Twice Bitten
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Something dormant inside the dying Potions master awakens and turns him into a creature of the night. Is it possible to regain mortality? Particularly without killing his minions Harry and Ron? Hermione figures in heavily of course. Humor, Lemons, More.
1. A Long Awaited Awakening

**Chapter 1 A Long Anticipated Awakening**

_"Kill."_

A horrible pain shot through his neck as the snake's sharp fangs pierced his throat, sinking into the jugular, reminiscent of a pain he suffered long ago, one he survived, and Snape screamed in agony as he failed to push the cage off himself. His knees gave way as Nagini's poison took effect and the Potions master fell to the floor.

He could feel hot blood gushing from the wounds left by the King Cobra and tried to stop it, seal it off before his very life spilled out on the dusty floor of the Shrieking Shack. Everything was becoming darker, dimmer, his limbs feeling like lead weights.

He vaguely heard the Dark Lord utter something, then he left. Just like that. As if he was nothing. He laid there, blood pumping over his fingers, staining the floor and the dust.

He had failed. Harry hadn't received the final message he was meant to know. The Wizarding World was doomed.

Suddenly something moved and Snape's black eyes shifted desperately. He saw Harry Potter appear from nowhere, a cloak in his hands.

It wasn't too late . . . not too late. He had to tell him! Snape tried to speak but only a gurgle came out, because of the blood filling his throat. He coughed, expelling some of it and tried again.

Desperation gave the dying wizard strength and when Harry bent down to look at him closer, Snape grasped the front of his robes and concentrated, willing his secret forth, willing that which was hidden to make itself known. He felt it seeping, flowing . . . bubbling forth . . .

There was still hope.

Between the gurgles and rasps he managed to speak to the stricken boy, who wore a look of terror on his face.

"Take. . . it. . . . Take. . . it. . . . "

Suddenly a silvery-blue substance gushed from the Potions master's mouth, ears and eyes. A flask appeared, conjured from thin air and Hermione was there, thrusting it into Harry's hand as she stared down at Snape. Harry used his wand to fill the flask with the substance that was neither liquid nor gas, but seemed a combination of both.

Snape felt cold. Death was here, loosening his grip on life, on the boy's robes. He looked up at Harry, dying, but wanting to see . . . longing to see just one more time . . .

"Look. . . at. . . me. . . . " he whispered to Harry whose green eyes affixed themselves on the dilated black orbs of the professor, and witnessed that dark light which fueled the man . . . go out, the hand that clutched him thudding to the floor.

Severus Snape was dead. Killed by Nagini by the order of her master, Voldemort.

Harry started as Voldemort's cold high voice sounded close to his ear before he realized it reverberated everywhere. Everyone would hear him clearly. He told Harry to surrender and everyone would be spared. The Dark Lord gave him one hour to turn himself over or he would kill everyone.

"It'll be all right," said Hermione wildly. "Let's—let's get back to the castle,

if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan—"

She took a final quick look at Snape's body then hurried back to the tunnel entrance, Ron following her as Harry gathered up the Invisibility Cloak and looked down at the dead wizard, shocked at the way he had died, and why.

Then he too returned to the tunnel and crawled through.

Snape lay there in the dust, alone, pale and bloodless, irreversibly unconscious, unaware of the world. For all purposes, he was dead. But death is a process. There is Somatic death where the individual will not awaken, but the body dies in increments, on a cellular level . . . a Cellular death, and it was beginning.

The wizard's heart stopped, what little blood remaining, curdling in his veins. His respiratory system was also defunct, his brain deprived completely of oxygen. The delicate nerve cells began to expire.

And something else was awakened by the body's death.

Something hidden and latent within the Pituitary Gland, something coiled and thwarted years ago, something caged and imprisoned by the Potions master, its destiny deferred. But now, now it was free to claim the body and uncoiled, permeating the cells, changing them, reanimating them, creating something new but older than man himself.

It raced through the veins and capillaries, opening their collapsed tubing, gulping at what small remnants of blood remained. It would need more.

It always needed more. Life required blood.

It gushed through, filling the errant lungs, swelling them not with air, but with darkness and power, and poured into the heart, which shuddered, then compressed, forcing it through the rest of the body, the beat becoming stronger, heartier . . .

Nearly unstoppable.

The wizard's body shuddered and spasmed as the muscle tissue reawakened and the holes in his throat sealed themselves. The dead organs began to function again, although altered for a different kind of processing. A different kind of purpose. But the conversion was not without its price, not without its cost . . .

Snape's eyes flew open and the wizard convulsed as his body seemed to ignite, covering him in a searing, burning, white-hot heat. His mouth worked and a wrenching scream that seemed to reverberate from the bowels of Hell itself filled the Shrieking Shack as he seizured, his arms and legs flailing wildly.

Near the end of the tunnel, Harry paused.

"Did you hear that?" he called to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione half turned toward him.

"I didn't hear anything, Harry. Come on, we've got to get back to the castle," she urged, climbing out of the hole helped by Ron.

Harry looked back down the tunnel, hesitating. He was sure he had heard something.

"Come on!" Hermione hissed, her face reappearing.

"All right. But I know I heard something," Harry said, climbing up.

* * *

Snape contorted, twisting, turning and rolling about the floor as the parasite that was hidden in his body for many years unfolded and finally made its claim. He had thwarted death that time and so, it waited. Now its moment was here. The host was prepared and the symbiotic existence would begin. In exchange for the wizard providing what was needed, the parasite would give him Life Eternal . . . as long as its other source of power survived and remained linked. If that power faded, the host would once again become mortal.

But She had survived for thousands of years. There was no reason to think She would ever die. Not the Mother.

Snape stopped convulsing and lay still as a corpse on his back for several moments. But he was aware. It wasn't a truly conscious awareness. There were no thoughts in his head. It was more of an animal awareness . . . and the awareness was attuned to one thing.

_Hunger._

Suddenly the wizard rose in a frightening manner, using neither limb nor muscle, simply rising from the floor to his feet in one arcing motion, as if he were a board stood up by an invisible hand. The night was full of sounds and scents. Distant heartbeats.

It was the heartbeats that interested him.

The wizard cracked his neck, first one side then the other, then he rolled his shoulders, his dark eyes filled with an even greater darkness. He looked toward the tunnel, then flashed forward into the darkness, flying through the small space unimpeded, faster than was humanly possible. He was on the grounds in less than five seconds.

Now he could smell blood, but it was stilled blood from the bodies of the fallen. Blood without life. He needed no dead things. Then he heard the heartbeats, coming from all around, small alluring drumbeats in the night, the rhythms both quick and slow. His dark eyes adjusted. He could see the outlines of bodies on the ground, shimmering and darkening as they cooled. In the distance he saw three living people moving toward a building. He could catch them, but hesitated.

There was a reason not to kill them. He couldn't fully register why, but their blood had to stay in their veins.

For now.

His sight shifted as he looked toward the Forbidden forest, deep within, through the trees, brush and other obstacles. There were many of Living there, huddled around fires. In the center was one with tainted blood, one that radiated power. One that made him hiss with hatred. To drink from that one would be death.

A pain shot through him, and he doubled over for a moment. He had to feed. He had to find strength. The night sky was showing the approaching dawn. Instinctively he knew dawn meant his own death. He had to flee that cursed light, find some dark, safe, quiet place to den. But first . . . he had to feed.

Severus Snape stood there a moment longer, then streaked toward the forest . . . and his sustenance, moving so fast he couldn't be seen by the normal eye, his blood-soaked robes rippling behind him. It was almost as if he had apparated. He entered the woods, flashing from tree to tree until he was on the outskirts of a clearing.

A fire burned in the middle of the area, its flickering light falling over a crowd of silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the edge of the group, their massive shadows covering the scene. A man dabbed at a bleeding lip.

Snape snarled at the sweet scent of it. In the center of the people stood the Tainted One. The wizard felt great hatred as he looked at the Dark Lord who stood with his head bowed, his thin hands folded over a wand. He looked as if he were praying. Behind him floated an orb, inside the orb an undulating snake.

Snape snarled again. He hated them both, though he did not know why. He would kill them without a need to feed if possible. But for right now . . .

His eyes darted to the left. Someone was breaking away from the group and walking deep into the forest. Someone alone. Someone full of Life.

Silently, Snape disappeared.

* * *

"What a time to have to take a shit," Death Eater Henry Shufton grumbled, walking through the forest and looking for a place to squat. He found one, threw his robes up over his shoulder and proceeded to unbuckle his pants. Lowering his trousers and underwear, He squatted, grunted then made a face.

"Damn it," he said, "All this killing is constipating me. Shit!"

Suddenly, all the little sounds of the forest ceased. The Death Eater looked around uncomfortably; having the feeling he wasn't alone. The moon filtered through the woods and he felt around his robes for his wand, found it and held it at the ready as he continued to attempt to empty his bowels.

His heart began to pound and suddenly he hissed, "Lumos!"

The area around him lit up and he saw someone standing about twenty feet away from him. He pointed his wand toward the robed figure.

"Who's there?" he called. "Speak up, or die!"

Suddenly the person was only five feet from him. Henry looked up into the pale face of Severus Snape, who looked down on him soberly.

"Aw, shit, Snape. You almost scared the shit out of me," the wizard said with a sigh of relief, "Though if you had it would've been a big help. What are you doing out here?"

Snape said nothing, but continued to look at him. Henry farted.

"There she goes," he said, completely unfazed by another wizard's presence while he took a dump. It must be a man thing.

Snape shifted, and Henry looked up at him. The wizard's lips were drawn away from his teeth, which glistened in the wand light, unnaturally long and sharp . . .

Henry screamed as the snarling wizard flashed forward, catching him around the throat with one arm and taking him deeper into the forest. The scream stopped abruptly.

* * *

Several Death Eaters looked up, and two or three rose to go investigate.

"Stay here," Voldemort hissed at them.

"But the scream," one Death Eater said.

"The night is full of screams," the despot hissed, "We are many. There is nothing to fear. Stay here while I contemplate and wait for Potter."

The Death Eaters returned to the fire.

* * *

Snape lifted his head from the now still body in his arms, and dropped it like a discarded piece of parchment. He licked the blood from his fangs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. As he was feeding, he was aware he could do something to change the one supplying his blood, but he wasn't moved to do so. Henry Shufton wouldn't be coming back.

Now that he had fed, Snape's head began to clear and he was himself again . . . relatively speaking. That bastard Voldemort had murdered him. He looked down on Henry's body and pulled out his wand, transfiguring the corpse into a stone, picking it up and flinging it into the woods. He looked toward the castle and the lightening sky.

He had to get to the subdungeons. Then he could think his situation through.

In an instant, he was gone, speeding toward the castle . . . and safety.

* * *

A/N: Weird little one-shot for now. Lol, what a way to bring Snape back eh:::Snort::: I wish I could blame this one on being high or something, but I can't. I was stone sober. Lol. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Snape Returns to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 Snape Returns to Hogwarts**

Midstride, Snape pulled out his wand and disillusioned himself. It seemed he retained his magical powers, which was quite convenient. Other than a taste for blood and Eternal Life, he wasn't completely sure what other powers he had as one of the Undead. More importantly, he didn't know if this were a permanent condition. Was there a way to become mortal again? Spending eternity as a bloodsucker wasn't the least bit appealing.

Sentries stood on the steps of the castle, watching the night intently for Death Eaters or other minions of the Dark Lord. Due to the situation, they were quite vigilant, wands drawn and ready to hex at the slightest motion. Snape had no desire to touch them and possibly raise an alarm, so he stopped on the outskirts, remaining hidden in the dark.

How to get in?

He stood there a moment, his eyes narrowing as he saw, or rather sensed Harry Potter leaving the castle, covered in his Invisibility Cloak. The boy must have discovered his destiny and was going to face the Dark Lord alone. More than likely, he hadn't told his friends, otherwise Hermione and Ron would have been hanging off each arm, their feet dragging as they tried to convince Harry not to do this.

Good thing the boy was brave to a fault. Albus had cultivated his foolhardiness well.

Snape watched him walk out into the darkness, stopping to talk to Neville Longbottom, who was out collecting the bodies of the fallen. Snape heard the conversation.

_"Neville."_

_"Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure! Where are you going, alone?"_

_"It's all part of the plan. There's something I've got to do. Listen—Neville—"_

_"Harry! Harry, you're not thinking of handing yourself over?"_

_"No. Course not . . . this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's name, Neville? He's got a huge snake. . . . Calls it Nagini . . . "_

_"I've heard, yeah. . . . What about it?"_

_"It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they— just in case they're—busy—and you get the chance—"_

_"Kill the snake?"_

_"Kill the snake." _

Snape nodded. Nagini was the final Horcrux. She had to die if Voldemort was to be rendered mortal. The Potions master wished something as simple as the death of a cobra could restore his mortality.

He looked up at the sky. Yes, dawn was approaching. He had to get into the castle soon. He streaked around the perimeter, looking for a way in. He noted a huge gash in the stone several stories up. Yes, that could be a way in and most likely everyone was in the Great Hall or at least the Entrance Hall. The wizard looked up, then used the spell Voldemort taught him, the spell that helped him escape Hogwarts when he served his short stint as Headmaster and was being pursued by Minerva and several other staff members.

"Locomordres," the vampire hissed, lifting from the ground and ascending. He leveled himself outside the hole in the wall, then willed himself forward, carefully looking inside for sentries. Still disillusioned he drifted inside, landing on the corridor floor.

Not wasting a moment, the transformed wizard streaked down toward the lower levels, his speed and disillusionment making him seem no more than a sudden, strange breeze as he passed by individuals milling about the castle. Most were congregated in the Great Hall, and Snape could smell death and tears. The dead were there. Sobs rang in his ears as he zipped down the dank, empty dungeon corridor.

He stopped in front of his Potions office, let himself in, then proceeded to his private rooms and library, where he quickly removed several thick tomes, reduced them and put them into his robes pocket. Then he walked over to his liquor cabinet and retrieved an unopened bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass, also reducing and pocketing them. He didn't know if blood was all he could consume, but he'd damn well find out. If there ever was a reason to get shit-faced, this was it.

Snape exited his rooms and office and turned right, heading further down the corridor and stopping in front of a rather shallow niche. Using his wand, he tapped several bricks in a specific pattern and the wall dissolved. He entered, standing on the landing of a long, cobwebbed stairwell leading down into the bowels of the castle as the wall fuzzed back in behind him.

He descended, walking at a normal pace, torches flaring up, igniting cobwebs as he passed, smoke swirling behind him. As he took the long stretch of stairs, his mind went back a decade or two, back to when he was a newly initiated Death Eater on a quest for the Dark Lord, before the death of Lily Potter, before he became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and Potions master for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Eager to prove his worth to his new leader, Snape was in the process of developing a brew that would increase his power and needed to find a rare herb necessary to facilitate a transformation in Tom Riddle. This required him to travel. Armed with his wand, a Translation charm and raw ambition, the young wizard traveled by Port Key to an isolated location in the area once known as Ancient Babylonia, a state located in southern Mesopotamia. 

The main city was located on the banks of the Euphrates, south of the city known Baghdad in modern Iraq. Babylonia had once been an area intensely irrigated, and strategically located for trade routes and commerce. It had a long and bloody history since it was often under threat from outsiders throughout the region's history. Rulers rose and fell, and savagery was the order of the day, necessary to maintain control of the masses. Some of the rulers were legendary for their cruelties.

It was also the only location where the rare herb Taku Soma grew, and it was a herb jealously guarded by the superstitous people who populated the area, those who had not truly converted to Islam in their hearts but secretly kept up the practices and rituals of their forefathers, a very dangerous thing to do.

Taku Soma was a low lying leafy plant on which formed one blood-red, heart shaped pod. The locals called it "The Heart of Evil" and it was sacred to Lilutu, the Mother, the original Queen of Blood who had lived and ruled long before recorded history, and according to legend, still ruled. When slit, the pod would emit a thick, crimson fluid that had the scent and taste of blood, called the Queen's Ambrosia. Combined with other ingredients, it gave great power . . . at a cost. That cost was the imbiber's sense of humility, empathy and mercy.

Tom Riddle wasn't big on any of those attributes anyway. Nothing of value would be lost and Snape's place in the hierarchy would be assured. And so would Lily Potter's survival when the wizard overthrew the wizarding world.

The young wizard's motivation had been Love. That love led him to seek out this herb, intending on cultivating it when he returned. He had been quite good at Herbology. The ability to grow plants was one necessary in order to be a good Potions master. He had been successful . . . when he did finally return.

Snape had to remain disillusioned much of the time he was in the area, slinking about, studying the inhabitants, trying to locate gatherings of those who believed in the Old Ways. After a month of skulking and stealing food and drink, he managed to stumble upon a meeting and observed the High Priest preparing a drink from the dreaded Heart, consuming it before the chanting, fearful group clustered around him in the firelight. His brown skin turned pale and his eyes luminous. His face contorted, evil plain in every fold and contour. He raised his hands to the sky and shouted something undecipherable, his voice ringing through the night.

A great wind rose, and sighs and whisperings filled the air, the worshippers huddling together as a dark shadow fell over them, its origin undetectable. One word was whispered, sounding above the wind, hissed in a feminine, husky voice that made the hair on the back of the young wizard's neck stand up.

_"Beloved."_

Then the bonfire that lit the area went out, leaving the worshippers in darkness. There was a choked male cry, then the winds died down and the fire relit itself, showing a woman desperately feeling about for her husband, who was gone.

"The Mother has found us worthy," the priest intoned as the woman sobbed, then lowered her head to the ground. The priest's features returned to their normal benign expression.

"We are blessed," the woman declared in a quavering voice, raising her tearstained face to the starlit sky.

Snape made it a point to shadow the priest for the next three weeks, finally hitting paydirt when the brown-skinned man exited his home in the dead of night, holding a torch and dressed in black robes with symbols in red scrawled over them, a pouch tied to his side. He walked far into the night, occasionally turning to see if he were being followed. He was, but never saw the cautious, disillusioned wizard.

Presently, after about a two hour walk, the priest stopped, reached into his pouch and spread some type of dust on the ground before him, carefully stepping on it as he advanced. Snape watched him carefully, then sucked in his breath as he saw several Taku Soma plants in various states of growth on the ground before the man, who fell to his knees before one of them, bowing his head to the ground, then muttering some sort of incantation or prayer before withdrawing a knife from his pouch and carefully harvesting the pod, placing it in a small black bag with symbols on it and putting it and the knife back into the pouch. Then he touched his forehead to the ground again, muttered another prayer, then rose, carefully walking on the carpet of dust out of the area, the dust vanishing behind him.

Snape didn't follow him back, nor did the young wizard believe in the primative rituals performed. He felt no magic, although he wasn't sure what he witnessed at the gathering. He believed however that the woman's husband was simply taken away by others in the darkness, a move meant to keep the followers compliant. Religious fanatics worked that way.

The dark wizard waited until the priest's torch faded in the distance, then pulled out his own wand, removing his disillusionment spell.

"Lumos," Snape breathed, then boldly walked toward the plants.

As he suspected, there was no earthquake or frogs falling from heaven as he walked on the supposedly sacred ground. There was just him, standing over the plants and studying them. One had gone to seed, and it was this plant he went to first, extracting a bag from his satchel, catching the plant around its stem and carefully shaking the seeds into the bag without killing the herb.

Yes. He had them. Snape magically sealed the bag and placed it back in his satchel, then withdrew a small, sharp knife, eyeing the blood-red heart-shaped pod on another plant. Carefully, his pale hands steady, he cut the pod from the plant. He placed a stasis spell on it to halt decomposition, and placed it in another bag, satisfied with his work as he rose. He turned and began walking back. He had to return to the Port Key transfer point to return to Wizarding England.

As he walked through the darkness, he had a sense of not being alone and lit his wand. Before him stood a very beautiful woman, with dark eyes and wrapped in what seemed to be black scarved. She was shapely, with almond shaped eyes and red, red lips. Her black hair was waist-length and whipped about as if in a strong breeze.

But there was no breeze.

On her wrists and ankles were a number of bracelets. She smiled at Snape, a dull light rising from her body.

"You are not one of mine," the woman said, her dark eyes washing over him with interest, "You are too pale. Your scent is odd. Unfamiliar. Who are you, thief?"

Snape pointed his wand at the woman.

"Get out of my way," he snarled at her.

He had come too far to be stopped now.

The woman laughed.

"You are brave. Foolishly so. Not many men would be so brave," she said, approaching him.

"Stay back!" Snape said to her, "I warn you!"

The woman continued to advance, her bracelets tinkling prettily. Snape fired a stunner at her, the red light passing through her as if she had no substance.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried, trying to hex her again. Again, the hex passed through her, the woman still smiling as she approached him. Snape began to back up. Whatever this was, it wasn't human.

"Lower your wand, Sorcerer," the woman said.

Snape lowered his wand helplessly, compelled to do it as the woman walked up to him, her eyes studying his face.

"I am Lilutu, the Mother. And you have stolen from me," she said to the stricken wizard softly. "The Taku Soma belong to me. Tell me why I should not kill you?"

Compelled to speak Snape said, "I need these plants to save the life of a woman I love."

Lilutu blinked at him, then her smile broadened.

"Love? How human," she said, walking around Snape now, considering him.

"I despised Love when I walked among your kind. But I loved men. They were my playthings. They brought me much pleasure in many ways. With their bodies . . . and with their screams," she said, her smile looking more predatory as she once again faced the wizard.

Snape couldn't move.

"You are not handsome. Your nose is too big and your hair is too thin. But . . . there is something about you that appeals to me. You are different than what I usually have to amuse me. What is your name?" she asked him.

"Severus Tobias Snape," Snape replied.

"Forget about Love, Severus Tobias Snape," she breathed at him, "Love is for the Living, as is Death. Neither will be for you. You please me. I will take you."

The woman kissed him and suddenly there was no Lily Potter, no Tom Riddle, nothing but the hot mouth pressed to his.

"No mortal can resist Lilutu," the woman said against his lips. "Now, be a man."

Reality ceased to be as Snape threw off his satchel and grasped the woman, hardening against her.

"Yessss," she breathed, "I will take you, Severus Tobias Snape."

Together they fell to the sands. Snape only experienced glimpses of what occurred afterwards. A nude body beneath his, nails raking his back, pleasure, hot pleasure, the taste of blood in his mouth and an unearthly shriek, followed by an unbearable pain in his neck.

Then he was alone, feeling his life draining away. He had been bitten and poisoned. Desperately he felt about for his wand, found it and cast the Lumos spell, scrambling for his satchel as he felt himself weakening. He found it, threw the flap open and felt about, finding what he was looking for.

A Bezoar stone. He tossed it into his mouth and prayed to whatever gods were listening that it would stop whatever it was that was killing him.

The vampire enzyme was a type of poison and parasite that transformed the human body into a new creature. It was stopped, but not destroyed. The Bezoar stone strengthened the wizard's ability to fight infection as it neutralized deadly toxins introduced into the body. But the Life of the thing, it could not take and it fled through Snape's body, fleeing along the veins and withdrawing into his brain, curling in the mysterious Pituitary gland and falling dormant. It could only possess a dying body where the cells were vulnerable.

Snape had saved himself.

He lay there, exhausted and nude, aware of his back aching from Lilutu's scratches. After about an hour, he rose, scourgified himself and dressed, slowly heading towards home and his Destiny.

* * *

Snape entered the subdungeons and made his way through the winding labryinth-like passageways until he came to a small room deep in the midst of the castle's depths. He transfigured several broken bits of foundation into a chair, desk and torch, which he attached to the wall. It flared up, spreading light and shadow. 

The wizard reached into his pockets and removed everything, returning them to proper size, then sat down, resting his forehead in his hand for several minutes.

At least he wasn't dead. Technically. But what kind of life would this be? Not one he would choose as much as he liked darkness. He had to find out his options. If he had none, no way to return, he would not live like this.

Death would be better.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter. The dialogue between Harry and Neville was taken verbatim from "Deathly Hallows." Thanks for reading. 


	3. Snape Gets an Idea

**Chapter 3 Snape Gets an Idea**

Snape rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had sifted through his books and found the information he was looking for . . . in a manner of speaking. In fact, he'd found too much information. He had no idea there were so many kinds of vampires or so many methods of operation.

There were vampires that had the appearance of fireflies and preyed on young children, drinking not only blood but also coconut water and palm oil. There were vampires that hid in trees in dense forests that attacked and killed anyone who walked underneath them. There were toothless vampires who took blood through suckers on their fingers and toes. Vampires that looked like walking corpses that were covered in green and white hair with breath that could knock a person dead from twenty paces away . . .

There were an endless amount of the creatures it seemed, all with different names, characteristics and ways of being created.

The Potions master was a brilliant wizard, but there was so much to sort out, so much information to sift through, and even then, he couldn't be sure that the information was correct simply because he'd proven some accepted beliefs about vampires wrong already.

Firstly, he could imbibe Firewhiskey. Vampires were supposed to only be able to drink blood. Secondly, he conjured a mirror and found he had a solid reflection. Thirdly, he had entered Hogwarts uninvited. Vampires were supposed to be invited by someone in order to enter any populated domain. It might be because he lived there, but he couldn't be sure.

Damn it. He didn't know what kind of vampire he was. None of the rules he knew seemed to apply except that he needed blood to survive and had a hunger for it. He didn't even know how long it would be before he needed more, or if everyone he bit would die. Or exactly the amount he needed.

He sat at the desk, aware that it was daylight now. He was wide awake. This was another theory disproved. He didn't have to "sleep" during the day.

Snape sighed.

He was going to need help with this from someone who could sort through a plethora of facts and get to the core of the matter in a timely fashion. He could only think of one person.

The wizard scowled and pinched his nose at the very thought of her.

Hermione Granger. The more difficult a project was, the more enthusiastically the witch tackled it. She seemed to take a visceral joy in intellectual challenges that would send an ordinary person's brain into complete and total meltdown.

Yes. Miss Granger would be of great assistance in this matter. But how to get her to cooperate?

Severus Snape was a Slytherin, and as such basically adhered to the premise that no one did anything for free. There had to be an incentive of some type, a compelling reason to come to another's aid. At least in his world.

And he was wrong.

Hermione was of such a kind nature that she would have gladly helped him without any reward being offered, just to do it. Actually, now that she knew his role in all things Potter she would be more than happy to help him be restored, feeling it would be the least she could do considering all he suffered over the years to bring Voldemort down.

Unfortunately, this possibility never even crossed the wizard's mind. He was a man who did everything under duress. He believed Hermione wouldn't willingly help him unless she too were under duress.

The wizard felt his insides clench as he made his decision what to do to enlist Hermione's aid. It was something almost as bad as being turned, and definitely had the potential to be even more unpalatable than drinking blood. He was going to go through hell doing this . . . he knew it.

But everything had its price. He could suffer a bit longer.

If he wanted answers, he'd have to.

* * *

Dressed in blue jeans and a scarlet Weasley sweater with a gold "H" on the chest, Harry sat in his room in Gryffindor Tower, listening to the sounds of the castle slowly repairing itself. Voldemort was dead, the danger was over and now he could live a normal life. He didn't know if he could do it, actually. He was so used to Death hanging over his head. It was a strange feeling to know, to actually know he was safe.

He looked out of the window over the dark grounds. There was an entire world out there he could now move freely through. And a large part of the reason for it was Professor Snape.

Harry sighed and stood up, walking over to the window. He wished he had known all the dark wizard had done for him because of his mother. He wouldn't have hated him so badly.

He wouldn't have hated him at all. Maybe they could have even been . . . friends.

Harry let out a little laugh at the ludicrousness of that thought. Friends? That wouldn't ever have happened in this universe or any other. Professor Snape may have spent his life helping him, but it was clear the wizard despised him. Had he lived, they still wouldn't have become close. No possible way.

Still, he wished he knew what happened to the Professor's body. It had disappeared from the Shrieking Shack. Ron said he probably got up and walked away because he was too snarky to die. Hermione believed someone took him, maybe Death Eaters. But no one really knew and everyone was so busy burying their dead and trying to pull their lives together around those empty spaces left behind, Snape wasn't given much thought.

Harry sighed again. He had so many funerals he had to go to in the coming days. So many people he admired were gone. Tonks. Remus. Fred. And others . . . so many others. Ron was at the Burrow with his family, mourning Fred and Hermione was with her parents in London. They had been so worried about her. Harry decided to stay at the castle. Even though Voldemort was gone and everyone considered him a hero, Harry felt responsible for every death that occurred and believed there had to be some resentment against him from the grieving families. That wasn't the case, but Harry still thought it was, so stayed away.

He looked out the window again, up toward the stars this time. They were so bright and beautiful. He liked the night. There was something comforting about the dark blanket wrapped around the world. You could hide from anything in the night . . .

Suddenly, a pale face rose before him, startling the young wizard. Harry adjusted his glasses and stared, his mouth dropping open. Quickly, he pulled the window open.

"Professor Snape?" he said, his green eyes wide as he stared at the wizard, who was dangling in mid-air several stories up, his face sober.

"No. Minerva McGonagall," he snapped at the boy in irritation, "Of course it's me you dolt. Get out of the way and let me in."

Harry backed away from the window and Snape drifted in, landing lightly on the floor. Harry didn't think it strange at all because he knew Snape could fly without a broom. It was how he escaped when he served as Headmaster.

"Professor! You're alive! I . . . we thought you were dead! What happened?" Harry chattered at him. "How did you survive?"

Snape eyed him distastefully. Good gods, he hated this. He wasn't sure how this would work either. He had never turned anyone before. When he bit Shufton, he was instinctively aware he could do something to make him continue. Maybe that instinct would kick in again. Well, he wasn't going to waste time with idle chatter.

"Cast a silencing spell and ward the door," he hissed at Harry

"Right," Harry said, figuring the wizard wanted some privacy. "But I'm the only one here in the tower. Everyone else went home until the castle is repaired."

"Still do as I say," the wizard said to him.

He was sure Minerva was lurking about. She was Headmistress and certainly wouldn't leave the castle. Much of the staff was about as well.

Harry felt rather compelled to do what Snape asked, though he didn't find it strange. Snape had helped him after all. He pulled out his wand, cast a silencing spell and warded the door.

Then he looked at Snape.

"So, how did you survive, Professor? I saw Nagini bite you . . ." he said to the wizard.

Snape arched an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't," he purred, then flashed forward.

Harry screamed as the Potions master caught him in an iron grip and sank his fangs into his jugular. He tried to get a bead on him with his wand but became instantly lethargic, the wand clattering to the floor as he slumped. He couldn't scream anymore, but the pain . . . the pain was terrible.

Snape drank down the sweet blood. Oh, it was good . . . he could easily get addicted if he weren't careful. But this was necessary. Hermione would help him if only to get her beloved Harry back.

As he drank, he could hear Harry's heartbeat slowing. He was dying. He had to turn him. He had to.

That thought was enough to trigger what happened next. Snape's elongated eyeteeth were hollow, the blood drawn through them like twin straws when he fed. On the roof of his mouth, next to the eyeteeth, were two glands. They only appeared when he was in feeding mode. These glands contained the enzyme that turned a human into a vampire. The glands contracted, shooting the enzyme through the hollow teeth and injecting it into Harry body like a double syringe. Immediately, it began to take over his cellular structure, Snape letting the boy gently down to the floor and stepping back.

Harry lay still as a corpse, his face pale and bloodless, his glasses askew. The Potions master bent down and removed them, placing them on the night stand next to the bed. For several minutes Harry didn't move. The Professor began to worry he had indeed killed the young wizard.

Then, Harry shuddered and his eyes flew open. They were wide and his Adam's apple worked frantically. Snape watched him with hooded eyes as he suddenly arched upward and let out a tormented scream. Harry began to convulse horribly, flopping about on the floor, screaming as his limbs twisted and untwisted, feeling as if he were being burned alive.

Snape was glad he had the boy cast that Silencing spell. Hell, they would have heard him in Hogsmeade. He watched as Harry underwent the painful transformation. Then he fell still again.

Snape leaned over him, then jerked back as Harry spookily rose from the floor as if stood up by an invisible hand. Harry looked at him, his green eyes black now. It was an improvement as far as the Potions master was concerned. At least Lily's memory wouldn't haunt him every time he looked at the young wizard.

Suddenly Harry's face contorted and he hissed at the Potions master, showing long fangs. Snape hissed back at him, giving his own display and bodily backing him up toward the bed in a show of dominance.

How dare he flash his fangs at him, the insolent little bastard?

Cowed, Harry let his lip drop. But he was _hungry._

Snape relaxed, but immediately realized he shouldn't have when Harry suddenly sprinted toward the open window and leaped out of it!

"Fuck!" Snape hissed, running to the window and looking down, watching Harry fall. Oh gods damn it. The boy was going to get splattered.

Maybe he could use Ron Weasley.

But Harry didn't splatter. He landed in a crouch, then took off running into the night, searching for his first meal.

"I knew this was going to be trouble," Snape hissed, launching himself out of the window, his robes billowing about him as he descended quickly. Well, at least he'd learned something new. He didn't have to use a spell to slow himself when falling. The dark wizard landed in a crouch, then streaked after Harry.

He had to catch the idiot before he killed someone and alerted the wizarding world there were vampires on the loose.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	4. Oops

**Chapter 4 Oops**

Harry ran across the grounds at a good clip, listening intently for the sound of a human heartbeat. He could hear the small, fast beats of animals as he passed the Forbidden Forest, but that wasn't what he wanted. What he needed. It was a good thing he was running away from the castle. If he had retained any sense he would have nicked a tasty staff member. But fortunately for the staff, Harry wasn't thinking. He was operating at an animal level.

Harry was fast, but he wasn't as fast as Snape, who created him. This particular species of vampire degraded when turned by another vampire. Since Snape was bitten directly by Lilutu, who was created not by another vampire but by pure evil, he was considered a Primary. Primary vampires retain the most power and independence of turned vampires and are the most "alive." They can be influenced by a Mother, but not controlled by her.

But when a Primary created a vampire, it wasn't as powerful or independent and could be controlled by its creator and by a Mother. It was called a Secondary. This is what Harry had become. Under normal circumstances, Snape could have called him back, but the survival instinct had kicked in and Harry needed his first meal in order to regain his sensibilities. Nothing else registered at this moment.

Snape quickly caught up to Harry and caught him by the shoulder in an iron grip, stopping him cold. Harry turned and before Snape could react, the bloodthirsty little bugger sank his teeth into the Professor's wrist.

Snape grimaced, but seeing that Harry calmed down, allowed him to drink. There was no pain after the initial bite. In fact, it was rather pleasurable, a kind of euphoria descending on the vampire as Harry drank his fill.

Snape's blood was richer than a human's, at least on the first feeding when the parasite needed sustenance. Snape's body was already turned and a balance established. Harry drew a bit of this balance inside himself and it would serve as a kind of template for his own development. Once he came to himself however, he would never be able to drink Snape's blood again. His body would reject it and any other created vampire's blood. Only the Mother's blood could be continuously consumed without rejection.

But considering the loss of blood could kill a Mother, she didn't give out her blood for any reason. Even when she turned a human, he or she was left to find their own food.

Snape began to feel pain, a sign from the parasite inside him that Harry had taken enough and pulled his wrist away from him. The holes immediately sealed. Hm. Fast healing. At least that was one myth that was proven.

Regaining his sensibilities, Harry looked at the Professor, scowling.

"You turned me into a bloody vampire!" he yelled at the wizard, who scowled back at him.

"I suggest you lower your voice when you speak to me," Snape said softly, his dark eyes glowing slightly.

Harry lowered his voice.

"Why did you do this?" he asked, "Because you were hungry?"

Snape gave him a nasty little smirk.

"Actually, I wasn't hungry at all," the wizard replied, "But I needed you."

"You needed to turn me into a vampire? Why?" Harry asked, following as Snape began walking back toward the castle.

Harry knew he should be screaming at the wizard or at least attempting to kick his ass for this, but for some reason, he couldn't do it.

"Because I need Miss Granger," the wizard replied. "Turning you is the one sure way I know I'll get her cooperation."

"Her cooperation for what?" Harry asked him.

Snape's lip curled. Damn. Was he going to continue asking question after question? He decided to lay his cards out on the table, if just to shut Harry up.

"I need her help to find out if I can become mortal again. There is quite a bit of information that has to be pieced together, and Miss Granger has shown some aptitude at research," he said evenly, trying not to compliment the witch any more than necessary. "Since you are her best friend, she will be anxious to find out if there is a way to restore you so will apply herself with diligence to finding a solution if there is one."

Harry frowned.

"You didn't have to turn me, Professor. You could have just asked Hermione. She would have helped you. Look at all you've done for us," he said to the Potions master.

"Asking her without leverage would have given her the option of saying no, Mr. Potter. I prefer not to give options. I need this done," he said.

"Well, Hermione is in London with her parents," Harry told him, frowning. "She's not going to be back for a while, with all the funerals she has to attend."

"No matter. Once you come up missing, she'll be back here with bells on, looking for answers," Snape replied. "Then I will retrieve her."

Harry walked with Snape in silence as they approached the castle. The older wizard pulled out his wand and cast a Disillusionment spell on himself.

"Disillusion yourself," he hissed at Harry, who felt his pockets.

"I left my wand in my room," the boy who turned replied.

Harry could feel the black scowl on the dark wizard's face as the shimmer paused, then made a movement. Harry felt the coldness of the Disillusionment spell pour over him.

"Once inside, we must move quickly," Snape said, carefully opening the door to the castle. No one was in the Entrance Hall. He caught hold of Harry's arm and streaked down the corridor, dragging the wizard with him easily.

They stopped in front of the niche and Snape let them in, then removed the Disillusionment spell on both of them.

As they walked down the stairwell Harry asked, "Is this where you keep your coffin?"

"My what?" Snape replied, frowning at him.

"Your coffin. Where you sleep. Vampires have coffins so they can sleep the sleep of the Undead during the day, then they rise from them at night," Harry said as if Snape should already know this vampire tidbit.

He was a vampire after all.

"I have no coffin, you idiot. Where would I get a coffin? I wasn't buried," Snape snapped at him. "And I don't sleep. I don't urinate. I don't defecate. All I do is exist."

Both of Harry's eyebrows rose.

"We don't have to go to the bathroom?" he asked Snape for clarification.

"No. But you still make me nauseous although I have nothing to vomit up. Now shut up and follow me," the wizard ordered Harry.

Although he had more questions, Harry did as he was told. He found he had to listen.

He and Snape wound through the many passageways until they entered his chambers. Harry looked at the sparsely furnished room. At least it was large although stuffy.

"Could use a bit of sprucing up," the boy commented, "Is this our lair?"

Obviously Snape's commands wore off after a bit.

"We have no lair!" Snape hissed, creating a chair for Harry at the table next to his. "Now sit down and pull up your sleeve."

Harry did as he asked, obediently sitting down and rolling up his sleeve, watching as Snape conjured two small shot glasses, then yanked up his own sleeve, baring his Dark Mark, then tapped the tip of his wand to a vein, then to one of the glasses which filled halfway with dark blood. Then he did the same to Harry, whose own glass partially filled with fluid. Snape switched the glasses.

"Drink that," he directed Harry, tilting his own glass to his mouth. Harry did the same. He was a blood drinker after all.

As the blood entered Snape's mouth, it began to bubble, then turned rancid. The wizard spat it out. Harry did the same, a disgusted look on his face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ugh! That was disgusting," he said, his mouth turned down.

"Well, we can't feed on each other's blood. I thought we might after I fed you on the grounds," Snape said, making the glasses disappear.

"Vampires drink human blood," Harry said as if Snape should know this.

"I know!" Snape snapped at him. "And that is going to be a problem. You know the Ministry immediately hunts down and kills vampires, Mr. Potter. We have to remain low-key."

"We can always get blood from a blood bank," Harry suggested.

Snape was not about to make forays into Muggle London to raid blood banks.

"No. Too risky," Snape said, frowning. "We have to find a way to provide blood in a manner that won't be detected."

"Maybe we can just take a little from each victim rather than a lot," Harry suggested.

Severus frowned at this, remembering how sweet blood was and how difficult it was to stop drinking once he started.

"I don't know if we can control the urge in that manner. The adult human body contains between four to six liters of blood depending on its mass," the Professor said, "But I'm assuming vampires also feed on children who contain less blood than adults and come away fine. It's fair to say that most likely we'd drink more than required if the opportunity presented itself although we could survive on much less blood if we had to. In this case, we have to."

Harry sat quietly as Snape wracked his brain. They needed access to a certain volume of blood. How much he wasn't sure. They couldn't test it without leaving behind a trail of corpses. If people started disappearing, then an investigation would be launched.

Blood. Hm. An undetermined amount of blood.

Suddenly it came to him.

"I believe, Mr. Potter, that I have a solution of sorts. Miss Granger will help us maintain an endless supply of blood when she arrives," the Potions master said.

"What? You're going to turn Hermione too?" Harry asked angrily.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to use her as a blood cow," the Potions master said, his eyes glinting. "She'll be periodically milked for blood. Not bitten."

"But that will make her ill at least," Harry said, "To feed both of us, she'd have to give a lot."

Snape shook his head.

"Actually, she will have to give very little, Mr. Potter. We can use Blood Replenisher to increase the volume. A tablespoon of blood can be used and produce at least two liters of viable fluid. I believe that if we consume blood regularly, once a day or so, we will be able to stave off the hunger that overtakes us. In other words, if we don't starve ourselves, we won't hunger. That is my theory anyway."

Harry thought this was a brilliant idea, if Hermione would cooperate. But she would. The alternative was too terrible.

Snape rose and began to exit the room. Harry started to follow him. The wizard spun on him.

"Stay here. I'm going to retrieve my brewing supplies and your wand. You'll only slow me down," Snape said to him.

Harry sat back down in the chair and watched as the wizard left.

He sighed and looked at all the books and parchments on the table. Curiously he leafed through them. Wow, it was all about vampires. Harry read through a few books and realized that there was a hell of a lot of information here, conflicting information. No wonder the Professor wanted Hermione. She'd sort this all out.

Fascinated, Harry read about all the different kinds of vampires. There were some in Armenia that lived in the mountains and sucked blood out of the soles of a victim's feet as he slept. In Bulgaria, there were vampires that ate normal food and would only drink blood if nothing else were available.

Harry read on, finding out the different ways vampires were created. Some suffered a premature or violent death, were unfulfilled in love or simply had an improper burial. Others were so full of evil that at their deaths they reawakened as vampires. He thought that unlikely, because Voldemort was Evil Incarnate and he didn't wake up. Some vampires were corpses of people who committed suicide which were then reanimated by demons.

Harry wondered what kind of vampire the Professor was. He couldn't have been created by Nagini could he? No. He doubted that. Voldemort would have made an army of vampires to fight for him if his familiar could do that.

So, how did the Professor become a vampire? As far as Harry knew, he was fine before he was killed. He certainly ate real food and walked out in sunlight. Yes, he was pale as a vampire, but he had always looked like that. Maybe he had always been one or was half-vampire and reanimated when he woke up. But he'd know that about himself and most likely would accept it. But it was clear the Professor didn't want to be a vampire or drink blood. He wanted to be mortal. Human again. And he didn't know if he could be.

And that meant Harry didn't know if he were doomed to live as a vampire for eternity either. He did know one thing however . . .

They really did need Hermione.

Snape returned with his pockets bulging. He tossed Harry his wand, then took out a number of miniaturized items and methodically enlarged them, he and Harry setting up a small lab for brewing.

Snape put Harry to work chopping herbs as he set up a large cauldron. They were going to need a lot of Replenishing potion.

* * *

When Harry didn't show up for Fred's funeral two days later, Ron and Hermione were worried. Harry would have never missed Fred's funeral unless something was very wrong. 

"How could Harry not come?" Hermione said to Ron as they stood outside the Burrow. Night had just fallen and people were inside eating and reminiscing about Fred. Mrs. Weasley had cooked quite a bit of food, trying to ease her grief by staying busy. She tried to put on a brave front, but anyone could see her pain.

"Something's wrong," Ron said, "We need to go to Hogwarts and find out what he's about."

* * *

Snape noticed Harry had been oddly quiet the entire day, resting on the bed he had created for them. Vampires didn't need to sleep it appeared, but Harry stayed in bed anyway. The Potions master didn't mind it however. He was glad the boy wasn't bothering him with needless conversation as he pored through the books, seeking anything he could use. 

They had finished brewing the potion yesterday, having bottled and capped the precious elixir. Fifty bottles now rested on shelves attached to the wall. They would last for a while since the brew was quite potent and concentrated. One bottle could produce galleons of blood.

Snape paused as he found something, running his finger under the sentence as he read, his eyes glittering.

_**Lilitu : (also called 'Lilith') Originating in Ancient Babylonia, this vampire, found in Jewish/Babylonian myth, drank the blood of babies and young children. **_

The vampire who bit him said her name was Lilutu. Was that some form of Lilitu? It seemed so. It was definitely the proper area. Hm. But it said that she drank the blood of babies and young children. He had been no child. Was this another case of misinformation? He didn't know, but at least he had something.

Snape closed the book. It was night now and no doubt Harry's disappearance was noticed. The boy had told him he was supposed to have gone to Fred Weasley's funeral. His absence would immediately make his friends come looking for him.

Snape looked over at Harry, who was facing the wall.

"I am going to see if Miss Granger has come looking for you. If I find her, I will bring her here," the Professor said, "You stay here until I return."

Harry made a noise of acknowledgement and Snape left.

The moment he did, Harry sat up on the side of the bed, his eyes narrowed.

He hissed. He was hungry. He instinctively knew not to tell the Professor because he knew the wizard wouldn't want him to hunt. Unlike Harry, the Professor had a full and nourishing meal when he turned. Harry had only had enough to settle him. Now that the parasite had a good hold, it wanted a good feeding.

Quietly, Harry left the chamber. He was going to get something to eat, damn it.

* * *

Ron and Hermione exited Harry's room. There was no trace of him. The window had been left open however and his glasses rested on the night stand. 

"Where would Harry go without his glasses?" Ron mused as they took the shifting stairs, "He's blind without them."

"I don't know," Hermione said, "But wherever he is, maybe he's hurt or something. We need to split up and look for him on the grounds."

The castle was empty. All the staff was attending funerals and memorial services. When Hermione and Ron said something to Minerva about Harry's absence, the witch dabbed at her eyes and said that it was possible Harry was at the castle grieving and couldn't bring himself to come.

Hermione didn't believe that. Harry wouldn't be that selfish. No matter how badly he felt, he would still come and show the Weasleys support. Ron thought so too. Harry wasn't that way. He always thought about other people.

They descended to the main floor of the castle. Ron turned to Hermione.

"All right, Hermione. I think it best you check the castle, and I'll go out on the grounds," Ron said. "We'll meet back here at the dungeon entrance."

Hermione agreed and headed for the Great Hall as Ron went outside on the grounds.

Snape streaked up the corridor. He could sense two sets of heartbeats, one outside and one indoors, in the Great Hall. He flashed to the door and pulled it open slightly. Yes, there was Miss Granger looking around the Hall and calling for Harry.

The wizard quietly entered and walked up behind the witch.

Hermione suddenly felt rather cold, a chill running up her spine. She slipped her hand into her pocket and slowly withdrew her wand, then she spun, pointing it at the individual behind her.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Professor Snape?" she said, stunned, holding her wand on the wizard.

Snape gave her a slight bow.

"In the flesh, Miss Granger. I presume you are looking for Mr. Potter," he said to her.

Hermione was so surprised to see the wizard walking about, she didn't register what he said at first.

"Professor, we thought you were dead," she gasped.

"Do I look dead to you?" the wizard asked her.

No. He was as pale and dour as ever. Fortunately for Snape, he always did kind of look like a vampire, so he didn't set off any alarms with the witch. If Hermione had seen how pale Harry was however, she would have known immediately something was wrong.

"No. You look fine," she said, lowering her wand. "How did you survive?"

Snape smirked at her.

"It's a rather convoluted story, Miss Granger. I will tell you after I take you to Mr. Potter," the wizard said.

As Hermione looked at the wizard, she felt a bit strange. Drawn. There was something appealing about the Professor, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Still, this would explain why Harry hadn't been at Fred's funeral. Finding Professor Snape alive was important enough to have missed it.

Snape offered Hermione his arm. She blinked at him, then slowly walked up and took it, looking up into his pale face.

"Where is Harry?" she asked him, her voice having a dream-like quality.

Her amber eyes rested on his lips.

"This way, Miss Granger," the vampire replied, his dark eyes flicking over her a bit curiously. The witch looked rather smitten. "I will take you to him. Then all will be explained."

Hermione let the Potions master lead her out of the Great Hall and down the dungeon corridor. Snape had no idea that Harry had left the chambers and was now on the Hogwarts grounds. The young wizard had entered the Great Hall and sensed Hermione's heartbeat, salivating. But he could sense Snape with her which wasn't good. Then he heard a slight heart muffled heart sound and focused on it. It was coming from outside.

Harry could hear Ron's heartbeat, but his senses were not as acute as Professor Snape's, who would have located Ron instantly. As a Secondary, Harry didn't have Snape's ability to see through things, nor his speed, though he was much faster than a human. He could hear well and see heat signatures in the dark as shapes and he prowled about the grounds.

"Harry! Harry are you out here?" Ron yelled. He was near the Herbology building.

Harry immediately ran toward the voice.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, holding up his wand which shed light.

Harry stopped, hiding behind a tree and watching as Ron spun around, peering through the dark. He didn't register his friend. He registered a source of sweet, sweet blood. The hunger was on him and no other thought occupied him other than feeding..

* * *

Snape had only gotten halfway down the stairwell with Hermione when he sensed Harry wasn't in the subdungeons. He hadn't been focused on him before, otherwise he would have known he was on the grounds. The Potions master stopped. 

"Miss Granger, did you come here alone?" he asked the witch.

"No," Hermione replied, still feeling odd, drawn to the wizard, "Ron was with me. He's outside on the grounds looking for Harry. I figured we could go get him after I've seen Harry."

Shit.

"Miss Granger, stay right here!" Snape said, then he was gone.

Hermione blinked.

Had he soundlessly apparated?

Her head began to clear now that the Potions master was gone. What did he mean stay here? She wasn't about to stand on a damp stairwell under the castle doing nothing but twiddling her thumbs. Why had he left so fast when she told him Ron was outside? Something wasn't right here.

Hermione began to run back up the stairs.

* * *

Ron spun to see Harry standing ten feet away from him, staring at him. He didn't have on his glasses. 

"Harry!" he said gladly, "Am I glad to see you. Are you all right? Why didn't you come to the funeral?"

Harry didn't respond as he slowly walked up to Ron, his black eyes glittering.

Ron lifted his eyebrows as he looked at Harry in the light. He was so pale.

"Hey, are you sick, Harry? You look awful," the wizard said.

Harry said nothing, only swallowed as Ron's heartbeat seemed to thunder in his ears.

Ron didn't like the way Harry was looking at him.

"Are you all right, mate?" he asked him, slowly taking a step back. Something was wrong here.

Suddenly, Harry bared his teeth showing his fangs and hissing at Ron.

"Shit!" Ron cried, leaping aside as Harry charged him. "You're a fucking vampire!"

Harry wasn't as fast as Snape and missed Ron completely. Terrified, Ron scrambled to his feet and started running, firing stunners over his shoulder at the pursuing vampire. He didn't get far as Harry grabbed him from behind and sank his fangs into Ron's jugular. Ron let out a scream that rang across the Hogwarts grounds, just as Snape emerged from the castle.

"Shit!" the wizard cursed, streaking toward the scream.

He found Ron limp in Harry's arms, the vampire feeding blissfully.

"No you idiot!" the Professor yelled, ripping a nearly dead Ron out of his arms. Harry hissed at him, then became cognizant again. He looked at Ron with horror as the Professor held him in his arms.

"Oh no. No. Ron," he groaned, "Oh, I'm so sorry Ron."

"Gods damn it, Potter," Snape hissed at him, hoisting Ron up as his heartbeat became weaker and weaker.

Shit, he couldn't let Weasley die. Damn it!

Not knowing what else to do, Snape sank his fangs into Ron's throat and injected him with the enzyme, then laid him on the ground, Harry staring at his friend with glistening eyes. Ron showed no signs of life.

"Is he dead, Professor?" he asked Snape, who looked at him hatefully.

"No. Yes. I don' know, but he will be back, you idiot. Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" Snape demanded.

Harry shrugged.

Furiously, Snape strode up to the wizard and punched him in the face, sending him flying several yards, Harry landing hard on his back. Then he zipped forward, grabbed Harry off the ground by his shirt, and bared his teeth at him, shaking him roughly.

"For however long we are together, Mr. Potter, you will not hunt another human being without informing me," he snarled at him. "With Mr. Weasley now part of our little flock, your importance has severely diminished, in that Miss Granger would gladly help him as much as she would you. I am certain that I can kill you, Mr. Potter and if you ever do anything as asinine as this again, I will. I promise you."

Ron let out a terrifying and tormented scream as his transformation began

Snarling, Snape threw Harry back to the ground and hurried over to the convulsing red-head.

Hermione had just exited the castle and heard Ron's scream. It sounded as if someone were killing him. Had Professor Snape attacked him?

"Lumos!" Hermione cried, running as fast as she could in the direction of the screaming.

She had to help Ron.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	5. Hermione Gets Onboard

**Chapter 5 Hermione Gets Onboard**

Snape sensed Hermione running across the grounds. Damn it. Didn't any of them listen? Ah well, he had hoped to give her a less dramatic introduction to the situation, but if anything, Ron's turning would drive the importance of her assistance home in an unmistakable manner.

Ron continued to scream, Harry and Snape watching him, Harry's pallor even more pale. Ron was in so much pain. Panting Hermione ran up, holding her lit wand out in front of her, her eyes wide as she looked at Ron flailing about.

"What's wrong with him? Why aren't you trying to help him?" she screamed at Harry and Snape, attempting to run over to the wizard seizuring on the ground.

Snape caught her by one arm and she struggled to break away from him.

"Let me go you bastard! I know you had something to do with this!" Hermione yelled at the Potions master, totally distraught.

"You will stand here and be quiet, Miss Granger," Snape said to her evenly, pulling her back a little distance.

Suddenly, Hermione calmed. She knew she shouldn't, but was compelled to. She stood there and relaxed, looking up at the wizard, then back at Ron.

Ron suddenly fell still, lying on his back, his head flopped to one side.

He wasn't breathing.

"Ron! Oh my gods, is he dead?" Hermione said, trembling as she tried to move forward but couldn't.

Snape didn't say anything as Harry walked up to Ron and bent over him.

"I advise you to step away, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

Harry obeyed him and just in time too.

Hermione let out a gasp as Ron rose straight off the ground into a standing position, not using his limbs or anything to assist him. It looked like something had stood him up and the effect was frightening. His eyes opened and he looked about wildly for a moment. His blue eyes were black now.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

Ron's eyes shifted toward Hermione and he tensed.

Snape was ready.

"Ron?" Hermione said, finding she could move again. She took a tentative step toward the wizard.

Suddenly, Ron bared his teeth, showing Hermione a sharp set of fangs before he launched himself at her with a snarl. Hermione screamed and tried to run, tripping over her own feet in her terror and falling to the ground. She closed her eyes, expecting Ron to leap on top of her.

Snape zipped in front of Hermione instantly, blocking Ron's access. The wizard stopped in front of Snape, hissing horribly but not attempting to push past him. He instinctively knew that wouldn't be wise to do.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Professor Snape standing in front of her. She stood up and peered around him. Ron snarled at her savagely, sounding as if he wanted to tear her apart.

Snape yanked up his sleeve and offered his wrist to Ron.

"Drink," he commanded.

Ron's dark eyes looked at the pulsing blue veins beneath the wizard's pale skin then grabbed Snape's arm and plunged his fangs into his flesh without hesitation, Snape hissing from the initial pain before the euphoria settled on him again.

Hermione watched, both fascinated and repulse as Ron drank, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as he received what he needed. Presently, Snape pulled his wrist away. Ron straightened, then blinked at Snape, looking a bit green beneath his paleness.

"Oh gods. I sucked on Snape," he said, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth as if trying to scrape away the taste.

Snape scowled at him.

"Ron, are you all right?" Harry asked, walking up to him.

Ron turned and stared at Harry for a moment in disbelief.

"Am I all right? Hell no, I'm not all right you bloody sod! You bit me and turned me into a blinking vampire!" Ron yelled at him, then jumped on Harry, attempting to beat him senseless.

Snape watched the ensuing brawl with amusement as Hermione yelled at him to stop them, the two wizards snarling, punching, wrestling and biting at each other, rolling around the ground.

"Make them stop, Professor!" Hermione screamed at him. "They're going to kill each other!"

Snape looked at Hermione for a moment, and once again she felt strangely drawn to him.

"I highly doubt that, Miss Granger. However . . ." he said, looking back at the brawling pair, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, stop fighting."

Immediately the two vampires broke apart and stood up, glaring at each other but unable to continue. Snape arched an eyebrow. That had been quite a bit of compliance. Could he control these two? Apparently so.

He smirked evilly. That would keep things interesting.

"Now what's going on here?" Hermione demanded, "Why are Harry and Ron vampires?"

"Mr Potter is a vampire because I turned him," Snape said to the witch in explanation, "And Mr. Weasley is a vampire because Mr. Potter couldn't keep his fangs to himself. He would have died if I didn't save him."

"You call this saving me?" Ron snapped at the wizard.

"Possibly," Snape replied, "Providing there is a way to make us mortal again. Otherwise our only options will be eternity as bloodsuckers or taking our own half-lives. I for one will choose the second option. I will not exist this way. We need your help, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up at the wizard. What was it about him that made her want to please him?

"I'll help you," Hermione said dreamily, without even asking what the hell she needed to do.

Snape studied her. This was extremely out of character for the bright witch. Normally, she'd be firing off questions and throwing a tantrum about him turning Harry into a vampire. But no. She was being quite cooperative. Too much so.

Maybe . . . maybe he could control her too.

"Miss Granger, do a pirouette for me," Snape said to her silkily.

Hermione spun as gracefully as she could for the vampire, stopping and looking up at him.

"Hey!" Harry said, scowling.

"Now hop like a bunny," Snape said to the witch, who put her hands together like little forepaws, her lit wand between them and began to hop about.

"Hermione, stop it!" Ron called to her.

Hermione hesitated a moment, then looked at Snape and began hopping again as the wizard grinned nastily.

"You leave her alone you git!" Harry snarled, walking toward Snape with his fists clenched. Ron fell in step beside him.

Snape arched an eyebrow at the both of them as Hermione continued hopping about, panting a little now.

"What is this? An uprising?" Snape purred at them, then snarled, "Stay where you are!"

Both Harry and Ron stopped, frowning blackly.

"He's controlling us," Harry said to Ron, whose black eyes rested on Snape hatefully.

"Bastard," Ron hissed.

"You can stop, Miss Granger, and you won't be angry about what I made you do," Snape said to the witch. "Now come over here."

Still panting, Hermione obediently walked up to Snape and stood beside him as the wizard looked at the stricken wizards with narrowed eyes.

"I was simply testing the limits of my control," Snape said to them. "If I had known I could have compelled Miss Granger to do my bidding, I wouldn't have saddled myself with you, Mr. Potter, nor consequentially become stuck with you as well, Mr. Weasley. As it stands, we have to make the best of our situation until Miss Granger can sort it out for us. So I am going to release you two. But I warn you, if you two idiots get on my nerves, you'll both spend the rest of your time with me standing in opposite corners in the sub-dungeons, facing the walls for the duration. Am I understood?"

Both Ron and Harry nodded sullenly. Damn it. The Professor had them by the fangs.

"You're free," he said to them. Both wizards were able to move again.

"Now, everyone back to the castle. Do not allow yourselves to be seen if anyone is about. Miss Granger and I will meet you in the subdungeons," Snape said, swooping Hermione up into his arms and streaking away with her.

"Hey! He took Hermione!" Ron cried, taking off at a run after the wizard, but Snape was totally gone. Ron stopped and looked at Harry.

"Where'd he go?" he asked the wizard who hurried up to him.

"To the subdungeons," Harry said.

Ron scowled.

"I know that, but where is he now? How'd he move so fast?" Ron wanted to know.

"He's faster than we are," Harry said, "I think Snape can do things we can't because he created us."

"Well, that stinks," Ron griped, "Even dead, he's still over us. Damn it."

"That's Undead, Ron," Harry corrected him, "And he's trying to find a way to make us human again."

"I was already human," Ron snapped at him, "until someone BIT me."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I really am," Harry said apologetically, "But when you want blood, you can't think. I didn't even know who you were."

The two walked across the grounds in silence for several minutes. Ron suddenly had a thought and not a pleasant one.

"You know, it seems Snape can make Hermione do anything he wants," Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah, it does," Harry agreed.

The two wizards looked at each other, the lurid possibilities of what Snape could be doing right now to Hermione hitting them like a ton of rock cakes. They both took off toward the castle simultaneously, dashing across the grounds at top speed.

* * *

Hermione held on to Snape breathlessly as the world flashed past her, a huge blur. He stopped four times. The first to Disillusion them, the second to open the doors to the castle, the third to tap the bricks and the fourth time to set her down in his chambers. It took them less than a minute to reach their destination. Hermione looked at all the books and parchments piled on the table. She walked over to them, Snape watching her thoughtfully.

While carrying the witch to the castle, he was very aware of Hermione's warmth, the blood coursing through her body, the delicate inhalation exhalation of breath, the tiny gurglings and rumblings of her organs as they worked in tangent to maintain her frail but precious life.

Life as precious? This was a new concept for the Professor. There had only been one precious existence in his experience and that had been snuffed out years ago by Voldemort. All other lives beyond that one had been expendable.

Perhaps it was because he was no longer part of that mortal coil that the wizard was so aware of what a gift it was, one taken for granted. The ability to partake of life, live off the earth, move freely in the sunshine. The very concepts that would have made him gag only a week before were now meaningful and understandable.

Hermione radiated that which was beyond him now. Life. It was alluring, compelling, something he desired. However, the way it translated was a feeling of lust. A desire to couple with the witch, feel her around him and make her life his own vicariously.

Snape realized he wouldn't be averse to fucking Miss Granger. Not one bit. It was a shocking thing to admit to himself, but he believed his transformation had much to do with it. He was a male vampire and Hermione was a female human in his vicinity. Food. He had never once thought about touching the young witch before now and to date had only turned males. Maybe the process of turning someone of the opposite sex was different. When Lilutu turned him, it was at the completion of the sex act. Perhaps, that was how this species of vampire operated. Sort of like Incubi, or sex demons. It was an interesting thought, but he couldn't turn Hermione. He needed her mortal.

Still, there could be room for . . . exploration. After she helped him find answers that is.

Hermione looked at all the information lying on the table.

"What is this, Professor?" she asked the vampire, looking at a few of the parchments.

"Information concerning vampires, Miss Granger. A wealth of it. It is rather daunting, and . . . and I know you have an affinity for research, for sorting out what is necessary . . .I would like you to use your talents to help me . . . us . . . become mortal again," he said to her a bit haltingly.

Hermione turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Professor, you turned Harry into a vampire so I'd help you, didn't you?" she asked him directly.

Snape looked rather surprised. Was it that obvious?

"It is a possibility," he replied.

"It's more than a possibility, Professor. I have an idea how you operate. You felt you needed leverage for me to help you, so you turned Harry into a vampire thinking that while I might not help you, I'd definitely help him because he is my friend," she said to him.

Snape didn't say anything.

"I would have helped you if you came to me, Professor," Hermione said softly, "You wouldn't have had to use extortion. I would have helped you because you deserve help after all you've done. Voldemort is gone now and you would be free to live a normal life like everyone else, except this has happened. I think it's terribly unfair, knowing what I know about you. But I have to say at first, I believed you deserved to be killed, because of Dumbledore. I didn't feel bad for you at all. Then Harry told me and Ron everything. But no one else knows yet. If you were to show your face in public, you'd be arrested . . . maybe even executed."

"Is that supposed to be something new?" he asked the witch sarcastically.

"No. I was just stating facts," Hermione said.

"Well you've enlightened my entire existence, Miss Granger, except you neglected to add I could be 'staked' or 'decapitated' as well," he said curtly. "I believe those are the favored methods the Ministry uses to dispose of vampires."

"Yes, that and tying them between two posts and letting them face the dawn," Hermione said, a nasty little smirk on her face.

Snape didn't see anything smirk-worthy in that statement.

"So, can you do anything with that?" he said, gesturing to the books and parchments.

Hermione looked at the pile.

"When there's this much information, Professor, research has to be approached logically," she said a bit loftily, "And that means rather than start with all of this, we need to start with you. To find out about your experience. Once I've compiled enough personal information, I'll be able to move forward from there."

"What do you need from me, Miss Granger?" Snape asked as Hermione began to tap her finger to her chin thoughtfully as she studied him.

"I need to know how you got this way, Professor. I saw you die in the Shrieking Shack. You died of a snakebite, not a vampire bite. I can't understand how you are a vampire," she said to him.

"I was bitten by a vampire when I was nineteen years old," Snape said to the witch, "In a foreign country. I was looking for a rare herb at a site that was formerly part of Ancient Babylonia," he said, watching as Hermione sat down, grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down what he said.

"That's south of Baghdad, isn't it?" Hermione asked him as she wrote.

"Yes," the wizard replied, a bit impressed.

"Why didn't you turn?" she asked him.

"I used a Bezoar. I thought I had been poisoned. I believed it cured me. Apparently, it didn't," the dark wizard said.

"It seems like it stopped the infection temporarily. Still, if you were drained, you should have died. Maybe the vampire didn't take that much blood. A Bezoar wouldn't help blood loss," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"No, the bite itself was extremely painful but the feeding didn't last long at all," the wizard agreed. "It seemed quite quick."

Hermione nodded and wrote this down. Maybe the Bezoar had made whatever turned humans into vampires dormant. It was something to consider.

"What did the vampire look like?" Hermione asked in a business-like manner.

Snape would never forget how beautiful Lilutu was, but didn't feel he could describe her properly. When he didn't respond, Hermione looked at him with a scowl.

"You do remember what it looked like, don't you Professor?" she asked him.

"Of course I do. But I might miss some important detail in the telling of it," he snapped back at her. "I have a solution. Wait here."

Suddenly, the vampire was gone for about thirty seconds. Then he was back, holding a small Pensieve in his hand. He passed it to her.

"This is my memory of that night," he said to her, then added with a smirk, "the 'uncut' version."

Hermione was past the Age of Consent, so the Professor put everything in the Pensieve, feeling Hermione might catch something with her powers of observation that he wouldn't have thought to tell her. Yes, there was sex involved, but she should be able to handle that.

Hermione blinked at the Pensieve. Uncut version? What did he mean by that?

She set the Pensieve on the table, then looked down into it, falling still as she was drawn in.

After a couple of minutes, she knew exactly what Professor Snape meant by 'uncut.'

In his case, the term had two meanings.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	6. A Matter of Study

**Chapter 6 A Matter of Study**

Hermione watched as a significantly younger Severus Snape observed a robed man painstakingly harvest a plant by torchlight, then leave. She was standing in the darkness between them, but could clearly see.

She saw the man leave, walking out into the night and over the horizon, then Snape boldly walk up to the low-lying plants without observing any kind of reverence or respect for the ground as the man who preceded him did. She couldn't help but think that this was a mistake.

Hermione continued watching as Snape carefully harvested seeds from one plant, then a pod from another and began walking away. Suddenly a very beautiful woman appeared before him and Snape pointed his wand at her. He didn't look very happy to see her at all. Hermione took the woman in. She was brown-skinned with long, flowing black hair that whipped around her as if caught in the wind. But Snape's hair wasn't moving at all. There was no wind. There were bracelets on the woman's ankles and wrists and she seemed to be tightly wrapped in black fabric rather than wearing a true dress. She was very curvaceous. Her eyes were almond-shaped and black as night. She began to glow slightly as she looked at him.

"_You are not one of mine. You are too pale. Your scent is odd. Unfamiliar. Who are you, thief?"_

By the woman's use of the word "thief" Hermione knew that the plants Snape harvested belonged to her and she clearly did not give him permission to take what he did.

"_Get out of my way." _

The woman laughed.

"_You are brave. Foolishly so. Not many men would be so brave." _

She approached Snape, her bracelets tinkling, hips undulating sexily as she walked.

"_Stay back! I warn you!"_

Snape fired a stunner at her, the hex passing through her body.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Again, the hex passed through her as the woman continued to approach.

"_Lower your wand, Sorcerer." _

Hermione watched as Snape lowered his wand helplessly. It was clear by his expression that he didn't want to do it, but was compelled to do it. The woman was controlling him.

"_I am Lilutu, the Mother. And you have stolen from me. The Taku Soma belong to me. Tell me why I should not kill you?"_

Her name was Lilutu. That name sounded familiar.

"_I need these plants to save the life of a woman I love."_

"_Love? How human. I despised Love when I walked among your kind. But I loved men. They were my playthings. They brought me much pleasure in many ways. With their bodies . . . and with their screams. You are not handsome. Your nose is too big and your hair is too thin. But . . . there is something about you that appeals to me. You are different than what I usually have to amuse me. What is your name?" _

"_Severus Tobias Snape."_

"_Forget about Love, Severus Tobias Snape. Love is for the Living, as is Death. Neither will be for you. You please me. I will take you."_

Hermione watched as the woman kissed the young wizard, whose face went blank for a moment, then a look of lust replaced the empty expression. Snape now looked hungry as he gazed at the witch, his body tense.

"_No mortal can resist Lilutu. Now, be a man."_

Hermione watched as Snape threw off his satchel and grabbed the woman, pulling her against him almost desperately.

"_Yessss. I will take you, Severus Tobias Snape."_

Hermione watched, feeling horribly like she shouldn't be here as Snape took the woman down to the ground, kissing her passionately as he wrestled with his robes. The fabric around the woman fuzzed then disappeared, leaving her nude beneath him.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little pang of something as she watched the pale wizard kissing the woman's body, moving over her as if she were something edible, the woman arching up and moaning as if in ecstasy as he suckled at her breasts and tongued her belly, then moved his head between her thighs.

"Dear gods," Hermione breathed as she watched Snape, his hands and fingers stroking and exploring the woman's body, the hard hungry look on his face as he stood up for a moment, looking down at her, then stripping off what was left of his clothing, revealing a monstrous erection, thick, pale and uncircumcised. It was HUGE.

She watched as Snape fell on top of the writhing woman, his pale body slim and sinewy, his back strong and unmarked. He had not yet suffered the horrible tortures Voldemort inflicted on him.

Hermione couldn't help breathing heavily as she watched him hoist the woman's legs over his shoulders, giving her a clear view of his penetration of her, his enormous cock sliding into her, the woman letting out a cry of pleasure as he began stroking her brutally, driving her across the sands, grunting like an animal as she shrieked and groaned.

Merlin, Snape was insatiable. He was . . .

Hermione watched the Potions master thoroughly fuck the woman, leaving a deep groove in the sand as they journeyed, sweat pouring off his body, dripping onto the flesh of the woman. Hermione winced as the woman drew her nails down his back, leaving bloody stripes as Snape stiffened and screamed, then returned to her even more brutally than before.

Hermione couldn't help the tingling she felt between her own thighs as she watched the wizard possess the woman. He was so strong, so dominating, his body flexing against the woman rhythmically as he jerked her, staring into her face as she cried out passionately.

Hermione saw that the woman's open mouth was now full of long, sharp teeth. Snape didn't seem to notice this, kissing her as he plunged between her legs, his buttocks rising, falling and clenching as blood ran between their mouths, the woman's eyes beginning to glow. The wizard didn't slow his stroke at all, despite the blood and pain he must have been in. It was as if he were trying to beat her to death with his body.

Suddenly the woman let out a shriek, arching upward powerfully, lifting Snape's body for a moment as the wizard threw his head back, at first grimacing, then letting out a cry of his own as he climaxed. Then the woman dropped back down and locked her mouth to Snape's neck, the wizard screaming in agony. The vampire held on for maybe ten seconds, then suddenly vanished, leaving him alone in the sand.

Hermione watched Snape as he clamped his hand to his throat and crawled back a few feet, following the groove left in the sand, casting about desperately until he grasped his wand and lit it. She could tell he was weakening by how hard it seemed for him to move, the wand light flickering as he grabbed his satchel, threw the flap open and felt around. He withdrew his hand and tossed something into his mouth, then fell still in the sand.

Hermione could clearly see the bite. There were two large holes and two smaller holes between them. They weren't bleeding as Snape rolled to his back, his chest rising and falling as he gulped down air. Once again Hermione got a good look at his cock. It was flaccid now, but still very large, the foreskin giving it a trunk-like appearance as it rested covered in sand against his thigh.

Snape lay there for a good while before sitting up and spitting out the Bezoar, blinking around at the night, then bringing his hand to his neck and wincing again before standing, scourgifying the sand from his body, then magically redressing himself. He staggered off into the night.

* * *

Snape watched Hermione intently as she viewed the Pensieve, noting at once that her heart rate increased as did the speed of her breathing. Her face took on a rather flushed appearance and in a few minutes he detected the scent of female arousal. She was reacting to what she saw in his memory. Apparently, it excited her.

Sexually.

The vampire arched an eyebrow at this, then moved closer to the witch, staring down at her still form, reacting to the increased reverberations of her heart, the increased blood flow. Slowly, he reached out one pale finger and moved her hair aside, revealing her throat and the throbbing artery just beneath the skin. He looked at it as if hypnotized by the rhythmic pulse that heralded the rush of crimson tide underneath. He leaned, pressing his large nose against her skin, breathing the scent of her life in . . . then involuntarily licked her soft, warm flesh . . .

"Hey! What are you doing to Hermione!" Harry's enraged voice sounded as he and Ron rushed into the room.

The Potions master straightened.

"Checking her vitals," he said with a bit of irritation, "She is viewing my Pensieve and showed some signs of distress."

"Can't blame her for that," Ron muttered as he looked at Snape with narrowed eyes.

Harry didn't say anything as he remembered viewing another set of memories Snape gave him just before he died. Memories of his relationship with Harry's mother, Lily Evans, and his unrequited love for her.

"What kind of memories is she viewing?" Ron asked, starting to walk up to the witch. Snape quickly put his body between them, his face twisting with displeasure.

"Memories relevant to our current condition. Leave her in peace," he said darkly, his black eyes glittering.

Ron frowned at him and looked around the sparsely furnished chamber.

"So this is our unholy lair, eh? Where are the coffins?" he asked, eyeing Harry's bed.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"This is not our 'lair' Mr. Weasley, and there are no coffins," he said tightly, "We don't need to sleep."

Ron looked shocked at this, then looked at Harry.

"So what do we do all day?" he asked Harry.

"Try to sleep," Harry responded, shrugging.

"Oh, that's fucking great," Ron said, "I thought being a vampire would be more exciting than this. What are we going to do for food? Hunt staff members or something? Flitwick would make a nice snack."

"DO NOT MAKE LIGHT OF THIS SITUATION!" Snape suddenly roared at the wizard, streaking forward and slamming Ron into the wall, his eyes blazing. "We are vampires, Mr. Weasley! Vampires! This isn't one of your fun-filled forays where you barely escape death. We are creatures of the night who will never again walk in the sun, who will kill anyone in order to consume their life's blood. We are cursed for eternity if there is no way to reverse this condition. I will not have you make it into some kind of inane adventure!"

Ron blinked up at him as Harry looked on. Snape was really upset about this.

Suddenly Hermione moved, then blinked, looking over at Snape standing over Ron. The wizard turned and walked toward her.

Hermione couldn't help blushing as he approached, her eyes dropping to his loins for a moment then meeting his eyes again. Snape looked down on her flushed face, a slight grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he felt her heart rate increase as his proximity grew.

"Did you see all you needed to see, Miss Granger?" he purred at her.

"A bit more than I expected, Professor," Hermione replied, doing her best to pull herself together. Then she stood up and began to gather all the books and parchments neatly together, stacking them as the three vampires looked on.

She pulled out her wand and miniaturized them.

"What are you doing?" Snape demanded.

"I'm taking all of this with me. I need time to sort it all out and write down some questions for you, and gather some things we're going to need," she said, putting the reduced books and parchments into her pocket.

"Taking it with you where?" Snape said, frowning at her.

"Up to Harry's room. Surely you don't expect me to stay down here with you lot?" she said to the wizard, looking at him as if he were insane. "Ron wanted to rip my throat out when he transformed. I have no idea when you or Harry are going to get hungry."

"If we do get hungry, Miss Granger, hiding up in Mr. Potter's room won't help you," Snape said darkly.

"Still, I'll feel safer," she said, "Plus I'll be able to focus. I won't be able to do that here, Professor. You emit some kind of aura that . . . that disturbs me," the witch said, her voice trembling a bit.

Hermione suspected Snape had the same sexual power that the vampire who bit him did. Maybe some kind of pheromone designed to attract human women, make them easier to bite. She didn't want to be too close to him . . . at least that's what she was telling herself. Seeing what she saw in the Pensieve definitely added a kind of twisted allure to the dark wizard. She didn't want to be exposed to him any more than necessary. Hermione only hoped he wasn't aware of the effect he had on her, though eventually they would have to explore it.

"He's always disturbed me," Ron said, recovered now from the Potion's master's outburst.

"You're naturally disturbed, Mr. Weasley," Snape snapped back at him, then looked at Hermione again.

"Actually, Miss Granger, we've come up with a way that we can exist without hunting humans," he said to the witch, gesturing toward the shelves stocked with Blood Replenisher.

Hermione walked over to the shelf and looked at the bottles before taking one down. She opened it and sniffed it, then looked at the Professor.

"Blood Replenisher," she said, her amber eyes resting on him.

"Yes. We were hoping you wouldn't mind giving us a few drops of your blood occasionally. We can use the Replenisher to increase the volume . . ." the Potions master began.

"And if you drink regularly, you'll be able to control the hunger factor," Hermione said, "That's brilliant Professor, as well as comforting. I was going to hang garlic around the door and windows."

"I'm not sure that would work, Miss Granger," Snape said.

Both Harry and Ron sat down on Harry's bed, listening.

Hermione blinked at him, then walked over to the counter where the potions utensils were. She chose a bowl, put down the bottle of Replenisher, took out her wand and rolled up her sleeve. She tapped a vein and grimaced as she tapped the bowl. About an ounce of blood appeared in it.

All three vampires stiffened as they smelled her blood, Ron standing up, his eyes glazed as he looked at Hermione. He was the only one of the three that hadn't had a full meal yet, though the hunger hadn't hit him.

Snape snarled at him and said, "Sit down, Mr. Weasley!"

Ron obediently sat down, but his black eyes were focused on Hermione intently as she opened the bottle of Replenisher. She turned the bottle over completely.

"NO!" Snape cried, zipping forward to stop her, but several drops fell into the bowl and blood erupted from it, pouring on to the counter and the floor as Snape pulled her away.

Ron flew from the bed and started slurping the blood off the counter in an animalistic manner, smearing the crimson fluid over his mouth as Hermione and Harry looked on in horror.

"Oh my gods," Hermione breathed as Ron fell to all fours and began licking blood off the floor.

"He can't help it, Hermione," Harry said in a low voice.

"The Replenisher is highly concentrated, Miss Granger. Two drops will make two liters of blood from half an ounce," he said to her, his eyes on Ron, who was lapping at the floor like a Muggle dog. "Let us go before Mr. Weasley recovers. I will take you to Gryffindor tower. Wait here, Mr. Potter."

Snape knew when Ron recovered, the wizard would be full of self-loathing and recriminations. He didn't want to be present for the self-pity fest. It would be one hundred times worse because he acted in such a way in front of Hermione.

The wizard picked a gasping Hermione up into his arms and streaked away with her.

Harry watched Ron stand and pick up the bowl, draining what blood was left with a mixture of fascination and revulsion. He knew what it felt like to want blood, but damn, this was horrible. He hoped there really was a cure for this. If there wasn't, he too might end it all rather than live like this.

Slowly, Ron lowered the bowl, his face and hands covered in blood. He looked at Harry with realization and horror in his eyes. He dropped the bowl to the table as if it had burned him.

"Harry . . ." he said despairingly, his voice cracking, his eyes wet.

"It'll be all right, Ron," Harry said softly.

"It's going to be all right."

* * *

Hermione held on to Snape tightly as they flew up the stairwell, the lit torches one stream of blurred light as they passed. Snape stopped on the landing, pulled out his wand and disillusioned them, then opened the niche and streaked down the dungeon corridor. Professor McGonagall was in the Entrance Hall and appeared to be frozen as they zipped by her and up the stairs, Snape leaping easily from stairwell to stairwell, covering distances not humanly possible, not waiting for them to shift. He zipped Hermione down the corridor leading to Gryffindor tower, then put her down in front of the portrait. Hermione pulled out her wand and removed her Disillusionment.

"I expect to see you tomorrow evening with some answers," the Professor said to her, still Disillusioned. The portrait's eyes shifted back and forth when it heard his voice but wasn't able to see anything. Hermione cast a silencing spell around her and Professor Snape. Portraits were terrible gossips and told everything they heard. She turned to the shimmer.

"I'll meet you in the dungeon corridor at nine, Professor. Right now I have to send owls to my and Ron's parents and those having funeral services explaining Harry is very ill and convalescing in an undisclosed area and that we're with him. They'll be disappointed, but it won't seem too strange because everyone knows how close we are. I'll just have to stay out of the way of staff members for the duration. Hogwarts won't be reopened for several weeks, so we should have time to explore this situation fully," Hermione said to him, once again feeling that strange attraction.

Snape stared down at her, feeling the attraction as well. Suddenly, unable to help himself, he ran a pale forefinger down the witch's warm, soft cheek and felt her shudder deliciously.

"Do your best for me, Miss Granger. I'm counting on you," he said softly as Hermione closed her eyes and helplessly leaned forward.

"I will," she breathed, "I'd do anything for you, Professor."

"Anything, Miss Granger?" he asked her, his eyes bright.

"Yes, anything you want," she replied.

There was a pregnant silence for a moment, then Snape withdrew his hand and with an effort, departed, flashing back up the corridor and disappearing in an instant.

The witch's lure was strong. Almost too strong.

Hermione opened her eyes and realized the wizard was gone. She felt the attraction lift.

She stared down the empty corridor, then turned toward the portrait.

"Hinklepinks," she said, giving the password.

The portrait just stared at her.

"Hinklepinks!" Hermione said again, louder this time.

The portrait pointed to her ears.

"Oh. The silencing spell," Hermione breathed, removing it.

"Who were you talking to?" the Fat Lady demanded.

"That's none of your business. Now Hinklepinks," Hermione hissed at her.

Affronted, the portrait swung back and let her in.

* * *

Snape returned to the chambers and found Harry trying to comfort a distraught Ron.

"I was licking the floor, Harry! The floor! Right in front of her! What must she think of me?" he groaned in despair.

"She thinks you're a bloody vampire, which you are," Snape snapped at the two startled wizards. "Now clean yourself up and have some dignity."

Snape strode up to the two and watched as Ron pulled out his wand and scourgified himself. Both he and Harry blinked up at the wizard.

"I want you two to go out into the passageway and locate another chamber. That will be your domain. I have no intentions on having you as roommates," Snape said, frowning at them. "I have enough on my mind without the two of you driving me to the brink of insanity. Now go! And find something relatively close."

Harry and Ron obediently stood up and left. Snape walked over to the table and sat down, pulling the half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey toward him. He unscrewed the top and tilted the bottle to his mouth, drinking thirstily. He set it down, rasping slightly as the fiery liquor coursed through him.

He hoped Miss Granger had enough information to find answers.

If not, these would indeed be his last days on earth.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	7. The Initial Examination

**Chapter 7 The Initial Examination**

Hermione sent off several owls with explanations and a number of sympathy cards to which she signed her, Harry's and Ron's names. It wasn't much and some people might not take it well, but it was the best she could come up with. As an afterthought, she disillusioned herself, walked back through the Common Room to the portrait entrance and opened it, holding it securely as she pulled out her wand.

The Fat Lady saw the shimmer.

"What's going on her…" she began then fell silent as Hermione cast an Obliviate spell on the painting. She wasn't sure if she could Obliviate a portrait, but by the dazed look in the Fat Lady's eyes, she could.

Hermione hurried back inside. She had been afraid the portrait would tell someone she was in the tower. She couldn't afford that. Hermione returned to Harry's room, stripped down to her underthings and climbed into bed. She was tired and had been through a lot tonight.

Snape was a vampire and had turned Harry and Ron into vampires too, though technically Harry had done Ron in. As she lay there waiting for sleep to come, she thought about the things she had read about vampires. Not the wealth of information that the Professor had gathered, just the basics she already knew. Or thought she knew.

Vampires drank blood. Sunlight would kill them. Crosses would hold them off. Holy water would burn them. They didn't have reflections. They could mesmerize humans. They couldn't cross moving water. Driving a stake through their hearts would kill them. They were cold . . .

Hermione knew for a fact Professor Snape wasn't at all cold. His hands and body were warm. She could feel his heat through his robes when he carried her.

Vampires were not supposed to have souls.

Hermione wasn't sure how she could verify if Snape and the rest of them had souls, but she assumed they did because they could still do magic, and magic was supposedly bound to a person's soul.

And if they had souls, then they weren't really dead. Snape appeared to be dead when they left the Shrieking Shack, but death was actually a process. A person didn't just die. They would lose consciousness but it took time for the body to shut down, time for the brain, cells and organs to die. It took a little while for a body to become totally dead.

Hermione lay thinking about this. Snape was obviously dying in the Pensieve before he put the Bezoar stone into his mouth. Bezoars fought poisons. Maybe he stopped the poisoning, but what actually turned him into a vampire wasn't really a poison. Vampires were still a life-form after all. Maybe there was something else that was supposed to take over his body as it was weak and dying. Something like a parasite, that changed the body to make it suitable for its own survival. Possibly, if the body wasn't poisoned and near death, it couldn't take it over. Maybe the thing that changed it went dormant, waiting for the body to fall into that state of approaching death again before trying to take hold.

That scenario would explain a lot. It was a good theory to begin with, though it didn't quite fit with what people believed about vampires. Then again, there were all kinds of vampires. Many more than she would have believed possible judging by what the Professor had collected. Hermione had noticed something else too. When Harry and Ron spoke, she could see their fangs, though Ron's looked shorter now than when they were on the grounds and he wanted to bite her. But Snape didn't look as if he had fangs at all. She was going to have to examine all their teeth.

In fact, she was going to have to test a lot of the claims about vampires' strengths and weaknesses.

As far as the research went, it would make sense to focus only on the kinds of vampires that were found in the region the Professor was in when he was bitten. After she found out all she could about what Snape, Harry and Ron could and couldn't do, then she could do some comparisons with what was known about the vampires of Ancient Babylon as well as any later species found in that area.

Hermione was really tempted to get out of bed, resize all the books and parchments and do some studying, but knew she had to get her rest. More than likely in the next few days her sleeping habits would change and she'd have to sleep during the day so she could work with Professor Snape, Harry and Ron during the night hours.

The witch sighed and settled in, waiting for sleep to come, her mind constantly turning the situation over and over in her head.

She hoped she could help them, or she was going to lose both her best friends.

* * *

Hermione was awakening by the sound of voices approaching Harry's room. She hadn't thought to ward the door. She scrambled under the bed just as the door was thrown open. Her robes were draped over a chair. Clad only in her bra and knickers, she peered at the robes and run over shoes she could see from her vantage point. She held her breath. 

"Imagine those three, running off that like," said Minerva McGonagall in a perfect temper. "You'd think after all they'd been through, they'd settle down and let others know what's going on. Why do they have to run off all the time and not accept other people's help?"

"I say they should all be set to the screws," Filch said, his rheumy eyes shifting around the room. He pointed.

"There's Potter's glasses, over on the nightstand."

Hermione watched as Minerva swept over to the night stand. The hem of her robes made a small breeze that lifted up the dust under Harry's bed, and Hermione got a snootful of it. She covered her mouth and nose as her eyes watered, trying her best not to sneeze.

"Well, if Harry left his glasses, then he's definitely not cavorting about," Minerva said, "He can't see without them and you can't just conjure glasses. They have a prescription. Well, they're not at Hogwarts, Argus. We'll just have to wait until they return. I really wish school were in session. I'd give them all enough detention to last the year."

"I still say the thumbscrews would be better," Filch said, following Minerva out and closing the door.

"Are you going to Tonks and Remus' funeral today?" Hermione heard the Headmistress ask the squib as they walked away.

Hermione held it as long as she could, then sneezed a high, snorting sneeze and falling still, terrified Filch had heard it. He might be a crotchety old bastard but he could hear very well. No one returned, and Hermione scrambled out from under the bed, her entire front covered with dust and little bits of parchment.

Hermione walked over to her robes and pulled out her wand, scourgifying herself. As she dressed, she made her plans for the day. First she would go to the library and get a basic book on vampires and the facts about them. Then she would have to leave Hogwarts and go to London and acquire a couple of things. She'd have to sneak into her parent's flat. They would both be at work. She was going to raid her father's little military collection. Her father liked to collect all things military. He had dead grenades, a gas mask, old bullets, plating off old tanks, things like that. But he also had a pair of infra-red night goggles.

Hermione would be damned if she were the only one who couldn't see in the dark.

As she disillusioned herself, Hermione got a little hitch in her heart as she thought about Remus' funeral. She really would like to go and pay her respects. She had always liked the werewolf. And Tonks. She imagined they would be buried side by side.

But she couldn't go, particularly after sending out those owls and cards. There'd be too many questions about Harry and Ron. No. She'd just glamour herself and get about getting what she needed then getting back to Hogwarts.

The Professor would be waiting.

* * *

Snape occupied his day polishing his potions utensils and doing some unnecessary brewing, just to keep busy and focus on something else other than his situation and recurring attraction Miss Granger. He was glad he didn't sleep. He had no doubt the witch would have come to him in his dreams. He didn't need that. 

Ron and Harry had slipped out the night before and procured a Wizarding Chess set, Gobstones, a Wizarding Wireless and some playing cards. They did have a deck of Exploding Snap cards, but Snape billowed in and blasted the cards to bits because of the noise. So they were reduced to playing two-man poker and other quieter games.

At nine o'clock sharp, a Disillusioned Hermione stood near the niche. Her robes pockets were bulging and she had a bag and a black satchel. She waited for the wall to open, looking up the hall furtively, hoping Filch wasn't wandering around the castle out of habit. Madam Pince had been injured in the Final Battle and was currently being treated at St. Mungo's, so Hermione had the library to herself after she got back from London.

The wall slid open and she was unceremoniously yanked inside.

"Did you find out anything?" a Disillusioned Snape hissed at her.

The two shimmers stood on the stairwell, rippling.

"I need to do some tests," she said.

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Snape asked her, frowning, though she couldn't see his expression.

"I want to rule out the myths vs. the facts concerning what vampires can do and what affects them. And I need to check some physical aspects. I do have a theory, but I want to get all that before I tell you anything else," she said.

Suddenly she let out a little shriek as the Professor swung her into his arms and zipped away with her, flying down the stairs and entering his chambers in mere seconds. He put Hermione down and removed his Disillusionment spell. Hermione did likewise. She looked around.

"Where's Ron and Harry," she asked him, fearing they were out hunting.

Snape was over by the lab table, setting out a very large bucket.

"They are in their chambers, probably playing Gobstones," he said to her, "I couldn't keep them in my chambers without their continued existence being put in jeopardy."

"Well, I need them," Hermione said, "I have to test them too. There seem to be marked differences between you and them, Professor."

"Yes. As in I have a brain and they don't," the wizard agreed. "But first I would like to generate more blood, Miss Granger. Without their presence. We don't want a repeat of last night."

Yes, last night had been awful. Hermione decided she wouldn't say anything to Ron about it. Apparently once a vampire's mind cleared, he or she remembered everything. Ron had been completely out of control. It had to be both frightening and embarrassing for him to lick blood off the floor.

"No, we don't," she agreed, walking over and rolling up her sleeve.

Snape stood quite close to her as she tapped her wand to her vein, then to the bowl. She only added a small amount. A few drops.

"That's enough, Miss Granger," the wizard said to her softly. Hermione looked up into his dark eyes.

"Are you sure, Professor. I can give you more . . . all you need," she breathed.

"I believe you could, witch," the wizard said to her, "but I don't require that kind of sacrifice from you. A few drops are enough. If you do this each night, we should be fine."

Hermione watched as the Professor uncapped a bottle of Replenishing potion and carefully added four drops to her blood. Immediately the bucket filled with blood until there was about six liters worth.

"This might be a bit much, but better overfed than underfed," the wizard said, wondering if vampires put on weight if they imbibed too much blood. He filled three large tankards using his wand, then walked to the door of the chambers.

Hermione began to take objects out of the bag and satchel, placing them on the table. She then transfigured the chair into a stool.

"You imbeciles get in here!" Snape bellowed down the dark passageway.

Harry and Ron instantly appeared.

"Hi Hermione!" Harry said to the witch happily, his fangs showing as he smiled at her.

It was a bit frightening. Hermione noticed at that moment, Harry's eyes were black. She looked at Ron, who seemed a bit withdrawn, not willing to look at her as he greeted her. She could see his eyes were black too.

Hm.

"Come over here and drink," Snape ordered the youngsters as he tilted his own tankard to his lips. It wasn't as sweet as drinking from the source, but filling. It would suffice.

Harry and Ron walked over and picked up their tankards, eyeing them. Ron looked particularly reluctant.

"Drink you fool," Snape hissed at him, "Unless you want to go through a repeat of what happened to you last night."

Ron couldn't color, but looked embarrassed, his eyes cutting to Hermione who looked sympathetic.

"Go ahead, Ron. You need it," she said softly.

Ron looked at Hermione, then gulped the blood down. Harry did likewise then looked at his tankard consideringly.

"It doesn't taste as good as . . ." he began, then stopped as he looked at Hermione.

"It's viable, and that's what counts," Snape said, putting his own tankard back on the counter. "Now, Miss Granger has some tests and questions for us. I expect your full cooperation."

"Tests? I hope they aren't written," Ron said, looking at Hermione, "I'm not up on my vampire lore."

"Of course it's not written, Ron," Hermione snapped at him. "Now both you and Harry sit down on the bed and wait your turns. Professor, I need you to sit on this stool."

Snape hadn't noticed the stool, but sat down compliantly, looking at the witch as she pulled on a pair of thin latex gloves then picked up her wand and a strange looking instrument. It looked like a round mirror on a thin, slightly bent metal rod.

"This is my dad's. He uses it to examine teeth. He and my mother are dentists. Now I need you to tilt your head back and open your mouth, Professor. I want to cheek your dental work."

"What do you hope to find?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but I want to look anyway," Hermione said.

Snape opened his mouth, revealing ordinary, rather crooked teeth. Hermione blinked at him.

"You don't have fangs, Professor," she said.

Suddenly he did. Very long and wicked looking eyeteeth.

"Better?" he asked her, his eyes glinting as Hermione blanched at the frightening display. So he could make them elongate when he wanted to.

"I don't know about better, but at least I can examine them. Lumos," she said lighting her wand and bringing it close to his mouth.

"This mirror gives a magnified image," the witch said as she brought it beneath a fang. She could see it was hollow, as was the other. Hermione inserted the mirror into the wizard's mouth, her brow furrowed as she looked at the top of the fangs. There were two small openings that let the blood fill the mouth. His fangs worked like twin straws. She looked a little closer.

"You have what look like venom sacks on either side of these," she said.

"That figures. He's pure poison," Ron whispered to Harry. Snape scowled because he heard him, but couldn't respond because he had to hold his mouth open.

"Hold on," Hermione said, walking over to her satchel and removing a slender tongue depressor. Snape took the opportunity to close his mouth for a moment. She returned and he opened it again, tilting his head back. Adjusting the mirror and wand in one hand, Hermione reinserted the mirror, and using the reflection, she reached in with the tongue depressor and gently pressed one of the glands. A thick yellow liquid dripped out of a fang.

Hermione drew back, looking thoughtful.

"I think that is how you convert someone to a vampire, Professor. You inject whatever is in those glands into the person you bite and it creates another vampire. Is Harry the only one you've bitten?"

Snape shook his head.

"I purposely injected Mr. Weasley to turn him, otherwise he would have died. And there was one more. He didn't survive. I didn't turn him," the Potions master said. "He was my first feeding."

"So, it is a voluntary decision on your part whether or not to create another vampire," Hermione asked him for clarification.

"Apparently so," Snape replied.

"So we can assume that the vampire who bit you wanted to turn you as well. It was a conscious act," the witch stated. "You can close your mouth now, Professor. Tilt your head forward. I want to look at your eyes."

Snape did as she asked, his fangs disappearing. Hermione shined her wand in his eyes and studied them. The Professor had black eyes to start with, but as she studied them, she saw no pupils. His eyes were completely dilated.

"Professor, describe your vision to me," she said to him.

"I see as well as I normally do, though at night my vision is much more powerful. I can see in the dark and focus on living creatures through obstacles. There are forms and heat signatures. They glow and pulse," he said. "I can also hear heartbeats from quite a distance away and use them as a guide."

Harry, Ron can you see in the dark as well?

"I haven't had a chance to try out any powers," Ron said.

"I can see in the dark all right, but not through things. I can hear heartbeats, but I have to be close," Harry told the witch.

"Professor, I want to take a look at Harry now," Hermione said.

The Potions master got up and Harry replaced him. Hermione looked into his mouth. His fangs were apparent, but shorter than Snape's, though still hollow. He also had glands on either side of his fangs, but they were much smaller than Snape's and the liquid, thinner and less yellow.

"There's a difference in your venom," Hermione said, "Harry's seems more diluted. His teeth are not as long as yours either, and he can't retract them Professor. I'd have to say you are a superior vampire as far as this goes."

Snape arched an eyebrow. That he was superior to these buffoons was no surprise.

"What else can you do that they can't?" she asked him.

"Move faster. Much faster," Harry said, frowning at the Potions master, "And control people. He can control me and Ron. I can't hear as well as he can either."

"He can control me too," Hermione said softly, looking at the wizard who stood there with his arms folded, saying nothing.

Hermione then looked at Harry's eyes. Yes, she was right. The pupil was greatly dilated. She could just make out a rim of green around the edge of his iris. She called Ron over and similarly checked him. The results were the same as with Harry, his eyes blue-rimmed.

"All right," she said looking at Harry. "Harry try to make me come to you by will alone. I'm going to do my best to resist you."

Ron looked at Hermione rather hotly. If he could make her do stuff . . .

"Come to me, Hermione," Harry said dramatically, raising his hand and beckoning her as if he were in some old horror movie. Snape shook his head.

Hermione stood there. She swayed slightly but didn't move.

"Cooooome to me, Hermione! You are under my power!" Harry pressed.

Still nothing happened other than a slight sway.

Finally Hermione spoke.

"I feel a bit drawn to you, Harry, but not enough to obey you if I really don't want to," she said. "Now you try Ron."

Ron gave it his best shot, beckoning Hermione and using all manner of spooky tones. Again, nothing happened.

Hermione then turned to Snape.

"Now you call me, Professor," she said to him.

"Come here, Miss Granger," the wizard said.

Hermione walked to him without any hesitation. The wizard smirked as both Ron and Harry glowered.

"Go sit down!" Snape snapped at them, just to be a bastard and order them about. They both walked back to the bed and sat down on it, scowling. Snape looked at Hermione, who was staring up at him with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Continue your examination," the wizard said to her softly.

Hermione snapped out of it.

"Well, it's clear you are much stronger than Harry and Ron, Professor. The only conclusion I can reasonably draw from that is that vampires that are created from other vampires are degraded somewhat," Hermione reasoned.

"Degraded?" Ron said indignantly.

"Yes. You have lesser powers. Since you and Harry both have glands, you can probably create vampires too, but they will have even less powers than you. Because your glands are so small, they might not even develop glands at all."

"I'm bigger," Snape said with a smirk.

As Ron and Harry both visibly swelled at this comment, Hermione couldn't help but think about that monstrous tool Snape had hidden beneath his robes. He certainly was bigger and by several inches she was sure although she had never seen Harry's goods. She had felt Ron's erection once when he snogged her and tried to convince her unsuccessfully to shag him. He had some size, but nothing like what she witnessed in that Pensieve. The wizard felt her heart rate increase and looked at her soberly.

"Is there more, Miss Granger?" he asked the witch.

"Oh. Oh yes," she said hurriedly, walking over to her bag.

"We have to test the myths vs. the facts now," she said, removing a mirror, garlic, a crucifix and several other items from her bag and a parchment from her pocket. Hermione pulled a clove off the garlic bulb, peeled it, then faced Snape, Harry and Ron.

"Who's first?" she asked as the wizards stared back at her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	8. A Deeper Investigation

**Chapter 8 A Deeper Investigation  
**  
Snape, Harry and Ron looked at the piece of garlic Hermione held in her hand doubtfully.

"Oh, come on. I know vampires are supposed to hate garlic. We have to test it," she said, walking up to Snape and waving it under his nose.

There was no reaction except that it wrinkled a bit.

"It doesn't affect you, Professor," she said to him, moving to Harry, who also just wrinkled his nose.

"You either, Harry," Hermione said, then moved the garlic bulb toward Ron, who hissed at her and drew back quickly.

"It affects you, Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"I hate garlic. I've always hated it. If I eat it, it feels like my throat's closing up," he breathed, his eyes resting on the small clove as if it were going to grow teeth and bite him.

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Ron, this is serious!" she chided him.

"Well, so am I. I hate garlic just as much as a vampire as I did as a human," Ron shot back at her.

Snape had to force himself not to throttle the idiot.

Hermione walked over to the parchment, picked up a Muggle pen and crossed out "Garlic" then looked at the list.

"Okay, the next thing we're going to test is Holy Water. It's supposed to burn vampires, so this might hurt a little bit," she said, "Hold out your hands, palms down."

Snape held out his hand, but Harry and Ron didn't.

"It's going to hurt?" Harry asked her, his voice cracking a bit.

"I'm only going to put a drop on you. Really Harry. You've been whipped around by a dragon, had your arm sliced open, been Crucio'd by Voldemort . . ." Hermione said to him in irritation.

"Yeah, but I didn't volunteer for any of that," Harry said sullenly.

"You and Mr. Weasley will put out your hands and stand completely still," Snape said.

With horrified expressions, both Harry and Ron stiffly put out their hands, palms down.

"You may continue, Miss Granger," Snape said to the witch, who approached Snape with her wand drawn, then held the tip of it over the back of his hand.

Snape scowled.

"What are you doing, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

"Oh. I had my wand blessed by a priest today while I was in London. I told him it was a conductor's baton and that I'm a music major and was going to conduct my first symphony today," she said, coloring a little.

Ron shook his head.

"Lying to a priest, Hermione. Really. You're going to Hell," he said to her.

"Shut up, Ron. Aquis," Hermione said with a scowl, a drop of water hitting the back of Snape's hand. Nothing happened. Nothing happened with Harry or Ron either.

"Nope. Holy Water doesn't hurt you," she said.

"Assuming the blessing took," Snape said to her.

"I don't see why it wouldn't. I might not be religious, but the priest is. A blessing is a blessing," Hermione argued.

Snape didn't say anything as she crossed out "Holy Water" on the list. She next picked up the crucifix. She walked over to Snape and held it out.

"Take it," she said.

Without hesitation, Snape took the crucifix. Again, nothing happened as he studied the image of Jesus nailed to it.

Hermione then passed it to Harry and Ron with no results other than Ron furrowing his brow as he took it and saying, "You know, I never understood wearing crucifixes. If Jesus died in one of those electricity chairs, would everyone be wearing those?"

"Ron, you ask the stupidest things," Hermione snapped at him as she snatched the crucifix out of his hand.

She went back to the list, crossing out "Crucifix." She read it and turned to the three.

"All right. It says that vampires can change into a bat, rat, wolf, or a fine white mist similar to fog. Can you change into anything, Professor?" she asked the Potions master.

He shook his head.

"Not that I know of, Miss Granger," he replied.

"Well, if you can't then there's no sense asking Ron and Harry," she replied.

Ron scowled at this but didn't say anything.

"Next, vampires are supposed to be able to climb sheer surfaces," she said.

Ron immediately walked to the far wall and put both palms against it, and pulled himself up about a foot, before sliding down. Interested, Harry walked over and tried. He was able to get up about two feet before he too slid down.

Hermione looked at Snape, who slowly walked over to the wall and placed his palms against it. He climbed up, or crawled up rather, then continued on to the ceiling. What was interesting was neither his hair nor robes dangled. He backed down the wall again, then stood up, examining his palms.

"Well, that's interesting," he said as Harry and Ron looked at him enviously.

"So you can climb walls while Harry and Ron can't," Hermione said, writing something on the parchment.

"I went up a little ways," Ron grumped, "So did Harry."

"Yes, but it doesn't help if you can't stay attached," Hermione replied.

Hermione also found they all had reflections. She held the mirror under their noses. There was no respiration.

"Professor Snape, would you inhale, please?" she asked the wizard, who tried but found that he couldn't do it. It was as if he had no lung capacity. Neither Harry nor Ron could do so either.

"Now that's interesting," Hermione said, "You don't breathe air. So whatever processes that are going on in your bodies are not based on oxygen intake. Also, if you don't breathe in or out, you don't expel waste. That means that the blood you consume is being used completely by your body. Hm . . . I wonder. Professor, may I look at a bit of your blood?"

Hermione took out a small, porcelain bowl from the satchel. Snape walked over, tapped his wand to a vein and then to the bowl. A bit of very dark blood appeared in it. Hermione swished it around a bit. It flowed like normal blood.

"You know, I think this is regular human blood, just not oxygenated. Human blood turns dark when there's no oxygen. Have you tried taking blood from each other?" Hermione asked as she studied the blood.

"The blood is accepted for a first feeding, but after that becomes unpalatable. Rancid actually," Snape said to the witch.

"Hm. Maybe your body processes require oxygenated blood to give you nourishment, but not to actually keep you alive," Hermione said thoughtfully. "It could be the first feeding doesn't require oxygenated blood, just blood period to help with the transformation. Once the body is changed, then the rules kick in and only oxygenated blood will do. Very interesting."

Hermione wrote a few lines down on the parchment, then turned with her wand extended. She pointed it at Snape's feet.

"Aquis Orbis," she breathed.

A ring of water appeared around the wizard. He looked down at it, then at Hermione.

"Vampires are not supposed to be able to cross moving water. Try and step over it, Professor," Hermione said.

Try as he might, the Professor could not exit the circle of water. Hermione banished it.

"So, there's something that can stop you," Ron said to the Potions master with a smug look.

Snape frowned at him, then suddenly shoved his palm forward and slammed Ron into the wall hard, pinning him there.

"I wondered if I could do that," he said silkily, "Add strike blows from afar, Miss Granger."

Ron staggered from the wall and threw his palm out angrily at the Potions master. Nothing happened as Snape smirked at him.

"It's just not fair," Ron muttered, giving up.

"Apparently, Professor Snape is the Head Vampire," Hermione said. "Well, I'm pretty much done with testing you. I can't perform any of the other tests without endangering your lives, so I'm going to assume they are true in order to be safe. Sunlight will kill you, a stake through the heart would kill you, and decapitation would kill you. Now, if you had the ability to turn to mist, supposedly you could reform and be whole again, even if you were staked or had your heads cut off," Hermione said.

"I'd be willing to sacrifice either Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley for the sake of greater knowledge," Snape offered helpfully as Ron and Harry looked at him hatefully.

"No, that's quite all right, Professor . . . but . . . but I do need to discuss something with you concerning your powers," she said hesitating as she looked at Harry and Ron. "But I think because of the nature of it, I'd rather talk to you alone."

"What? You can talk in front of us, Hermione," Ron said, rather suspiciously. "What powers are you talking about?"

"Ron, I really need to talk to him alone about this," Hermione said placatingly.

"Well, I don't like it. He can control you, Hermione," Ron said, "He could make you do anything he wants."

"He can do the same to you, Ron. And Harry," Hermione said, then looked at the Potions master, who met her gaze steadily. "Besides, he doesn't have to do that. I'm helping him."

"Yeah. But maybe he'll want to 'help' himself, if you know what I mean," Ron said, scowling at the dark wizard.

"Mr. Weasley. I am not a hormonal seventh-year like yourself. When I am alone with the fairer sex, my thoughts, unlike yours, are not moved to the idea of immediately bedding her. I believe you are transferring your own randy desires on to me. If you could control Miss Granger, I wonder what you would do to her," Snape said, his dark eyes seeming to stare inside of Ron.

Ron looked at the wizard, but didn't say anything. In fact, his first thoughts about possibly controlling Hermione were indeed sexual.

"Plus, I can take care of myself, Ronald Weasley. How many times do I have to tell you that? In case you didn't notice, it's you who is the vampire, not me," Hermione said to him evenly.

"That's only because you stayed inside. This could have happened to you too," Ron said to her sullenly.

"Enough of this," Snape snapped, "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter you will return to your chambers and stay there the rest of the night. You will not leave it."

Harry scowled at Ron.

"See Ron. You got us locked down," he complained to the red-head as they exited the chambers.

Snape had given them a direct order. One they would have follow completely.

Snape turned his dark eyes on Hermione.

"Now, Miss Granger. What did you wish to speak to me about?" he asked her, his voice seeming to caress the witch as his allure manifested.

Hermione swallowed, her heart rate increasing as the wizard moved closer.

"Sit down, Miss Granger and tell me what you wish to talk about," Snape said, using his power to help her along.

Hermione sat down on the stool.

"Professor, when I'm in your presence, there is a distinctly . . . sexual allure that you are giving off. I'd like you to stop it because it is distracting," Hermione said to him softly.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm afraid it is not something that I consciously do, Miss Granger, though I too find it disturbing because your reactions to me are alluring as well," he replied. "I have a theory about it however . . . why it is occurring."

Hermione was breathing heavily.

"Tell me," she breathed.

"I believe it has to do with my being a male vampire. When Lilutu took me that night, when I first saw her, I had no desire other to make her get out of my way and let me pass. Although she was beautiful, I didn't lust after her. It was only when she told me to 'be a man' and exerted her power on me that I indulged her," the wizard said, walking around Hermione slowly, his voice a low purr.

"I believe, Miss Granger, that the female vampire doesn't have to constantly emit sexual overtones, because men are a randy lot and don't require much preparation for sex. But the human female does require preparation as a prerequisite to sex. Whatever kind of vampire I am, Miss Granger, I believe I seduce the human female, then drink from her. My allure is exactly that, a lure. It makes me desirable and women accessible. It helps me hunt successfully," he said, "There is nothing I can do about it."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wet. He could feel her arousal and it caused a response in him, and Snape walked behind Hermione, leaned and pulled her hair aside, allowing his warmth to waft over her neck as he spoke, his mouth close enough to taste her.

"Miss Granger . . . you saw the Pensieve and the sex act. Engaging a vampire is a violent, lust-filled interaction. I would have killed to get at Lilutu. All I wanted was to drive through her, to possess everything she was, to make her feel me. I was little more than a boy then . . . now I am a man. A man, Miss Granger."

Hermione shuddered. She was very aware he was a man.

"I felt your responses while you watched the Pensieve. It excited you. I excited you. I think you desired to be in Lilutu's place . . . to be the one under me being driven across the sands," he crooned.

Hermione let out an audible gasp, and Snape rested his lips against her throat in reaction, Hermione letting out a little noise at the contact.

"You make me want you, Miss Granger. By your reactions, your scent, your blood quickening in your veins. I can feel the Life of you and as a vampire I want that life surrounding me . . ."

Slowly he licked her skin, Hermione quaking now, her eyes closed as the delicious sensation seemed to curl through her body.

"We are both victims of our situation, Miss Granger," he breathed, pulling back from the witch with an effort. "I cannot stop the way I make you feel, nor can I stop my reactions to those feelings. But we must try. What helps me is knowing that if I were mortal, you would not have such feelings for me, such desire. I know this is false, no matter how true it feels. You do not want to dance with a vampire, Miss Granger. You will lose who you are in the process as I lost myself with Lilutu."

Hermione turned her head to look at him, her eyes liquid.

"Do not look at me!" he hissed at her, "Turn your eyes away!"

The truth was Hermione's eyes made him want to give in to his lust. Although Snape was the dark creature in this situation, he was equally being controlled. It was taking all his will not to respond to Hermione.

"You must go," he said hoarsely, "I cannot take you to the tower this time. I am too . . . too . . ."

"I command you to go! To run!" Snape snarled at Hermione. "Return tomorrow night with solutions! NOW GO!"

Snape watched as Hermione jumped off the stool, lit her wand and ran out into the passageway, fighting the urge to follow her. He sat down heavily on the stool and rested his head in his hand.

Hermione Granger was becoming more than a distraction.

She was starting to become an obsession.

* * *

Harry and Ron stood in the doorway of their chamber, unable to exit but listening intently. They could barely hear Snape talking but not make out what he was saying. They didn't hear Hermione at all.

"What is he telling her?" Ron asked angrily.

"I don't know, but as long as he's talking then he's not doing anything else," Harry said, "now shhh."

They continued listening when suddenly they heard Snape shout.

"NOW GO!"

This was shortly followed by the sound of running. It faded into the distance.

"He threw Hermione out," Harry said, surprised.

"Good. Now we don't have to worry," Ron replied, looking relieved.

"But why? Why would he throw her out? She's helping him. That's an odd way to repay her for it," Harry said, his brow furrowed.

"Snape's odd anyway. He can't be nice, Harry. Not even when it's for his own benefit. His snarkiness is always going to break through. Anyway, Hermione will continue to help us. She's like that. Come on, let's play Gobstones. You soaked me last time," Ron said, walking back into the chamber, just happy Hermione was no longer alone with Snape.

Harry lingered at the door a moment longer, then turned and followed Ron.

Ron might not be concerned about this, but he was.

What the hell was going on between Snape and Hermione?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	9. Drawn

**Chapter 9 Drawn**

Hermione ran as if a Manticore was hot on her trail, flying up the long stairwell and stopping only to Disillusion herself and add a Silencing charm to cover her footfalls. She opened the niche wall, ran into the dungeon corridor and up toward the Main Hall. She skidded to a stop when she saw Filch, walking unsteadily, a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey in his knotty fist. He stopped and tilted it up, drank a couple of swallows, then lowered it again.

Mrs. Norris was with him and looked right at Hermione, then ran up to her, yowling.

"Get over here!" Filch cried at the cat drunkenly. "None of your nonsense tonight, little lady. There's nobody here, nobody but us . . . nobody . . ."

Hermione thought she detected a bit of despair in the drunken squib's outcry and watched as he staggered past, then stepped over the still yowling Mrs. Norris and hurried up the Main stairwell.

Finally she made it to the portrait and let herself in, Oblivating it after it opened, the Fat Lady demanding to know who she was. She ran to Harry's room, removed the Disillusionment spell and fell on her back in the bed. She was mortified with herself.

She had actually wanted Professor Snape to shag her. The desire had been so strong. Hermione lay there, pressing her hands to her belly. The effects of the Professor's allure should be wearing off. She shouldn't still be feeling this way. It was just part of his being a vampire.

But the truth was, she did still feel that way. Like she wanted him all over her, doing what he did to Lilutu. Everything that he did to Lilutu.

Hermione shuddered. Dear gods, what was wrong with her? Professor Snape was neither young nor handsome. He was controlling and mean as a Basilisk. The only reason he was showing any tolerance for any of them was because he needed help. The only attractive thing about him was he was a brilliant Potions master.

And maybe his voice.

Possibly his eyes.

And the way he moved.

And the power he exuded.

How courageous he was.

Hermione fought to stop listing things she had always thought attractive about the wizard, things she kept to herself since her sixth year. She was a normal witch with normal attractions to normal wizards her own age. Well, to Ron . . . and he was sort of normal. But she could handle Ron. What she was thinking about now was insane. Had she fought Ron off the past year just so she could spread her legs for the Potions master, who was a vampire to boot?

No. No, it was the vampire pheromones that had her this way. She had simply been in his presence too long. It would wear off. The tingling between her legs and the sensitivity of her nipples would pass. She'd had this happen before, though there hadn't been a good reason for it. Maybe ovulation.

Hermione sprang out of the bed and stripped out of all her clothes. Cold showers were supposed to work for wizards. Maybe they worked for witches too. She headed for Harry's bathroom, entered, used the loo, then turned on the shower. The cold spigot. She stuck her hand in the stream, then withdrew it, shuddering. That was much too cold. She turned on the hot water and mixed the water until it was nice and warm.

Maybe just a shower would do.

She entered the shower, the water streaming down her sensitive body, titillating her even more. Maybe this was a mistake. It only made her think of the Potions master more, how his hands stroked and caressed Lilutu's body, his long fingers splayed and grasping, smoothing, petting flesh.

Hermione shuddered, her nipples hardening.

"Oh good gods," she hissed, falling back again the tiled wall and slipping her fingers between her thighs, imagining the wizard's head between her own legs.

Merlin.

* * *

"This is insanity," Snape groaned, unable to take his mind off the witch he had let go. 

He paced the chamber like a trapped animal, trying to focus on anything other than the lust-filled expression on the young woman's face. She had wanted him and in turn, he wanted her, wanted the heat and the promised abandon such a coupling would mean. He didn't know if Miss Granger were a virgin, but felt that wouldn't matter, not if she felt as he did the night he took Lilutu. It was as if he were consumed by need. It was almost frightening. Every pain was worth it, every rake of nail and taste of blood. Even the bite, at that moment . . . though the feeling quickly faded when he realized he was dying.

Yet, he didn't want to turn Hermione. He needed her mortal, and able to move about in the day. There were places that needed accessing that were only available during day hours. Yes, she could break in, but that was risky. He didn't want the witch attracting attention. But damn, she was certainly attracting him. He imagined he could hear her heartbeat even in the depths of the subdungeons. A compelling rhythm, calling him, beckoning him, primitive and feral. A call as old as Nature. He felt a tightening in his loins and cursed.

"I've got to get out of here," he said to himself, and with a billow of robes, streaked up the stairs and out of the niche.

He didn't bother Disillusioning himself. He moved so quickly, he wouldn't be seen unless he stopped in plain sight. He zipped to the Main Doors, then let himself out on the grounds, walking normally. If he were human, he would have taken in a deep, cleansing breath of the cool night air. But that was a luxury denied him. Funny, he'd never thought of breathing as a luxury until now.

Suddenly, Argus Filch stumbled in front of him, Mrs. Norris at his side. The cat hissed and arched her back as she looked at the wizard standing in front of the doors. She knew he was unnatural. She fled into the dark, yowling a warning at Filch as she ran.

Argus stopped and swayed, looking up at the Potions master. A strong scent of Firewhiskey washed over Snape, and he relaxed. Filch was stinking drunk.

"Ah, it's you, eh? I figured your spirit would end up hanging about here. Yep. Serves you right," the caretaker slurred, taking another swig of Firewhiskey and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Now you're bound to Hogwarts forever. Serves you right, it does."

Filch staggered back a ways, and Snape thought he would fall, but he managed to regain his balance. The squib squinted up at him.

"You know Snape, I always liked you. You knew how to keep these little bastards in line you did. I used to love the way they skittered whenever you appeared. You didn't coddle them . . . nope. You gave the little buggers what for. A man after my own heart, you were," the squib confided, taking another drink, then sitting heavily on the stairs.

Snape descended the stairs and stood in front of Argus, interested in what the squib had to say. He was going to Obliviate him anyway.

Argus looked up at Snape, and his rheumy old eyes filled with tears.

"Then you had to go and kill old Dumbledore. Why'd you do that, Snape?" he wailed, tears streaming down his craggy face. "He was soft, yes . . . wouldn't let me take a cane to the students, but he was a good sort. He didn't deserve to die that way. Why'd you do it? Can you tell me that? Can you tell me that, Snape?"

There was so much pain in the old squib's eyes, that for a moment, Snape was moved.

"He asked me to do it, Argus. He was dying," the Potions master said.

Filch fell still for a moment, then said, "You know, I always suspected it was something like that . . ."

Suddenly, he flopped over, succumbing to the drink and dead to the world. The rest of the Firewhiskey drained down the stairs.

Snape looked down at him, Filch's scraggly hair partially covering his face as he started to snore.

"Poor old bastard," the wizard said softly, pulling out his wand and Obliviating him as he slept. Then he conjured a blanket and threw it over him. He blinked down at Argus.

So, the old squib had liked him. One person at least.

Snape turned and walked out on to the grounds, thoughtful.

* * *

**CLICK HERE FOR STREAMING INTERACTIVE MUSIC**

**theburningpen . com SLASH TB SLASH climb . m3u  
Replace SLASH with real slashes and remove all spaces.**

* * *

Hermione stood gasping against the tiled shower wall, water streaming over her puckered breasts and down her body as she masturbated, her hips winding as she sought some kind of relief, emitting little sighs and moans of pleasure as she imagined the dark wizard doing things to her that no one had ever done. She let out a cry of pleasure.

* * *

Snape stiffened. What was that noise? He listened closely, his vampiric hearing amplifying the slight sounds floating on the air. No human could have possibly heard them. 

But Snape wasn't human. Not anymore.

"Oh, Professor," the soft voice crooned, followed by sounds of pleasure.

That was Miss Granger's voice.

Snape swallowed, unable to move away from the sounds. They were like magnets, pulling at him, tugging on his body, filling his head.

"Insanity," he hissed as he took a reluctant step toward the castle.

The volume of Hermione's voice seemed to increase, and he could hear her heartbeat now, racing, excited, pounding in her chest. Slowly the wizard placed one palm against the cold stone of the castle, then the other.

He began to climb, sticking to the sheer face like a large black-robed insect, moving over the uneven stones, crawling around the side of the castle, toward Gryffindor tower, his black eyes glinting as Hermione's sighs and moans fell on his ears, his title whispered over and over by the witch as if she were calling him, summoning him out of the night, conjuring him up from the darkness to envelope her.

Slowly, Snape ascended the castle walls, mesmerized by the rise and fall of Hermione's voice. He had no other thought than getting to the witch. He hungered for her, but it wasn't the bloodlust. It was the call of Life, the promise of being enmeshed within its embrace again. Dimly he knew he couldn't bite her . . .

And this knowledge caused another hidden attribute to manifest in the wizard . . . a kind of line that could not arbitrarily be crossed, not if his intentions were not to feed. It appeared the parasite within registered its host's desires as well as its own and worked toward keeping it satisfied. It withdrew its influence slightly, an involuntary reaction, a survival instinct, giving the host a bit more of itself so it could accomplish its task and be satisfied.

Snape saw the light coming from Hermione's window and climbed around it, inverting himself and looking down into the empty bedroom. He heard her clearly now, primal, sexual sounds. His gaze phased through the stone and he saw the shimmer of her outline, her hand between her thighs and head flung back, water, moving water streaming over her.

He wouldn't be able to touch her in the shower.

The vampire pulled out his wand.

"Alohamora," he said softly.

The window clicked, then swung inward. Snape climbed inside, but instead of landing on the floor, he climbed upward, clinging to the ceiling, his dark eyes on the bathroom door. He would wait until the witch exited.

Listen and wait for his moment.

* * *

Hermione's fingers worked feverishly as she imagined the wizard's tongue lapping at her core, his head moving sensuously, just the top of his head and a bit of his pale forehead showing as he laved her, flicking her clit and tonguing her, moving her fingers in tangent to her fantasy, groaning as she felt her pleasure grow. 

Snape let out his own series of groans as he felt her heart rate soar, and saw the flush rising in her lower belly. He could see her approaching orgasm, a pulsing pinkish light below her navel, growing brighter and brighter.

"Oh Professor! Yes! Professor!" Hermione breathed, then suddenly peaked, climaxing with a small shriek, pleasure pouring down as the water poured over her body. Her head dropped forward as she panted, relieved at finding some release. But still she felt the urge for the real thing. Imagination was nice, but no substitute.

By doing this, Hermione had done nothing to help her situation and she knew it. She should have fought her desire, rather than give in to it, but she felt so randy.

At least it was her little secret.

She picked up Harry's washcloth and the soap and began to bathe, washing her secret from her body, unaware that the subject of her imaginings was in the next room, clinging to the ceiling like a spider ready to drop upon its prey.

Snape disillusioned himself and waited, his Undead heart pounding in his chest, consumed by lust.

Well, he had tried.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	10. Succumbing

**Chapter 10 Succumbing**

Hermione slowly dried her hair and body, wrapping a large towel around herself and tucking in the edges so it remained draped over her. She picked up Harry's hairbrush off the sink and gingerly pulled out several black hairs snarled around the bristles. Then she walked into the bedroom, sat down on the edge of the bed and began to draw the brush through her hair slowly, still thinking about Professor Snape.

"Why isn't this feeling leaving me?" she said to herself, "It's torture. And it's . . . wrong. He's a bloody vampire for gods' sake. And I've never been with anyone . . . why him? It wouldn't be the right kind of 'first time' by any means."

Snape, still clinging to the ceiling, climbed toward her, the witch not noticing the shimmer above her. It stopped a little ways in front of her as Snape looked down at her smooth shoulders and bare legs. Only a towel came between him and the Life he longed for.

He removed his Disillusionment spell, then dropped down slowly, floating to the floor, Hermione letting out a shriek as he landed in front of her, dropping the hair brush and clutch the towel around her.

"What are you doing here?" she cried.

Snape looked at her, his dark eyes intense.

"I heard you calling me," he said softly, "you summoned me."

"I didn't call you!" Hermione gasped at him.

Snape quirked his lip slightly.

"You were saying my title and surname over and over. If you weren't calling me, what were you doing?" he asked the witch, fully knowing the answer to his question.

Snape heard Hermione's heart begin to palpitate, her embarrassment stimulating the vasodilators, expanding her capillaries, the flow of blood increased as her face, throat and ears reddened.

"Well, I wasn't calling you," she said weakly, not wanting to tell the vampire she had been fantasizing about him while masturbating.

Snape blinked at her.

"Do you want to experience me, Hermione?" he asked her softly, using her name.

Hermione felt a strong pulse between her legs at his question.

"No," she said, looking away from him.

"You've always been a terrible liar," the vampire crooned, "but I know what you were doing in the shower, witch. I saw you as well as heard you. I've come to you because of your need. I feel it as if it is my own . . . I mirror your desire. This will continue until it is met and to be honest, will become more of a distraction as time passes. Neither of us can afford distraction, Hermione."

"What can we do?" she breathed at him.

"You know," the wizard said, "What men and women have done since the beginning of time when drawn to each other."

"But you're not a man," Hermione said weakly.

"I am changed. But I assure you I am all male," the wizard replied, "and I can give you what you crave. All you have to say is you want me."

Hermione's brow furrowed at this.

"You can just compel me to do this, Professor. Why do I need to tell you that?" she asked him.

The truth was, Hermione did want this to happen. She did want the wizard on top of her, inside of her . . . but she didn't want to be the one who initiated the act. It would seem more proper if he seduced her or seemed to. She could cling to that fact if guilt set in afterwards. She could blame him.

The wizard studied Hermione. She looked so delicious and accessible sitting on the bed with nothing but a towel around her.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "but I feel you are the one that must do the compelling if you are to come away from me unharmed. Were I to compel you, Hermione, I believe that I would feed. Currently, I have no desire for blood, only for you. I believe it would be instinct if I bit you after compelling you. But if it were you who compelled me, you would be safe . . . at least from my vampiric inclinations," he said to her. "But I suspect you know how it will be with me. You've seen it for yourself. You've fantasized about it. Now it's an opportunity to make it real."

Hermione blinked up at him, biting her lip. Yes, she could feel desire washing over her in pulsing waves, waves that seemed to flow from the Potions master. It felt as if her body was starting to burn and the only thing that could extinguish her, could put her out, was him.

"I will be thorough," Snape said, moving a bit closer to the witch, "I burn for you, Hermione Granger. Tell me you want this. That is all you need to do to be relieved of your longing and to relieve me of my own. It's maddening. You're maddening."

Snape wanted to touch her but didn't dare. He instinctively knew the first move would have to be Hermione's or this interaction would have a terrible ending. The power was in her hands. He only hoped she would succumb to what she felt, or else . . . he might then compel her. His need was so great.

"I don't wish to turn you, Hermione," he said quietly. "But you have brought out the beast within me. Not the beast of blood but another beast with deeper needs. If you force me to compel you, our cause will be lost. You will be lost. Keep your life and give in to what you feel . . ."

Black eyes met amber as witch and vampire faced off, both bodies quivering slightly with need. Snape's hands clenched spasmodically as he waited for Hermione's answer. He would not leave her untouched.

He could not.

"You summoned me!" he hissed urgently. "Let go of your fears. There is nothing to fear from me, Hermione. I will give you what I know you need. I see your desire, curling in the pit of your belly like a snake, coiled tight, waiting to be freed. Your very blood is burning in your veins, your body craves my touch, your flesh cries out for it. I hear you as clearly as if you are speaking your need to me . . . but you must say it! Say it witch!"

Snape felt himself sinking deeper into his lust for the witch, a slight hunger beginning to rise in him, the hunger he didn't want freed. The urge to compel her to come to him was beginning to take him over.

"Please, Hermione" he said to the witch, his voice going raw at the unaccustomed use of the word as well as from his efforts to keep control of the lust that was overtaking him. "I can't fight this, and I can't leave you without having you, witch. Tell me you want me!"

The wizard snarled this last statement at Hermione, his eyes desperate as his teeth began to elongate, pulsing back and forth between fangs and eyeteeth as he fought to keep his sensibilities.

Hermione could feel the raw desire streaming off the wizard. It was as if she were immersed in it, drowning in it, her own body pulling toward Snape even as she fought to remain seated, fought to keep that last bit of herself. It was as if she were being stretched and pulled apart. As she looked up at him and the ferocious look in his eyes, something broke. Snapped.

Nothing but giving in to her desire mattered now. But she had to say it.

"I want you, Professor," Hermione said in a small voice, her pounding heart sounding like a drum in Snape's ears as he felt the bloodlust withdrawing.

"Then I am yours," he said softly, drawing her up by her hand and pulling her into contact with his body, towel and robes between them. "And you are . . . mine."

The moment Hermione felt Snape's robed body against her, it was as if a small explosion occurred inside her, her mind receding and senses coming to the fore as she felt the towel wound about her pulled away, heard a low sensual growl, then hissed as the Potions master's hand slid slowly down her spine and over the small of her back, resting on the swell of her buttocks. She quaked against him, unable to speak, unable to pull away. Instead, she pressed forward as if trying to pass through him.

Suddenly, she felt his naked flesh against her body, his cock hard and long pressing against her belly, the hot, rigid flesh making her feel as if she'd go mad.

Like Lilutu, Snape had removed his robes, though he had no idea how this had been accomplished. It wasn't conscious thought. It was . . . reaction. Now he was flesh to flesh with the witch, feeling her heart beat as if it were his own. He was aware, very aware of the rise and fall of her ribcage against him as she breathed, the rhythm of life pressed against him, warm and compelling. So compelling.

"I feel your life," Snape hissed, "I want to immerse myself in it . . . in you."

Hermione couldn't respond. The feel of his warmth against her superseded any clarity of thought she might have possessed. He was here, strong, and ready to meet whatever needs she had. She let out a sigh, moving against the wizard helplessly, grinding her belly into the long, hard length of him wantonly.

"I feel your need," Snape hissed, wrapping his arms around her and lifting Hermione, falling unceremoniously with her to the bed, her body a delightful cushion beneath him, the pulse of her life a heady attraction. Hermione arched up against him, sighing with hunger.

The dark wizard looked down at her, reveling in the cushion of her body, the wanton motions underneath him. Yes, Hermione was completely taken, completely lost in her need for him, and it was heady to realize, to feel in her gyrations. Innocence was definitely lost.

The wizard ground against her hard, pressing his erection between her thighs hungrily, virgin status notwithstanding. He could feel her hunger and inexperience had nothing to do with it. Snape reached between their bodies, grasping the heft of his erection, large, throbbing, ready to seek the bliss he longed for, lose itself in the life that was Hermione Granger. She was no longer young witch, or former student. She was Woman, willing, lustful, wanting . . .

Snape lifted his body slightly and slapped the length of his arousal between Hermione's thighs, making the witch arch and cry out at his sting.

"You aren't afraid of pain," he hissed at the witch.

:"I . . . I already ache, Professor," she breathed back at him, writhing.

"What is it you ache for, witch?" he asked her, slapping her core again.

There was nothing of the shy, retiring virgin in Hermione. Nothing of hesitance or fear. All she knew was the longing deep inside her, the emptiness, the need for connection, for filling. What should have been something hesitant and somewhat frightening was not that way at all.

All she knew and wanted to know, was the Potions master in all his masculine glory.

"I ache for you," she breathed, looking up into that harsh, angular face, those dark, deep eyes, lank hair swinging over her. No, Severus Snape wasn't handsome, but at this moment he was the most beautiful creature, human on not, on the face of the planet.

Snape hissed at her honest response, shifting his pale body on top of hers, pressing the swollen head of his cock into her heat and moving it back and forth in her softness, the life of the witch serving as an even more poignant arousal as she sighed and groaned at the intimate contact.

"So wet," he crooned, "so excited by the thought of me inside you. I feel your ache, witch, I feel who you are underneath what is obvious. Even if you free me, I will always be connected to you by this moment. Always a part of you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione let out a cry as she was penetrated by the wizard's hot girth and length fully. He didn't hold back, but drove into the witch as if she were a haven, a home where he could find solace, his thick foreskin drawing back, the sensitive flange and length burying itself in her warmth, her living flesh, her bucking, twisting body. The Potions master let out a hissing groan as he slid into her pulsing warmth, the life of the witch snug around him.

Hermione let out a cry, but not a cry of pain. It was one of fulfillment. Losing one's virginity was supposed to be a painful ordeal, but she felt no pain, only satisfaction as the hard, rigid fullness of the wizard claimed her body, filling her. Parting and plowing through her in one fell swoop, a satisfying jerk and sting at the end of his penetration.

Whether her lack of pain was a result of being taken by a vampire or some freak occurrence she didn't know. All Hermione knew was the completeness and wholeness she felt as the wizard laid claim to her body, burying himself balls deep in her tightness with a groan of pleasure that shot right through her with almost the same power as his cock filling her with his thickness. It hurt, but not a terrible hurt. The wizard's initial thrust was a welcome pain, and she wanted more . . .

Much, much more.

* * *

A/N: More to come. I know you've all been waiting and I've been slow and a bit off my game this weekend . . . sorry about that. :( But thanks for reading 


	11. Marking His Territory

**Chapter 11 Marking His Territory**

Snape sneered down at the witch writhing around him, hunger in his dark eyes as Hermione pulsed, arching and winding her pelvis hungrily.

"It has taken you over, hasn't it, witch?" he said, drawing back and driving into Hermione again, his cock disappearing between her slick thighs and receiving a beautiful cry for his efforts. Then he raised himself up on his hands and looked downward, drawing back again, then stiffening, Hermione clutching at his waist to draw him back.

When the witch didn't cry out at his penetration, Snape assumed it was because someone had been here before, maybe that idiot Ronald Weasley . . .

Then he saw the blood. After which he smelled it.

"So you were a virgin," he said softly, withdrawing from a protesting Hermione.

"No!" the witch cried out.

"Be still," Snape hissed at her, Hermione falling silent, though her body continued to writhe as the vampire slowly slid back to better see the proof of her deflowerment. Snape pressed his hands against Hermione's thighs, spreading them wider, his nostrils flaring at the sight of rich, vibrant blood smeared on her labia and inner thighs.

There was a frightening flash of fang as the wizard slid back further, lowering his body to the bed, his head between Hermione's thighs.

"Please . . . don't . . . bite . . . me," Hermione gasped, feeling a bit of fear now but still unable to move away from the vampire.

"I won't," Snape replied, licking the ambrosia from her flesh slowly, savoring the combination of her musky juices with the sweet, metallic flavor of blood. Hermione keened as his tongue moved between her labia, the tip circling, then flicking her clit as Hermione keened with pleasure. She felt his fangs for a moment as they grazed her, the feeling of terror combining with delicious shudders.

Snape paused for a moment as he swallowed down the blood of Hermione's lost maidenhead, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of possessiveness, of covetousness, yes . . . even ownership. His fangs retracted, then he returned to her delicate pink core gently, this time licking the rim of her entrance, bathing and soothing the small, torn area with his tongue.

"Oh dear gods, Professor," Hermione cried out, her hands reflexively grasping his head, her fingers entwining in his hair, pulling his face against her core, once again feeling the hard, slightly curved contact of his fangs before his lips replaced them, pulling on her nub, sucking it until Hermione felt she would burst apart.

Slowly, the wizard made his way mouth-first, back up her body, his hair dragging across her skin as he kissed and suckled her flesh, teasing, taunting, tasting her as if memorizing her flavor, the warmth of her life shuddering against his lips. He took time with her breasts, caressing, mouthing, tapping until her hardened peaks ached from tightness and Hermione squirmed, anxious to feel him locked inside her body again.

The wizard nosed her throat, feeling the pulse of her jugular against his face, sensing the hot blood flowing through her. His fangs elongated once more and Hermione gasped as she felt the tips against her flesh. Dimly, she registered the vampire was going to bite her, but the weight of his body, the warmth of his skin, the hardness of his cock pressed against her thigh made nothing else matter. He could bite her if he wished, as long as he took her.

But the Potions master simply scraped her skin, puncturing only the first layer. The witch groaned, still heated, still wanting, the small pain making her even more needful. It hurt, and left two thin, red scratches on her throat, marking the witch.

Snape looked down at her, shifting his body and reaching between them, placing his girth once again against Hermione's wet, ready entrance.

"Now," he hissed, plunging inside the witch, sliding through her softness with an unearthly hiss of pleasure, his dark eyes fixed to Hermione's face as she cried out, her eyes glazing as they connected and locked.

"Again," Snape breathed drawing back and driving into Hermione, jerking her roughly.

"Again. Again. Again . . ."

The vampire claimed Hermione's body thoroughly, his loins slapping against her as he stroked her wildly, driving her body up the bed and walking on his hands as Hermione shrieked and wound herself around him, his power and ache feeling like Salvation itself, his pale body the vehicle that would help her reach heaven. She couldn't seem to get enough of him as he dragged her back down the bed and proceeded to fuck the shit out of the witch, Hermione lost to his strength, his ardor and his need.

Hermione slid around him, her soft inner flesh bathing the wizard in heat and wetness, and Hermione wasn't the only one touching the hem of heaven. The wizard took her as if trying to merge with her, trying to blend and become one with the life beneath him, receiving him, calling his name, crying out for more and more of him. They were both insatiable, both caught up in the fury of their passion, their bodies squelching as they rose and fell in rippling, flexing tangent, each body an extension of the other, moving like one animal.

It was a good thing Harry's room was so far up in the tower, because neither vampire nor witch had taken time to cast a silencing spell and Hermione's shrill cries of passion rang out, reaching the Common Room and corridor to the entrance. Luckily, no one was about, Minerva now domiciled in the Headmistress' office.

Hermione exploded with a scream, flowing over the wizard's burrowing organ as if the dam had burst, Snape hissing as she tightened and pulsed, her inner grip taking him to the edge. He grit his teeth and poured it on, trying to get his last bit of pleasure from the trembling witch beneath him, trying to finish staking his claim.

Snape's thrust became erratic and uncontrolled as he approached his peak, dimly registering that he had cast no contraceptive spell as he flew toward his release. He wasn't sure if his little wizards were still swimming, but he couldn't chance impregnating her with his seed, vampiric or otherwise. Suddenly the wizard withdrew with a growl, clutching the base of his cock with one hand and covering Hermione's belly in rich, slightly yellow release as he pulsed, every cord in his neck strained as he grimaced, watching his ejaculation roll slowly down the witch's sides and pool in her navel with satisfaction.

Hermione's breasts rose and fell as she came back to herself, her head falling to the side, the Potions master's eyes resting on the two thin lines on her throat. His Mark.

He looked down on the witch as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at his sober face. Hermione blushed furiously and Snape smirked at her slightly. He wasn't panting but felt the effects of their coupling. He leaned forward and kissed her mouth gently for a moment before sitting back on his heels.

"You are quite a wanton virgin, Miss Granger. I've had experienced women who couldn't match your passion," he said to her softly.

Hermione didn't know what to say to this as the residual ache from their encounter thrummed through her. Then the witch yawned, her eyelids drooping. Snape looked at her rather enviously. There were few things in life as pleasant as a sated sleep. He kissed her again, and her lashes lifted.

"I will see you tomorrow, witch," he said to her softly, "We will need a bit more blood from you and I hope you will have some pertinent thoughts concerning my condition."

Hermione nodded sleepily, sighed and rolled to her side in a semi-fetal position, tucking her hands under her cheek like a child. Snape admired her. She certainly was no child. Again, he looked at the thin stripes on her neck. He had no idea why he had been driven to do that, but it meant something.

Or it would to other vampires of his kind.

Hermione Granger's blood and person was off limits . . . permanently.

Hermione began to breathe deeply and Snape could sense the relaxation of her bodily functions, slowing of the heart rate, brain activity lessening.

He wondered what her dreams would be.

Suddenly, Snape noticed he was fully dressed. He climbed out of the bed and looked down on the sleeping witch before scourgifying her body and bed of his seed, then rearranging the sheets so they covered her nude boy.

"You were magnificent," he said to her softly, and Hermione shifted, her brow furrowing as she felt his ache in her sleep. Then a little smile appeared on her face.

"Cheeky wench," Snape said, shaking his head though his eyes weren't harsh.

He walked toward the window then deftly leapt up on the sill, catching the upper frame for balance with one hand as he looked back at the witch.

"Good night, Hermione Granger," Snape said to the sleeping young woman, then leapt out of the window and into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a severe case of cramping that had her bent over double for several minutes before she finally made it to the loo, and then to the shower. She had been scourgified, but still felt the need to wash. 

As she stood under the stream, she felt a guilty flush of shame mixed with pleasure concerning her night with Professor Snape. It had been . . . well, unearthly. And wonderful. Passionate. What she always thought sex should be like. Unbridled. With emotions flaring so highly that only contact with the wizard she desired would bring them under control. One of the reasons she had never shagged Ron was because he didn't make her feel that way, as if she would die if he didn't touch her. Their moments had been nice, and there were little surges of desire but not overwhelming . . . not enough to make her drop her knickers.

As she stood in front of the mirror and dried her hair, lifting it off her neck for a moment, she saw two red lines. She leaned closer to the mirror and saw the marks Snape had left on her. It was easy to see there would be scars when they healed.

"He marked me," she breathed, craning her head to get a better look. "I wonder if that means anything? Anything other than he fought to keep from biting me, that is."

When she exited the bathroom, she found hot tea and a sweet bun waiting for her on the night stand. The house elves were still at Hogwarts and aware she was there. Most likely they were aware Snape was there as well, but no one thought to question house elves. Even if they were questioned, they would keep the secret since they served the inhabitants of Hogwarts, which Hermione, Snape, Harry and Ron were, whether Living or Undead.

Hermione got dressed then sat down to her breakfast, using Harry's writing desk as a table. She sipped the tea and could immediately tell something had been added to soothe her aches. She blushed. The house elves obviously knew she had fucked a vampire. She ate her bun, finished her tea, then began to think. She had left Snape's presence so quickly last night, she left all her things in his chambers. But that was fine. She knew what she had found out, and the books were still here.

Hermione put the plate and cup aside and began to leaf through the books, trying to find out if there were any references on restoring a vampire to full human form. She only found one reference that stated a vampire that had not yet fed could return to human form if the original vampire that started the line was killed.

Hermione blinked down at this. Snape, Harry and Ron had already drank blood . . . but there could still be something in this, since many of the facts she had read about vampires didn't exactly apply to the Professor and her friends.

Besides, after spending another two hours poring through the books, she could find nothing else.

She then looked up the vampires of the region Snape had been in when bitten all those years ago.

She found three types of vampires. The "Ekimmu" who were those who suffered a premature or violent death and were either unfulfilled in love or received an improper burial. It would wander the earth and attack anyone unfortunate enough to cross its path.

This didn't sound like the vampire who attacked Snape. She had targeted him and didn't seem to just be wandering around the desert looking for someone to bite.

Next, she read about the "Utukku." Its origin was a bit divided. One theory was it was a spirit who died and was unable to find rest, but the other said the creature was a demon in a reanimated corpse. No, Lilutu didn't look like a corpse by a long shot. She looked human and wasn't even pale.

Then Hermione found a creature called a "Lilitu," a vampire that sucked the blood of babies and young children. Well, Snape hadn't been a child when bitten, although he was a young wizard. But the name the vampire used was similar enough to this to be of interest. There wasn't much else on the creature.

Hermione sighed.

Maybe there was a chance that they could find the vampire and kill her. Maybe the creature's death would remove the curse on the Professor. It was the only option she could offer the Professor and it was a poor one. Still it was all they had at this point. But how could they travel? They couldn't Port Key because they would have to eventually pass through sunlight someplace. Brooms were out of the question for the same reason. And it was too far to apparate. If the Professor and Harry and Ron actually did sleep the sleep of the Undead, they might have been able to get passage on a ship with Hermione watching over them during the day. But they didn't sleep so wouldn't be able to pass over moving water and there were oceans between here and Iraq.

Still, she would go to Snape with the theory that if Lilutu were killed, he might be restored. Maybe together, they could figure out a way to travel to the distant land.

If they couldn't . . . Hermione might have to go it alone.

She was willing if it would save them, all of them, including the Potions master. They were more than former allies against Voldemort now. The wizard had been intimate with her and she couldn't help but feel an attachment to him. She would like to have him restored for a number of reasons, though their attraction might dissolve if he were to become human again. Still, he deserved so much more than this fate.

Well, whatever was decided . . . someone was going to have to go and find Lilutu.

And kill her.

* * *

A/N: Hermione the Vampire Slayer? lol. :::shudders::: I think we're going to be quite safe from THAT scenario. :::shudders again::: Thanks for reading. 


	12. Ron Comes Through

**Chapter 12 Ron Comes Through**

Hermione found herself with a belly full of lacewing flies when she walked down the dungeon corridor that night. How would she react to seeing the Professor after last night? And how would he react? Would he pretend there had been nothing between them? Most likely he would because of Ron and Harry, particularly Ron who would no doubt go ballistic if he knew the Potions master had accomplished what he'd been unable to do despite his best efforts.

Get past her knickers.

She tapped the bricks in the established manner, took a deep breath and entered the stairwell.

"Good evening," the Professor crooned in an almost a perfect imitation of Bela Lugosi, standing on the landing, his dark eyes resting on the Disillusioned witch.

Hermione removed the spell and looked at the wizard, feeling breathless as Snape slowly walked up to her.

"I hope our interaction last night didn't leave you in any great distress," he purred at the witch, taking her hand and kissing the back of it gently.

"Not . . . not too much," Hermione replied, her voice quavering as she drew her hand back, the place where his lips met her skin still tingling.

He studied her, noting the witch's increase in heart rate.

"I see being intimate with me has done nothing to cool your attraction, Hermione," he said to her softly, "All you have to do is ask . . ."

"Let us go, Professor. We have things to talk about," she said to the wizard, quickly walking past him. It was embarrassing he could divine how she felt so easily, while she couldn't tell how he felt at all. Yes, he was being solicitous but that didn't mean anything really.

Snape stood there and watched Hermione start to descend the stairs. Then suddenly he zipped forward, swinging her into his arms and flashing down the stairwell and through the passageways to his chambers, the witch barely able to finish her surprised shriek before they arrived. He set her down slowly, letting Hermione slide down his body before reaching the floor.

She looked up at him, her eyes resting on the wizard's cruel mouth, the mouth that brought her so much pleasure the night before. She swayed forward helplessly and Snape began to bend to meet her lips when . . .

"Hi Hermione!" Harry's bright voice rang out, causing the two to straighten. "I smelled you. How cool is that?"

"Hi Harry," Hermione said, smiling at him and a little relieved he arrived when he did.

Snape however, had a distinct sneer on his face as the-boy-who-cockblocked entered his domain. Ron walked in after him and headed straight for Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione," he said, about to give her a hug.

Suddenly, Snape's lean frame appeared between them.

"Go sit down, Mr. Weasley," he said to the wizard, his eyes hard as Ron obediently turned and sat down on Harry's bed. He frowned at Snape, who still stood in front of Hermione protectively. Harry sat down beside him, both wizards silent but very aware of Snape's territorial display.

Snape turned to Hermione.

"First, the blood," he said to the witch, his eyes still hard.

Hermione nodded and walked over to the lab table. Snape pulled out the large bowl, standing over the witch, watching as she tapped her wand to her vein and added a few drops of blood to the bowl.

"Look at him," Ron seethed to Harry. "Just because she's helping him, he acts as if he owns her. He wouldn't even let me hug her. I always hug Hermione."

Harry studied the pair, watching as Snape added the replenishing potion. He was standing very close to Hermione. The Professor rarely got too close to anyone unless he was purposely menacing them. Hermione didn't look menaced, but then again, she was watching the blood volume grow.

"I don't know, Ron. Something's going on though. I can feel it," Harry said darkly.

Snape filled three tankards with blood and waved the two over as Hermione turned the chair into a stool and perched on it, going over what she was going to say in her head. Ron, Harry and Snape drank in silence, Ron finishing first and taking the opportunity to approach Hermione.

Snape watched him with narrowed eyes, but made no move.

"Hermione, what's going on with Snape?" the wizard asked her in a low voice, his eyes narrowed. Snape was able to hear him clearly however and was interested to see how the witch replied.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione replied, hoping she didn't look guilty.

But she did, a little.

"He's all hovering over you like a big bat," Ron hissed at her, suspicious now.

"Ask him. I don't know why he's doing it," Hermione lied. "He's been hovering over people ever since our first year. It's a Snape thing, Ron."

"Well it seems different. Like he thinks you belong to him or something," Ron said, frowning.

"Mr. Weasley, return to the bed. Miss Granger has something to tell us," Snape called over to him. Ron stalked back to the bed, pissed. He wanted some answers. Harry joined him, also looking at Hermione as if trying to divine the witch's secret.

Snape leveled his gaze on Hermione.

"Please share, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"After much consideration and poring through the information I have, I've decided that the best chance you have of being restored Professor would be that of destroying the vampire responsible for creating this particular line. That would be Lilutu," Hermione said to the wizard. "That is the only scenario I found that can possibly restore a vampire to human form."

Hermione purposely didn't add how slim a chance it was, however. The Professor had indicated he would destroy himself if he couldn't be restored. She didn't want him to do that before they even tried.

"What? Kill the original vampire? Do we even know where it is?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"Iraq," Snape said shortly.

Ron blinked at this.

"But how do we even know it's the original vampire?" he asked Hermione.

"Well, when I was in the Pensieve, I saw the bite marks on the Professor's throat. There were four of them, rather than two, from both the eyeteeth and the incisors. Neither the Professor nor you nor Harry have two sets of fangs. That makes her significantly different from you. Since Professor Snape is so powerful, it would make sense that she is the original, since his degradation of power isn't as acute as yours. It makes a good case for Lilutu being the original," Hermione said evenly, wishing Ron would shut up. "And even if she isn't, we could find out who turned her and search for that vampire. This is the only option we have, Professor."

She looked at Snape, holding her breath.

The wizard looked thoughtful.

"I would like to repay Lilutu for her little 'love bite,'" he said, "However there is a problem with transporting such a great distance in our state. We cannot travel in daylight, nor cross moving water. There is an ocean between us. I don't see how we can do this, Miss Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well, I could go," she suggested, "I could arm myself with things that are supposed to kill a vampire and face Lilutu."

Harry leapt up from the bed.

"Hermione, if Lilutu is even stronger than Snape, she could control you the moment she saw you. You wouldn't stand a chance," he said, "No. You can't even think about doing this yourself! It's insane!"

Snape looked at Harry, then slowly said, "I'm afraid for once, Mr. Potter is correct, Miss Granger. You would not be able to resist Lilutu any more than you can resist me. Facing her alone is not an option. It seems we've reached an impasse."

"No!" Hermione said desperately, "No. We can find a way to do this, Professor. We just have to think!"

Hermione felt fear take hold of her as she saw the resignation in the dark wizard's eyes.

"You can't kill yourself!" she blurted out, her eyes tearing up.

"It would be a release, Miss Granger. I've lived a lifetime of recriminations and guilt. I have no desire to spend Eternity immersed in it. I am not a parasite. I will not live off the lives of others," he said to her softly.

"No! No, Professor. You're a hero. People will make allowances for you once they know what you've done for the wizarding world. I'm sure you can be provided blood . . . all you need," Hermione said to him, her heart sinking as the wizard shook his head.

"Even if allowances were made for me, Miss Granger, I'd be reduced to an oddity. A freak. And there would be those who would still want me dead because of the onus attached to vampires. I have no desire to live a life dependent on the kindness of others. I would rather die with dignity," he told the witch.

"No!" Hermione hissed vehemently.

Ron watched the exchange. Hermione seemed extremely upset about the Professor. She wasn't even thinking about him and Harry. They'd be vampires forever too. Ron wasn't ready to die, however. He had barely lived yet.

He began to think and think hard.

They needed to get from point A to point B without being fried by the sun or crossing moving water. This was impossible, or would be without magic . . . now what would be required?

Hm. Required.

Ron blinked several times as the answer came to him. He stood up importantly.

"I know how to do it," he announced, "I know how we can get to Lilutu."

Everyone looked at the red-head, Snape wondering what asinine idea the boy had come up with. But if Ron was anything, he was a good strategist. It wasn't a fluke that he was so good at Wizard's Chess.

"How Ron?" Hermione asked him hopefully.

"It's easy. Remember Neville?" he asked her and Harry.

"What about Neville?" Harry asked him.

"Remember when he was hiding out from the Carrows? In the Room of Requirement?" he said, willing them to catch his train of thought. "Neville really understood how the room worked. You had to ask for exactly what you needed. Exactly."

"Yes! Yes, Ron! You're brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" Hermione cried, leaping off the stool, running to Ron and leaping into his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips before she knew what she was doing.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Snape snarled, angry that the witch was in the lesser vampire's arms. Hermione looked at him, smiling with happiness.

"When Neville was in the Room of Requirement and needed food, he wished he could get some and a passageway to the Hog's Head Inn opened up for him, leading directly to it! There's no reason to think it couldn't do that for us!" she said breathlessly. "Distance and space doesn't matter to the ROR, Professor. It will take us to the safest most direct route to finding Lilutu! All we have to do is let you enter first!"

Ron still clutched Hermione to him, becoming aware of the blood coursing through her. The sound of her heart beating, the delicious ambrosia running through her veins. He swallowed and Snape's eyes shifted to him warningly, sensing his reaction to the witch.

"Let Miss Granger go, Mr. Weasley, before you attempt to do something you will be very sorry for," he hissed at the wizard.

Hermione looked at Ron and could see the growing hunger in his eyes before he mechanically let her go. Hermione skittered over to Snape, standing very close to him and looking at Ron as if she had never seen him before . . .

"I suggest you refrain from embracing Mr. Weasley so closely, Miss Granger. It appears he is as reactionary in his Undead state as he was as a human being," the wizard purred.

Hermione swallowed and nodded as Ron looked rather guilty.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said softly.

"It's all right, Ron," she replied, her voice a bit shaky.

She knew she couldn't really trust Ron. He didn't mean to be the way he was, but as a lesser vampire he didn't have the discipline that Snape did. Possibly, it was because he retained a lot of his personality. Ron was very spontaneous. Not a good trait for a blood-sucking vampire.

Ron sat back down on the bed, some of the glory of his realization taken by his reaction to Hermione. He knew he couldn't be trusted either, and it scared him that he could possibly hurt Hermione. Maybe it was good Snape was so protective.

Hermione recovered quickly, moving into planning mode.

"All right. I'm going to have to get some things together tomorrow and tomorrow night we'll see if we can get a passageway to open. In the meantime, you all put your heads together and try to come up with possible ways you can kill Lilutu," she said bossily, heading for the chamber door in her excitement. She was ready to get started.

Snape stepped forward.

"I will escort you to Gryffindor tower, Miss Granger," he said.

"All right, Professor," Hermione barely managed to get the words out before he grabbed her and zipped out the door, leaving Harry and Ron to talk among themselves.

Harry looked at Ron sympathetically.

"I know it's hard, Ron. That's why I haven't hugged Hermione since I've turned. I can still feel her blood and even if I'm not hungry, it still affects me," he said, "Even from across the room."

"How does Snape keep from doing anything to her?" he asked Harry.

"He's stronger than us, so he can probably control his urges better," Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Ron agreed sullenly.

If only they knew.

* * *

Instead of taking the stairs, Snape zipped Hermione out the front doors and around the side of the castle, stopping under Gryffindor tower. 

"Locomordres," he said, and they began to rise slowly, Hermione clinging to him, her warm body in tight contact.

"I've never known this spell to be so . . . pleasant," the wizard purred down at the witch, who blushed before he kissed her hungrily, his tongue probing her mouth. Once again Hermione felt his fire descending on her, desire filling her body. And once again Snape sensed her arousal.

It would be so easy to take her again. But no. He wanted her with all her facilities and in good physical shape. Two nights in a row with him wasn't exactly conducive to that goal. Snape broke the kiss, reveling in her need for a moment, then speeding up his ascent. The window to Harry's room opened as they floated before it, and Snape drifted in long enough to set Hermione down. She looked up at him with liquid eyes.

"I want . . ." she began.

"Don't say it," he said to her, "You have other things to think about witch. Important things."

Hermione wanted to tell him there was nothing more important than being with him one more time. They were leaving to face Lilutu tomorrow night, and if anything went wrong, they would have only had the one encounter. And if he did return to human form, then what they had would most likely end.

"You need to focus," the wizard said softly, caressing her cheek for a moment, then returning to the window. "Maybe there will be another time for us, Hermione. But not tonight. Until tomorrow, witch."

Then he leapt out the window and was gone.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed. Of course, the vampire was right. There were other things to think about besides being lost in pleasure with him.

Yes, there were other things to think about, but nothing as compelling as being underneath him.

Hermione shuddered, then stood up and began undressing. She had rounds to make tomorrow.

She wanted to be well-prepared.

* * *

A/N: Ah, the good old ROR. :)) Thanks for reading. 


	13. Preparing

**Chapter 13 Preparing**

On his return, Snape stopped in his private rooms and entered his bedroom. He pressed a series of stones and a panel slid back. He reached in and removed a short scabbard.

His sword.

He didn't know if it could kill Lilutu, but he'd feel more secure with it on his person. He exited his rooms and returned to the chambers to find Ron and Harry still there. He scowled, but they did need to talk strategy.

Ron stood up and faced the wizard.

"Professor, there's a problem," the young wizard said to him.

Snape wanted to say "What? Besides you two idiots?" but he held his tongue. Actually, Ron had proven to be an asset.

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?" he asked him, laying the scabbard on the table. Harry stared at it.

"Well, when Neville found out how to use the Room of Requirement, someone had to remain there so the others could get back," he said to the wizard. "We need someone to stay behind. We were thinking Hermione."

Snape arched an eyebrow at Ron.

"I suggest you think again, Mr. Weasley. We need Miss Granger with us since her capacity for quick thinking will come in handy. Besides, other than tying her up with magical restraints, there would be no way she'd agree to that. Like you two, she has an insane and foolish desire to constantly place herself in dangerous situations," he said.

"But Professor, if anything goes wrong, Hermione could die. She's mortal," Harry said to Snape.

"I will do my best to keep her out of harm's way, Mr. Potter. Be assured of that," Snape replied, then added, "besides if we are successful, we will be able to return to England via the Port Key point in that area. If we are not successful, I do not intend on returning. So I am not concerned about the return trip."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then Harry said, "Professor, what do you mean? You're going to stay there?"

Snape shook his head.

"No. I will end my existence there," he replied, "I have no desire to exist as a vampire. I prefer Death."

"Well, we don't! If there's no way back, Harry and me will be stuck there," Ron said, his eyes narrowed.

Snape's dark eyes met Ron's steely gaze.

"Then I suggest you don't accompany us, Mr. Weasley. Your cowardice will be . . . accepted," the Potions master said with a sneer.

"I'm not a coward! I just don't want to be stuck in a strange land!" Ron said to him furiously, "You don't either, do you Harry?"

Harry looked at his friend.

"No, I don't. But this is a chance to become human again, Ron. I think we all should go and face Lilutu. If she's more powerful than Snape, he's going to need us to help him kill her," Harry said.

"But . . . but what if she dies and we're still vampires?" he demanded. "It will all be for nothing. We'll be stuck there for nothing, Harry."

"I'm not sure I want to live as a vampire for eternity, Ron," Harry admitted to his friend. "If it doesn't work, I probably won't be coming back either.

Snape gave a little nod of approval at Harry's statement.

"What? You're going to commit suicide, Harry? Why? Why can't you just . . . just keep going? Hermione was right. We could get blood from other sources. We're heroes. We'll be provided for," Ron said to him.

"Yeah. And we'll live forever while everyone around us dies off. Everyone we care about, Ron. Our friends, our loved ones, everyone. I don't want that, to live in a world full of strangers," Harry said softly, thinking about Ginny and Hermione. "Do you want that?"

Ron stood there, torn. No, he didn't want that, but he didn't want to die either. So what he was Undead? He wasn't dead Dead. Still, he couldn't let Harry and Hermione go with Snape and face Lilutu without him.

"Ron, this is a chance to get our lives back the way they should be. People live and then they die, Ron. It makes everything mean something. Every moment of our lives is precious because you don't know how many moments you or anyone else has left. I want my precious moments, Ron. Not Eternity. Just my moments," Harry said softly.

Ron looked from Harry to Snape, who returned his look soberly.

"Fine. I'll go," Ron said sullenly, sitting back down on the bed.

"Good," Harry said, giving Ron a little half-smile before turning to Snape.

"Do you have any ideas what to do when we meet Lilutu?" he asked the dark wizard.

"Several," Snape replied.

* * *

"Holy water, crucifix, silver nails, maple stakes, ash stakes, mallet, blessed oil, graveyard dirt," Hermione rattled off as she carefully packed her "Vampire" kit, which was a large black satchel with an easy open clasp.

"Myrrh, Frankincense, Sandalwood," she continued, placing incense in the bag. She looked around.

"Oops, almost forgot the garlic," Hermione said, picking up several bulbs and placing them in the bag.

Some of the items hadn't worked on Snape, Harry and Ron, but that didn't mean they wouldn't work on Lilutu. Particularly if she wasn't a "created" vampire but one born of genuine evil. The Holy Water was actually bottled this time, Hermione giving some thought to what the Professor said. Maybe the blessing hadn't took. This way, she was sure the water was blessed directly by a priest.

She also had a few spells she planned to use. The Solaris spell mimicked sunlight, though Snape, Harry and Ron would have to be safely out of the way if she used that. She had the Aquis Orbis spell. She planned to encircle herself with moving water for protection, so the vampires could focus on Lilutu rather than protecting her at the final showdown. She also had a fire spell. Maybe that could cause some damage as well.

She also packed her dad's night vision goggles. They didn't work in the Wizarding World, but they would where they were going. She had also purchased a small cornucopia. It was a horn-shaped wicker basket that would supply food. It was connected with a local market. She had purchased a week's worth of sandwiches, fruit and drink. Any time she was hungry or thirsty, she would be able to reach into the cornucopia and extract something to eat. It wasn't magic really except that it transported food. Magic couldn't create food. It went against Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration concerning objects that couldn't be created by magic: Food, Love, Life, Information and Money.

Even magic had its limits.

However, Hermione had no intentions of starving while hunting Lilutu. The vampires already had their meal ticket in her, with the help of Replenishing potion. Iraq wasn't the friendliest of places either, so she didn't want to risk being seen by the locals, just in case someone thought she'd make a good hostage. They wouldn't be able to take her . . . she'd just hex the hell out of them, but they could start searching for her, and that could complicate matters. But as long as she had her night goggles, food and protection, she should be fine.

Gods, she hoped this worked. If it didn't . . .

Hermione felt a little hitch in her chest as she thought about Snape. If he wasn't returned to mortal form, he was going to end it all.

Her lip trembled for a moment. Yes, he'd die and no one would ever be able to thank him for all he'd done against Voldemort. Hermione looked out the window for a moment, then had a thought. Disillusioning herself, she carefully moved through the castle heading for the Charms classroom. It wasn't locked and Professor Flitwick was nowhere to be seen. Stealthily, Hermione walked over to his supply cabinet and removed a small Pensieve, placing it in her robes pocket. Then she headed for the subdungeons.

Snape felt her presence and zipped up to meet her.

"You're early, Miss Granger," he purred at the Disillusioned witch, who removed the charm. She melted into view, looking at him soberly.

"I'm not staying. I just need to see Harry. I want him to do something for me," Hermione said to the wizard, continuing her descent. Snape billowed behind her.

"Something?" he asked her curiously.

"Yes. Something," the witch said evasively.

Snape was very curious now, his dark eyes drifting over the witch as she walked before him.

"Would you mind telling me what you need Mr. Potter to do?" he asked her.

Hermione stopped and turned around.

"I would rather not, Professor. It's . . . it's something I'd like kept between myself and Harry. Of course you could compel me to tell you, or respect my wishes. I am sincerely hoping you'll do the latter and not take advantage of your power over me," she said to him softly.

Her eyes met his.

"No. You may have your secrets, witch," the wizard replied.

He'd just compel Harry to tell him after she left.

They didn't speak further and Snape turned off into his chambers as Hermione called for Harry, who met her in an instant.

"Isn't it still daylight out?" he asked her, surprised she was in the subdungeons during the day.

"Yes, but I needed to talk to you. I need you to do something for me," Hermione said to him, "Let's go into your chambers."

"Okay," Harry replied, leading her down the hall.

He and Ron had a chamber similar to Snape's but there were three torches that kept it brightly lit, and posters of Quidditch teams on the wall as well as one of a scantily clad and very shapely blonde witch next to Ron's bed. Hermione ignored it as Ron greeted her.

"Hey Hermione," he said, but made no attempt to embrace her.

"Hi Ron," she said smiling at the vampire before pulling out her wand and casting a Silencing spell.

Snape scowled as all talking ceased. Of course he had been listening. Shit.

Hermione pulled out the Pensieve and held it out to Harry.

"Harry, I want you to put the memories the Professor gave you into this Pensieve so I can send it to the Ministry. If we don't come back, no one will know about what he did against Voldemort. I'm going to send it to Kingsley. He knew Dumbledore trusted Snape. As the current Minister of Magic, he can issue a decree to clear him. I'm hoping if that's done and we can't change him back, he might reconsider killing himself," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her sadly.

"I don't think he will, Hermione. Snape doesn't care about being a hero," he said to Hermione.

Harry didn't dare tell her that he believed he would take Snape's way out if he was destined to remain a vampire. She'd go into hysterics.

Ron listened silently, knowing what Harry was thinking.

"Still, I want him cleared, Harry. Put them in," she said, handing him the Pensieve and watching as Harry pulled out his wand and dropped strand after strand into the bowl until it was full of the swirling silver liquid/gas. He handed it back to Hermione, who carefully sealed it.

"I'm going to send this by owl to the Ministry. They should get it by this evening," she said to Harry, who nodded.

"All right, I'm going. I'll be back later," Hermione said. "Thank you, Harry. See you later, Ron."

The witch exited the chambers. She stopped in front of the Professor's chambers and gasped as she saw him sharpening a short sword.

"Are you bringing that with you, Professor?" she asked, stepping into his chambers.

Snape turned to look at her.

"Yes," he said shortly.

"I . . . I see," Hermione replied.

They gazed at each other for a moment.

"I imagine you received what you needed from Mr. Potter?" the wizard asked her, suddenly studying the edge of his blade.

He looked rather menacing. As if he was going to go and behead Harry for some reason.

"Yes," Hermione nearly squeaked, watching the wizard put the sword back in its scabbard.

"I will take you up," the wizard said to her, flashing forward and swooping her up, enjoying her little shocked shriek. He always enjoyed that part. They shot to the top of the stairwell, Snape putting her down and watching as she cast another Disillusionment spell on her person.

"Until tonight, Hermione," he said, then zipped away without so much as a kiss on her cheek.

Hermione blinked after him, then exited.

* * *

"SHE WHAT?" Snape roared at Harry.

"She sent the Pensieve to Kingsley," the young wizard replied.

The look on Snape's face was terrible.

"I didn't give you those memories to put on display in front of the entire Wizarding World! They are personal!" the wizard seethed at Harry.

"We just want to be sure you're given the credit due you, Professor," Harry said placatingly.

"I don't need any damn credit," Snape snarled.

"You won't be arrested when you return," Ron said, trying to help Harry out. "And the history books won't make you out to be a traitorous git."

Snape blinked at him, then suddenly thrust out both his hands, pinning the wizards to the wall, his face twisted.

"I don't care what books have to say about me, or history. I did not give you permission to share my memories!" he hissed at Harry.

"Well, you didn't say I couldn't. You were dying, remember?" Harry said back to him, struggling slightly.

Snape released them.

"I'll be glad when I'm free of all of you," he seethed, billowing out of the chamber.

Harry and Ron were able to move again.

"You think he'd be grateful, the old bat," Ron said to Harry, who shrugged.

"Well, like it or not, everyone's going to know he was an honorable man and didn't kill Dumbledore out of treachery," Harry said. "I don't care what he thinks, that's a good thing."

* * *

When Hermione returned that night, armed with wand and satchel, she was met by a very angry Potions master.

"What right did you have to send that Pensieve to the Ministry?" he hissed at the witch, catching her by the shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"I had every right," Hermione shot back at him. "It is important history that should be shared!"

"It was my life!" Snape said angrily, releasing her.

"It was a story that needed to be told, and I made sure it was. I'm not going to apologize for letting the Wizarding World know what a brave and wonderful wizard you are, Professor. I'll never apologize for that!" she declared, stomping her foot for emphasis.

Snape stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"Gryffindors. Always trying to make the entire world 'noble,'" he said. "Well it's done now, and we have other concerns. Such as getting that passageway opened."

He whisked Hermione into his arms and shot down the stairs with her. Ron and Harry were in his chambers waiting. Snape didn't bother putting Hermione down.

"We are off to the Room of Requirement. Disillusion yourselves and meet us there," the wizard ordered, then again zipped off with Hermione.

"I hope we do become mortal again," Ron said as he and Harry made their way to the stairs, "Then the greasy bastard can stop ordering us around."

They Disillusioned themselves and ran up the stairs.

It was time to face Lilutu.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	14. Allies

**Chapter 14 Allies**

When Harry and Ron arrived, Severus and Hermione were standing in front of a heavy wooden door, bound in iron with a skull with elongated eyeteeth in its body face.

"Well, that looks promising," Harry said, frowning at the door.

"Are you sure we want to open that?" Ron asked Snape.

Snape studied the door.

"As Mr. Potter said, it looks promising. Wands out. Miss Granger, stay close behind me and be ready to cast your Aquis Orbis spell the moment we are clear of the passageway."

"Right," Hermione said, her heart beginning to pound.

"Now is not the time for fear, Miss Granger. You've walked into the Unknown many times before this. Courage, Gryffindor," the wizard said. "Calm yourself."

Immediately, Hermione calmed. Snape's powers really came in handy. He placed his hand on the door's pull ring.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, opening her satchel. She pulled out her night goggles and put them on. Snape looked at the ridiculous things sticking off her face.

"What . . . are . . . those?" he asked her tightly.

"Night vision goggles. I'll be able to see in the dark with them. They amplify light. I don't want to be the only one who can't see," she said, raising her head slightly and oogling the wizard.

"They look ridiculous," Snape said, then opened the door.

As expected, there was a long, rather damp corridor, sparsely lit by torches. It smelled moldly. Snape advanced, followed closely by Hermione, Harry and then Ron, who let out a shriek as a spider dropped on him. Frantically he flung it off him.

"Some vampire you are Ron," Harry said with a grin as Ron felt himself gingerly for more spiders.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron replied.

"Come on you imbeciles!" Snape hissed back at them.

The two wizards caught up and they made their way through the corridor until they came to another door with a skull on it. Snape drew his sword.

"Prepare yourself," he said, then pushed the door open. It swung out heavily, opening up on a large room.

Everyone blinked, staring at it.

"Is this right?" Hermione asked, removing her goggles as she stared into the brightly lit room.

Pink and lavender silk draperies covered every inch of wall, and rich shag carpeting covered the floor. Cushy armchairs, sofas and frilly cushions abounded. There was the distinct scent of potpourri in the air, and candles abounded. There was a large dining table across the room, covered in a white silk tablecloth, and on it sat a clear pitcher and two long stemmed glasses

It was full of what appeared to be Blood.

"Yes, I think this is the place," Snape said, eyeing the pitcher.

He stepped into the gaudy room, followed by Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"It looks like a brothel," Ron said in a low voice.

"I can't imagine Lilutu's lair being so . . . colorful," Hermione said in a near whisper. "In the Pensieve, she just wore black. That would be out of place here . . ."

Suddenly, they were confronted by a very pale blonde man, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, and he was snarling. With fangs.

Everyone froze. Not only did he have fangs, but he was buck naked.

"What are you doing here?" the vampire demanded. "Who are you?"

Snape brought up his sword defensively.

"We are here for Lilutu," he said to the naked vampire.

Hermione peered around Snape at him. He was very muscular, with tight abs, cut arms and quite a cock, surrounded in curling blonde hair. Good gods, he was gorgeous.

The vampire stiffened when he saw Hermione.

"A mortal!" he hissed, starting forward.

"Stay back! I warn you!" Snape growled at him.

Suddenly, the vampire froze in place.

"Shit," he hissed. "You're one of them."

Snape blinked at him.

"One of what?" Ron asked, trying not to look at the wizard's body and wanting to cover Hermione's eyes.

"A Primary," the vampire hissed.

Suddenly a rather effeminate voice rang out.

"Victor? Victor! Get your delicious little buns over here! I didn't say I wanted to play 'Hide and Go Get 'Em!' "

"We have intruders, my Queen," Victor called back. "One of them is a Primary. I can't move."

"Ooh! Company! Hold on to your goodies! I'll be right there!" the voice sang out.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. What the hell was going on here and who was that?

Presently, a chubby little vampire with spiky brown hair and black eyes wearing floppy bunny slippers and a pink silk housecoat covered in red roses appeared from behind one of the many silk hangings. He flounced up to the rather shocked little group, his eyes falling on Severus immediately.

"Well hello tall, pale and bitable," he said to Snape, batting his eyelashes at him, "My name, Precious, is Adam. Adam Sweetmeats. But you can call me 'Sugarcheeks."

Victor let out an audible growl at Adam's flirting. Ron and Harry sniggered uncontrollably as Snape lowered his sword and glowered at the vampire. Adam looked at Victor, pretending to be shocked.

"Now Victor, why are you showing off your baubles? I swear you are such an exhibitionist. Shame on you. You're going to make . . ."

Adam peered at Harry, Severus and Ron's loins, apparently seeing through their clothing. He covered his hand with his mouth for a moment as he looked at Snape, who was still glowering. He recovered and finished his train of thought.

". . . you're going to make two of them feel very inadequate," Adam finished, pulling out his wand and flicking it at Victor, dressing him instantly in a tailor-made blue suit and tie.

"You're a wizard," Hermione gasped, stepping from around Snape fully.

Adam blinked at her.

"And you're a little blood bag," he responded, "Victor hasn't had blood straight from the source in ages. Come over here."

Hermione was suddenly compelled to walk toward the wizard.

"Stay here, Miss Granger," Snape said in a low voice.

Hermione stopped, a grateful look in her eyes as she moved closer to Snape.

Adam's eyes narrowed.

"Well then, you come over here, you yummy bit of beefcake," he commanded.

Snape stood there and looked at Adam as if he were crazy.

Adam sighed and looked disappointed Snape didn't obey him. That could only mean one thing.

"It figures you'd be a Primary. I don't have any fucking luck. The witch . . . is she yours? Have you marked her?" the chubby vampire asked, eyeing Hermione, who blushed.

"Yes," Snape replied.

Ron and Harry both scowled. Marked her? What did he mean he 'marked' Hermione? And why was she blushing?

Adam shrugged at the blonde vampire.

"Sorry Victor. The mortal's taken. You can't indulge yourself. Vampire etiquette and all that," he said to his lover. Victor snarled in disappointment, still eyeing Hermione.

"So, what do you want?" Adam asked.

"I'm looking for a vampire named Lilutu," Snape said to the vampire.

"Lilutu? That poser bitch? Oh, I'd love to pull out her eyeteeth with a pair of rusty pliers," Adam said, frowning at the thought of the Mother. "Her name isn't even Lilutu. She just took it on to make herself sound more important, the status whore. Her real name is Vashti. The Queen of Blood. Why are you looking for her?"

Snape considered the vampire. He clearly didn't like Lilutu, or Vashti, if that were her real name. Maybe he found an ally.

"I want to kill her," he said shortly.

Victor and Adam looked at each other for a moment, then both of them smiled, Victor revealing short fangs and Adam pearly white and normal teeth.

"Well, just don't stand there! Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home. Anyone that wants to kill Vashti can hole up here indefinitely!" Adam gushed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, as did Snape and Hermione. Slowly, Snape put his sword back into his scabbard, eyeing Victor, who watched him with a slight frown. He was the same height as Snape, but heavier. Still, Snape could control him. He wouldn't be a problem.

The group followed Adam over to the big dining table and sat down, Hermione sitting close to Snape. She didn't like the way Victor was looking at her.

Adam conjured three more tall stemmed glasses for Snape, Ron and Harry.

"Fresh blood?" he asked them politely, "Drained only an hour ago. I keep several mortal women for that purpose. I take care of them and milk them every other day or so. It's a fair arrangement we're all happy with. It's virgin blood too, though I have to keep an eye on Victor to make sure it stays that way. He's a slut."

Victor gave him a little smirk, then his eyes fell on Hermione again, who blanched.

Adam poured three glasses of blood and offered it to the vampires as Hermione looked on, slightly disgusted.

Not wanting to insult his host, Snape took a glass as did Ron and Harry. They drank.

"Wow! This tastes great!" Ron exclaimed, draining his glass. "It's so . . . sweet. Better than Replenished blood!"

Then he looked at Hermione.

"Sorry, Hermione. I mean, your blood's tasty . . . it's just . . . well . . . lacking something," Ron said apologetically as Hermione frowned at him.

"Shut up Mr. Weasley," Snape snapped at him.

Harry drained his glass as well, silently agreeing with Ron but knowing better than to express it.

"Thank you, Mr. Sweetmeats," Snape said.

"Call me Adam," the vampire gushed, waggling his eyebrows at Snape in a disturbing manner. "And who are all of you?"

"I'm Professor Severus Snape," Snape said, then gestured around the table as he introduced his companions.

"This is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," the dark wizard said.

"A pleasure," Adam said dryly, clearly only interested in Snape.

"I take it you're quite familiar with Lilutu," Snape continued.

Adam rolled his eyes.

"It's Vashti, not Lilutu. Oh yes., I'm familiar with her all right. That's the bitch that turned me," he said to Snape, who looked at him a bit incredulously. He couldn't imagine Adam fucking the sexy vampire. Adam seemed to divine his thoughts.

"Oh, she didn't do it in the normal way. I couldn't even be compelled to get wood for her if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. I don't do snatch," the vampire said, looking at Hermione rather disdainfully. "But she turned me anyway. You see, I'm her hair dresser. Have you ever seen the 'blowing in a non-existent wind' effect?"

Snape and Hermione nodded.

"My work. See, I came over here from England to meet a young man I had been corresponding with for quite a while. His name was Yusef and he was drop dead gorgeous. Just gorgeous I tell you," Adam said with a sigh, then his face fell.

"When I got here however, I found out Yusef had been publicly executed because of his sexual orientation. They aren't big on gay rights here. They got a gander at me when I arrived at his house and immediately tried to take me too. I mean, I'm not the least bit butch. But I managed to get away from them, but lost my bearings. I didn't know how to get back to the Port Key point and became lost in the desert. I wandered around a while, then walked through a patch of plants. That's when that bitch appeared, wanting to know what I was doing in her garden. I shined my light on her and saw she had the most beautiful ebony hair. But it was lank and lax. I told her she needed to let me get my hands on it. So the cow bit me, and I've been serving her ever since. Ooh, I hate her," Adam said. Then he looked at Victor.

"I got Victor one night when I came to do Vashti's hair. She was scratching him and torturing him. She always liked the tall pale type," Adam said, looking at Snape admiringly, "But she had stopped creating Primaries because she saw a couple of her own with their Secondaries kill another Mother, newly risen. Female Vampires are very territorial. They drained the intruder's blood and killed her. After that, Vashti became very paranoid concerning Primaries and Secondaries, and lured her own into a trap one night . . . leading them to the banks of the Euphrates river. A groove had been dug in the sand around the spot they stood and she released water into it, trapping them behind it. She left them to die at sunrise, the heartless bitch. They had loved her."

Here Adam sighed, then continued.

"So she was going to drain Victor and let him die. He was gorgeous and I asked her if I could have him. It took a while but I convinced her. After she drained him, I turned him and brought him here to my lair. He's been with me ever since," Adam said, looking at Victor fondly.

Victor was still looking at Hermione however, hardly listening.

"Where exactly is 'here?'" Hermione asked.

"Oh, this is one of the underground palaces. There are hundreds of them. Cities have been built on top of cities in this area. Vashti has her own underground palace too. A dull, dreary place. She has no sense of décor or fashion. Basic black went out of style ages ago. Someone should kill her. She's been murdering fashion for years," Adam hissed.

"Can you tell us something about her history, Adam?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh yes. She's a nasty one. When she ruled, the city of Babylonia was under siege for three years. But she always had meat on her table when everyone else was starving. She used to have lavish meals, claiming she had her own private stash of slaughter animals. But she didn't. Vashti would periodically send her soldiers out to collect children between the ages of three and six, telling their parents they were being trained to serve in the palace, a great honor . . ."

"Oh no," Hermione gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh yes, dearie. She was serving veal, if you know what I mean. All of her cooks were illiterate and had their tongues cut out so they couldn't reveal what they were preparing for her meals. There was braised child, smoked child, fried child, child chops, child smothered in onions . . ."

"Oh, please stop!" Hermione exclaimed, turning green. Now she understood. Vashti had indeed taken children, when she was alive.

"When she died, she was full of so much evil that she rose again as a vampire," Adam said, "She has human followers that she picks her meals from. Like me, she keeps her victims alive until she decides she wants a new one, then slaughters them. I just obliviate them and send them back to the surface along with a few jewels so they can have a good start in life. I haven't turned anyone other than Victor."

"See Harry, it's possible to live as a vampire and not kill people," Ron said to Harry, who didn't respond.

"Adam, do you know exactly how to kill Vashti? Exactly?" the wizard asked.

"I know it takes at least two Primaries and two Secondaries," Adam responded, looking at the wizard with interest.

"Explain Primaries and Secondaries," Snape said.

"Well, Primaries are vampires created directly from the Mother, or Vashti. They are independent in nature and have strong powers, though not as strong as the Mother's powers. They can resist her commands if strong-willed enough. Secondaries are vampires created by Primaries. They aren't very powerful and can be controlled by Mothers and Primaries, though if the connection between Secondary and Primary is close, the Mother cannot override the Primary who created him or her. Secondaries create Minions which are animal-like vampires. They can be controlled but have very little mind and next to no powers. They are the most dangerous because they attack without hesitation or thought. They're like vicious muggle dogs. Luckily, there are no minions around here, because I am the only other Primary in this region and Victor the only Secondary. Vashti believes I'm too soft to try and kill her. It's not the first time I've been underestimated. I just knew I couldn't do it alone," Adam said, his eyes narrowed. "If you need help, Victor and I would both be willing."

Adam didn't even ask the reason why Snape wanted to kill Vashti. Hell, she was such a bitch, he felt no reason was necessary.

"Thank you, Adam. I believe I will take you up on your offer," the dark wizard said.

Adam nodded and smiled, this time showing his lengthy and frightening fangs.

"I'm here to please," the vampire purred.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	15. Adam Speaks a Bit Too Much

**Chapter 15 Adam Speaks a Bit Too Much**

After explaining how they used the Room of Requirement to reach his and Victor's lair, and finding out that Adam had gone to Hogwarts and was in Slytherin, Hermione pressed him for more information about Vashti. Specifically about her powers.

"My, you're a pushy bit of meat, aren't you?" Adam said to Hermione, then looked at Snape, "I bet you've found a yummy little way to shut her up, Professor."

Snape just looked at Adam steadily, not responding as both Harry and Ron frowned at Adam.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded. "A yummy way to shut her up?"

"Yeah?" Harry added, looking at Snape suspiciously.

Hermione hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt. Victor arched an eyebrow at her flush, then gave a knowing smirk.

"Oh come now, sweeties. She's been Marked. There's only one condition under which a Primary marks a human female and doesn't turn her," Adam said as Snape dropped his head into his hand. The vampire was going to let the droxies out of the cage.

"What condition?" Ron demanded, glaring at Snape.

"Um. Is there a bathroom here?" Hermione interjected, standing up. She didn't want to be here when Adam explained this to Harry and Ron.

Adam looked down his nose at her for a moment, then pulled out his wand and flicked it at a wall hanging. It disappeared, revealing a corridor.

"Go straight down and make a right at the warded door," he said to her. "The girls will show you where it is."

"Perhaps I should escort her, my Queen," Victor suggested.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the blonde vampire as he stood up.

"Oh no, Victor. You keep your bum right in that chair," Adam snapped at him.

Victor sat back down, his eyes still on Hermione.

"What conditions?" Ron demanded again, wanting to know before Hermione left.

"Right down this hall? Okay. I'll be back in a little while," Hermione said, hurrying away. Everyone watched her disappear down the hall.

Adam looked at Ron and gave a naughty little smile.

"Sex is involved. You know what that is don't you?" the chubby vampire said, waiting for the fireworks.

"WHAT?" Ron screamed, leaping out of his chair so it fell over and glaring at Snape. "You fucked Hermione? You bastard!"

Ron tried to charge the Potions Master, who carelessly thrust his palm at the wizard, sending him flying across the room and into the wall.

"My hangings!" Adam shrieked as the pink and lavender fabric ripped and wrapped around Ron, impeding his efforts to get up and back at Snape.

"You stop it! Stop it now!" Adam yelled at Ron, who ceased struggling. "Victor, get him out of my silks."

Victor walked over and helped Ron remove the fabric cocooned around him.

Harry was furious, but knew better than to try and attack the Professor.

"You just had to use your powers on her, didn't you, Professor?" he said to him hatefully. "You made Hermione have sex with you. That was just a dirty thing to do. You're a bastard all right. Worse than a bastard. If we get out of this, count on dueling me."

"It will be my pleasure, Mr. Potter," Snape purred at him.

Ron stalked back over.

"Sit down and be quiet, Mr. Weasley," Snape commanded him.

Ron sat down, his eyes hard as he looked at the Potions master. Victor returned to his seat as well.

Adam got up and repaired his wall hanging, covering up the stone wall behind it. He minced back over to the table and sat down delicately.

"You've got it wrong, babies," the vampire said, "The Professor didn't compel your little witch friend. If he had, she would have been bitten. So you see honeys, it was the other way around. The only way a Primary will mark a human female is if she invites him to give her the high hard one."

Both Ron's and Harry's mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"Hermione asked you to . . . to . . ." Harry said to Snape in disbelief.

"I can be very 'accommodating' when the need arises," the wizard replied, a nasty little smirk on his lips.

"Really?" Adam said, batting his eyes at the Professor.

"To females," Snape added with a scowl.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Adam said with a bit of a purr. "Right Victor?"

Victor nodded, his eyes looking a bit hot as they met Adam's. Both Ron and Harry shuddered before focusing on Snape again.

"You could have said no," Ron said to the wizard, "You didn't have to do as she asked."

"Mr. Weasley, it was in my best interest to indulge Miss Granger. She was doing research for me after all. I had to keep her . . . happy," Snape said silkily. "Now enough about this. What occurs between myself and Miss Granger is no one else's business. Adam, tell us more about Vashti's powers."

"Actually, this conversation is much more interesting. Tell me, Professor . . . is she a screamer? She has to be with that wand," Adam said, his eyes flicking downward. "I've never seen one that big in the flesh, and I've seen a few, believe me."

Victor, Ron and Harry stared at Snape, Harry shaking his head, trying not to imagine the pale, ugly wizard putting it to Hermione. Ron looked furious. Victor looked a bit jealous. He couldn't see through objects so couldn't take a look at Snape's goods himself, but hearing his Queen admiring another vampire's cock got to him. Wait until next time he got Adam under him. Just wait. He'd knock Snape out of the chubby vampire's head for good when he drove him into the headboard a few times.

"Actually, this conversation is over, Adam. We are here to destroy Vashti, not discuss how many octaves over 'high C' Miss Granger can hit," Snape snapped.

"Gods, straight men are so tight-assed," Adam sighed, then snickered a little at the pun.

"Vashti?" Snape said pointedly.

Adam was starting to get on his last nerve. Snape would be a lot less accepting of the vampire if not for the fact that he needed him.

"All right. Vashti. The tramp. Okay, she can do two things we can't. She can turn into mist and fly. We're just as fast as she is, however," Adam said.

"Mist? How are we supposed to catch a vampire that can turn into mist?" Harry asked Snape, who looked thoughtful.

"What kind of mist?" he asked Adam.

"Like fog," he said.

"Can the mist be affected by wind?" the wizard asked.

"I think so," Adam said, "If she was hit with wind she'd have to coalesce quickly to avoid being too scattered."

"Maybe she can be sucked into something, maybe a bottle . . . like a genie," Ron suggested.

Hm. That was a thought. Mr. Weasley was proving to be a good addition to the group, though Snape wouldn't have told him that in a billion years.

"If she is dismembered, the pieces will turn into mist and she can reform," Adam added, looking at Snape's sword.

"Shit," the Potions master muttered.

"And she can control your Secondaries if they aren't too attached to you," Adam said, looking at Harry and Ron. Harry was sober-faced, but Ron had a distinct expression of dislike as he looked at Snape.

Snape was sure that Harry would resist Vashti, he was the type to stick by him. But Ron . . . Ron might be a problem. Still, there was Victor so they had two Secondaries to work with. He'd have to find a way to deal with Ron before they actually took on the Mother. Restrain him somehow.

"On the flip side," Adam said encouragingly, "Vashti can be affected by things we aren't. We can walk on Holy Ground. She can't. Holy Water burns the shit out of her as well, since she was created from pure evil. We were turned so don't have that problem. A crucifix will burn her too."

Snape had no doubt Hermione had those objects on her person. That satchel had to contain something relevant.

Where was the witch anyway?

* * *

Hermione walked down the corridor. It was brightly lit and draped in silks. Adam certainly liked his home pretty. Presently she came to a door in an uncovered part of the hallway. A circle of water was spinning on the stone around it. A water ward that couldn't be crossed by vampires. Well, Adam could remove it when he wanted to. But Victor couldn't. Hermione knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" a female voice called out.

"Um . . . hi. I'm a guest of Adam's. I need to use the bathroom," Hermione said through the door. It opened immediately. A young Arab woman in a wispy, blue silk dress with beautiful dark eyes and perfectly coiffed hair looked at Hermione in amazement.

"You are a guest of Adam's?" she asked Hermione who nodded.

"Come in," the young woman said, stepping aside.

Hermione walked into the lavish room. It too was covered in silks and had four four-poster beds with canopies of silk as well. On a table were a variety of dried fruits and nuts. Three other well-dressed young women were in the room as well, lounging on their beds. They all stood up and looked at Hermione curiously.

The girl who let her in, walked around her curiously, eyeing her robes.

"I am Aden. They are Fadila, Habiba, and Jazlyn, " Aden said, gesturing to the other young women. "We are Adam's guests too. What is your name? Will you be staying with us?"

Hermione noticed a small bandage on Aden's wrist. She must have provided the current cache of fresh blood.

"My name is Hermione and no, I'm just visiting," Hermione replied.

When Hermione said this, the young women all gathered together and whispered among themselves. Aden turned to her, her dark eyes wide.

"You are out there . . . with Victor?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Victor is very, very bad," she said in a hushed voice. "He comes to the door all times of day and night, trying to lure us out with pretty words and gifts. He wants us. But Adam says not to go with him."

"Listen to Adam," Hermione advised her, thinking about how Victor advanced on her when they first arrived. "Now, where is the bathroom?"

The girls all pointed to a door.

"In there," they said and watched as Hermione entered, closing it behind her.

"She isn't very pretty. And her hair!" Jazlyn said as the other women laughed.

"She looks as if she were very frightened. And those clothes. You can see next to nothing of her shape. She doesn't even look like a woman. Maybe she is safe from Victor because she is so unappealing," Habiba said.

"And so pale. If she didn't have to use the bathroom, I would think she was like Adam and Victor," Fadila whispered.

They all tittered.

Hermione exited the bathroom and looked at the women, who had fallen silent. It was the kind of silence Hermione recognized. They had been talking about her, probably unfavorably. They looked like airheads anyway.

"Thank you," Hermione said shortly, heading for the door.

"You are welcome, Hermione," Aden said as the witch exited.

Hermione heard them burst into laughter when the door closed.

Bitches.

Hermione headed back up the corridor, her belly in knots. Harry and Ron had to know what she and Snape had done now, thanks to Adam and his flapping fangs.

She entered and walked toward the table. Everyone fell silent.

"Did you find the bathroom all right?" Adam asked her.

"Yes I did. I also met your little stable of blood donors," Hermione said as she sat down. She didn't look at either Ron or Harry but could feel their eyes on her.

"Ah yes. Aden, Fadila, Habiba, and Jazlyn. Vain little chits, aren't they, though I suppose it's my fault. I spoil them so," Adam said with a smile.

"Very vain," Hermione agreed. She couldn't stand women like that. They had no substance.

Snape was looking at her with a slightly amused expression on his face.

Still not looking at Harry and Ron she asked, "So fill me in on what you've talked about, other than me, since I've been gone."

Adam tiredly repeated the information and Hermione became excited when she heard what affected Vashti.

"I have Holy Water, a crucifix and dirt from Hallowed ground," she said, glad she had something useful with her.

She became thoughtful when she learned Vashti could fly and turn into mist. The Professor could fly too though, but the mist . . . that could be a problem.

"Now we need to figure out a plan of attack," Snape said, "How to get into her presence."

Adam said, "That's just too easy. All we have to say is you came to pay her homage. You didn't turn immediately . . . that's lucky because you probably would be dead like her other Primaries. More than likely she had wanted to continue a sordid little relationship with you. If you swell up her already swollen ego and make her think you want her, I'm sure you can get close enough to bite her. She's an exhibitionist, so no doubt she won't have any qualms about anyone watching. She's just that stuck on herself. But she won't be able to turn into mist once your fangs are in her. Then we can help you drain that bitch."

"But, but isn't vampire blood rancid to other vampires?" Hermione asked, not liking it one bit that the Professor would have to basically seduce Vashti.

"Not a Mother's blood. It's like Mother's milk to vampires, or so I've heard. Blood's the only secretion I'd ever want to taste from her, you can bet your boobies on that," Adam said, his face twisting in distaste.

"Okay. We have to come up with ways to combat her powers," Hermione said, taking over.

Adam narrowed his eyes at her.

"You really are a pushy bit, aren't you?" he asked, looking at her hair critically, "I'll tell you one thing, Miss Marked, you're not leaving my lair looking like that. Someone might see you and think I'm responsible. I'd be ruined."

Hermione self-consciously fluffed her hair. If Adam wanted to do something to make it more manageable, she was all for it. But now, they had plans to make.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	16. The Plans are Made

**Chapter 16 The Plans are Made**

The next six hours were spent hashing out a number of plans, including contingency plans if one began to fail. Hermione made it a point to tell the vampires where they needed to bite Vashti to be most effective.

"The Primaries have the longest fangs, so they need to go for the deeper arteries. The Secondaries should take the jugular, or the throat, and the radial arteries in the lower forearms. The Primaries should latch on to the femoral arteries in her thighs," the witch said, drawing a quick diagram with her wand in the air.

Adam looked at the image and his lips puckered as if he tasted something extremely sour.

"Her thighs are thicker than that," he said, "and that's too close to her snatch for me. Ew. I'll have to bite her someplace else."

"I have to agree, Miss Granger, but for differing reasons than Adam," Snape said, "It will be highly unlikely I will be able to bite her on her thigh when I am trying to surprise her . . . unless I am in the midst of public foreplay, and then it will take me a while to get into position. However, if you don't mind watching . . ."

Everyone in the room shuddered for their own reasons. Hermione had already witnessed the Professor and Vashti once. Now that she had been with the wizard, she didn't want him doing anything with Vashti if he could help it.

"All right," she said quickly, "then you go for the jugular, Adam for one of the radials, and the Secondaries can take the other radial and the peroneal arteries in the calves. They are close enough to the surface for their fangs to reach."

"I'll take the other radial," Victor growled, his eyes resting on Harry and Ron as if daring them to protest.

Harry shrugged.

"I don't care, Victor," he said, "as long as we drain her."

When that was settled, Hermione came up with a contingency plan that made both Ron and Harry leap out of their chairs.

"NO! No Hermione. It's too dangerous! Vashti could kill you!" Harry yelled at her.

"Yeah, Hermione. You're mortal. You need to stay out of the way. In fact, you shouldn't even go with us. Just stay here where you're safe!" Ron said to her, scowling.

"No I shouldn't. It's important I help. We all need to do what we can and I have things to protect me. In fact, I think it's going to work this way anyhow, once Vashti sees me," Hermione said.

Adam looked at Hermione consideringly.

"I'll make sure she sees you," he said with a rather evil smile.

"Professor Snape, compel Hermione to stay here," Ron said to Snape.

"No! I won't. You'd better not do it, Professor. I mean it. You need all the help you can get on this. I won't see you destroy yourself!" Hermione cried, her eyes filling with tears.

Adam looked at Snape with a startled expression.

"What is she talking about?" he demanded.

"Nothing. No one is talking about anything," Snape said, and all three clamped their mouths shut.

Snape didn't want to tell Adam about how he hoped killing Vashti would restore their mortality. The vampire seemed perfectly adapted to both of his alternative lifestyles and probably wouldn't want that to change. He might even attack them.

"Nothing concrete at least. Miss Granger is a bit of a drama queen. More than likely she is talking about the risk I will be taking, when in fact we will all be taking risks," he said smoothly.

Adam relaxed as Hermione wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

"All right. It is late morning now. I think our little marked witch needs her beauty sleep if she's going to hang with the vamps tonight," the chubby wizard said. "You can take my bed."

Hermione started to ask Adam why he needed a bed if he didn't sleep, then looked at Victor.

Oh.

"Um, don't you have a little private room someplace? I can transfigure a bed of my own and some sheets," Hermione said. She didn't want to sleep in a bed covered in vampire semen.

"Fine. I see you don't do 'lavish' well. Come with me," Adam said bad-temperedly, walking away, the ears of his bunny slippers flopping with purpose. She followed.

Snape looked after the witch thoughtfully. Her plan was quite dangerous, but a very likely scenario, now that he thought about it. Vashti wouldn't like to see him with a human lover. Hermione was right. It could be used to their advantage.

Hermione could also be killed if Vashti decided just to rip her throat out rather than drain her. He continued to look in the direction Adam had taken Hermione. She was willing to risk her life to save him. She was quite an extraordinary little witch.

"I don't like what Hermione is planning to do," Ron muttered.

"What you like or don't like doesn't matter, Mr. Weasley. Unlike you, Miss Granger is focused on this mission, focused on success. In fact, I believe you are the one who should stay behind," Snape said to him.

"What? We need Ron," Harry said.

Snape looked at Harry with a bit of disdain.

"Mr. Weasley is a liability to me, Mr. Potter. He doesn't have your selfless character. His initial responses to this mission were less than courageous. He is also angry at me for responding to Miss Granger's advances. Adam warned that Vashti could control a Secondary that was not attached to me in some way. You, Mr. Potter, are attached to me because of what you've learned through the Pensieve. You will not abandon me. I cannot be sure that Mr. Weasley will show me any loyalty and one pissed off vampire will be enough," Snape said.

"No. Ron wouldn't turn on you, Professor, would you Ron?" Harry asked the red-head.

Ron was staring at the Potions master with narrowed eyes.

"Not on purpose," he said shortly.

Harry got a cold feeling in his belly that Snape was right. Ron could be used against him if Vashti commanded him. It was easy to see that he did hate Snape. Probably because of Hermione more than anything else.

Victor saw it too, but remained silent. If that little bastard did anything to try and ruin the attack, he'd pay before Vashti killed them all.

Adam returned and Snape arose.

"Where is Miss Granger's room?" the dark wizard asked Adam, who looked at him with his head cocked.

"Going to get a little now in case the body goes cold later?" he asked the wizard, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"I need to talk with her privately," Snape snapped. "Now where is she?"

Adam told him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ron demanded. "You leave Hermione alone!"

Snape turned, his face harsh.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, you will both remain here and not seek out Miss Granger," he commanded.

Ron was left seething as Snape billowed off. Try as he might, he couldn't follow. Then he turned on Adam.

"You could compel us to go get Hermione," Ron said to him desperately.

Adam held up both his hands.

"My name is Emmet and I'm not in it," Adam said, "Come along now, Victor. We can finish what we started earlier."

Adam sashayed off through some rather thick silk curtains.

"Yes, my Queen," Victor replied, rising and following the vampire. His black eyes were glittering. He hadn't forgotten Adam's comments about Snape's cock. He'd make sure the headboard had no give before he got started.

"I hope they use a Silencing charm," Harry said as Victor disappeared behind the hangings.

"I can't believe this. Snape is going to shag Hermione again. And we're just letting it happen," Ron seethed, sitting down and folding his arms.

"Look, Ron. Snape wouldn't have been able to mark her if she didn't want him to, so just leave it alone," Harry said to him. "You're just going to make yourself crazy."

"But I've been after her to shag me for so long, Harry and she always held me off. Then she goes and spreads her legs for Snape? He's twice her age and a hundred times uglier than a bugbear. What does she see in him? It's got to have something to do with his powers. Maybe he's giving off something that attracted her," Ron said.

"Maybe. But she still asked him. Who's going to turn down a shag, Ron? Especially Snape. He probably hasn't shagged anyone since Vashti," Harry said. "Hermione's young and smart. He probably wanted to do it for the longest."

"The fucking lecher," Ron hissed.

"Well, all we can do is wait here. I wish I had brought some cards or something. I didn't think we'd be sitting around. Maybe we can practice pretending to attack Vashti," Harry suggested.

Ron looked at him darkly.

"I'd rather be attacking Snape," he replied sullenly.

* * *

Snape found Hermione's room, a circle of water cascading around the door for protection. He was able to knock. 

"Who is it?" Hermione called.

"Professor Snape," Snape replied in a low voice.

There was silence for a moment, and then the door slowly opened. Hermione was in a white silk nightgown.

"Hello Professor," she said in a soft voice.

"Hello, Hermione. May I come in?" he asked her softly.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I need to talk to you about Mr. Weasley," the wizard said. "He's a liability."

Hermione's eyes widened and she retrieved her wand to remove the water ward, then stepped back, letting him in.

Snape billowed in and looked at the sparse surroundings. All she had was a full-sized bed, covers and a nightstand with several candles on it. Her satchel rested on the floor.

"What do you mean he's a liability?" Hermione asked him, sounding a bit angry at the insinuation.

"I don't believe Mr. Weasley will respond to my commands. He does now, but not willingly. I think Vashti might be able to override him, Hermione. Use him against us. Me specifically. I might have to kill him if that occurs, and he may ruin everything," Snape said to her.

Hermione blinked at him. She was quite aware of Ron's dislike of the Professor. No doubt he hated him even more now that he knew the wizard had slept with her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him.

"It's quite simple really," Snape replied, then told her.

Hermione nodded.

"All right. He's going to be furious, but yes . . . that will work," she said to the vampire.

Snape took her hand.

"It is a very courageous thing you are planning to do, Hermione," he said to her softly, slowly kissing the back of her hand, letting his lips linger for a moment.

Hermione looked at him, feeling a bit of heat rising inside her. Merlin, not again.

"I don't want you to destroy yourself, Professor," she replied, feeling as if her throat were full of cotton as he turned her hand over and nuzzled her palm.

Snape looked at her.

"And if I become mortal again, Miss Granger, what then? What will that mean to you? I will no longer have this 'allure' for you. You won't be drawn to me as you were. I will become the man I was before," he said to her.

Hermione doubted her feelings would change, especially since they had been intimate and she knew what he was capable of.

"You were my first, Professor. You know they say you never forget your first," she said to him.

"You could be Obliviated," the wizard said softly.

"I don't want to be," Hermione replied. "There was so much passion . . ."

"Yes, there was . . . and is," the wizard purred. "Do you have something you'd like to ask me, Miss Granger? These are our last moments before facing Vashti, and in fact quite possibly my last moments on earth if we fail. I expect you to Apparate away if things begin to go badly."

"I won't leave you," Hermione said vehemently. "Even if I have to die with you."

Snape stared at her, then he swallowed noticeably.

"Gryffindors," the wizard said softly, rubbing his hand against her cheek. Hermione's eyes went half-lidded at his contact. "I've always had such a weakness for the witches of that house. So loyal."

"You did?" Hermione asked him, surprised.

"Well, two witches. Lily Evans . . . and now you, Hermione. I believe you've broken her spell over me. I never truly possessed Lily, but I have more than possessed you. You are the reality that overrides the dream," he replied. "Now, do you have something to ask me, witch? It wouldn't do to compel you, especially when we are so close to completing our mission."

"I don't need compelling, Professor," Hermione said softly, blushing a bit as his eyes glinted at her.

"Take me."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	17. Encounter

**Chapter 17 Encounter**

Suddenly the room blurred and Hermione was flat on her back in the bed, a nude Professor on top of her, almost nose to nose, the wizard smirking as he slowly lowered one of the straps to her nightgown. Desire thrummed through her as she felt the silk fall from her shoulder.

"How's that for service, witch?" he asked her as he lowered the other strap, then pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder, lifting her arm and kissing his way up it, slowly and teasingly, suckling her fingers for a moment, Hermione trembling, her core igniting, her body longing for even more contact. Then she had a thought.

"Professor," she said softly.

Snape was kissing her palm. It was enough to scatter what was in her head. He felt her heart rate increase as he ran his mouth over her fingertips. She responded to him so easily, her breathing becoming heavy, the blood rushing through her veins.

"Mmm?" he answered, nipping at her hand.

Gods, everything he did felt scrumptious. The witch arched under him a bit before she recaptured her train of thought.

"I was just wondering . . . you can move so fast . . ." Hermione said hesitatingly.

Snape stopped kissing her hand and gave her a wry smirk.

"And you're wondering how fast I could fuck," he said to her, an eyebrow arched.

"Theoretically . . . yes," Hermione said, blushing that she would ask him something like that.

Snape studied her for a moment.

"Well, I have no idea, but I suspect if I did apply my 'speed' it would seem like a very short, pressure-filled experience for you. Hardly satisfying. Although I would reach climax, you wouldn't and let us face it, Hermione, bringing you to climax is a large part of my pleasure," he purred at her, pressing his swollen organ against her thigh for emphasis.

Again, there was an increase in heart rate, the sound of it beginning to fill the wizard's ears, seeming to sink into his own body, wondrous, powerful, a taste of her Life meant only for him

"And the pinnacle of your own," he whispered, pulling down her gown and exposing her full, dark-nippled breasts, the tips hardened with desire. He gripped one, squeezing it, then fell to both soft, full mounds, nipping, suckling and licking them slowly, torturing the witch. Hermione moaned underneath him, her hands running over his shoulders as his mouth worked its magic, the wizard inching downward, pulling the nightie further down her body as he proceeded, tonguing her navel, loving the feel of her warm, writhing body under his lips, the scent of her arousal, the soft cries washing over him as he slipped lower, her thighs shifting as he gently nosed her core.

Hermione let out a little cry of protest as he suddenly rose to his knees.

"No . . . no . . ." she breathed.

The witch's heart was racing now, and she was beginning to perspire, her skin becoming moist and more heated.

"Ssh, witch. I'm only removing your nightgown," the wizard said, slowing sliding the soft fabric from under her hips and down her legs, revealing her nude body. He looked at her, his dark eyes drifting over her curves until he met her gaze.

"You are truly lovely, Hermione Granger," he said, spreading her thighs wide then shifting back and lowering his mouth to the witch. Hermione buckled as his tongue found her center of the universe and went into orbit, circling and probing, tasting her sweetness.

"Oh gods!" Hermione shrieked as she orgasmed and Snape drank her down hungrily, not moving from between her thighs until he had savored every drop. This could well be his last time with a woman, and he wanted to carry the memory with him. Slowly he climbed up her body and kissed the witch deeply, sharing her taste before reaching on the nightstand and picking up her wand.

He handed it to the sighing witch and softly said, "Cast a contraceptive spell. You don't need to give birth to a daywalker."

Looking dazed, Hermione cast the spell on herself, then Snape took the wand from her, put it back on the nightstand and adjusted himself so the head of his cock rested against her hot core.

He was taking more time than the first time. He hungered for her, but this was different. He was aware of what she was willing to do for him, give up for him and it touched someplace in his dark, cold heart . . . giving it warmth. No one before Hermione Granger had been willing to die for him.

Hermione's heart was thudding now, and Snape could feel it pounding through him as well, the rhythm of her Life playing for him, beating in his ears, filling him with a powerful desire to take it and to match it. To claim some semblance of it for his own

The Potions master gently lifted her legs to his shoulders, raising himself up on his hands, Hermione looking up into his sharp features, his face framed by his lank, black hair. Her eyes seemed almost luminous as he looked down at the young witch who was so enamored of him. He pressed forward, sliding a bit of his girth inside her warmth, letting out a groan of pleasure as Hermione sighed.

"All of me?" he asked her softly.

"Oh yes . . . yes," Hermione groaned up at him.

Snape thrust deep inside the witch, Hermione letting out a cry as he hit bottom, filling her completely, his flesh hot, hard and satisfying. The wizard pulled back, watching his partial withdrawal, his thick pale shaft streaked with the witch's lubrication.

"Again?" he purred at Hermione.

"Yes! Yes!" she gasped, rolling her hips as best she could while trapped under the wizard.

Again, Snape penetrated her smoothly, watching his cock bury itself inside her soft, pink flesh, sliding through her pulsing sleeve with a hiss and jerking her body. Hermione again cried out at the delicious sensation of the wizard taking her, becoming part of her.

"More?" Snape asked her, wanting to hear her say she wanted this, she wanted him inside her as her pounding heart thrummed through him.

Hermione looked up at him wild-eyed. What was he doing? She needed more than this, more of him, constant and strong, not all of these questions.

"Stop teasing me, Professor. Give me what I need," she gasped up at him, pulling at his waist and drawing the wizard into her. Snape's eyelids fluttered with pleasure as she squished around him, so aroused it was as if the witch had sprung a leak. His cock was glistening, oiled by her juices.

"Ah, what you need. Yes, I will give it to you, Hermione. All you can stand," he growled at her.

He listened for a moment, timing her heartbeats, then thrust into her over and over, matching the rapid fire fluctuations of her heart, flowing into her body as if he too were a force of Life as Hermione cried out under him, feeling his power, his strength, his merging, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as he stared down at her, drinkng in her responses and feeling nurtured, fulfilled. He sped up, grimacing as her tight sleeve caressed him, his loins bouncing against the soft cushion of her buttocks as Hermione sang for him.

"Yesssssss," Snape hissed at the witch, dropping to her body and kissing her deeply, his pale body flexing, hunching and slapping against the witch, her body folded over, open to his possession, his claiming of her body, his hunger to feel Life around him.

Hermione was lost to the delicious duplicity of the wizard's supple tongue caressing her mouth and his hard cock caressing the walls of the deepest part of her. It was almost too much as he rode her hungrily, taking everything she was and could ever be. This was more than his vampire influence. She would want him now without any prompting. If he was restored, would he still want her?

Hermione wrapped her arms around Snape's strong shoulders in a burst of emotion as the thought he might not want her any longer. That this attraction might be just part of what he was, an instinct and nothing more. She clung to him desperately, feeling his muscles flexing beneath her fingers, and the raised welts from the tortures he had suffered for all of them. How would she ever do without him now?

Snape broke away from his possession of her mouth and stared down at Hermione, body to rippling body, sliding against her wet skin. Her cries were clearer now and her heart rate so fast it was nearly frightening. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't get enough of her sweetness, her desire for him egging him on.

Suddenly the wizard released her legs and rolled to the side with the witch, still keeping his rhythm, staying with her for a moment, the two lying face to face, Hermione's eyes wet and her moans of pleasure increasing as he slid his hands to her buttocks and gripped them, moving her the way he wanted, whirling his pelvis seeking to reach every part of her.

Hermione's voice became shrill and he felt her tightening, gripping and clutching his cock with a powerful pressure that made him groan loudly as she pulsed around his shaft. Yes, he could feel it . . . the Life of her, burgeoning forth. He slipped the tip of his finger into her rectum and Hermione let out a wail as she felt the small penetration. It felt odd but good, the wizard thrusting his digit gently in counterpoint to his deeper, harder stroke.

"Come for me," he hissed at her, "let it go, Hermione. Let me feel your flow."

Hermione felt everything inside her clutch into a ball of tightness, then she exploded with a shrill cry, Snape letting out a small cry of his own as her heat washed over him, bathing him in wetness as she released, shuddering in his arms.

"Yesssss," he hissed, stopping his movements to enjoy her pulsing and kissing the bliss-filled witch deeply, before pulling out of her and rolling her to her belly and climbing over her, stretching his long frame over her back. He began to kiss and lick his way down her spine, caressing her sides, tasting the salt of her sweat as he tenderly and slowly worked his way down. He bit her buttock gently and Hermione let out a surprised little shriek, then another as he slipped his tongue between her cheeks. Dear gods, the Professor was a freak.

She didn't care. He felt good as hell doing what he was doing. It was so dirty, but so . . . so intimate. It felt as if he were worshipping every part of her body. Snape parted her legs and laved her pussy once more, collecting her release before straightening and entering her again, pressing her legs back together for the most stimulation, once again raising himself up on his hands so he could watch his penetration and the way her buttocks jiggled and rippled as he bounced. His angle was deeper this way and Hermione keened at how his girth dug into her, stretching her and pulling her as he continued his possession.

"Oh gods, yes, Professor . . . yes!" the witch groaned, "I don't ever want this to end."

"I wish it could be so, Hermione," he said to her softly, speeding up and beginning to pummel Hermione, her declaration going straight to his loins, jerking her body wildly as she once again began to cry out, loving his strength, his hunger, his dominance. The sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room, the Professor's groans becoming louder and more intense as he drew close to climax.

"You . . . sweet . . . little . . . Gryffindor," he grunted in pleasure as Hermione howled.

"Give . . . me . . . everything!"

Hermione stiffened then orgasmed again, sending Snape over the edge as well, the wizard slamming his full length into the witch with a choked cry, filling her with his seed, his pale body quaking from the strength of his release. He lay on her back heavily, his face buried in her damp hair, feeling Hermione's racing heart begin to slow as well as her body relaxing, sated.

"It was good for you, wasn't it, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Yesss," Hermione said tiredly, her cheek lifting as she smiled sleepily.

"It was good for me as well. Thank you," the wizard said, pulling her hair back and kissing her over the marks on her neck gently. He stared down at them. They were almost completely healed. She would wear those two small scars for the rest of her life. She would remember him every time she saw his mark.

Yes. If he failed tonight, he would still be remembered by someone, and in a good way.

Hermione's breathing became rhythmic and Snape realized she was asleep. Gently, he withdrew, letting out a little hiss as he slid out of her warmth, his now flaccid organ dangling. Seeing his size against her small, plump buttocks he thought it amazing the witch could take him like she did. But just because Hermione was a rather small witch didn't mean she didn't have a huge appetite.

And she definitely did.

Snape eased out of the bed, his clothing materializing on his body. He reached into his robes pocket, pulled out his wand and Scourgified Hermione along with the bed. Then he magically covered her with the sheets. He stared down at the witch.

"Sleep well, Hermione," he said quietly, pulling her hair back once more and gazing down on her profile. He looked at her a long moment, before turning and exiting her room.

He strode back into the large chamber. Ron and Harry were both sitting at the table, looking at him with almost identical scowls. Adam and Victor were gone.

Snape walked over to the pitcher of blood, removed the stasis spell around it and poured himself a glass, drinking it down thirstily before looking at the two young wizards with a sneer.

"Is there a problem?" he asked the vampires.

"Next time, at least use a Silencing spell," Ron said darkly, "We have enhanced hearing, remember? You're a bloody animal, Professor. Hermione was screaming as if you were killing her."

Harry didn't say anything. He was squicked as well as angry, though it was Hermione's choice to let the Professor shag her.

"I assure you, Miss Granger still lives," the Potions master said, sitting down and stretching out his legs.

"You like hurting her," Ron said to him vehemently, "You're a sadistic bastard, that's what you are. I'd never treat her like that . . . never!"

"And you would probably lose her within a week of your first performance, Mr. Weasley," Snape replied with a knowing smirk. "Let us just say that Miss Granger's insatiable hunger is not solely restricted to the 'acquisition of knowledge.'"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Ron screamed at him, leaping out of the chair.

Harry tried to stop him from charging Snape but Ron was already almost on him when the wizard hit him squarely in the face from a sitting position, sending the young wizard flying.

Ron landed on his back, pulled out his wand and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" bathing Snape in the dread green light as Harry raced toward him.

"Stop it, Ron! Are you insane?" Harry screamed at him, tearing the wand out of his hand. Slowly he turned to look at Snape, who was still sitting in the chair, his legs outstretched, completely unaffected by the spell, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Ron. Then his gaze shifted to Harry.

"Still think I should trust Mr. Weasley to have my back, Mr. Potter?" he asked him silkily.

Harry was forced to admit that he shouldn't. Ron was not just a possible liability.

He was a real danger.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	18. A Few Hours Later

**Chapter 18 A Few Hours Later**

About six hours later, Adam and Victor reappeared. Adam was now dressed in ordinary black robes and trainers, while Victor was immaculate in a single-breasted tailored black suit, tie and highly polished black shoes. Apparently, Adam liked him to look good at all times. The chubby vampire entered the chambers and looked at his guests.

Snape was seated at the table, his eyes closed, apparently relaxing. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the room, Ron looking rather haunted as Harry talked to him quietly.

Adam looked at the Professor, and made a rather noisy and noticeable sound of sniffing, which made the pale wizard open his eyes and look at him.

"I detect the faint odor of tuna in here," Adam said, pulling out his wand and casting a freshening spell that smelled of roses. Snape's nose wrinkled as the scent reached him.

Adam sat down across from the wizard, his dark eyes sweeping over him.

"Well, I've heard of 'petting the kitty' Professor, but judging from all the yowling I heard coming from that witch's room last night, you're more of the 'pound the kitty' persuasion, aren't you?" he said to Snape, who rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

Adam had placed an altered Silencing spell around his chambers. No one could hear what was occurring inside, but he could hear what was going on around him. He did have guests, and needed to be a bit vigilant. Harry and Ron would have been appreciative of his efforts. Listening to both Adam and Hermione hitting the octaves would have been horribly disturbing.

"I'd be surprised if she has any vaginal lining left," Adam added.

Ron made a sickening noise at Adam's comment as both he and Harry looked over towards them.

"Adam, please refrain from mentioning anything about myself and Miss Granger. We have a bit of a situation here," Snape said to Adam in a low voice. "Mr. Weasley is insanely jealous and has already tried to Avada Kedavra my person because of my dealings with the witch."

Adam blinked.

"And I missed it? Oh, gods damn it! I love a good dogfight," Adam said, looking over at Ron. He lowered his voice.

"Although I wasn't on the end of that magnificent wand of yours, Professor, I did get the next best thing. You brought out a bit of a competitive streak in Victor . . ." Adam confided.

Snape's face contorted as Victor smirked at him. He didn't even want to imagine the vampire in action.

"I really don't want to hear about it Adam," Snape snapped at him.

Adam grinned, then stood up and grabbed the pitcher, which was almost empty.

"Fine. I'm going to get some fresh blood," the wizard said, switching off toward the room where the bitches resided. Victor sat down at the table and looked at Snape.

"So, your own Secondary tried to kill you, eh Snape?" the vampire said, a look of mirth in his black eyes. It wasn't a pleasant look. "I guess you don't inspire much loyalty. Vashti will probably be able to use him against you."

"I've taken his wand," Snape replied, "And he will be secured before we leave. Originally I was going to take him with us and simply restrain him with a circle of moving water during the attack, but now believe it best he not accompany us at all."

Victor nodded, then said, "It might be best to kill him now rather than have to watch your back for Eternity."

Like Adam, Victor had no idea that Snape hoped to become mortal again and had no plans on living for Eternity as a vampire.

"No, I won't take his life," Snape replied, "He's still young and hasn't developed the cynicism of more experienced wizards concerning the fairer sex. It is still a pissing contest to the boy, although he has never been of the caliber to successfully court a witch as gifted and brilliant as Miss Granger. Perhaps he will see that now."

Victor looked at Snape consideringly.

"It seems to me, Professor, that by your description, your attraction for this mortal goes beyond keeping her as a pet," Victor said.

Snape didn't reply.

"Don't do it. They grow old and ugly, then die," the vampire said to him. "It's better to enjoy their bodies then kill them. Less complications that way."

"You seem to believe Death is an answer to everything," Snape commented, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the vampire.

"Life is cheap. Humans are like insects to us. Inconsequential, little buzzing, blood-filled insects that live a few hours and fade away. We are like gods compared to them," Victor replied, looking disdainful. "They seek Eternal Life by bowing and scraping to gods that most likely don't exist . . . chasing dreams and fairytales. We have Eternal Life here on earth. We are immortals and don't bend a knee to any god."

"But without those inconsequential little buzzing insects, you could not survive. Where would you go then, Victor, since you have no Heaven to accept you?" Snape asked him.

Victor looked at Snape soberly and didn't answer. He didn't like to think of the possibility of Death for himself.

Adam flounced back in with a pitcher of fresh blood.

"Professor, you frightened the shit out of my girls," Adam said, setting the pitcher on the table and conjuring up several glasses, which he then filled as if pouring glasses of orange juice for breakfast. "Fortunately, fright makes blood taste even sweeter. Apparently, they thought by her screams that Miss Granger had fallen prey to Victor and he was slowly killing her."

Victor grinned as he picked up the closest glass of blood. He liked inspiring fear in the little spoiled chits and watch them huddle together, clutching each other in terror whenever he came to their door.

Ron and Harry walked over, silently took their glasses and returned to the other side of the room.

"Your Secondaries don't appear too thrilled with you, Professor," the vampire said, taking a sip of his blood and looking at it appreciatively.

"No," Snape agreed, sipping his own blood. Adam was right. It was very, very sweet.

Adam suddenly cast a Silencing spell around them.

"It might be best to get rid of them. Eternity is a long time to be watching your buns. If I were you, I'd tear the little bastards' throats out, then cut them into pieces," Adam said non-chalantly. "I'm sure Victor would help you, though all you would have to do would be compel them to stay in place."

Snape furrowed his brow at Adam. For all his apparent femininity, he was a blood-thirsty bastard. He spoke about killing Harry and Ron as if it were as simple a thing as giving someone with dry skin a facial. But that was Adam. Gay or not, he was a Slytherin through and through. He whole-heartedly believed in self-preservation at all costs. If Victor ever showed signs of betrayal, as much as Adam adored him, he'd kill him. Luckily for Victor, however, Adam had a very sexually liberated attitude so didn't mind his dalliances with the fairer sex when he had them, as long as he didn't stink of pussy when he returned.

Besides, Victor never turned the women he fucked, but killed them. It was all about the hunt for the vampire. And Adam loved his predatory ways. His man was sexual and dangerous.

Just the way he liked him.

"I'll consider it," Snape replied to end the conversation.

Ron and Harry were quite fortunate in that Snape had the attitude he did toward his vampirism, or they would both be dust by now.

He was a Slytherin through and through as well and if he did want to continue, then they wouldn't have.

* * *

Hermione woke up a bit stiff, rolling to her back and stretching before her thoughts turned to the Potions master. She immediately noticed she'd been Scourgified. She sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. At least she wasn't as achy as the first time the vampire took her. 

Yes, she could definitely get used to the Professor, given time.

Her stomach growled fiercely.

Feeling lazy, she picked up her wand off the nightstand and Accio'd her black satchel, opening it up and taking out the small cornucopia. She studied the wicker basket, then said, "A ham sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, mustard and sweet pickles."

After a moment, the cornucopia heated up slightly and she reached in, grasping a freshly made sandwich on a napkin.

"And a pumpkin juice," she added.

The cornucopia heated up again and she retrieved a bottle of pumpkin juice. She put the cornucopia back into her satchel, then opened the pumpkin juice. Mmm. Fresh. Buying the cornucopia was a great idea. After she used up her galleons worth, she could always put more food on the books. Too bad she didn't have this when she, Harry and Ron were in the Forest of Dean. They wouldn't have had to eat mushrooms. Well, she had learned her lesson, that was for certain.

She picked up the ham sandwich and bit into it, chewing blissfully as the flavors combined.

"Oh . . . that's almost as good as sex," she sighed, then mentally amended her statement.

The sandwich was good, but definitely not good as sex with the Professor. Nowhere near.

Hermione made short work of the sandwich and finished her pumpkin juice. She was still naked and let out a gasp as Adam walked through the door carrying a fluffy pink robe and slippers. She folded over, covering herself up as best she could as the gay vampire sashayed in.

"Adam! I'm naked!" she cried, backing up to the bed and pulling the covers over herself, bright crimson.

Adam made a face.

"Oh, come on now, sweetie. You have absolutely NO reason to cover up in front of me. I don't tangle unless they dangle," Adam said to her, his hands on his hips. "Besides, you're going to have to be naked anyway. You have to get ready for tonight. You need a bath and your hair done. Now put this on."

Adam handed Hermione the robe, who tussled with the bed sheets, trying to slip it on without the vampire seeing any more of her than necessary. Adam rolled his eyes and handed her the slippers.

"Really. If you've seen one coochie, you've seen them all. Now come along. This room reeks of pussy," the vampire hissed, pulling out his wand and casting a freshening charm as Hermione colored. Adam exited the room, Hermione padding behind him. At least he didn't bring her bunny slippers.

She followed him down the corridor, past the girls' room and into another chamber. In it was a beautician's chair with a small table next to it, then a larger table a short distance away with a few items and utensils on it, and finally a large tub full of red clear liquid.

"Sit down there," Adam said, pointing to the chair.

Hermione sat down and looked toward the tub.

"Is that blood?" she asked the vampire, blanching a little. She didn't want to bathe in blood. It might make her appear and smell more appetizing to Vashti, not to mention the Professor and the others.

"No, that's not blood," Adam said, picking up a bowl full of fine white powder and walking over to Hermione, looking at her hair critically. It was a mass of tangles and oily looking. He grimaced.

"Could you purposely make this niffler's nest look any worse? Really sugar, you need to take better care of your hair. A lot of women would kill for naturally curly hair. It's always the ones who least deserve it that get the blessings," he said, lifting her hair and letting it fall back.

But Hermione was focused on the tub

"What's in the tub?" she asked him.

"If you must know, it's red wine," the vampire replied, "I don't do water for obvious reasons. I wouldn't be able to get out of the tub because my motions would make it the water move. Besides, it's an ancient bathing method. The alcohol cools, cleanses and tightens the skin. Now, hold still."

Adam shook the bowl of fine powder into Hermione's hair. He sifted it through her locks thoroughly with his fingers.

"What's that? A magic cleansing shampoo?" Hermione asked him.

Adam scowled.

"What a chatterbox you are. Actually, it's cornstarch. Again, I can't use water so I use this. The cornstarch will absorb all the oils in your hair and leave it fresh looking and shining when I brush it out. Then I'll make the conditioner and put it in."

"Oh," Hermione said.

She had no idea simple cornstarch could be used in that matter. As Adam waited for the cornstarch to do its work, he walked over to the table and peeled a ripe avocado and mashed it in a small bowl using a pestle. Then he added a tablespoon of lemon juice, a teaspoon of coarse salt and a tablespoon of pure aloe. Then he mixed it into a paste and carried the bowl, a small plastic bag, a towel and a brush to the small table next to Hermione, setting everything down. The vampire then brushed Hermione's hair thoroughly, removing all the cornstarch and leaving her hair shiny and oil-free.

Hermione had to admit Adam had very gentle, sure hands, and closed her eyes in pleasure as he expertly attended her.

"I'm good with my hands. Ask Victor," the vampire purred as Hermione relaxed.

"Yes, you are," she murmured.

"I doubt if I'm as good as the Professor," the vampire said, probing for a little girl talk. He felt Hermione's heart rate increase and smiled.

"It's a wonder you can still blush. You made quite a racket last night," he said, putting down the brush and picking up the avocado paste.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh yes, girlfriend. You were hitting the high notes. Everyone heard you," Adam said, enjoying Hermione's shock and dismay. He was a catty thing.

"Oh no. Even Harry and Ron?" she asked the vampire, her heart sinking.

"Especially Harry and Ron," the vampire replied, separating her hair into sections with his fingers, applying the paste to her roots then working it through to the ends. "All vampires have enhanced hearing. It sounded as if you were right in the next room. Tthe one with the red hair tried to kill Professor Snape. He cast the Killing curse on him in a fit of rage and jealousy. And don't you know I missed the whole thing?"

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't get your knickers in a wad," Adam said, "It didn't do anything. The Professor is one of the Undead. But he took away his wand. He can't be trusted."

"Poor Ron," Hermione breathed.

She hadn't meant for that to happen, but Ron knew that she wasn't really attracted to him that way. Yes, there had been an attempt to get together, but Hermione knew it wasn't meant to be. Ron would never be more than a friend to her. Maybe now he wasn't even that.

"He's lucky. I would have ripped his throat out if he tried to slab me," Adam hissed.

Hermione didn't say anything. This was awful.

Adam slipped the plastic bag over Hermione's hair and twisted it tightly. He then wrapped the towel around her head like a turban.

"All right. That has to sit for a while," he said, walking over to the tub of wine and using his wand to warm it.

"All right. Get in the tub and soak," he ordered Hermione, who rose out of the chair and walked over to the wooden structure. There was a two-sided ladder to get in and out with.

She slipped off her slippers, then hesitated.

"Oh good gravy," Adam hissed, flicking his wand at her.

"Divesto."

Hermione let out a squeal as she was left naked, then shot up the ladder and down into the tub as Adam grinned nastily. There was a bench and slight incline so she could lean back, the wine gently lapping around her throat. It did feel good, though she began to feel a bit woozy.

"Now you'll soak for about twenty minutes. I'm going to get your wardrobe. You're going to look delish," the vampire said, flouncing out of the room and casting a water ward around the door.

No sense in tempting Victor.

Hermione relaxed, letting the wine do its work. It felt nice to be pampered this way, but the witch couldn't help feeling a bit as if she were being prepared for a sacrifice.

She hoped she wasn't.

* * *

Adam shuffled through his huge wardrobe. He could resize anything he had to fit Hermione. His eyes fell on a piece, keeping in mind Hermione's plan. He pulled it out and studied it, imagining it against Hermione's skin. 

"Oh yes. Vashti's going to piss blood when she sees her in this," he said with a wicked grin. "There's going to be yet another Queen in the bitch's beehive. The only difference will be she'll have the same goods."

Adam draped the dress over his arm and set about picking out shoes.

Hermione was going to be a masterpiece.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	19. Vashti's Lair

**Chapter 19 Vashti's Lair**

Three hours later, Adam flounced into the chambers where Snape, Victor, Ron and Harry were waiting. Harry was talking with Snape, Victor looking on and Ron seated a little distance away, looking sullen.

Snape had informed him he wouldn't accompany them to Vashti's lair but was to wait until they returned. The wizard tried to argue, but really couldn't blame Snape, particularly the way he acted.

"I'm a miracle worker," Adam gushed as he minced in. "Vashti is going to blow an artery when she sees Hermione. She's luscious! Even I want to take a bite out of her."

Now that was quite a compliment coming from Adam, who, as he said, didn't do "snatch."

Everyone turned to face the corridor.

"Well, where is she?" Harry asked.

"Grand Entrance, Hermione!" Adam called out.

Suddenly a shimmer walked forward out of the corridor, then shifted. Hermione suddenly melted into view as she removed the Disillusionment charm. Snape's eyes went wide as he looked at the witch. Both Harry and Ron's jaws dropped, fangs visible. Victor's eyes narrowed.

"Just bitable!" Adam gushed, clapping his hands together in delight.

Hermione was garbed in a gold silk Chinese dress known as a Cheongsam, which translates to "long dress." Ankle-length with long sleeves, a high mandarin closed collar, loose chest, fitted waist and side slits, it complimented her figure perfectly. The dress buttoned on the right side and showed a flash of leg as she walked forward wearing a very sexy pair of matching gold heels. Embroidered dragons caught the light, seeming to writhe around her body. Her hair was down, catching the torchlight, falling over her shoulders in a cascade of ringlets. Highlights of gold flashed from her hair, and she wore a touch of gold lipstick and eye shadow, enhanced by the expert application of eyeliner and mascara. Hermione walked determinedly but sensually, her hips swaying from side to side. She looked like pure, unadulterated sex.

Apparently, Adam had given her some 'runaway' lessons as well.

"Hermione! Is that really you?" Ron said in amazement. "You look gorgeous!"

"Yes, it's me, Ron," Hermione replied, blushing prettily.

Harry managed to close his mouth, swallowing as he looked at his friend.

"You look, you look like a . . . a woman, Hermione. A real one," he managed to get out.

This comment made Hermione scowl.

"So what the hell did I look like before?" she snapped at him, "A Gorgon?"

Hermione might as well been a Gorgon the way she glared at Harry. The look she gave him was enough to petrify him on the spot. As she went on the offensive, clenching her fists and scowling blackly, she lost all her poise, much to Adam's aggravation.

Snape smirked. Yep. Hermione was still in there, ready to slug someone.

Actually Harry.

"Keep that back straight, Missy!" Adam said to her, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "I didn't do all that work to have you stomp around here like a troll. You have an image to portray. That of a sexy little mortal vamp-stealer. Remember why we did this and get a grip."

Hermione quickly straightened back up, assuming the 'vamp' pose. Victor licked his lips.

"Covering up her throat like that won't make Vashti not think about biting her. It actually draws attention to it, my Queen," Victor said, his dark eyes resting on Hermione hungrily.

Harry thought the way Hermione dressed not only made vampires want to bite her, but shag her too. Hell, non-vamps would go for it as well. His eyes shifted toward Snape, who was gazing at her steadily, his face betraying nothing at all. No, he wouldn't show his lust. He didn't have to. He could get her anytime he wanted, the bastard.

"That's precisely what we want, Victor," Adam said, looking at Hermione with approval. "Although you are going to have to carry her, Professor. She won't make it through the catacombs in those heels."

Snape nodded. He wouldn't mind carrying Hermione at all. It would bring him into final contact with the witch. Snape stood up, picked up her satchel and approached the witch.

"Excuse us," he said to the others, pulling out his wand and casting a Sphere of Silence around them.

"Well, I never," Adam said.

Snape looked down at Hermione, then waved his wand over her, saying a spell they couldn't hear. Hermione looked dazed a moment, then Snape spoke to her and she nodded. The wizard then reached into her satchel and handed her a bottle. She opened it and drank out of it. Snape replaced the bottle in the satchel then removed the sphere. Hermione slipped her wand into her sleeve.

"Miss Granger will not be able to speak or respond to any of you," the wizard said, picking her up in his arms. His scabbard and sword were safely under his robes. "Now Adam, show us the way to Vashti's lair. Stay here, Mr. Weasley."

"But I want to go!" Ron protested.

"I SAID STAY HERE!" Snape roared at him, thrusting a palm forward and slamming the wizard into the closest chair. Ron struggled but couldn't get up.

"Damn you Professor!" Ron screamed at him as the group walked to a wall and Adam pulled back the hangings, revealing a stone door. He pushed it open easily though it must have weighed a couple of hundred pounds.

"Let's go, ladies. We have a vamp to kill," he said, grabbing a torch out of a wall sconce and leading the way, the door swinging shut behind them. The moment they exited the chamber, Ron was able to move again. He ran for the stone door, but couldn't push it open. He cursed and slammed his fist against the wall.

"If anything happens to Hermione, you bastard, I'll kill you, Professor. I swear it," he seethed. Then he walked away from the door, looked around the chambers, then headed up the corridor. He heard giggling and could hear heartbeats. He stopped in front of an open door with a circle of moving water running around it, peering in.

Inside were four very lovely brown-skinned young women. Ron blinked at them. He wasn't the least bit hungry.

"Er, hello?" he ventured.

The girls all looked out the door and gasped when they saw Ron, huddling together.

"Who are you?" Aden asked in a tremulous voice.

"My name is Ron. Ron Weasley," he replied.

"You are like Victor and Adam," Habiba said to him, frowning.

Ron nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a vampire. The only one here really. I was left behind," he said, his face falling.

"You have red hair," Fadila said, smiling a little.

Ron ruffled his hair.

"Yeah. My entire family has red hair," he replied.

The girls seemed to relax when he said he had a family. It made him seem more, well, human.

"You have a family?" Aden asked him, moving closer to the door.

"Yes. I have five . . . well four now. Four brothers and a sister," he said to them, leaving off Fred, who was gone now. "I had five brothers, but Fred was killed during the Final Battle."

"Final Battle? You were in a battle?" Jazlyn said, moving a bit closer to the door.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I helped destroy Voldemort."

Oohs and ahhhs rose up from the young women. He had destroyed someone.

"Who was Voldemort?" Aden asked him.

"Just the most dangerous wizard in the world," Ron said importantly, "He killed thousands before me . . . and Harry brought him down just a few days ago."

Ron left out Hermione completely. The story wouldn't be as impressive with more than two heroes.

"Oh! Tell us about it, Ron Weasley," Aden begged him. The other girls joined in with pleading eyes.

"Tell us! Please tell us. It is dull here, Ron Weasley," the young woman all urged him.

It would be kind of nice having four pretty women hanging on his every word. It would help pass the time too.

"All right," Ron said, sitting down cross-legged in the corridor. Aden, Fadila, Habiba, and Jazlyn sat down also, safe on the other side of the moving water, looking at Ron expectantly.

"Well, it all started when I was eleven and on the train, going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter was on the train and he was sort of famous, but I wasn't at all impressed. I don't impress easily. You have to prove yourself to me . . . you know? He was all like, 'look at my scar' and trying to make friends with me. He didn't know anyone and I felt a little bad for him, you know?"

So the Gospel of Harry Potter according to Ron Weasley began.

It had the potential of becoming another new testament.

* * *

Adam led Snape, Harry and Victor through the passageway. There were no corridors leading off it and presently it began to ascend, moving closer to the surface. Snape could feel a draft as they moved higher. They came to a fork. 

"That way leads to the surface," Adam said, continuing down the left corridor.

Hermione clung to Snape as the vampires moved silently toward Vashti's lair. She realized she couldn't hear their footfalls on the stone. No matter how warm and solid Snape felt, he was still an unearthly creature. He held on to her rather possessively. She could feel it though he said nothing to her. The plan was in effect now. There was no turning back.

They walked about a mile before entering a foyer. In front of them was a heavy wooden door that reminded Hermione of the door the led from the Room of Requirement to Adam's lair. But this door had the face of a beautiful woman on it, surrounded by the images of a lion, a serpent and an owl.

"That's Lilitu's image," Adam hissed, "and her sacred animals. Vashti pretends it's her though, the demented bitch. I hope we can pull this off."

Adam walked up to the door, Victor standing beside him. Snape was behind them, Harry bringing up the rear.

A large knocker rested below the head and Adam used it to knock heavily on the door. Snape put Hermione down, moving her to the back so she would enter last.

"Be of strong heart, witch," he said to her softly, grasping her hand encouragingly. Hermione nodded but didn't speak. She couldn't.

"Remember to bow when we enter," Adam said, "Except you, Hermione. Just stand there. That'll fluff her tail feathers. Professor, you know what to say, don't you?"

"I am well prepared, Adam," Snape replied as the door slowly swung open.

"Enter," a husky feminine voice said in a low whisper. "Enter the domain of Lilutu."

Adam rolled his eyes. What a drama queen. Adam and Victor entered together, followed by Snape, Hermione and Harry. They all bowed except for the witch, who took in the scene before her.

They were in an immense throne room, one meant to hold a large court. The room was completely bare except for torches ensconced on the walls for light, a huge throne that looked as if it could comfortable seat someone twenty feet tall and a man shackled to the wall, who looked to be in very bad shape, a dried pool of blood at his feet, deep, oozing scratches in his face and several fingers bitten off, resting on the floor before him. He shuddered, clearly in pain and agony.

"Kill me," he gasped. "Please, have mercy and kill me!"

Hermione didn't react to his words at all but looked directly at the shadowed shape sitting on the throne.

"Who is this you bring me, Adam?" Vashti said, half-shadowed.

"Someone from your past, my Queen," Adam said, sounding as if he'd like to gag at her title. "His name is Severus Tobias Snape. He comes to pay homage to you."

"Severus Tobias Snape?" the vampire said, rising from her throne and walking forward, her body undulating as the torchlight revealed her, wrapped in a black sari, her black hair whipping about her. She looked as she did the night she bit Snape.

"I remember that one. He never returned to me. Come forward, Severus Tobias Snape, so I may look upon you," the vampire commanded.

Snape walked forward, stopping a respectful distance away and bowing again, his dark eyes meeting Vashti's.

"Lilutu. You're as beautiful and desirable as I remember," he purred at her.

Lilutu laughed.

"And you are no handsomer, Severus Tobias Snape," she responded, walking up to him and looking into his face, "But still . . . there is something there . . ."

Then she pressed her hand to his crotch.

"And there as well. I remember you," she said caressing his loins and letting her sensuality wash over him. Snape responded beneath her touch, but it was purely physical. "Why did you not come to me? I longed for you . . ."

Here she scratched Snape's cheek with a long, sharp nail, cutting it open for a moment, before it healed. Snape didn't react to the pain. He had withstood the lash while under Voldemort. A deep scratch that healed instantly was nothing.

"I stopped the turning with magic," he replied softly, "I didn't know that. But recently I was murdered and then the turning was completed."

"Ah yes. Death must be approaching before the blessing takes hold. So you sought me out?" she asked him, walking around him a bit critically.

"Yes. I wished to . . . to 'see' you," he said, adding just the right amount of rawness to his voice. Hermione reacted slightly to this, but maintained her stoic position.

"To 'see' me, Severus Tobias Snape, or to fuck me?" the vampire hissed.

"I would give anything to be in your embrace again, my Queen," the wizard responded.

"Your voice is so beautiful now," Vashti said to him softly, "It is pleasing to me. But, who is that mortal woman?"

Snape looked back at Hermione.

"That is my human lover," he said.

Vashti's eyes narrowed at this.

"Walk forward, mortal," she hissed at Hermione, crooking her finger at her.

Seeing Vashti gesture at her, Hermione stepped further into the throne room, the light from the torches catching her dress, making it flash. She looked even lovelier than when Adam first presented her. She looked at Vashti directly, a bit of disdain clearly in her eyes as she remembered the vampire's history. She was a child killer and a cannibal.

"She is quite . . . lovely," Vashti said tightly, noting the disdain and disrespect the witch radiated. It was like pins sticking into her flesh.

"Yes, she is my Queen. Quite pleasurable as well. But her beauty doesn't compare to yours," Snape said smoothly.

Vashti scowled as Hermione met her gaze steadily, showing no fear or deference. She looked at Snape, a sly look on her face.

"If you come to pay me homage, Severus Tobias Snape, then you must give me tribute as well. A gift," she said evenly.

"I was not aware of this, my Queen," Snape said, "I have nothing to offer you . . ."

Vashti smiled at him, her fangs purposely visible and pointed at Hermione.

"She'll do," the vampire snarled. "Would you deny me this mortal?"

Snape hesitated just the perfect amount of time.

"No, my Queen," he said, a quaver in his voice.

The wizard really did feel his stomach tightening.

"Got her," Adam thought, smiling a bit, a little fang showing in anticipation.

"Bring her to me," Vashti ordered.

Snape turned and walked back to Hermione, taking her by the hand and holding it high as if displaying her. Hermione did her little runway walk, shifting sexily as she walked toward Vashti, whose eyes glittered with jealousy. This mortal was beautiful enough to draw attention away from her. She couldn't permit her to continue to live.

Hermione stopped in front of Vashti, who looked at Snape.

"Return to the others and watch how I accept your gift, Severus Tobias Snape," she said.

Snape bowed and returned to stand by Adam's side. Hermione was steady but her heart rate increased dramatically. Vashti heard it and smiled nastily.

"Ah, you are afraid. And well you should be. Being marked will not protect you from me. You are under my power. Unbutton your collar," the vampire hissed.

"Unbutton your collar," Snape said in a whisper so low his voice didn't register to the others. He was a vampire after all.

But Hermione heard him clearly.

This was the moment. Hermione reached up and slowly began to unfasten her collar, her warm flesh falling into few.

"Yessss," Vashti hissed, drawing closer.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	20. The Final Outcome

**Chapter 20 The Final Outcome**

Hermione slowly unbuttoned the Mandarin collar of her dress, her heart pounding as Vashti drew nearer, her fangs clearly elongating. When Hermione got to the last button she pulled the collar back . . .

Vashti hissed and drew back from Hermione with a snarl.

"What is this?" she demanded, eyeing the small crucifixes draping the witch's neck. "Do you think to thwart me with . . . with costume jewelry?"

But Vashti could feel the power radiating from the crosses. If she came in contact with them, they would do damage.

"It is added protection, my Queen," Snape called to her.

"Remove it! Now!" Vashti ordered Hermione in a perfect rage, her face taking on a rather animalistic mien for a moment as she struggled to regain her composure.

Hermione stared at her, not making a move.

"Do you dare defy me, mortal? You cannot! Take it OFF!" Vashti screamed at the witch, drawing close to her face.

"Now, Hermione," Snape said softly.

Suddenly Hermione spit out a mouthful of liquid, covering Vashti's face with it. The vampire screamed and ran backwards, clawing at her face as the Holy Water the witch had been holding in her mouth ran down her face, the flesh bubbling and smoking. Hermione backed up, quickly pulled out her wand and removed the altered Muffliato spell Snape had cast on her in order to dampen everyone else's voices but his. Not every spell the Half-Blood Prince created was in that Advanced Potions book. Hermione slid the wand back up her sleeve, watching to see if she could help in any other way.

"Got you bitch!" Adam screamed as Snape flashed forward. Victor and Harry followed.

But Vashti turned to mist, floating upward, leaving Snape helpless in the fog, Victor and Harry standing impotently behind him looking at the mist.

"Oh no you don't!" Adam cried pulling his wand and pointing it toward her, casting a spell that caused a great wind to rise, the fog blowing about, spreading thin. There was an unearthly cry as the mist came together several feet above in the air, Vashti reforming.

"BETRAYAL!" she screamed, her flesh dripping from her face. It took time to recover from injuries created by holy items. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

"Not tonight," Snape hissed, running toward the back wall and leaping up, clinging to it for a millisecond before leaping on the back of the floating vampire and sinking his fangs into her jugular. Vashti let out a scream and spun into the air. Desperately, Victor leaped up and managed to grab her leg, attempting to drag her down. Harry did likewise, catching hold of her foot, and managing to pull himself up, sinking his fangs into her calf, finding the artery. Victor did likewise but Vashti was strong and floated higher.

Hermione kicked off her shoes and jumped up, grabbing Victor's leg, adding her weight, tugging for all she was worth.

Vashti shrieked in agony, spinning in the air attempting to sling the clinging vampires from her. She started to fall back to earth as they drained her, Hermione touching ground first, then pulling at Victor, who was locked to Vashti's calf, drinking the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. Adam zipped over and latched on to her arm with relish.

Suddenly, Vashti let out an unearthly screech and transformed, her body becoming larger and scaled, her hair and sari falling from her body and great wings sprouting from her back, long black talons stretching from her hands and feet as she took on her true demonic form. Her face elongated terribly and she looked like a cross between a hound and a dragon, her fangs terrible.

Snape and the others clung on desperately as her talons raked at them, managing to pull her to the ground. But she was slashing them terribly, shaking them like rats as her wings batted them about. Not one vampire let go however.

Hermione ripped the crucifixes from her neck with a flourish and ran toward Vashti, leaping over Victor and Harry and pressing the blessed item directly against the vampire's face. She had made it from the original crucifix. Vashti let out a cry as the necklace burned into her face, sinking into her flesh, Hermione holding on, keeping it against her. The vampire's gyrations weakened and finally stopped, the four vampires continuing to drain her for several minutes before the beast that was Vashti began to shudder involuntarily.

Hermione looked at the creature, noting the color was changing from gray to black.

"I think we'd better get away," she suggested, crawling off the demon vampires body. Snape, Harry, Victor and Adam released her, stepping back and wiping their mouths. Ugly as she was, her blood had been delicious.

Adam looked at Snape who was staring at Vashti's true form.

"And to think you stuck your cock in that," the vampire said. "I tell you, pussy is more trouble than it's worth."

Suddenly, Vashti's body collapsed as if it was a deflated balloon. As everyone watched, points of light began to rise from the corpse, dancing about in a beautiful display, swirling around their heads almost playfully.

Then the sounds of children's laughter could be heard, ringing through the throne room as they giggled delightedly, the points of lights flickering to and fro as if in pure joy.

"The children," Hermione breathed, her eyes glistening, "Those are the souls of the children Vashti consumed. They were trapped inside her . . . the source of her Life. Now they are free to move on."

The points of light danced about for a full twenty minutes before slowly fading away.

"Thank you," a chorus of young voices whispered . . . and then . . . they were gone.

Vashti's body flared up in a brilliant flash of white light, and disappeared also.

The vampires stood there, Snape looking at himself.

Nothing had happened.

Hermione looked at the wizard, her heart sinking. Then suddenly, Harry let out a scream and fell to the floor shuddering, followed by Victor, then Adam, then Snape himself, their bodies flailing as the parasites within them tried to compensate for the loss of Vashti's power that helped fuel them. They were not completely dependent upon their hosts, but now . . . now they were.

Ron, who had been in the midst of telling the girls about Hermione breaking his heart, suddenly screamed and began flailing about, which caused Aden, Fadila, Habiba, and Jazlyn to also scream as they watched him arch and buck off the floor.

"What is wrong, Ronald Weasley?" they cried, afraid to exit the room to see about him.

All the vampires convulsed, consumed by a burning fire as the parasites within sought to adjust their holds on their hosts, longing to survive and latching on to them, bringing the desire for blood to the fore. Now that Vashti's support was gone, they would need even more blood for strength.

Harry was the first to recover, rising from the floor in the same spooky manner as he did the first time, snarling at Hermione as the bloodlust took him over.

"Oh shit," Hermione hissed, pulling out her wand and quickly casting the Aquis Orbis spell around herself as Adam, Victor and Snape recovered, snarling at her and circling the witch, hungry for blood.

But they couldn't get at her.

"Kill me."

All the vampires froze, then looked at the ruined man chained to the wall. Vashti's victim.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed as they all flashed forward en mass, covering the man's body and latching on to him as he screamed in agony.

If Hermione had been religious, she would have made the sign of the cross as the vampires fed. It seemed they didn't need much, because after only a minute or two, they pulled away from the man's slumping body, sated.

Adam licked the blood from his lips and looked at Snape.

"Are you going to turn him?" Adam asked.

Snape shook his head.

"No," the wizard replied. "I won't be creating any more creatures of the night, Adam."

Seeing that they had regained their senses, Hermione removed the spell and ran to Snape, clinging to his arm. He looked down at her.

"It didn't work," he said softly. "I am still a vampire, Hermione."

Harry looked at Snape. It was the first time he had heard him call Hermione anything other than "Miss Granger."

"What do you mean, it didn't work?" Adam said, "The bitch is dead. Gone. I'm finally free of her dullness. 'What do you mean a new style? I like the wind spell, Adam. Just wash my hair and reapply it.' Oooh. To think she made me a vampire just to do that."

The wizard stamped his foot in frustration at the memory.

Suddenly, Victor yawned.

Adam stared at him. Vampires never yawned. They were never tired. But that had definitely been a yawn.

"Victor, did you just . . . yawn?" Adam asked him.

Victor looked at him.

"Yes, I did," he said.

Then Harry yawned.

"I feel sleepy," he commented.

Hermione looked at Snape, who also yawned.

"You're all sleepy," she said, "Vashti is gone so she's no longer powering you. I think now you'll all sleep during the day."

She looked at Snape, who was staring toward the door that led out of the chamber.

"I have to go," he said hollowly. "I want to see the sun once more. One final time."

"NO!" Hermione screamed, "You don't have to end it, Professor. I'll provide you all the blood you need, for the rest of my life if necessary. You can live like this. Victor and Adam live just fine. All you have to do is accept it!"

"What is he talking about?" Adam asked Hermione, who looked at him with tears running down her face.

"He doesn't want to live as a vampire. He was hoping that if he killed Vashti, he'd become mortal again. There's been some changes, but you all are still vampires. He's talking about killing himself," she said, despair in her voice.

Adam stared at the tall pale wizard, and saw the determination in his eyes.

"It's not so bad, Professor. Not when you have friends and a means to acquire blood that's relatively harmless. You're welcome to stay with us," he said softly. "I won't harass you . . . much."

Snape shook his head.

"I won't live one more night this way, and I won't bind you to a lifetime of giving me your essence, Hermione. I won't watch you age, grow sick, infirm, then . . . then leave me, free of a life that keeps me imprisoned. You did your best for me, and I will be eternally grateful . . . but I am lost. Allow me the dignity of my choice," he said to her

softly.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, clinging to his arm.

"Release me, Hermione," he said softly.

But Hermione continued clinging to his arm. He had lost the power of compulsion. Adam looked at Victor.

"Victor," he said tremulously as he realized more than likely he too had lost the power to compel his lover. Victor looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, my Queen," he said to the wizard. "I am comfortable with you and cannot imagine an Eternity without you in my half-life."

Adam let out a sob and ran to Victor, who wrapped his arms around the chubby wizard protectively as he cried into his chest.

Harry just stood there, looking between the couples, not knowing what to say. But he wasn't willing to die yet. Adam and Victor managed. Maybe he could too.

Back at Adam's lair, the girls were screaming as Ron menaced them, hungry for blood before running back to the main chamber and guzzling down the remaining blood from the pitcher, calming immediately.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself, looking at the pitcher before setting it down and heading back to the girls to try and do some damage control. He yawned as he walked back up the corridor.

Harry, Victor and Adam were becoming quite sluggish as dawn approached. Snape looked down at Hermione.

"I must go, witch," he said to her softly.

"No! No! Please don't do this, Professor," she begged him, "I've just . . . just found you. Don't leave me."

Snape lifted her hair from her neck, eyeing the two marks.

"You'll remember me, Hermione. Some night, when you're happily married and surrounded by annoying curly-haired children, you'll think of our moment . . . of me, hopefully in a fond way. I will be remembered. My life wasn't lived totally in vain," Snape said to her softly, pulling her hand away from his arm gently.

"You made me happy," he said to her, leaning down and kissing her.

Harry watched silently as they kissed, feeling the emotion there. So it wasn't all lust on the Professor's part. He did have feelings, hard as that was to fathom.

Snape broke the kiss.

"Goodbye, Hermione," he said, turning from her and walking toward the door.

"No! No! At least let me go with you. Let me be with you, Professor!" Hermione cried, following him. "At least your last moments won't be alone."

Snape stopped, then turned and held out his hand.

"Come then witch. See me off," he said softly.

Hermione walked forward, tears still streaming as she took his pale hand.

"Stay here, Mr. Potter," Snape said to the wizard, "Perhaps you can live this way. Or give it a try before you rashly end your life. My years are full. I'm ready to depart. You will find ways to make this bearable, I know. Goodbye, Mr. Potter."

Harry stared at him, his eyes glistening. He was no longer compelled to do the wizard's bidding. Now it was a matter of respecting his wishes. Hermione noticed a lot more green was visible now around Harry's eyes. A third of his iris was its original color.

"Goodbye, Professor," Harry said.

He watched as the dark wizard who had risked everything to protect him walked through the door, accompanied by a sobbing Hermione, walked toward Death . . . and his idea of Freedom.

He sighed.

Severus Snape truly was a great wizard and a great man.

And he would sorely be missed.

* * *

Hermione walked with Snape, not releasing his hand as they turned into the fork and ascended the corridor leading to the surface. He was silent as he advanced. Through the small exit above them, he could see the stars fading as twilight arose, heralding the coming of the sun. 

They reach the exit, Snape pulling himself out of the small crevice in the sand, then helping Hermione up. The witch looked up at him.

"Won't you think about this? Please?" she implored him, looking at the distant horizon.

"I've done nothing but think about this," the wizard replied. "I refuse to be a prisoner to my situation. I've done that enough, Hermione. One day, I hope you will understand. Now, let us walk into the light, witch. I've fought on the side of Light for most of my life. At last, the Light will free me."

Snape began walking in the direction of the sunrise, Hermione still holding his hand, crying but refusing to leave him. The first rays broke over the horizon, and Snape hissed as the pain hit him, every instinct crying out for him to run back to the crevice, to the safe haven that Eternal Darkness could provide him.

But no. He was a man and not ruled by instinct. He was born a man and would die as one.

Hermione felt his grip tighten on her hand as he continued to advance, the day becoming brighter, the wizard shuddering now, fighting the expression of his pain. Finally, he could walk no further as the sunlight erupted full blast, covering him, the wizard letting out a heartrending scream as he fell to the sand, his body seizuring, the parasite inside him doing its best to make him save himself and continue.

Hermione sobbed over him as he writhed, her heart breaking as his body was bathed in sunlight. Did it have to end like this? Oh gods, if there were such a thing as a miracle, this was the perfect time to make itself known.

Snape screamed and screamed, his body consumed by unbearable pain, every organ, every cell in his body in torment..

He was dying. Like he should have died days ago. This had all been a short reprieve, one sweetened by Hermione. He wondered what it could have been like if he had survived and decided to continue with the witch if she would have him.

Well, that was all water in the moat now.

It was time to meet the true Master of all men's lives. The Unknown. The Great Mystery. The Grim Reaper.

He would do it with dignity and on his terms.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	21. The Death of a Vampire Short Chapter

**Chapter 21 The Death of a Vampire (Short Chapter)**

Hermione watched the dying wizard through tear-blurred eyes as he contorted, screaming with pain, hoarse, his deep cries ringing across the desert sands.

Inside Snape, the parasite was losing its hold, beginning to shrivel under the bombardment of ultraviolet rays, dying, the power that ran his body withdrawing.

But a man is more than his mind. He is animal as well, a creature of flesh and it is the flesh that clings to life, it is the flesh that without mind still embodies the will to live. Self-preservation was the whole of its purpose.

In other words, Snape's body wasn't ready to die.

As the parasite's hold weakened, the constricted lungs were released. Suddenly Snape's entire body curled into a ball, then snapped straight, the diaphragm constricting convulsively, drawing oxygen into his air-starved body through his nose and mouth as he let out a long gasp, Hermione staring at him as he arched upward.

Snape gave another scream as he caught fire again, this time from the life-giving air burning the wizard's ample nasal passages and coursing through his trachea, ballooning his lungs, flowing through the maze of smaller and smaller tubes until it reached the grape-like alveoli, swelling them.

It was like the advancement of an overwhelming army of six hundred billion tiny soldiers as the tiny air sacs forced oxygen into the dark blood, expelling all that remained of the parasite, driving it before the cascade of bright crimson reclaiming Snape's veins and pouring into his heart, which convulsed, brightened and constricted, sending the reborn and oxygenated blood through his arteries to every part of his body and organs, which were reawakened to their original purpose, expelling the dark force that restricted them.

The parasite was overwhelmed and defeated as once again Life, true Life prevailed. The battle was won. A flash of brilliant white light burst from all the pores of Snape's body as the parasite inside him disintegrated and burned away.

Snape had needed the sun to restore him, to burn away the remaining parasite and provide the strength his body needed to reclaim itself. If he had chosen to continue as a vampire, he would have never been restored.

Because of his determination to not accept the unacceptable, Severus Snape had his life back . . .

. . . and Hermione Granger got her miracle.

Snape stopped convulsing continued gasping as the pain slowly receded, Hermione on her knees beside him, still crying, believing the flash of light meant for him what it meant for Vashti. That when it cleared, he'd be gone.

He wasn't.

The dark wizard lay there in the sand, panting, his chest rising and falling from the force of his restored respiration.

Hermione stared down at him.

"Professor? Professor?" she cried, then leaned down and placed her ear against his chest.

She sobbed as she heard his heart beating clear and strong as well as the sounds of his organs gurgling merrily. She sat up and then leaned over his pale face, her hair falling on it as she stared down at him. His eyes were closed and his nostrils pulsating so fiercely, a sizable ringlet of her hair was sucked into his nose.

Snape sneezed violently and his eyes flew open. He looked up at Hermione and pushed her hair out of his face.

"I would appreciate it if after my ordeal, you wouldn't continue to attempt to bring about my demise by suffocating me with your hair," he said to the witch snarkily.

"Oh Professor!" Hermione cried out with joy, flinging her arms around him and kissing him soundly.

The wizard wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, rolling Hermione over in the sand and resting against her soft, firm body . . . feeling not only her Life thudding against his chest, but his own.

* * *

A/N: Now ya'll know I wouldn't kill off Snape. Lolol. The chapter was short, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. 


	22. The Return

**Chapter 22 The Return**

Snape stopped kissing Hermione and looked down at her, his black eyes searching her face. She looked ecstatic. Gods, she was so young. He would have never indulged himself with her if not for his vampirism. Still, he didn't regret the interlude, if that was indeed what it was.

"So, I take it that you still feel an attraction for me although my vampiric allure is gone," he said to the witch.

"Oh yes, Professor," Hermione breathed up at him, then attempted to draw him back down into a kiss.

Snape resisted. As pleasant as his interludes with Hermione had been, real life had returned and there was much for him to do. He looked down at the witch and knew no matter how he said what he had to say, it wouldn't be well received. Still, he made the attempt.

"It could be, Hermione, that you are still feeling 'afterglow' effects. When time passes and we are both immersed in our normal lives, you may find that what you felt was a true attraction, was simply the result of a false animal magnetism and nothing more," he said to her gently. "You are young, and the young easily get swept away by their desires either real or imagined. I believe the truth is that I drew you because of what I was, not who I am now. I would have never touched you if I had remained mortal, so I believe we are going to have to . . . stop this. Give ourselves time apart to see if what we feel isn't simply residual."

Hermione blinked up at him.

"You're dumping me, Professor?" she asked him, her voice quavering.

"No. No Hermione. I am giving you room and myself as well. My return to the wizarding world is going to be an ordeal, whether I am still being hunted or accepted into the fold again," he replied.

Hermione sobbed.

"You ARE dumping me," she said, squirming now, trying to get from under him.

They wrestled a bit, Hermione crying and beating him around his shoulders and head. She wasn't very strong however. The Professor pinned her down.

"Stop acting like a child," he hissed at her. "You should have realized things would change if I became mortal again, witch. You aren't an airhead."

Still Hermione sobbed up at him.

"But it's not fair. You said I make you happy," she said to him.

Snape sighed. This was precisely the reason he wasn't interested in young witches. They were whiny little things when they couldn't have their way. Hermione responding to him with "It's not fair" was a perfect example of immaturity.

"Hermione, there is a gap between us that is broader than our age difference and that is the maturity factor. The truth of the matter is you feel I am the center of your universe at this point in time, but I assure you there are other things in your life much more important than I am. I know that you are not the center of my universe. I am not saying this to be cruel, Hermione. I am simply being truthful. Were I a randy young wizard just familiarizing myself with women, it would be much different. But I am who I am," he said.

Hermione began to struggle again, and Snape let her go. The witch jumped up, brushing the sand from Adam's dress.

"And who you are is a right bastard!" she spat at him, storming away toward the crevice. To think she's been terrified he was going to fry. The fuck. If he were to burn up now, she'd kick his damn ashes all over the desert.

Snape looked after her, then stood up, brushed off his robes and looked up at the sun. Yes, he was back. Thank the gods that ordeal was over. He looked at Hermione strutting across the sand and sighed. Well, one ordeal was over anyway. That little witch storming across the desert with her hair bouncing was going to give him a whole new set of problems, he was sure.

He strode after her. Already it was getting quite hot and Hermione was slowing down. The dark wizard caught up to her, walking by her side, Hermione purposely not looking at him, her nose in the air.

Snape had to smirk at this. Yes, Hermione really was little more than a child. She had a lot of growing to do if she thought it bothered him that she stuck her nose in the air. He saw the crevice and hurried ahead of the witch, slipping in first. There was a little drop to the ground below and Hermione peered in. Then she tried to climb down, Snape watching her with amusement as she dangled four feet off the ground, her legs kicking.

Finally, Hermione said through clenched teeth, "Can I get a little help, please?"

"Certainly," Snape purred, moving closer. "Let go and drop."

"What? No. You might let me fall," she said, twisting her head to look at the wizard, who shrugged.

"Very well. I will meet you in the chambers," he said, pretending to turn away.

"Professor!" Hermione called to him desperately.

"Yes?" Snape said, moving closer again.

"Just catch me, all right?" Hermione said resignedly.

Snape spread his arms.

"I'll try," he said, not sounding very convincing.

Hermione let go and Snape caught her neatly. She sat there in his arms a moment, the wizard looking at her.

"I'll miss zipping about with you," he said to her.

"Is that all you'll miss?" she asked pointedly, squirming so he put her down.

"Among other things. Now let us go. I expect Adam and the rest are all asleep. We need to make up a batch of blood for them to consume when they awaken or they may go for you," he said, lighting his wand and beginning to walk. Hermione followed him. Good thing the floor was bare of stones . . . she was still barefoot.

"What do you mean 'go for me?' Why won't they go for you?" she asked him.

"Because I am not going to be here when they awaken. I believe Mr. Weasley will attempt to pay me back for being the superior vampire. Since I am mortal, no doubt the idiot will think he can kill or at least overpower me. Yet, I am relatively sure that is not the case. He wasn't a very strong vampire to start with, and lost some power when Vashti died. It is very likely he may have lost even more power since I've become mortal again. In other words, I believe Mr. Weasley will get a most unpleasant surprise if he attempts to get revenge on my person. I'm sure you don't want him dead," he said to the witch as they arrived at the fork.

"No I don't. But I don't think Ron would . . ." Hermione began.

"He's already cast the Killing curse on me, Hermione. I imagine you didn't believe he would do that either . . . but he did," Snape said.

Hermione was shocked.

"But why? You weren't that bad," Hermione said to the wizard.

"Because of you. What we did," the wizard said to her quietly. "It seems he heard us engaging and didn't take it well. Especially the fact that you were willing to let me take you. Quite a blow to his ego, if not his heart."

Hermione reddened. She hadn't even thought about Ron really. Who could think of Ron when the Professor had been so overwhelming? She was going to have to deal with him, try to make him understand. That wasn't going to be easy.

She looked at the tall wizard walking silently beside her. Could he really just turn it off like that? Push what happened between them to the background?

Hermione imagined he could. After all, he pushed everything else away when in service to the Order, hid his hatred of the Dark Lord for years. Besides, for all she knew, he still loved Harry's mother. Voldemort's death wouldn't have changed that.

Gods, she should have fought harder against how he made her feel. But she couldn't help herself and he had been so aggressive, so ready to meet her needs. Involuntarily, she brought her hand to her neck, feeling the small scars there. The Professor's mark. She would always have them.

Well, she would be mature about this then. She had no choice really. Professor Snape was a man with years of life experience, not to mention reserve. He was only being honest with her and had never promised her anything beyond the pleasure he could give her. And gods, what pleasure he could give.

Hermione felt a little pulse at the thought of him. She hoped he hadn't ruined her for other relationships. But he had said they needed time apart to see if what they felt wasn't just residual. He didn't say there couldn't be anything more.

Hermione's jaw thrust out a bit. Well, she wasn't going to chase after him, that was for certain. Wizards and witches had casual sex all the time and weren't any worse for it. It had just been "one of those things." That's all. They were two ships that passed in the night. Collided really. Yes, that was the best way to look at it. Push all other emotions down and just continue on. She had school to think about and her future in a Voldemort-free world. She wouldn't allow her world to stop just because she shagged Severus bloody Snape a couple of times. Hell, it probably never would have happened if he hadn't had that vampire "allure."

They entered the main chamber of Vashti's lair and found Victor and Adam asleep in Vashti's huge throne, Victor's arm around the chubby little wizard's shoulder while Adam's head rested on his. Harry was stretched out on the floor.

Hermione examined Harry. He didn't seem to be breathing.

"He looks dead," Hermione said.

"No. Just dormant," Snape said to her, eyeing the wizard. "We are going to have to go back to Adam's chambers and retrieve the Replenishing potion. We will leave a pitcher for Mr. Weasley there and return here and do the same. Then I will leave and use the Port Key gate to return to England. I do not want to return to Hogwarts until I know the situation."

"But where will you go?" Hermione asked him.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"I have a number of places I can hide, Hermione. If I don't want to be found, I won't be. Now, let us go prepare the blood," the wizard said, walking toward the door that led to the passageway that led to Adam's lair.

Hermione looked at Harry once more, then followed him.

* * *

When Harry, Adam and Victor awoke that night, they had indeed been ravenous. Hermione had made a large protective circle of water around herself, and it took a moment for the vampires to realize there were three tankards of blood sitting on the floor. They quickly drank them down and returned to themselves, Adam spluttering.

"Oh my gods! What is that?" he choked, staring into the tankard. Victor also wore a very sour looking face.

"Replenished blood," Harry replied, also looking rather disgusted, especially since tasting the delicious virgin blood Adam provided for himself.

"It's worse than disgusting," Adam complained, wiping at his mouth.

Hermione removed the spell and walked up to the vampires. All three looked at her.

"Is the Professor dead, Hermione?" Harry asked her softly, knowing that the witch must feel awful.

"No. No, he's not, Harry. He's been restored! He's mortal again," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Mortal?" Adam said incredulously.

"Yes. Whatever it was that made him a vampire was destroyed by the sunlight," Hermione said to them, "So there is a cure! All you have to do is expose yourself to the sun."

"Really? Wow, that's great. I didn't want to stay like this," Harry said with a smile. "So where's the Professor?"

"He went back to England," Hermione replied. She didn't say anything more, however.

Still Harry could feel there was more to the Professor leaving than what she was telling him.

Adam and Victor were very quiet. They could become mortal again. Walk in the sun. Eat real food. Age and die.

Aging and dying didn't sound too good.

Adam looked at Victor.

"You could be human again, Victor," he said to his lover. "You could pick up where you left off, before Vashti got her claws in you."

Victor looked at him.

"So can you, my Queen," he said softly.

Adam shook his head.

"No. My life wasn't too exciting when I was human. If I hadn't become a vampire, I'd be all old and wrinkled by now, and probably alone," he said, blinking rapidly. "But I can't stop you if you want to leave and return to the surface."

Victor looked at Adam a long moment.

"Then there would be no nights of hunting, no blood and no you," he replied. "I've become used to all of that, especially you. No. I'll remain a vampire until whatever time we grow tired of our half-lives. Then, maybe then we'll return and live out our lives."

Adam smiled at Victor tearfully as Hermione sighed. They really did love each other.

Adam looked around the throne room thoughtfully.

"You know Victor, with some proper decorating, this palace could be quite nice. It's larger than ours and the exit to the surface is closer. I think a century is long enough to live in one place, don't you?" he asked the blonde vampire.

"Yes, my Queen," Victor agreed.

After making a few decorating plans, Victor, Adam, Hermione and Harry returned to the lair. Ron wasn't in the main chamber. They found him sitting outside of the girls' room, talking to them.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said as they all walked up.

Adam looked in on the girls suspiciously.

"I hope you've all been locked up tight," he snapped at them, eyeing Ron. "Once those little cherries are plucked, there's no climbing back up the blood tree."

"Oh, we've not left the chambers, Adam. Ronald Weasley has been telling us stories about his greatness," Aden said, smiling at Ron brightly, "He is a very great hero."

"Greatness?" Harry mouthed at Hermione, who shook her head.

"I was just telling them about Voldemort," Ron said a bit nervously.

Hermione noticed all the girls were frowning at her darkly. She didn't care, however.

What Hermione didn't know was that Ron had told them how she chose Professor Snape, a very evil, dark and ugly wizard over him, and had slept with him. They couldn't understand why she wouldn't lie with Ron, who was handsome and a hero. It would be a great honor to do so. Plus, she had broken the Great Weasley's heart.

"It is too bad you are a vampire, Ronald Weasley. If you weren't, we would all gladly reward you," the girls had told him.

Ron had swallowed.

"All of you?" he asked them.

"Oh yes. All of us," they agreed, smiling shyly at him.

Shit. He needed to find a cure, and was overjoyed when Hermione told him all he had to do was go out into daylight.

"It hurts though," Hermione warned them.

"I don't care how much it hurts," Harry said, "I'm ready to go right now. How about you, Ron?"

Ron shook his head.

"I'm going to hang out here a day or two longer, if that's all right with you, Adam," he said to the chubby vampire.

"Not a problem, but you're going to have to help us move," Adam said.

"Great," Ron replied, smiling at the girls, who had heard Hermione tell Ron he could be human again and giggled among themselves.

So, Harry and Hermione climbed back up to the surface and Harry underwent the painful transformation, writhing and screaming in the sand, trying to crawl back into the crevice, with Hermione holding him by his legs and dragging him back. It had been horrible to do, but it had to be done.

Finally, Harry fell still, panting, fully restored. He looked up at Hermione.

"You didn't say it would hurt that much," he said to her, still gasping.

Hermione shrugged, smiling at him.

She had her Harry back.

* * *

Before they left for Hogwarts, Hermione had a talk with Ron about Professor Snape.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Ron. I really didn't. But I was drawn to Professor Snape, and to be honest, I think I have been since the end of my fifth year. When I thought he killed Dumbledore though, I hated him. But when I found out he wasn't a killer, I guess the old feelings came back. Coupled with him being a vampire, it . . . it just happened. I couldn't help how I felt about him. It was kind of like your lust for blood," she said to the red-haired wizard.

If Ron didn't have four beautiful young women lusting after him, this talk would have gone rather badly, with him berating and browbeating Hermione about the Professor. But the girls made him realize there were other young women beside Hermione that might find him attractive, and he needed to "branch out."

"I understand, Hermione," Ron said reasonably, wanting her and Harry to go before sunrise.

Adam and Victor were busy packing. Hermione made sure that Adam milked the girls before he did anything else. They would need blood available when they awoke now, otherwise they would go on the hunt for it and eventually draw attention to themselves. Adam placed it under stasis.

Hermione and Harry stood in front of the place where the door to the ROR had first appeared and concentrated. The door appeared. Hermione was relieved. She hadn't been sure it would work the other way. Hogsmeade was a magical area after all. Still it had worked. Hermione hugged Adam goodbye, but just nodded at Victor, who grinned at her a bit toothily. She never trusted him from the first time she saw him.

Good thing too.

Harry shook both their hands, then they departed down the dark corridor and back to Hogwarts. They'd cover for Ron until he got back.

* * *

Adam and Victor were going to spend the day sleeping in their new lair. They had already set up their bedroom. Ron said he was going back to the lair to bring some other items before he retired and the vampires told him they would see him later and prepared for their sleep.

Feeling groggy, but determined, Ron made his way up to the surface and trotted a good distance from the crevice in the twilight. Harry had told him how he tried to crawl back in, and Ron didn't want that to happen. When the pain hit him, he determinedly kept walking toward the sunrise.

It had been horrible, like he was immersed in fire and being burned alive. The pain was even worse than when he had first turned into a vampire. His cries rang across the sands as he convulsed and seizured. Finally, the pain stopped and he was restored. He lay there panting for a moment, then stood up, brushing off the sand then heading back for the crevice.

He climbed down and headed directly for the girls' rooms. He stopped outside the door.

"Hello, Ronald Weasley," they all said, smiling at him.

Ron stepped through the door, unimpeded by the water ward. He was mortal now.

"Hello, ladies," he replied with a broad grin as they let out delighted squeals and happily closed in around him, covering him with kisses.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	23. A Narrow Escape Short Chapter

**Chapter 23 A Narrow Escape (Short Chapter)**

"Get up, Ronald Weasley! It is nearly night!" Aden said, shaking the nude wizard.

Ron was literally up to his neck in beautiful nude young ladies as they slept draped over him. Ron had pulled all four beds together to better facilitate deflowering four virgins.

It had been amazing. The girls were indeed all virgins, but apparently they were well schooled in what they were supposed to do to please a man. Ron only managed to deflower Aden and Jazlyn before he came the first time. But it didn't take long for him to rise to the occasion, particularly with the girls kissing, touching and blowing him the way they did. He caught Fadila and Habiba on the second round, then a couple of hours later, had another good go at the girls.

He made a decent showing too.

Ron blinked up at the bare-breasted young women sitting around him and immediately got an erection.

"I might have a few more minutes," he said to them.

"No! You have to go Ronald Weasley. Adam cannot find you in here," Jazlyn said grabbing his boxers. The other girls picked up other articles of Ron's clothes and started dressing him, which he found quite enjoyable until he thought about how pissed off Adam would be when he found out he didn't have any virgins left. He started helping them.

After separating the beds, thoroughly scourgifying the girls and freshening the room, Ron kissed each of them goodbye and headed for the main chamber. He met Adam coming up the corridor, and prayed he wouldn't smell sex on him. The vampire was holding a pitcher.

"You're mortal!" Adam exclaimed as he approached in sky blue robes, his hair spiked. He stopped and looking Ron over.

"Yeah. I decided I'd go ahead and head back to England. This vampire thing isn't for me," Ron said, keeping as calm as possible. "I just said goodbye to the girls."

He didn't smell the girls on him. Thank the gods.

"No. Only special people can be vampires," Adam agreed, "Well, good luck to you, Ron Weasley. Give Professor Snape a kiss for me."

"Not in a billion years," Ron said, making a face.

Adam laughed and waved his long-nailed hand at him then headed toward the girls' rooms.

Ron took off, running down the corridor, his heart pounding, skidding into the chamber just as Adam's shriek rang through the lair. The vampire always sampled a bit the blood of each of the girls to decide which one to bleed.

Victor was taking down silk wall hangings and looked around shocked as he heard Adam raging. Then Ron ran into the chamber and gave Victor a look that clearly said he had fucked up in some manner. Victor immediately ran at him.

Ron tore toward the wall that had held the door to the ROR.

"Open up! Open up!" he screamed as a snarling Victor pursued him. Luckily for Ron, Victor wasn't as fast as he used to be, and the red-headed wizard was so frightened, he easily matched Victor's speed.

The wall opened up with no door and Ron flew through it, the wall fuzzing back in place immediately, Victor running into it hard.

"Damn it!" the vampire hissed, slamming his fist on it. Then he turned to go find out what exactly had happened.

He found Adam screaming at the girls, who were all huddled in a corner.

"You let him fuck ALL of you?" Adam raged at them.

"It was a great honor," Aden said, her eyes wide with fear.

Victor walked in.

"Victor, taste this!" Adam said, pointing to four small shot glasses on a nearby table.

Victor took a sip out of each one, then said, "The sweetness is gone."

"So are their cherries. That little bastard popped them all before he left! If I ever catch up to him, I'll rip his fucking throat out!" Adam hissed.

"What . . . what are you going to do to us?" Jazlyn asked Adam, all of them paling.

"As soon as I get replacements, I am going to give you your jewels and release you. You won't be getting all of them, you little hussies, you can believe that," Adam said to them in a temper. "We're just going to have to make due with this tainted blood until then."

A week later, a still angry Adam gave all four girls, two gemstones apiece, then walked them to the corridor that led to the surface.

"You can go now," he said to them, scowling.

"Thank you, Adam. You were very kind," Habiba said.

"We all know how you repaid my kindness," the vampire said, his eyes narrowing. Then he gave a hair-raising little laugh.

"I'd hurry if I were you," the wizard said, "You have twenty minutes before Victor comes after you."

The girls all screamed, terrified, then ran up the corridor into the darkness. Adam hadn't even provided them torches.

"Ungrateful little chits," he muttered, walking back into the main chamber, where Victor was waiting for him. They had completed their move. Letting the young women go was the last thing that had to be done. He had secured four more young women who were currently domiciled in separate bedrooms in the new lair. Multiple cherry-popping would never happen again.

"Have you released them, my Queen?" he asked his lover.

"Oh yes. Those little tricks are now running for their lives," Adam said, then gave Victor a very predatory smile.

"You know something, Victor . . . why wait twenty minutes? You might as well go now," the vampire said.

Victor smiled back at him, then took off down the corridor at a run.

"I hope he gets every single one of them," Adam said, heading for his new abode.

Bitches.

* * *

A/N: Whew, Adam is a vindictive little vampire, isn't he? Lol. Well thanks for reading. 


	24. A Little Surprise

**Chapter 24 A Little Surprise**

Two hours later, Victor returned. There was blood on his suit and he looked sated.

"Did you get them all?" Adam asked, kissing the vampire and tasting the blood drying on his lips.

"All except Aden," Victor replied, sitting down at the table. Adam joined him, sitting on the vampire's lap and entwining his arms around his neck.

"Did she get away?" Adam asked him, surprised.

"Not exactly. I did catch her and was about to rip her throat out, when I noticed something different about her heartbeat. There was another very, very slight pulse beneath it. Not a real heartbeat . . . yet. But she carries another life inside her. I believe she is pregnant," Victor replied. "I couldn't bring myself to take her life."

Adam raised both eyebrows.

"Mercy, Victor? I never would have believed it," Adam said to him softly.

Victor shook his head ruefully.

"Neither would I," he agreed.

* * *

Neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione said a word about the wizards' short stint as vampires, though Ron wasted no time telling both Harry and Hermione how he spent his last day in Vashti's lair and his narrow escape, bragging horribly. They were in Harry's room and spent the day visiting graves and leaving flowers to make up for missing the actual funerals.

Hermione listened, her face frowned up with distaste as Ron described to Harry every jot and diddle of what he did to the girls and what they did to him. Hermione's encounters with Snape had not been that way at all. She hadn't done anything to the wizard except kiss and touch him during the sex act. Ron had gotten the full treatment. He even buggered Aden.

"Ron, you're a pig. How could you do that?" Hermione said to him furiously.

"Is that a bit of jealousy I detect?" Ron asked her smugly.

"No! Of course not. But four girls at the same time?" she said to him, flustered.

"Bet Snape never did that," Ron said to her, even more smugly.

Hermione didn't say anything, but it kind of bothered her Ron had shagged the four young women. They were all very pretty, if shallow. But randy wizards didn't give a damn about shallow.

"If Adam ever catches you, Ron," Harry said warningly, "he's going to cut off your nads."

"He can't cross moving water. I'm completely safe," Ron said.

"I don't know Ron. He might be able to cross it now. He's less vampire than he was. His eyes were almost completely brown the last time I saw him," Hermione said, hoping to make Ron worry a bit.

But it didn't work. As far as Ron was concerned, he was the new Stud of Hogwarts, if not the wizarding world. He was almost positive he was the youngest wizard around that got some M/F/F/F/F action. That made him almost unbearable. Hermione couldn't stand the little smirk he constantly wore now.

"What about you and Snape?" Ron asked her.

"There is no me and Professor Snape," she said shortly.

"Oh. The old 'shag and run' eh?" Ron said to her meanly.

"No, it's just that our situation has changed," Hermione said tightly.

Ron studied her for a moment, a slight frown on his face.

"I think either you realized you made a big mistake letting Snape stick his cock in you, or he dumped you the minute he turned mortal again," Ron said.

Harry groaned. This was going to get ugly.

"It's more complicated than that, Ron. There are other things to think about now," she said to him loftily.

"Hell, there were important things to think of when you let him shag you!" Ron shot back at her. "Such as killing Vashti. That's where your focus should have been, Hermione. Not on what Snape was hiding in his trousers."

That was it. Hermione stood up and whipped out her wand on the startled wizard.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione cried, blasting Ron across Harry's room then storming out, slamming the door behind her.

Ron stood up a bit dazed and looked at Harry, who was shaking his head.

"You deserved that, Ron. Hermione's kind of hurt about Snape, though she's not saying anything," Harry said to the red-head, who limped over to the bed and sat down.

"She should have expected to be hurt, Harry. That's Snape she slept with. Snape isn't boyfriend material. At least with me I would have paid attention to her afterwards. I wouldn't have shagged her and then acted like it never happened," Ron said. "Besides, I think she's a bit jealous that I did fine without her and got plenty of action on my own. I outdid Snape."

Harry blinked at him.

"Ron, if that's what you think, you need to go to St. Mungo's and get your head checked," Harry replied. "You're not in competition with Snape. You and Hermione weren't going to be together anyway. You knew that."

"She still could have let me get a shag for my efforts at least," Ron grumbled.

Harry looked at Ron, his eyes dark.

"Hermione's right, Ron. You are a pig," he said.

* * *

The Pensieve Hermione sent to Kingsley Shacklebolt did the trick. The Auror, who now served as the Temporary Minster of Magic had always suspected there was more to the story that what seemed obvious. Snape had suffered so much for the Order . . . to go through all that just to betray Dumbledore made no sense to the wizard. He immediately issued a full pardon and offered a reward of five thousand galleons to anyone who could return Snape's body intact so he could be given a hero's burial.

Imagine his surprise when Snape himself showed up at the Ministry to collect the reward.

"I'll pass on the burial, thank you," the wizard purred to the stunned Auror.

Eventually, Hogwarts reopened, but not until the following term with students testing to find out whether they could move ahead a grade or not. Luckily, Hermione got wind of the tests beforehand and spent much of the summer with Harry and Ron hitting the books, making sure they would all be in their seventh year when they returned. She was absolutely horrible, taking Harry's and Ron's wands and actually binding them to their chairs, only letting them up to eat and for bathroom breaks every four hours in the final week. She had to Accio Ron twice as he tried to make his escape.

Needless to say, they all advanced.

During the summer, Snape suffered through several award ceremonies and two assassination attempts, which he handled quite well on his own in a nasty way that really discouraged anyone else from trying to take him out. When the Aurors came to pick up one of the bodies from Spinner's End, which seemed to be turned completely inside out and still shuddering, two of the officials threw up where they stood. Snape shrugged.

"There's a reason I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said simply.

Investigation proved the assailant had been a low-level Death Eater named Jugson, who had escaped the Final Battle and was obviously looking for a bit of glory for himself. Unfortunately, all he found was death at the end of Snape's wand, and a nasty death at that. The other assailant they tried to piece back together but never did find out who he was. Snape had run a bit amuck with the Sectumsempra spell. The assailant had actually got a few pokes with a knife in, cutting up the wizard's arm badly before Snape managed to subdue him. To say he had been angry was an understatement. The dead wizard looked as if he'd had a few goes on a meat slicer and then a wood chipper.

Hermione read about the assassination attempts in the Daily Prophet with mixed emotions. She didn't want the Professor to die, but at least he could have ended up in St. Mungo's for a couple of weeks.

But he was in the papers so much, that Hermione could see that it really would have been difficult to have any kind of private relationship with the wizard. Paparazzi were following him about, Death Eaters watching him and who knew who else. Quite possibly she would have become a target herself. Harry went through a lot of this same hoopla, and Ron to a certain extent but Hermione got very little coverage because she didn't offer much when asked questions and didn't reveal everything she'd done and experienced. She didn't want to be famous. She just wanted to get on with her life. So she purposely downplayed her role.

Ron got a book deal and was working with Rita Skeeter of all people, but both Harry and Hermione refused to sign releases until they saw the finished product. Still, Ron got a hefty advance. He was also paid a visit by Snape one night, who made it quite clear anything about vampirism was to be left out of the book or he wouldn't live to spend a single galleon of his money.

After reading what Snape had done to those assassins, Ron believed him. Besides, Harry and Hermione would deny it as well, so he didn't have any proof. Well, he thought he didn't. If he went back to Iraq, he would have seen the proof in Aden's rounded belly.

Actually, Aden now resided with Victor and Adam. She returned to her village, but once it was found out she was with child she was driven out in disgrace, despite having wealth. She wandered in the desert until she found the crevice, climbed down it as best she could and returned to Adam and Victor's lair, planning on letting the vampires end her life.

But, to Aden's surprise, Adam offered to take her in and be the baby's "Fairy Vampmother." Victor settled for being an uncle. The truth was neither Adam or Victor would ever have children of their own, and being that the child was conceived in Adam's domain, he felt a bit of responsibility, and it was the perfect opportunity to lavish love on a child, though he still would string Ron up by his balls if he could get hold of him, "Deadbeat Dad" now added to his list of grievances.

"Besides, the baby will probably be a wizard or a witch, and is going to need guidance and teaching, Aden," Adam said as he fondly rubbed her belly, Victor looking on. "I'll see to that."

He hoped it would be a little girl. He also instructed Victor to mark Aden, since that would bind them. Aden had no problem with that, since Victor was quite handsome and an exquisite lover. It was the possibility of him killing her afterwards that was the problem, a problem that was neatly taken care of by accepting his mark. Now they were all one big happy family.

Aden was helpful also in that she could go to market during the day. People soon learned to leave her be after Victor visited several troublemakers in the dead of night and warned them to be respectful of the pregnant young woman, or he'd be back. He made sure to show his nature as well. Soon people were whispering Aden was protected by Djinn and treated her with reverence whenever the richly dressed mother-to-be entered the village. Adam added a set of stairs leading up to the crevice to make it easier for Aden to enter and leave and promised to get her a camel after she had the baby.

Victor was quite happy with the arrangement, although he loved Adam very deeply. But now he had a female to indulge himself with when it suited him. Adam was happy too, because he now had someplace else to send Victor when he was randy and didn't have to stand for the blonde vampire's pouting when he played the "I have a headache" card. And Victor still regularly menaced the new "blood cows."

Some things never changed.

* * *

The new term at Hogwarts began, and Hermione saw Snape for the first time since Iraq on Sorting night. He sat at his usual place on the dais, looking as diabolical and unapproachable as ever as he watched the Sorting, applauding politely at the proper moments. Their eyes met once and Hermione quickly turned away.

Snape however continued to watch the witch with hooded eyes as much as possible. Hermione had been quite the bright spot in those last dark days, one he couldn't seem to turn off. Despite all that was going on around him, he found himself thinking of her in those few quiet moments he had, a raging erection accompanying them.

"Gods damn it," he'd snarl, drinking down a Deflating Draught, only to have her creep into his dreams when he'd sleep. Then it was off to the medicinal stores to drink down a Dreamless Draught. If this kept up, he was going to over-medicate himself. What a mess.

The wizard had been a bit surprised that Hermione didn't show up for one ceremony where he was involved, even when Harry and Ron were part of it. He was certain it was because of his presence. He was even more surprised that she accepted her medals in absentia, letting Minerva McGonagall or someone else collect them. She certainly didn't fit the normal Gryffindor "craving for attention" mode that most from that house suffered from. But he had always known she was different.

Now she sat at the Gryffindor table purposely ignoring him. Well, she was in her seventh year now, and was the Head Girl. No doubt she would be taking his Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts course . . . and Harry of course since he wanted to be an Auror. But Hermione being Head Girl meant something else as well. That they would be meeting at night during rounds during the week . . . if he occasionally altered his course.

And of course, he would.

That would be quite interesting.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	25. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter 25 Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Snape hated the oral presentations required for the DADA class, so put them first to get them out of the way. He waited for the class to settle in, rose from his desk and billowed around it, facing the students and eyeing them for a moment.

"I am not going to waste my time giving speeches. You all know what you are here to do, and that is to learn to protect yourself against the Dark Arts. Those of you who may be new to this school, my name is Professor Snape and I am not your friend, not your confidant, and not your nursemaid. I am your teacher and only your teacher. My time is valuable. I don't do tutoring, I don't give extra credit, and I don't give make-up tests, so you'd better do it right the first time. I do however take points and give detentions with alacrity, so be on your best behavior if you want a chance in hell of gaining the House Cup at the end of the year."

Snape eyed the Gryffindors with a nasty little smirk before continuing. He noticed Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for unnecessary eye-rolling. Thank you for getting me off to a good start," he purred at her as her housemates scowled.

"Ooh," Hermione breathed, clenching her fists but not daring to say anything.

Harry shook his head slightly. Hermione was going to be like Snape's personal Bull's Eye for the whole year. He would surely take advantage of her attitude towards him to glean points from their house. He really was a bastard.

Snape continued.

"Your first assignment will be to give a three minute oration on the Dark Creature of your choice. Any presentation that runs over the three-minute time period will receive an automatic failing mark," the wizard said, pacing back and forth in front of the class. "Those of you who have the predilection to be long-winded . . . don't be. Short and sweet will be the order of the day. This will be my only warning. I expect you to be ready to make your presentations . . . tomorrow. I also expect a short written synopsis as well, citing your sources."

Groans rose from the class. Snape slammed his hand down on the desk in front of him, shocking the poor seventh year unfortunate enough to be sitting there.

"You are seventh years. You should have information about Dark Creatures dripping out of your ears by now. You're all lucky that I don't have you give a presentation off the cuff right now! So stop your blasted whining!" he snarled.

You could have heard a feather hit the floor it became so quiet.

"Now, open your books to page two-hundred and seventy-three, read it to the end of the chapter and hand in a one-foot summary at the end of the class . . . and I WILL be measuring them," he said, swooping back to his desk and sitting down. He picked up a book and started reading as the class did likewise.

Hermione looked at the pale wizard with narrowed eyes. He wanted a presentation eh?

Well, she'd give him one.

* * *

Hermione wouldn't tell Harry what Dark Creature she chose to make her presentation on. 

"You'll see," she said obliquely.

Harry hoped she kept it under the three-minute mark. Getting a failing grade would send Hermione into complete and utter meltdown.

Hermione impatiently listened to the presentations, Snape purposely passing over her again and again until there was no one else left. His black eyes fell on her resignedly.

"All right, Miss Granger. Enthrall us with your wealth of knowledge," he said, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. He was sitting with the class so he could better see each student's presentation. He had a small parchment on which he jotted notes from time to time, which made the presenter quite nervous. Hermione marched up to the front of the class and looked up at the clock on the wall, waiting for the minute hand to reach the twelve before she began, drawing in a deep breath.

"My presentation is on a specific type of Vampire common to the area known as Iraq, although its origin goes back to Ancient Babylonia. The type of Vampire is known as a Lilutu, an altered name of Lilith, who has been given several origins. That of the first prototype for women among them. One accepted fact is that this form of Vampire fed on the blood of children and was cursed with Vampirism because of that," Hermione began, then got to the meat of it quickly. She only had three minutes.

"There are hundreds of different types of Vampires, but this particular type is like an Incubus or Sex Demon in its make-up, in that it uses sexual allure to attract victims of the opposite sex, much like an Angler Fish uses a worm-like protuberance to attract fish to consume. An even better comparison would be the scent of feces used to attract flies."

Snape's nose wrinkled at this comparison, but he said nothing as Hermione continued.

There are four levels of Vampires in this particular hierarchy, the Mother which is born of genuine Evil, the Primary, which is a Vampire that is created by a Mother's bite which retains its independence, the Secondary which is created by the bite of a Primary which can be easily controlled but has some independence, and finally Minions that are created by the bite of a Secondary and they are animal-like Vampires that hunt on instinct."

Snape nodded slightly as Hermione went on.

"One of the major and most unsavory aspects about this type of Vampire is even the most selfish, foul, unattractive, perverse, self-seeking, self-centered, fetid, dishonorable, soiled, repellant, distasteful, deceitful, two-faced . . .

"We get the point, Miss Granger," Snape snarled from his desk.

Hermione looked at him pointedly, then continued her monologue.

" . . .mendacious individual can take on the illusion of being attractive and even desirable. Of course, it is all . . . a lie. A kind of setup so the vampire can prey on humans of the opposite sex. But not in every situation does the Vampire kill or turn its victim. In some cases it will find a human desirable and be compelled to "mark" its victim and use it for sexual pleasure without any hint of emotion or affection. It is purely an animalistic act. This creature is incapable of any human feeling. What makes this Vampire even more disturbing is that it can return to mortal form if the original Vampire that started the line is killed and they willingly subject themselves to sunlight. The Vampire influence is literally burned away. In the case of a person who is truly selfish, foul, unattractive, perverse, self-seeking, self-centered, fetid, dishonorable . . ."

"Miss Granger! We've been through this list before!" Snape snapped at the witch.

"I just wanted to be sure everyone got the gist of it, Professor," Hermione replied.

"I'm sure they do. Now wrap it up," Snape said, frowning at her.

"In the case of such a person, they revert to their original character, leaving the "marked" individual high and dry without any thought as to how they may have affected him or her. I believe this type of Vampire and individual to be the lowest form of life and that they should all be exterminated rather than allowed to continue without any repercussions or redress for their actions, which they clearly remember. They are certainly one of the foulest Dark Creatures known to man, even when they revert back to human form because their deeds linger. Thank you."

Hermione returned to her seat, having made her presentation in less than three minutes. Snape looked at her.

"Miss Granger, your presentation sounded more like a call to arms for Vampire Hunters than an unbiased presentation of the facts," he said to her.

"I was simply calling it as I saw it, Professor," she responded.

"I hope you cited your sources in your written synopsis, Miss Granger," he said to her sharply.

"Yes I did, although it will be up to you whether or not to accept them, Professor. But, if you do decide to challenge them and give me low marks, I will be forced to take it to the Headmistress," she replied evenly.

Snape scowled at the witch darkly. It was clear she had presented her oration from personal experience, which would have to be revealed if he tried to take her to task for being so cheeky. Still . . .

"I have no problem with that, Miss Granger," he said, his voice quite tight. "You will receive the marks you deserve."

He didn't like being threatened. Or blackmailed. It didn't help that Hermione gave him a rather nasty smirk. For a moment, all he could think about was pinning Hermione down in a bed or niche someplace, pummeling the witch to tears and hearing her scream. That would be quite satisfying as well as pleasurable. Still, he had something else up his sleeve.

Snape stood up, walked in front of his desk and gave the class instructions for tomorrow.

"Next class we will meet outside by the lake," he announced, then his dark eyes shifted directly to Hermione.

"And bring your . . . brooms," he said with a little nasty quirk to his lips.

* * *

"It's not fair!" Hermione fumed as she and Harry walked to supper. "Broom magic isn't even on the syllabus until next Spring!" 

Ron was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

"Oy Harry, Hermione," he said by way of greeting. But Harry and Hermione were deep in conversation, so he just fell in step with them, listening.

"Well Hermione, it is Professor Snape's prerogative to change the syllabus when he wants," Harry said to her.

"But he's supposed to give us NOTICE, Harry. I know he's just doing this to get back at me for my presentation. He knows I hate brooms," she said, her brows drawn together."

"What kind of presentation did you give, Hermione?" Ron asked curiously.

"She gave a presentation on VAMPIRES, Ron," Harry said to him, adjusting his glasses meaningfully.

Ron shook his head as they entered the Great Hall.

"Hermione, I can't believe you sometimes," he said to her.

Affronted, Hermione tossed her knapsack on the table and sat down huffily.

"The assignment was to give an oratory presentation on a Dark Creature. That's precisely what I did!" she snapped, pulling a plate of chicken towards her.

"But Vampires, Hermione? After all we just went through?" Ron asked her as he began piling up his plate with everything in reach.

"I learned a lot about Vampires. I didn't want it to go to waste," she said evenly, buttering some bread.

"You just wanted to upset Snape," Harry said, "and you did it. So why complain about it? If you had done your presentation on werewolves or ghouls or something, you wouldn't have to go flying tomorrow. None of us would . . . not that I mind flying."

"I just know the lesson's going to be something awful," Hermione said, biting into her chicken viciously.

"Yep. And you're probably going to go first," Ron agreed, "Snape is a vindictive bastard."

Just then, who should enter the Great Hall via the Teacher's Entrance but the vindictive bastard himself in all his billowing glory. He sat down in his seat, ordered his meal, then looked directly at the Gryffindor table and Hermione with a rather smug look on his pale face.

"Ooh, I hate him!" Hermione hissed, stabbing a potato with her fork, imagining it was the Professor's hand she was piercing.

Harry and Ron looked at each other over her head, both knowing Hermione didn't hate Professor Snape but not daring to say so if they wanted to keep their tongues in their heads.

They finished their meals and headed for Gryffindor Tower, Hermione giving Snape a parting glare before she left, nose in the air.

The wizard's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Hermione was really quite entertaining.

* * *

That night Hermione hurriedly made her rounds of the castle, starting on the top floors and working her way down. She met Draco Malfoy, who was working his way up to the top floors, but didn't have two words for him. His mother might have helped Harry, but Draco was still a prick and would always be one, Head Boy or not. 

She hurriedly navigated the dungeon corridor, checking all the niches and found no one. On her way back up, she heard a door open and looked back to see Snape step into the corridor. He was the DADA teacher, but he still kept his private rooms in the dungeons. Hermione couldn't help thinking like all slugs he liked damp, dark places.

Hermione continued up the corridor, aware that Snape was right behind her, though she couldn't really tell exactly where he was, he walked so stealthily. Still, she wasn't about to look back again and give him the impression she even cared he was present. But she should have.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," the wizard said almost in her ear. Hermione jumped and scowled at him.

"Really Professor, do you have to invade my personal space like that?" she asked him.

Snape didn't reply to that question and Hermione felt herself blush. It was easy to see that the wizard was thinking he'd already invaded her personal space and with gusto.

"Are you ready for tomorrow's lesson?" he purred at her.

"How am I supposed to know if I am? You didn't tell us exactly what we are going to do. I don't see why you have to be so mysterious," she snapped at him.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is a curriculum that has certain requirements, Miss Granger. You never know what you are going to have to protect yourself against, so it is better that I teach along those lines, not revealing anything before its time. That way I keep an element of spontaneity among the students. I hope to make them ready for anything," he replied, his hands clasped behind his back.

All right. That made sense.

"But still, Broom magic on the syllabus isn't supposed to be taught until Spring. You didn't have to move it up," she said to him accusingly.

Snape smirked.

"And you didn't have to do a presentation on Vampires, Hermione," he said, using her given name.

"I'd prefer you to call me Miss Granger and not be so familiar, Professor," she said haughtily. "We have protocol to maintain. Only my 'friends' call me by name."

"Friends and lovers?" the wizard asked her, silk in his voice.

Hermione colored but maintained her composure.

"Yes. Of which you are neither," she replied coolly as they turned into the Entrance Hall.

Hermione knew Snape had to go check the lower corridors. She turned to him.

"I think it's very childish of you to move up the Broom magic curriculum because you were uncomfortable with my presentation," she said to him, "Surely you are much more 'mature' than that, Professor."

Snape cocked his head at the witch, his eyes resting on her mouth for a moment. She had never done anything with her mouth to him. If he got hold of her again, he'd rectify that.

"Actually, I prefer teaching Broom magic in the fall. It is easier to see the flyers through the trees and the cool weather keeps them sharp. That syllabus was created during my . . . absence from Hogwarts. I simply passed it out. I will be giving you my own syllabus in a few days. You must think quite highly of yourself if you believe I would alter my curriculum just to focus on you . . . Miss Granger," he said to her. "And I do believe you want my 'focus.'"

"I don't want anything from you!" Hermione spat, "Not a damn thing!"

The witch stormed away from the wizard, her hair bouncing as she stomped up the stairs.

Snape watched her for a while, then headed down the DADA corridor. By her violent reaction, he had struck a nerve and knew it.

Hermione Granger didn't fool him one bit.

Snape carefully checked the niches, knowing he would find nothing. The students were always on their best behavior the first two weeks of the term. They had to fall into their comfort zone before they began rutting all over the castle.

Hopefully, he'd be doing a bit of rutting himself in the weeks to come.

And Hermione would be the "rut-ee."

* * *

A/N: lol. I had fun with Hermione's presentation. Thanks for reading. 


	26. Broom Magic

**Chapter 26 Broom Magic**

The next day, the excited students gathered at the lake's shore. The Giant Squid was in the distance, flailing its tentacles excitedly. It knew what brooms were, and they usually meant that there would be people flying over the water. It might get a chance to fling a couple to shore if they flew too close. Squid life was pretty boring for the most part. Slinging students about would be a welcome distraction.

Hermione was there with her broom, looking sullen. Harry and a few other students were already zooming over the water and having fun.

"Get down here now!" Snape called to them, billowing up like an approaching storm.

Everyone hurriedly landed and stood in front of the wizard, giving Snape their full attention. Hermione slipped to the back of the crowd, hoping that she wouldn't be called immediately.

"Today, you are going to attempt to stop the Broom Jinxing curse . . . yourselves. You will fly over the lake, then I will attempt to dislodge you from your broom. You are to do your best to stay on your broom, defend yourself and land safely. Of course this means you may hex me if necessary," Snape said.

The students looked quite happy about this. Free reign to hex Snape? It was like a dream come true. Hermione frowned. She knew he wasn't going to allow himself to be hexed.

"All right. Let's start with someone who has experience with this kind of hex. Mr. Potter, front and center!" Snape ordered.

Harry walked up and mounted his broom. Yes, he had experience, but Snape had been the one to help him not get killed. He had never actually had to face a jinxer.

"Now, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

Harry flew over the lake and Snape cast the jinx on his broom, Harry bucking about trying to stay on while firing hexes at Snape. He couldn't hit him though, because Snape was jerking him around too badly. Finally Harry was flung off the broom and landed in the lake, Snape chuckling as the soaked wizard swam to shore. Snape guided the Firebolt in, landing it.

"Not a good showing, Mr. Potter," he purred as Harry scourgified himself and scowled at the wizard.

Hermione's eyes were wide. Harry was an excellent flyer and couldn't do anything. She needed to think damn it.

One by one the students went up. One by one they dropped into the lake, unable to do anything to Snape at all. It was clear the wizard was enjoying dumping them. Hermione moved from place to place, hoping the Professor wouldn't call on her. But eventually, she was the only one left.

"Mount up, Miss Granger," Snape said, his eyes glittering.

He was going to enjoy this. Hermione scowled at him.

She knew exactly what she was going to do.

Hermione mounted her broom, pulled out her wand and muttered something, passing it over herself.

Snape said nothing. He hadn't specified that they couldn't use magic on themselves. Unfortunately, Hermione was the only one with brains enough to realize this fact.

Hermione kicked off and flew shakily over the lake, doing her best not to look down. Snape said the jinx and started shaking the broom. Although Hermione was jerked around, not once did she buck or dislodge. She just didn't have control of the broom.

"She's using a Sticking charm," Harry said. "Bloody brilliant."

Hermione tried hitting Snape with a number of nasty hexes but couldn't get a bead on him. The wizard dipped her down low to the water then back up in a large, heart-stopping loopty-loop, Hermione screaming as the wizard gave a low chuckle.

This was fun, even if she didn't fall off. He'd just keep it up until she begged to come down. He looped her down toward the water again, this time getting the witch a bit wet. She came up dripping and totally pissed off.

Also, with an idea.

Hermione waited for Snape to bring her low again, then viciously slashed her wand at the water directly in front of him.

"Tidus Gigantus!" she cried.

Immediately a huge wave rose up and crashed over the Professor, washing him away in a tangle of robes, along with a few students unfortunate enough to be standing near him. Hermione regained control of the broom as Snape leapt up from the ground and pointed his wand at her. She wasn't on the ground yet, the little she-devil.

"Levicorpus!" Hermione cried, hitting him with the levitating curse.

Snape turned upside down and dangled in the air, the students all gasping as Hermione carefully kept her wand trained on him as she shakily landed, the Sticking charm dispelling the moment she hit the ground. She dismounted and still held the helpless wizard inverted, but shaking him so he couldn't get a bead on her.

"Gods, Hermione. Let him down. He's going to kill you!" Harry said to her as Hermione jerked Snape about gleefully, the wizard snarling, so pissed off he couldn't even speak.

"Well, since he's going to kill me, I might as well have a bit of fun," Hermione said darkly. Harry didn't like the way she sounded.

The other students were telling her to put him down too before he took every point Gryffindor had, but Hermione suddenly flicked her wand, sending the wizard floating high over the water toward the Giant Squid.

"Hermione! NOOOOO!" Harry cried.

But it was too late. Hermione held Snape over the Giant Squid, then let him drop. The wizard was caught by a tentacle and flung toward the shore.

"I'm going to kill that blasted witch!" Snape snarled as he soared through the air.

"Locomordres!"

Snape began to fly and landed neatly if wetly on the shore, his hair plastered to his head and looking even more like a vampire than when he actually was one. The wizard stormed up to Hermione, who stood there blinking up at him with a smug look on her face, waiting for him to explode. She had bested him and she knew it, no matter the repercussions.

Snape blinked at her and then looked around at his class. Every student was pale and holding their breath. No. He wouldn't give her what she wanted. A rise.

Instead of exploding, Snape calmly scourgified himself and had two simple words for Hermione.

"Detention. Tonight," he said in a soft but dangerous voice.

"Class dismissed."

The wizard walked off. The moment he was over the rise the rest of the students swarmed over Hermione, telling her she was the bravest witch at Hogwarts and even hoisting her on their shoulders, carrying her back to the castle.

She had bested Snape and lived to tell the tale. Or came away unhexed at least.

Only Harry hung back, shaking his head and looking worried. Sure, Hermione might be on top of the world now, but tonight . . . Snape was going to be in charge. Given their history, that could mean anything.

"Oh Hermione," he sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Hermione had no idea.

* * *

A/N: Short chappie I know, but still fun. Thanks for reading. 


	27. Both Barrels

**Chapter 27 Both Barrels**

"Maybe I should do something to get detention with Snape tonight too, Hermione," Ron said with concern on his face.

He had gotten past what happened between Snape and her, but he didn't like the fact that she was going to be alone with him tonight.

"Or maybe we can slip in with Harry's Invisibility cloak," Ron added. "You don't know what that git's going to try on you. He might even rape you."

Hermione snorted.

"I don't think he's willing to go to Azkaban to get me back for sending him sailing," Hermione said. "Besides I'll have my wand. If he tries anything, it'll probably be to seduce me with the intentions of pounding me into the floorboards or something."

Both Harry and Ron flinched at this image and looked at Hermione doubtfully.

"It's not going to work!" she snapped at them.

Harry wasn't sure about that. Snape had been quite sure that he knew what Hermione liked sexually, and since he'd had at her more than once, he was probably right. If he was good at seduction, Hermione just might get that pounding.

"Well, we'll know it worked if you come back to Gryffindor tower looking as if you've been riding a hippogriff for a week," Ron said.

"I'll be walking fine," Hermione said, standing up. "Now I've got to go to detention, which is decidedly unfair since he said we could hex him. Believe me, I'm going to say something about that."

"Want us to walk you down?" Harry asked Hermione, rising.

"No, that's all right. I'm a big witch now, Harry. I can handle it. I'll see you when I get back," she said, kissing Harry on the cheek as Ron looked a bit jealous. Hermione no longer showed him little signs of affection like that. He thought it had something to do with the former virgins.

"See you later, Ron," Hermione said, exiting the Common Room.

"Bye," Ron said sullenly. Then he turned to Harry.

"I still think we should get your cloak and follow her," the wizard said.

Harry shook his head.

"No. She says she can handle it. Just let it go, Ron," the boy-who-lived replied.

Ron folded his arms and sank down deeper in the chair.

Snape better not fuck up. Just because he and Hermione weren't together it didn't mean Ron didn't care about her. Because he did. Deeply.

He'd duel a thousand Snapes to protect her.

* * *

"I'm here," Hermione announced curtly as she entered the DADA classroom, stalking up the center aisle. 

Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers.

"Good. Go sit down someplace until I finish my marking," he snapped at her.

Hermione scowled at him, then took the first desk in the first row, staring daggers at him until his quill slowed and he looked up with an irritated look on his face.

"Miss Granger, I can give you a rag and have you dust my pickled creatures," he said to her. "Stop staring at me. It's annoying."

"Serving detention with you is what's annoying," Hermione snapped back at him. "I shouldn't even be here. You said we could hex you. That's what I did."

"No, that's not what you did. You hexed me several times when only one hex was sufficient. You purposely attacked me with malice and ill intent," he responded. "First you sent the wave, which sufficiently ended the spell . . ."

"That's bullshit. You were going to hex me again. I saw you point your wand at me. I just got the drop on you. I wasn't on the ground yet so I knew you wouldn't hesitate," Hermione said.

"Five points from Gryffindor for language, Miss Granger," Snape said, "I am your Professor and I will be treated with the respect due me."

"If I were to treat you with the respect due you, I'd be adding slop to your sty," Hermione stated coldly.

Snape stood up, his eyes glinting.

"I will not be addressed in such a manner by a STUDENT!" he roared at her, stalking over to the desk and towering over Hermione, who stood up and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"I'm not addressing you as a student. I'm addressing you as the person you blackmailed into helping you by turning my friends into vampires. I'm addressing you as the person you used to figure out what you couldn't. I'm speaking to you as the person who provided her blood in order to keep you from killing people. I'm speaking to you as the person who faced down a vampire and risked her life so you could get a shot at destroying the thing. Most of all I'm speaking to you as the person whose virginity you took, whose body you marked and as the person you dumped the moment you were restored. How can you not see how fucking reprehensible you are? How you don't deserve even a thimbleful of my respect? You are a truly horrible person, Severus Snape and I'm sorry I ever spread my legs for you," Hermione hissed.

Then, finally . . . the dam broke and she began to cry. She hadn't cried about any of this, but now that she'd let out how she felt, she couldn't help herself.

Snape stared at Hermione, realizing how much he had used her. The wizard had never been that much on conscience, and was used to using those around him as tools to work toward his own ends. It was standard Snape. Up to this point, no one had ever taken him to task for it. It was . . . unsettling.

Snape reached inside his robes and pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to the sobbing witch.

"Here, take this," he said.

Hermione slapped his hand away.

"I don't want anything from you," she sobbed, "I just want to go. I can't stand the sight of you right now. Maybe you're right . . . I do need to grow up and I'm not handling this right, but I can't help how I feel that you are the most terrible person on earth and I HATE YOU!"

Hermione ran out of the DADA classroom, sobbing, Snape staring after her, stunned.

Hm. Maybe he should have approached the question of his continued involvement with Hermione a bit differently.

It was going to be very difficult to get back into the knickers of a witch that hated him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	28. The Chase

**Chapter 28 The Chase**

After Hermione stormed out, Snape returned to his marking each student's performance for the day. Most received low marks, though a couple of the students received fair ones. Snape came to Hermione's parchment and stared down at it, warring with himself. He had never given Hermione a perfect mark since she first arrived at Hogwarts. It was more to keep her striving than anything else, although there was just a touch of malice involved as well.

He stared at the parchment, then marked each aspect of her performance honestly. Focus, Determination, Courage, Aim, Spell Work and so forth, then tallied them up. He stared down at the parchment, frowning, then put it in the pile.

* * *

The next day in DADA class, Snape passed out the evaluation forms that showed the marks everyone received. Hermione sat stiffly at her desk and didn't look up at him as he billowed by, placing her grade face down before her.

Hermione stared at the paper for a moment, then slowly turned the parchment over with a scowl. She read it and her scowl changed to an expression of disbelief. She had received perfect marks. She looked up at Snape who returned to the front of the class. Groans rose up all around him as his pupils read their marks.

Snape slowly wrapped his robes around his person as if he were cold and addressed his class.

"Most of you failed dismally. Most of you," he said pointedly, his eyes flicking toward Hermione. "Now I hope that by observation of your other classmates you learned something, such as establishing basic protections around your person and taking advantage of your surroundings. Almost anything can be a weapon. Now, I want you each to write an essay as to why you did or didn't do well and what you might have done to improve your performance. I expect it to be honest and will tally the mark you receive for the essay with my evaluation. Maybe a few of you will manage to squeak by with a passing grade."

The mood lifted considerable at this statement. Most of the students were surprised. Professor Snape giving them a break?

The sky was falling.

Snape returned to his desk as the students took out parchments and quills. He pretended to be reading the latest issue of Potions Today as he surreptiously watched Hermione. She had a small smile on her face as she wrote.

Yes, the witch was pleased.

* * *

"I got a fair mark," Harry said to Hermione. "It was almost passing. With the essay I ought to be all right. That was pretty cool of Snape to do that. He never gives us breaks. What mark did he give you?"

Hermione mumbled something.

"What?" Harry asked her as they walked out of the DADA corridor toward the Great Hall.

"He gave me perfect marks," Hermione said.

Both of Harry's eyebrows rose.

"I thought he'd fail you," Harry said, "Or give you a barely passing grade. That's his normal way of grading.

"More than likely he's feeling guilty about what I said to him last night and is trying to make up for it by giving me the marks I deserve for once," Hermione replied, "But it's going to take more than giving me what I've earned for me to forgive him. He's such a bastard."

"I still can't believe you told him off like that, Hermione. That took guts," Harry said admiringly.

"I was just mad," the witch said as they entered the Great Hall. Ron was already there, eating. Snape was also seated, waiting for his food to arrive. He looked at Hermione. She looked back at him, expressionless, then sat down between Ron and Harry.

Well at least she hadn't frowned at him.

It was a start. Next, he was going to have to actually apologize to Hermione and acknowledge just how important she had been to him during his dilemma.

He wasn't looking forward to this. He was terrible with apologies, particularly when he had to apologize to witches from the house of Gryffindor. Snape's brow furrowed as he thought about Lily. Gods, she used to twist him all around her little finger and played him like a violin for years. He only recently promised himself he would never let another woman get her claws in him the way Lily Potter had. He formed that resolution over the summer months.

Since giving Harry the bulk of his most poignant memories of his mother, much of the emotionalism involved with her memory had been removed and for the first time in his life, Snape was able to look at their relationship honestly and tell himself he had been a damned fool. That's right. A complete and utter fool trying to commit slow suicide for a ghost who didn't give him a thought in the end. It was a good thing he didn't have this clarity of mind when Harry was a boy, otherwise he would have been taken by Voldemort within days of his arrival at Hogwarts. Snape wouldn't have given a damn whose son he was, damn his green eyes.

Lily had been Snape's first and he was completely enamored of her because of that intimate contact. They had been quite young when they had intercourse, very young in fact, Lily wanting to see the mysterious tool wizards had between their legs. Snape had been fourteen . . . but everything worked. When the inquisitive witch handled him, one thing led to another, Snape scared to death he was hurting her, thrown into something he was completely unprepared to handle emotionally.

They had only done it once. But once had been enough for Snape to follow her about like a puppy for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. Then James Potter started moving in. Lily knew Snape was jealous and to appease him would talk badly about James, but insist Snape not fight with him and the others because they were in her house and it made her look bad.

How the fuck was he to leave the bastard along when he and his cronies went out of the way to harass and attack him? Lily didn't have an answer for that and seemed not to be greatly concerned about it. Snape found his own friends . . . well . . . associates rather in Avery and Mulciber. They would do things Snape didn't have the nerve to do, because of Lily's perceived wrath, so he lived vicariously through them. He had to have friends after all. The two Slytherins helped him fend off the Marauders a few times. Not every time but on occasion they charged to the rescue, wands blasting, scattering the surprised Gryffindors.

When Snape angrily called Lily a Mudblood down by the lake after being targeted by James and his friends and completely surrounded by Gryffindors, that had been the end of their association, although Snape desperately tried to apologize for what he had said in the heat of the moment. When Lily wouldn't accept his apology, he swore to himself he would make it up to her in some way; prove to the witch that he cared for her more than anyone else in the world. It became his obsession and consumed him.

Without Lily to curtail him, he got mixed up with the Death Eaters. They offered companionship and a sense of belonging, something the socially inept Snape sorely needed. He still on occasion tried to speak with Lily, but she took up with James Potter. It broke his heart to see his Lily on that show-off's arm, but there was nothing he could do except find a way to prove to Lily how much she meant to him. Snape lived with the delusion that one day she would see the depth of his love and realize she'd made a mistake by marrying the wrong man. She would then leave James and come back to him forever.

Then he found out because of a Prophecy he had overheard and told Voldemort that the despot had targeted the Potter family for death. The distraught wizard went to Dumbledore for help. In turn, Dumbledore promised to protect the family if Snape would turn spy and report Voldemort's activities to him. It had been the worst form of blackmail on the old wizard's part, but he was fighting a war. Anyway, Snape was a Death Eater, the lowest form of life other than Voldemort himself. Albus had always been manipulative and had a dark side of his own that surfaced from time to time. This was one of those times.

However, Lily's hoped-for return never happened. Voldemort killed her.

Snape was ready to commit suicide himself when he found out about her death, but instead, Albus took advantage of his insane love for the witch a second time and used it to secure his promise to protect her son. Snape felt that even though Lily was dead, he could prove the depths of his love in this manner, while plotting the demise of Voldemort should he return. This insanity lasted until he was murdered for his efforts. In the end, it all had been a thankless effort in futility.

And he never saw it until after he was restored to mortal form. Well spoken were the words of the Muggle Benjamin Disraeli who said, "The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can never end."

For Severus Snape, it had finally ended. That part of his life was over. He was no longer ignorant. He had been such a fool.

Still, there was the matter of Hermione who had actually outshone Lily as far as he was concerned. She did personify the true qualities of Gryffindor without being completely insufferable about it and contained just enough of a dark nature to be bearable. Imagine, giving him to the Giant Squid. Sheer genius.

Not to mention this meant Hermione had a bigger set of balls than most wizards he'd come in contact with over the years. Snape believed no one else would have dared treat him in such a manner. Particularly since he was now, a "hero," a designation that meant absolutely nothing to him other than a means of getting preferential treatment from time to time.

She deserved those perfect marks and an acknowledgment. Hermione Granger had literally saved his life. He couldn't have accomplished anything without her. But once he was restored, all he thought about was being free of his entanglements, and his intimate association with Hermione for that short while put her squarely in the "entanglement" arena. She had to be cleared out with the rest, although she still remained a potential source of pleasure. He really did believe however that Hermione's attraction for him largely revolved around his vampire allure. Rather than wait for her to reach that realization, he thought it kinder to separate voluntarily. There had been only a few tears, and Snape thought the witch had accepted the situation with her usual logic.

Clearly, she hadn't.

Ah well. All he could do was apologize and hope that it would go better with Hermione than it did with Lily.

* * *

Later that evening, Snape altered his rounds to correspond with Hermione's usual route and caught up to the witch in the upper floors of the castle. He wasted no time.

"Miss Granger," he called to the witch walking ahead of him.

Hermione started and turned around, her eyes narrowing as she saw the wizard approaching.

"May I have a word with you?" Snape said.

"No, you may not," Hermione snapped, speeding up.

Snape began to walk quicker, as did Hermione.

"Why that little . . ." Snape muttered, and started to run, his robes billowing.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, saw him running towards her and took off like a shot, the angry wizard pursing her through the corridor. Hermione was quite fast for a witch.

"Gods damn it," he hissed to himself as Hermione slipped into a niche that led to an inner passageway behind the walls. She knew many of the secret corridors that crisscrossed the castle.

Unfortunately so did Snape, who slipped in behind her. He couldn't believe she would be so unreasonable. This was highly inappropriate . . . chasing her through the castle as he was.

But why was he enjoying it so much?

Maybe he still retained some vampire qualities such as the innate enjoyment of the Hunt.

* * *

Hermione turned into a passageway that inclined downward. It led to a wall that opened on the Gryffindor tower corridor. She ran quickly, looking behind her.

"I can't believe he's actually chasing me," she breathed, though she couldn't see Snape now.

The reason she couldn't see him was because he wasn't behind her. He was in front of her. Snape knew the passageways better than she did and realized immediately she was making a break for Gryffindor house. He simply took an adjacent passageway that contained a short drop that allowed him to descend faster. Then he took up position in front of the way out.

Hermione was so busy looking back that she ran right into the wizard, who wrapped his arms around the struggling witch.

Hermione kicked him in the shins a couple of good times before he finally crushed her to the wall, holding her wrists over her head and using the weight of his body to subdue her.

"You let me go! I'll report you, Professor. I swear I will," Hermione seethed up at him.

"Not until you hear me out, you little hellcat," Snape said through clenched teeth. "We could have avoided this entire scene if you had been reasonable and simply talked to me when I asked you rather than skitter away like some curly-haired rabbit."

"I don't have to talk to you if I don't want to," Hermione shot back at him, becoming aware of how hard his body was against hers. Shit. She had to get him off of her.

"You will talk to me as long as it is necessary in order for us to iron our differences out," he responded tightly.

"You are not my father!" Hermione spat.

"I should hope not," the wizard purred, "that would be quite disturbing considering the nature of our association."

Hermione struggled a bit more, and Snape pressed against her harder, enjoying her efforts. She was about as strong as a kitten.

Finally she gave up, exhausted.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" she asked him angrily.

"First, I am going to let go of your wrists and give you a bit of space. If you try to escape me, next time I'll put a binding spell on you," he said, releasing one of her wrists, reaching into her robes pocket and removing her wand.

"Hey! You give that back!" Hermione demanded as he pocketed it.

"When we are done talking. After your performance at the lake yesterday, I realize I need to be very cautious when dealing with you, witch. You are quite vindictive. Now, as to what I wish to talk to you about, it is quite simple really. I wish to apologize," he said, releasing her fully and stepping back.

Hermione looked up at him. Apologize? Right.

"Good luck," she said, folding her arms.

Damn. She wasn't going to make this easy, was she?

* * *

A/N: I added a bit of AU history for Snape and Lily in this chapter. I think it was necessary to show that the wizard is fully over her now and maybe will help open the way for he and Hermione to have a relationship although he is still rather bitter. Thanks for reading. 


	29. The Apology

**Chapter 29 The Apology**

Snape stared at Hermione's uncooperative stance and sighed.

"May I call you by your name, since this is a personal matter between us?" he asked her.

"Go ahead," Hermione said shortly.

Snape blinked at her, unsure of how to start.

"You're not doing very well," Hermione said to him.

The wizard glowered at her.

"Give me a moment, witch. It is not easy to admit I handled this . . . you . . . wrongly," he said to her.

"Is that what you think this is about? How you 'handled' me?" Hermione said to him in disbelief. "You really don't have a clue, do you Professor? You were cruel, ungrateful . . ."

"I was not ungrateful, Hermione. You must understand that in my world everyone had a purpose to serve, and most knew that and did so without any requirement that they be thanked for it. I have never been thanked for anything I've done, nor did I require thanks. This is not to make excuses, however, for you aren't from my world, Hermione. Yours is a world of friendship, connections, caring and . . . Love. I have never known that world and can't pretend to understand it. But without you, I could not have been restored. I acknowledge that I manipulated the entire situation, from the turning of Mr. Potter to your facing off with Vashti without giving any thought to your feelings, his feelings or the feelings of anyone else involved. I am sorry, Hermione, sorry that my lack of understanding and empathy hurt you as it did. Believe me when I say it was not intentional. I am used utilizing those around me to accomplish my goals. Once those goals are reached, what is left is the business of rapid, expedient clean-ups. There was little time to think of how I affected others, because I had to move on to the next situation. I was only acting in the manner with which I am familiar. Again, I say I am truly sorry," Snape said, his dark eyes resting on Hermione.

Hermione didn't appear to be moved at all as she looked back at him steadily.

"What about us, Professor? We were together. Intimate. Passionate. You were the first man to have sex with me, then you walked away. Don't you think I have any feelings about that?" she asked him.

"You and I both," the wizard replied softly. "I can't begin to fathom your feelings, and I won't pretend I can. I can only offer my own. Would you like to know my feelings about what happened between us?"

"Unlike you, yes . . . I would," Hermione responded.

"I have a tendency to see things in either black or white. There is rarely a middle ground with me. Either something is or isn't. There are facts that I am forced to recognize, facts that I use to make my decisions. In our case, they are as follows: You would have never been attracted to me under normal circumstances. I am too old, too ugly, too cold and too harsh a man to attract a lovely young witch," he stated. "You would have never allowed me to touch you if not for the vampire influence I exhibited. You compelled me to take you because of this influence. Everything about your attraction for me was the result of external influences, not from your heart, Hermione."

Hermione blinked up at him, taking in his words but saying nothing as he continued.

"I would have never approached you in such a manner in my human state. The vampire influence affected me as well as my own desire for Life, which you exuded. I could hear your heartbeats. I could tell when you reacted to my closeness. I could feel the blood I needed to survive rushing through your veins. It was a hunger that made me want you, an unnatural hunger that was part of what I was. But I did not want you dead. I needed to get as close to that Life you held without killing you. I succumbed to it, totally taken by your desire for me, a desire based on falseness. Although I too was under the influence of vampirism, I still took advantage of the situation. You gave me more than that incredible mind . . . you gave me your innocence. A stronger man would not have accepted it. But I was neither strong or a true man at that time."

He paused a moment, his face looking a bit strained as he made himself continue, trying to open up to the witch.

"I have never been a virtuous man, Hermione, or a terribly honorable one. The picture the Wizarding World has painted of me is erroneous. I used everyone I came in contact with, just as I was used . . . by Lily, by Albus, by Voldemort . . ."

"By Lily?" Hermione said, surprised, "But you loved Lily."

Snape shook his head.

"I was obsessed with Lily, Hermione . . . obsessed and deluded. If it were love, it was the kind of love that should be feared rather than welcomed. She never returned my feelings and used them to control and . . . and torture me. I don't know if she were aware she was doing it, but she always said we were 'best friends' no matter what happened between us. Lily Evans was the first woman I was intimate with . . ."

Hermione almost covered her mouth in shock. Professor Snape had shagged Harry's mother? Dear gods. How would Harry react to that? They always thought he had "loved her from afar."

"And when we finished, she said we should never speak about what happened between us and that she knew I would keep her secret because we were best friends. She never saw us as anything more. She allowed me to take her not because she loved me, but because I had the proper tool and she was curious to know what it was like. It didn't affect her the way it did me. We might have well have been playing a private round of Quidditch with myself as the Quaffle and Lily the goal. But I was completely smitten and determined to prove how much I loved her in the hopes she would realize I was the man for her and return to me, even after she married James I lived with that delusion. Albus used my obsession to bind me into his service, and then into protecting Lily's son."

Snape wasn't looking at her as he spoke, but away into a corner. This was difficult for him, but he thought if she understood his history, she might better understand him, that he did not function like most others who had the benefit of love and connection in their lives. He was a true product of his environment. Now he did look at her.

"The wizarding world believes I did what I did for Love, but in all honesty, I have no idea what Love is. Obsession, delusion, madness, these I know," he said softly.

"When I was restored to human form, Hermione, the facts that I stated to you came back to me. That I was not a man you would have chosen for a lover. That I was too old, too ugly, too harsh and too cold to be what you needed. I also knew that you felt a connection to me because of our intimacy, and were probably blinded to the reality. I only wanted to give you a chance to recognize that reality for yourself. You couldn't have done it if I continued with you. I thought our time apart would allow it to sink in, but you must have been too angry with me to see what I saw. There was some small hope in me that you still might feel something toward me, but felt I would be amiss in pursuing it while you were still in the throes of the 'afterglow.' I thought it best to leave you alone, Hermione. For your sake. Again, I miscalculated and again, I am sorry," Snape said to her.

"But you never even thought to ask me what I wanted. You just arbitrarily made the decision for both of us. What I thought didn't matter," Hermione said to him.

"No, it didn't, Hermione. I believed you wouldn't look at the situation rationally. You were quite taken with me, with my . . . performance. The physical attraction was real, but it was still based on a false beginning. I felt it was up to me to be the voice of reason. I realize now if we had this discussion to begin with, we wouldn't be in the situation we are now," he said softly, "Again I give you another apology. I am sorry. Very sorry."

Hermione looked up at him, biting her lip slightly. Snape tried not to remember when he last saw her do that . . . when he was on top of her. He failed.

"You're saying a lot about what you think I felt toward you physically, but what about what you felt toward me, Professor? Didn't you feel anything when you took me? Any kind of connection?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said tightly. "You're a beautiful young witch, Hermione, a witch who gave me your innocence, your body. You surrendered all you are to me. Even if it was because I was a vampire, that didn't make it any less affecting. I could feel your desire. No one has ever desired me that way before you. I . . . I . . ."

The wizard stopped speaking.

"You what? Tell me, Professor," she said to him softly.

"I still dream about you," he admitted. "Some nights I have to take potions to get you out of my thoughts."

"Oh Professor," she said to him softly, moved despite herself.

Snape's eyes went immediately hard.

"Don't pity me. I don't need pity," he snapped at her. "I made a mistake with you. I have to accept the consequences for that. I'm not trying to evoke your sympathy."

Hermione scowled at him.

"You know something, Professor? You aren't only a Master of Potions, you're also a Master of Misreading Situations," she said to him evenly. "I really think you sincerely are sorry, but you make it so hard to forgive you when you make idiotic statements like that. I don't pity you. I felt empathy for you. That's completely different."

Snape didn't say anything more, fearing he would make yet another statement Hermione thought idiotic. Hermione sighed.

"It's getting late, Professor. I have to get back to Gryffindor and write my nightly report," she said to him.

"Am I forgiven?" the wizard asked her.

Hermione gave him a measuring look.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to have to mull over what you've told me," she replied, not about to let him off the hook even though he had done his best.

Snape moved aside so she could approach the exit.

"You will let me know your decision, won't you?" he asked her.

"Eventually," Hermione replied, "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Hermione," he said, watching as she pressed the stones in a pattern and the wall fuzzed out, allowing her to exit. She didn't even look back. The wall fuzzed back in.

Snape stood there a moment, staring at the wall, then turned and headed down the passageway feeling completely out of sorts. Lily used to make him feel the same way.

Well, he had done his best to apologize.

It was up to Hermione to decide if his best had been good enough.

* * *

A/N: Not an easy chappie to write. Sigh. I think I need a reader's poll on this one. Should she forgive him or not? I'll be listening to all who respond. Well, thanks for reading. 


	30. Enter the Competition

**Chapter 30 Enter the Competition (Short Chapter)**

Seventh-year Ravenclaw Edgar Wolfe sat in the library pretending to read his Advanced Arithmancy book. It seemed he was always pretending to be reading something whenever he was in the library and Hermione Granger was present. Usually she was with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, both of whom never looked happy to be there, but today she was by herself.

For perhaps the hundredth time, Edgar thought he should go over and introduce himself to her. He had been runner-up to her high marks for the past six years, despite Hermione being a Gryffindor. He often wondered why she wasn't in Ravenclaw. It certainly would have made it easier to approach her. The blue-eyed, black-haired wizard watched her surreptiously as she piled book after book on the table, then settled in. Damn, she was always so busy. What was she studying today?

Edgar was normally quite the studious young man, sober and focused and found chasing witches to be a distraction, especially since they all seemed so silly. Hermione Granger didn't seem like that at all. He hadn't ever seen her with anyone really. Well, there had been a short while when it appeared she and Ronald Weasley had something going, but it fizzled out. It should have. Weasley wasn't in her class at all. What would he talk about to her? Eating? Quidditch? That's all he seemed to focus on. Hermione Granger needed someone as intelligent as she was.

She was pretty enough, but it was her intelligence that moved Edgar to distraction. He would really like to get to know her better. But she had no idea who he was, most likely she didn't know that he even existed.

"Come on, Edgar, go say hello to her at least," he told himself as Hermione leafed through one book, then another. "Don't be a coward all your life."

He sat there, trying to muster up his courage once again. Maybe if he saw what she was working on, he could start a conversation with her. They had many of the same subjects but not the same classes. Slowly, he stood up, his belly tight. Then he walked behind her as if heading for the bookshelves, craning his neck slightly to see what she was working on.

Arithmancy.

Suddenly, Edgar stumbled over his own feet and fell, his book sliding away from him. Hermione turned in her chair, wide-eyed, then hopped up and helped him to his feet.

"Shhh!" Madam Pince hissed from behind the counter, scowling as a few students chuckled at Edgar's clumsiness.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked the red-faced Edgar as she retrieved his book for him. He self-consciously brushed off his robes.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I'm fine, thank you," he replied, taking the book she offered him.

Well, it wasn't the debonair way he wanted to make his introduction, but it would do in a pinch. He held out his hand.

"I'm Edgar Wolfe," he said to the witch. "I'm in Ravenclaw."

Hermione shook his hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Edgar. Gryffindor. It's nice to meet you," she said, giving him a smile.

"I know who you are. I'm your runner-up in marks," he said, "You're absolutely brilliant."

Hermione blushed.

"Thank you. I just like to learn," she said to him.

Edgar grinned at her.

"That's just like saying Hippogriffs 'just' like to fly, or trolls 'just' like to bash," he said.

Hermione laughed and he was heartened.

"What are you studying?" he asked her, looking at all the books.

"Advanced Arithmancy. Right now I am trying to mathematically calculate ways to locate Lei Lines without first knowing the location," she said.

"Really? I have that same assignment. It's best to begin with the sun's position in relation to the horizon, since lei lines shift. Can I . . . may I join you? Two brains could be better than one," Edgar asked her, his heart pounding.

"Sure," Hermione said, moving her books over and offering him the chair next to her.

Edgar sat down and after a few polite disagreements, they soon got involved in a heated debate about their assignment that almost got them kicked out of the library by Madame Pince. Edgar smoothly solved the problem by casting a silencing spell around them. The librarian scowled at the pair as they gesticulated, pointed at passages and obviously argued. But she couldn't kick them out for gesticulating.

Both had a great time.

And that is how Hermione Granger met Mr. Edgar Wolfe.

* * *

"Hey, who's that bloke?" Ron said to Hermione as Edgar walked her to the Gryffindor table, said good-bye and headed for his own house table. 

"Oh, that's Edgar," Hermione replied lightly, pulling a plate of peas toward her.

"And who's Edgar?" Harry inquired.

"A Ravenclaw I met. He's quite brilliant, even if his thinking is skewed," Hermione said. "We worked on an Arithmancy assignment in the library. I didn't get much written down though, but I did get a couple of insights from Edgar that I hadn't thought about before."

Ron's eyes widened.

"He thought of something you didn't? Amazing," Ron said, impressed.

"His approach is just . . . different," Hermione said a bit bad-naturedly.

Harry grinned. Hermione was so competitive.

From the dais, Snape saw Edgar walk Hermione to the Gryffindor table. His dark eyes narrowed as he watched the handsome young man return to the Ravenclaw table. He knew Edgar Wolfe. The boy was brilliant and a good student.

It also appeared he had set his sights on Hermione.

Damn it.

It seemed as if Hermione was going to be Lily all over again.

He speared his steak viciously, cutting through the meat as if it were someone's throat. Hermione had acted just fine in DADA class, but didn't give him a second glance. He couldn't tell if she had thought about his apology or not. But he couldn't press her. He would have to wait.

Watch and wait, while someone else entered her life and most likely stole her away even before he had a chance to reclaim her. Edgar Wolfe was going to be another James Potter if he didn't do something about this.

The only advantage Snape knew he had was that he had been intimate with Hermione, and she had responded to him passionately. Now that he was mortal again, he had no way of knowing if she would still react to him in such a manner. He had no indication that she even thought about him in such a manner any longer, although she was aware that he thought of her.

He finished his food and headed back to his rooms to grade the day's assignments and brood.

It seemed history was repeating itself.

* * *

A/N: You know, I'm starting to realize the title of this story can be taken two ways. Twice Bitten by Nagini and Vashti, and twice bitten by Hermione and Lily (love). But will Hermione's bite be as toxic as the other three? That's pretty cool. Thanks for reading. 


	31. An Experiment

**Chapter 31 An Experiment**

**WARNING: UNDER-AGED SEX AHEAD - PLEASE SEE ADDITIONAL AUTHOR NOTE AT BOTTOM.**

After marking the necessary class work, Snape spent the rest of his evening brooding in front of the fireplace and drinking several Firewhiskeys. He rarely imbibed on school nights, but was driven to it.

Finally, about midnight he made his way to bed, recklessly stripping off his clothes and throwing them to the floor, climbing into his bed nude and immediately falling asleep.

Oh. If only it had been a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Once again he found himself in his and Lily's "Private Place" a little niche near the Forbidden Forest. Actually it was more like a bower, a little clearing covered by trees and brush. They would put Disillusionment and Silencing charms around it to make it more private, and sit and talk about things. Well, Lily would talk rather. Snape would listen. They were both fourteen years old. 

Snape felt something different when Lily suggested they go to the Private Place. Something slightly unsettling when he looked into her green eyes. She looked rather excited. Of course he agreed. He always agreed to whatever Lily wanted to do. He learned early on that not to agree meant she wouldn't talk to him for days at a time. He hated that.

After Snape cast the spells he turned, expecting to find Lily seated on the ground like she usually was. They would sit cross-legged facing each other as they talked. But she was standing very close to him, that same excited look in her eyes.

"Severus, we're best friends aren't we?" she asked him.

Snape nodded.

"And best friends keep each others' secrets, don't they?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good. I want to ask you to show me something," the witch said to him, her eyes flicking downward.

"What? A spell?" Snape asked her.

Lily shook her head.

"No, not a spell, Severus. I want to see your . . . your wand," she said.

Looking perplexed, Snape pulled his wand out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"You've seen it a million times," he said to the witch, who blushed.

"I don't mean that wand. I mean your 'other' wand," she said to him.

"My 'other' wand? What do you . . ."

Snape faltered, his eyes widening. She wanted to see his cock?

"My 'other' wand, Lily? Why?" he asked her, reddening a bit.

"I heard some older witches talking and I got curious as to what one looked like. You're the only one I could ask to show me," she said to the young wizard.

"But, Lily . . ." Snape said, his voice cracking, "That's not right . . ."

"Of course it's right. Wizards show witches their wands all the time, Severus. You're being selfish!" she said angrily, "I just want to see what it looks like."

"But Lily," Snape said, embarrassed.

"Fine. If you don't want to show me, I'll just ask someone else. Maybe James Potter or Sirius Black," the witch said, knowing Snape would hate that.

"NO!" Snape shouted at her insanely, then calmed. "All right. All right. I'll show you Lily. Just don't go to James or Sirius."

Lily smiled slightly. She knew that would do the trick.

She watched as Snape opened his robes then unbuckled his belt. He opened his trousers revealing a pair of rather gray underwear. He pulled them down, looking straight at Lily who peered at it.

"Is it supposed to be so . . . wrinkled?" she asked Snape.

"I'm not circumcised. I have a foreskin," he said, his voice cracking again as the cool air hit him. He jerked as he felt Lily's hand boldly grasp him.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"I want to know what it feels like," Lily said, "It's throbbing."

Snape was getting an erection.

"Let it go, Lily," he said weakly.

"It's growing and getting harder, Severus," she said as the young wizard groaned.

"Let it go, Lily," he repeated, but she held on until he had a full erection.

"Wow," she said, looking up at Snape, still holding on to him. He was fully erect now, though not the size he was going to be. He still had some growing to do.

"Wizards stick this inside witches," she said to him in a low voice. "I wonder what that feels like."

Snape said nothing, wishing she would let him go. He was embarrassed and ashamed.

"Severus, show me what it feels like," she said to him.

"What? You want me to shag you, Lily?" Snape asked her, excited and frightened at the same time.

"It wouldn't be shagging. It would be 'experimenting,'" Lily said. "You'd just be showing me what it feels like. I want to know. The witches said it felt good."

"Lily, I don't . . ." Snape began.

"I guess I could ask Ja…" Lily began.

"No! All right. All right. I'll show you," Snape said.

He watched as Lily reached under her robes and pulled off her knickers. They were small and pink. Then she lay down on the ground.

Snape swallowed as he looked down at her. They shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted to do it. Better that he do it then James Potter.

Carefully, he lay down on top of the witch, trying to hold his weight off of her. He nestled between her legs, feeling her warm skin against his own. He was scared.

"I'm not sure how to do this, Lily," he said.

He gasped as Lily reached down and grabbed his length, pressing the head against her core. Snape hissed. He couldn't help it.

"Now you just push until you're inside," Lily said

Snape pushed very gently.

"You're going to have to push harder than that!" Lily chided him.

Snape pushed harder, then suddenly heard Lily let out a cry and he was inside her warm body, so soft, so . . . indescribably warm and tight. It felt as if her body were sucking on him.

"Lily," he breathed as she blinked up at him, her eyes wet.

"That hurt," she said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Snape hissed, lost to the feeling of her body.

"Now you are supposed to move in and out of me," she told the wizard.

Snape obeyed her, biting his lip as he moved inside her wetness. He tried to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Lily gasped at him, turning her mouth away.

"Trying to kiss you," he said.

"No. Just this," Lily gasped, "You're my best friend, Severus. Best friends don't kiss."

Snape blinked down at her. They didn't kiss? This was a lot more than kissing.

He gave Lily several more strokes before he felt himself tightening and pulled out, shooting sperm all over the witch thighs.

"Ew, Severus!" Lily said, sitting up on her elbows as Snape deflated. "Why did you do that? It's disgusting!"

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said rising to his knees and taking his wand out of his pocket, scourgifying her quickly. "I was finished. That's what happens when a wizard finishes."

"Well it certainly doesn't last long, does it? I didn't feel anything like those witches were talking about. I think this experiment was a failure, Severus," she said as she pulled her knickers back on.

Snape didn't say anything as he scourgified himself, pulled up his underwear, fastened his trousers and fixed his robes, but it hadn't been a failure as far as he was concerned. He and Lily Evans had shagged. He didn't care what she called it. And she felt so good.

"Now, we're not going to talk about this, Severus. Not to each other or anyone else. It was just an experiment, an experiment between best friends. All right? If you tell anyone, I'll never talk to you again," the witch said.

"I won't tell anyone, Lily. It will be our secret," Snape promised her.

"Good. Now come on, it's almost time for supper," Lily said, removing the Disillusionment spell and walking out of the Private Place.

Snape followed her in a daze, completely smitten. He didn't care what Lily Evans claimed. That had been special, so special. To him it was much more than an experiment. It was the moment he fell head over heels in love with the red-haired witch calling him to catch up. He knew he loved her. How couldn't he after that?

One day she would love him too.

* * *

Snape tossed and turned in his bed, sweating. 

"Lily!" he called out into the darkness, "Lily!"

Then he sobbed and fell back to sleep, mercifully, a dreamless one this time.

* * *

A/N: I felt I had to go here. Yes, it was under-aged sex, but it does happen. I'm interested in your reactions. I might have gone a little over the top here, but I kind of could see it happening this way. All right. I think I've built up enough sympathy for Snape to last the rest of the story. Lol. Talk about manipulating feelings. :::shakes head::: Anyway, thanks for reading.

A/A/N: You know, some writers write from what they know, but I can't say I know this for sure, but I can tell you about one situation that I remember way back when. This was a long time ago. I think the early '70's. Disco Lady was the hot song of the moment and I don't think I was more than 13 or 14. I lived in a mixed neighborhood and there was this girl named Louise, an Italian girl, beautiful with wild black hair, a big nose and a big butt who used to dance to that song and all the boys were just plain in love with her. I remember myself, Louise and two other girls being alone with this boy named Patrick, and Louise made him show us his "wand." I was so uncomfortable, I left. You could tell he didn't want to do it, but because Louise asked him, he did. Later I heard Louise made Patrick "hump" her and the other girls. That's what we called it then. I don't know if penetration was involved because I didn't ask, but he had to have his pants down at least. So yeah, girls can be like that. I still remember the last names of everyone too, but won't use them. We're all grown up now. But some things stick with you. 


	32. Confrontation

**Chapter 32 Confrontation**

Three weeks passed without Hermione telling Snape whether or not she forgave him. A few nights, he quietly shadowed her on her rounds, but didn't dare approach her and risk making the young witch angry.

In the meantime, Edgar and Hermione were studying together regularly, so regularly Harry and Ron were beginning to feel neglected. They were used to the witch forcing them to hit the books and complained like hell about it, but now, they missed it.

"Hermione, I have a test coming up," Ron whined to her one evening when she arrived in the Common Room from a study session with Edgar.

She had her knapsack slung over one shoulder and it was bulging so badly the seams were stretched.

"So study, Ron," she said to him.

"I'm not used to studying without you hovering over me, Hermione," the red-head said sullenly, "I need you cracking the whip."

"Well, you're going to have to crack your own whip, Ron," she replied, sitting down on the sofa between him and Harry, who said nothing. Ron spoke for both of them. "I've got to stay focused if I'm going to keep top marks this year. Edgar is really smart. He could nudge me out."

"So that's what this is about? Your marks?" Ron asked her.

"That, and he's stimulating company," Hermione replied.

"How stimulating?" Ron asked her, frowning.

"Mentally stimulating, Ron. Gods," she snapped at him. "It's nice to talk with someone who has more than half a brain."

"Hey! I have a full brain," Ron said, scowling at the witch.

"You might have it, but you don't use it," she shot back at him.

Harry stood up.

"I'm going to meet Ginny. We're going to take a walk around the castle," Harry said.

Ron jumped up.

"I'll come with you. I don't have anything to do," he said, smiling.

Harry sighed. Ron was so fucking thick sometimes.

"I'd really just like it to be me and Ginny, Ron," he told his friend.

"Why?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Ron, stop being a git. Harry and Ginny go out. They're supposed to have some time alone together," Hermione said to him, pulling him back down to the sofa by his robes.

Harry thanked Hermione and left.

"No shagging my sister, Harry!" Ron called after him.

Harry's entire head turned bright red as the other students in the Common Room laughed.

"Really Ron, you have some nerve, especially after shagging four girls at once," Hermione said to him.

"Yeah, but none of their brothers were around, if they even have brothers," Ron replied with a smug look.

Hermione punched him in the shoulder and stood up.

"I've got to put my things away and get ready for rounds," she said to Ron.

"Yeah. Abandon me, Hermione," Ron said, pouting.

"Ron, you really need to get a life," Hermione replied, heading up the stairs.

Ron looked after her. She was right. He really needed to find a girlfriend to take up his spare time. Luna Lovegood was pretty entertaining. He wondered if she was still a virgin.

"Hey Ron, how about a game of Wizarding Chess?" Seamus called from across the room. He was already seated at the table.

"All right," Ron said, standing up and walking over, giving Seamus a measuring look.

"This will take about five minutes," the red-head said as he sat down. Other students gathered around to watch.

Ron was wrong however.

It only took four.

* * *

Hermione never even heard Snape walk up as she checked the niches on the top floor. She turned around and he was simply there, looking at her.

"Professor! You startled me," she said to the wizard.

Snape didn't say anything. He just looked at her. Hermione began to feel uncomfortable. She purposely hadn't told him whether or not she forgave him. Actually she did, but thought she shouldn't make it so easy for the wizard. He had hurt her after all, even if he didn't mean to do it. He had to learn to think about other people's feelings.

However, his honesty had moved her and when she returned to her room to think about what he said, she cried for him a little. His was such a sad life. It was also a shock to find out that he and Lily had been more than friends. She decided she wouldn't tell Harry. She didn't know how he would take it.

She looked up at him.

"What," he said softly, "is it about me that makes witches give me their virginity, then want nothing further? Am I some kind of warm-up for other wizards that are more appealing than I am?"

Hermione frowned at him.

"What are you talking about, Professor?" she asked him.

"First Lily . . . now you," he said, his eyes glittering. "What is it about me that says 'use me?' Can you tell me that, Hermione?"

Lily? He thought she was acting like Lily?

"No. I'm not like Lily," Hermione said to him. "I'm nothing like her."

Snape didn't say anything. He simply turned and walked away from her.

"I . . . I forgive you, Professor!" she called out.

The wizard stopped for a moment, but didn't turn around.

"You know something, Hermione? At this point, I no longer care if you do or not. You've purposely made me wait for your answer, purposely punishing me when I was honest with you, when I opened up, when I told you what was in my heart. I thought that was what you wanted. But it wasn't. What you wanted was to lead me around by my nose . . . just like Lily did. It's not going to happen this time. It's clear you feel nothing for me and I refuse to be obsessed over another cold-hearted witch. Fuck my dreams about you. I'll be fine. Go be with your version of James Potter. Go shag your Ravenclaw," he said harshly, then continued walking, his robes billowing.

Hermione stood there, stunned as Snape disappeared around the corner.

What had she done?

* * *

Snape returned to his rooms and fixed himself a Firewhiskey. He hoped guilt would consume the little bitch. He'd had enough. He had to resign himself to the fact that he would never find a witch who would care for him. Fuck him? Yes. But want him? No, he wasn't meant for that and it was time he faced up to it. He would grow old and die alone if he waited for love.

Of course he knew there were women who would accept him because of his hero status, but that would simply be status. Still, it was an option. He could have a family at least, children to pass his knowledge to and be a comfort to him in his old age. It didn't matter if the witch truly loved him or not. She would breed and be available.

He needed to think about this.

Snape stood up, walked over to his desk in his study, opened the top drawer and took out a stack of letters. They were all from women interested in 'meeting' him. Up to this point, he had found them a source of amusement. Witches only out for themselves. A bunch of status whores waiting to ride his robes to notoriety. He'd give them a ride all right.

He sat down and began to shift through the letters.

Fuck Hermione Granger.

* * *

"How could he turn this around on me?" Hermione seethed as she lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "He was the inconsiderate one. He was the one who didn't think about my feelings and walked away. How could he say I'm like Lily? I'm not like Lily at all."

But a little part of her wasn't sure about that. She had been aware of his furtive glances at her, how tense the wizard was around her, and she had enjoyed his discomfort. She liked the fact she had the snarky wizard on edge. It made her feel powerful to be in total control of the situation . . .

"Oh my gods," she breathed as the realization hit her. "I really am treating him horribly."

Hermione was now the one guilty of only thinking of herself, and she felt awful.

"How am I going to fix this? He hates me," she said to herself.

The tables had turned. Now she had some apologizing to do.

_Oh what a tangled web we weave._

* * *

When the DADA class let out, Hermione lingered, waiting for the last student to leave. Snape sat at his desk, looking over the summaries the students had handed in. Hermione walked up to his desk, clasping her hands nervously.

"Professor?" she said softly.

Snape looked up at her. His eyes were cool as he looked at the witch.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said.

"I wonder if I could talk to you?" she asked him tremulously.

"Is it concerning class or marks?" the wizard inquired.

"No," Hermione said.

"Then we have nothing to talk about. As I said when this class first began, I am your teacher, not your confidant and not your friend. That still stands, Miss Granger. Now, my time is valuable. Don't waste it," he said coldly, returning to the parchments.

"You're a bastard," she hissed at him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said without batting an eye.

"I can't believe you! You sit here and . . ." Hermione began to rage.

Snape looked up at her, his black eyes narrowed.

"Don't waste your words, Miss Granger. You have lost your ability to prick my conscience. I don't care how you interpret my actions or my motives any longer. I will not make any attempt to change your opinion of me. I tried that once, and it didn't work. I won't do it again. Now, if you want your house to lose more points, continue to stand here," he said to her silkily.

Hermione stood there, her eyes beginning to glisten.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry," she said to him.

Snape said nothing as he returned to his paperwork.

"I'm really sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to act that way. I was being a bitch and I know it," she said to him, her voice quavering. "I jump all over you for not caring how I felt, then I turn around and do the same thing to you."

"Too little, too late, Miss Granger. Now go. This is the last time I'll tell you before taking fifty house points," he said, not looking up.

Hermione let out a sob, then turned and exited the classroom.

Snape looked up.

"I'm not falling for it this time," he said to himself. "I'm done with her."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	33. Another Apology

**Chapter 33 Another Apology**

The next day, Edgar and Hermione met in the library during lunch to study, Edgar sneaking in some pumpkin pasties. It was really quite a challenge to eat them with the eagle-eyed librarian watching them like a hawk. But Hermione wasn't up to arguing with the Ravenclaw today and Edgar noticed immediately.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You're not picking my theories apart," Edgar said to the witch, his blue eyes full of concern. "Are you sick?"

Hermione sighed.

"A little heart-sick I suppose. I'm having man trouble," she said glumly.

Both of Edgar's eyebrows rose.

"Man trouble?" he repeated, his heart sinking a bit.

Hermione looked at him.

"Yes. There's someone I like very much who I believe likes me, but I was angry with him for something thoughtless he did. When he apologized, I didn't accept his apology right away but waited because I wanted to make him squirm a bit. But he's really not the kind of wizard who'll squirm for long. Finally he told me he didn't care whether I forgive him or not and to leave him alone," she said to Edgar, who brightened.

"So you broke up with him, then?" Edgar said, trying not to smile.

"Well, we really weren't together, but were kind of working on it until I messed up," Hermione said to him. "I didn't want it to end up this way."

"Is this wizard someone at Hogwarts?" Edgar asked her, hoping he wasn't.

Hermione hesitated a bit too long before she answered him.

"Yes," she said shortly.

Edgar got the distinct impression she didn't want to tell him who the wizard was.

"So you still want to be with him then?" Edgar asked, his heart once again sinking.

"Yes. I do, Edgar," Hermione said with a sigh, not noticing how the Ravenclaw's face fell.

Damn. He hadn't known Hermione was involved with anyone. It seemed like she really liked whoever he was. Shit.

"Well, you need to talk to him then," Edgar said, although everything in him wanted to say, "Forget about him. You could go out with me." But that wasn't the right response and he knew it.

"He won't listen to me," Hermione said, "He gets . . . rather ugly."

"He doesn't hit you, does he?" Edgar asked her, bristling. He hated wizards that hit witches. They were the worst kind of cowards.

"Oh no. He does it with his words. He can really hurt you with them if he wants to," she said. "He won't listen to me at all."

Edgar looked at Hermione's face. Her eyes were so sad. She really liked whoever this person was. Oh well. Maybe after she talked to him she'd find out they really don't need to be together and he'd have an opening. It wouldn't be right or smart to make a move on her now. He was just glad he found out before he made an ass of himself.

"Well, you need to find a way to make him listen. Corner him or something," Edgar said to her.

"That would be like cornering a dragon, Edgar, believe me," Hermione said.

"Anything worth having is worth fighting for, Hermione," Edgar said softly. "So what if he breathes a little fire?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment, then brightened.

"Edgar, you're right," she said, rising.

"Where are you going?" he asked the witch as she piled her books back into her knapsack and removed the Silencing spell around them.

"I have to get someone to cover my rounds tonight," Hermione said to him. "Thanks Edgar."

She hurried off.

Edgar rested his chin in his hand, realizing he just may have lost whatever chance he had to go out with Hermione with his advice.

"Yeah. Thanks Edgar," he said glumly.

His eyes shifted to the floor and he saw a roll of parchment that hadn't been there before. He walked over and picked it up, unrolling it.

**Hermione Granger.  
_Advanced Arithmancy_  
Report: Divining Lei Lines Through the Use of Solar Triangulation  
**  
Edgar's eyes widened as he read Hermione's completed report. It blew his out of the water.

"Damn. She's going to get perfect marks on this," he breathed.

Although they studied together, both Edgar and Hermione were careful not to share the details of their reports or even the titles of them. Edgar was still working on his, struggling with some of the finer points. He blinked down at the parchment, then looked around the library to see if anyone were watching. For once, Madam Pince was not behind the counter.

The Ravenclaw rolled up the parchment and stuck it in his pocket, then exited the library.

No matter how attractive he found her on a personal level, Hermione wasn't going to beat him out this time.

* * *

Snape was somewhat surprised when he saw a Prefect performing Hermione's rounds. It was just as well. The entire time she was in DADA class, she kept looking at him with wounded eyes. 

Well, looking like a hurt kitten wasn't going to move him one bit. He opened up once. Once bitten, twice shy. He didn't give Hermione another thought as he made his way up the stairs.

As he was patrolling the corridor, he thought he heard something behind him and stopped, peering through the darkness. He backtracked but found nothing. Thinking he must have heard the castle settling, he continued on, checking empty rooms and niches. He pushed open the door on the right at the furthest end of the corridor and entered.

He heard another noise and spun.

"Incarcerous!" a familiar voice hissed, and immediately the Potions master was trussed up tight. He shouted as he started to topple face first to the floor but someone caught him, barely. Someone small and very soft.

"Hermione!" Snape seethed as he was dragged to the closest wall and propped up against it.

Hermione removed Harry's Invisibility Cloak, placed it on a nearby chair and looked at the wizard.

"Good evening, Professor," she said to him.

"I'll have you expelled for this you little vixen!" the wizard snarled.

Hermione quickly cast a Silencing spell around the room, then closed and warded the door. She looked at Snape, who looked absolutely murderous.

"How dare you bind me!" he hissed at her. "I demand you let me go this instant!"

Snape began to struggle and started leaning dangerously to the side.

"You're going to fall on your face if you keep struggling, Professor," Hermione said, pushing the snarling wizard back up.

"Why have you done this? You have to know there will be repercussions when I am freed," Snape said to her. "This was an incredibly stupid thing to do, Hermione."

"I was incredibly desperate, that's why I did it," she replied, "I want you to listen to me, Professor."

"I was listening for you for over three weeks, Hermione. I gave you more than enough time to talk to me. Instead you focused on punishing me and setting yourself up with a new beau," the Potions master said angrily.

"New beau? You mean Edgar? Edgar's just a study buddy. I keep him close so I can stay ahead of him in marks. He's right behind me and trying to move up," she said to the wizard.

"He wants to be more than your 'study buddy' believe me. I've seen how he looks at you, witch," Snape said. "Stud buddy is a better description for what he wants. Not that it matters to me."

Hermione sighed.

"Listen Professor, I just want to tell you something about me. Something I never told you," she said to him.

"I'm not interested," Snape snapped at her.

"I suggest you get interested or I'm going to disillusion you and leave you up here for a day or two," she snapped back at him. "And I'll illusion the door to look like a wall so no one will come in here."

"I'll be missed," he said.

"Not by the students. Maybe I'll leave a note saying you had to take an emergency leave in the Headmistress' office," she said to him.

Snape's nostrils flared. If only he could get his hands on her, he'd throttle the cheeky little chit within an inch of her life.

"When your deception is found out, you'll be expelled," he said to her. "Add kidnapping to that, and there could be a few months in Azkaban as well."

"Right now I don't care, Professor. I'll do what I have to. Anything worth having is worth fighting for," she said to him, echoing Edgar's words. "I think you're worth fighting for, even if I have to fight you."

Snape fell silent for several moments, staring at the witch. Fight for him? Did she mean that?

"Will you listen to me? Please?" Hermione asked him.

"Speak then, for all the good it will do," the wizard said sullenly.

"Professor, I had feelings for you from the end of my fifth year until I found out you killed Dumbledore," she said softly. "I thought you were the most courageous, brilliant wizard I ever met. Harry and Ron didn't care for you, but I did. I knew what you were facing and how you protected us."

Snape didn't say anything.

"You said that you were too old, too ugly, too cold and too harsh to attract a young witch. That isn't true. You're only in your thirties, that's not old at all, especially for a wizard. And I don't think you're ugly at all. You aren't handsome in the classic sense, but your face has character. You can be cold and harsh, but who wouldn't be with all you've gone through. I think you wouldn't always be that way with a witch who cared about you. I don't think you were that way with Lily because you cared about her. You have beautiful eyes, a beautiful voice and beautiful hands."

Hermione's eyes washed over the wizard slowly as Snape looked at her in silence still. She took a deep breath, then continued.

"I felt all this long before you became a vampire, Professor. I even used to imagine what it would be like to kiss you. I didn't dare think any further than that . . . but I knew that I probably could shag you too. Still, it was all from afar. I know your vampirism had a lot to do with what happened between us, but I think if you had shown an interest in me, I would have returned it even if you weren't a vampire. So you see, Professor, I'm not like Lily. Not really. She could have had you, but didn't want you. I wanted you but couldn't have you. You had no interest in me. You were almost like a male version of Lily Evans for me."

Snape blinked at this, but still remained silent.

"When I found out in the end that you were only doing what Dumbledore wished when you killed him, and how devoted you were to Harry's mother and that was the reason you risked everything to protect him, I found a quiet place, sat there and cried for hours, mourning you. I had to do it in private because no one would have understood why I was reacting so strongly to your death when so many others had died. Oh, I cried for them. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin and the rest, but not like I cried for you. For the terrible, thankless way you died. For how I walked away from your body like you were nothing, when you were everything. Everything. Voldemort would have never been defeated except for you. Harry killed him, but you were the catalyst, Professor. And no one ever thanked you. You were reviled, hated and in the end, left alone, the most courageous of us all, abandoned on the floor of a filthy shack. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. You've been so misjudged and mistreated. I can understand now why you did what you did as a vampire. You believed you had no one. Yet you had me and didn't know it."

Tears began to roll helplessly from Hermione's eyes as she looked at the wizard. Snape's own eyes looked rather wet as well.

"I made a mistake, Professor, by trying to treat you like a wizard my own age, giving you the silent treatment, making you wait because I wanted to teach you a lesson. Who am I to teach anyone a lesson about taking other people's feelings into consideration when I was guilty of not doing it myself? I was simply acting my age I guess. I should have realized you're too old for games. I forgave you that very same night, Professor. You were only being who you were and you told me why. You come from a world of users, and I don't. Not really, though sometimes I am used for my brain. But I'm used to that, just like you were used to being used. It's just the way things are. When you asked me what it was about you that said 'use me,' at first I thought it was an absurd statement coming from a man that uses everyone he comes in contact with. But then I realized that you were hoping I wouldn't use you, that I would be the one person who acted differently toward you, who wouldn't try to manipulate you. And I failed there. I'm so sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to do that. I did all this tonight just so I could tell you everything. Not that it will make any difference to you. I know you don't forgive wrongs easily, and I wronged you. Again, I'm sorry."

Hermione walked over to the chair and picked up the Invisibility Cloak.

"I'm going to go now. I'll release the spell when I get far enough away. If you decide to get me expelled, I'll deal with it. But at least I'll be able to sleep tonight. Good-bye, Professor," the witch said, pulling the cloak over her.

Snape heard Hermione's voice as she removed the charms and wards she had cast, then the door opened. After about a minute, the ropes tying him loosened, then fell to the floor.

He stood there a moment in silence. He had no intentions on pursuing the witch tonight. He would deal with her mistreatment of his person later. Right now, he needed to finish his rounds.

And think.

* * *

A/N: You know, I think I channeled some of my own feelings about the death of Snape in Deathly Hallows when writing Hermione's monologue. Lord knows I felt it was horribly unfair how he was treated in life and in death. Sigh. Thank goodness for fanfiction, I swear. Thanks for reading. 


	34. A Grave Error

**Chapter 33 A Grave Error**

When Hermione arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, Edgar was waiting for her.

"Did you manage to find a replacement for your rounds last night?" he asked the witch, stopping her at the door.

"Yes, I did," Hermione replied.

"And did you sort out your 'man' troubles?" the Ravenclaw asked, hoping the situation had been resolved in a way that would be conducive to asking her out.

"I . . . I don't really know yet," Hermione replied a bit sadly.

"Well, it will work itself out," Edgar said encouragingly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up parchment. "Here."

Hermione took it.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"Your Advanced Arithmancy Report. You dropped it yesterday in the library when you left in such a hurry," Edgar replied, smiling.

Hermione quickly opened it and scanned it over as if to see if anything were missing from it, then she looked at Edgar with narrowed eyes.

"Did you read it?" she asked him accusingly.

Edgar arched an eyebrow at her.

"If I had dropped my report and you found it, would you have read it?" he responded, answering a question with a question.

Hermione knew she would have read it in a second.

"I'm probably going to do some revisions on it," she said, "it's not finished you know."

Edgar snorted.

"Right. Well, I guess I will see you around, Hermione," he said, giving her another smile and walking into the Great Hall, Hermione staring after him, a bad feeling in her belly.

Normally, they would have made plans to meet in the library and work on their reports. Yesterday, Edgar was still having problems. But today, it seemed like he had all the answers.

They better not have come from her report, damn it.

Hermione put her violated report away and entered the Great Hall in a temper. Edgar watched her stalk over to the Gryffindor table and sit down between Harry and Ron. Both wizards took one look at her black expression and wisely continued to eat. Hermione was quite volatile when pissed off at someone, and that anger could easily be transferred. She didn't so much as look up at the dais where Snape sat.

The dark wizard could tell immediately that someone had ticked the witch off. Her eyes were narrowed and her chin jutted out. Definitely someone had gotten on her bad side. Well, he planned to talk to the witch within the next day or so. He had to hurry through breakfast and get his classroom prepared for today's lesson.

Lives depended on it.

* * *

When Snape's afternoon DADA class entered the classroom, they were surprised to find it completely empty of desks and chairs. The room was completely cleared and on the stone floor were three circles. One extremely large, one middle-sized and one small. Each circle had a second circle within it, and in the spaces between were drawn all types of glyphs and symbols. The smallest circle held a small cage with a rat in it.

"Everyone place their knapsacks and books against the wall on the right. You will find a box of Muggle pens and note-sized parchment paper. Since you have no desks, you cannot use quills. When you've retrieved your parchment and pens, move inside the largest protective circle and pay attention. This is very important. If you do not, you will be placing your mortal souls in danger," Professor Snape said to the students.

"Mortal souls in danger? What is he talking about?" Harry said in a low voice as he and Hermione collected pens and parchments.

"He's going to summon a demon," Hermione said excitedly, looking at the circles. "The largest one is to protect the class, the mid-sized one is to contain the demon, and the smaller one will protect the Professor."

"Wow. I've never seen a real demon, I mean . . . if you don't count Vashti," Harry said walking to the circle, followed by Hermione.

"Vashti was a vampire," Hermione corrected him.

"Well, when she changed she looked like a demon to me," Harry replied as all the students filled the circle.

Snape looked at the students critically, scowling slightly.

"Make sure you are far enough from the edge not to be accidentally pushed out," the Professor directed.

Several students shifted back, leaving a two-foot clearance from the edge of the circle. Hermione was right up front, as was Harry. Neither wanted to miss a bit of this.

Professor Snape walked over to his desk and picked up a large, old and ancient-looking book. The cover had a hideous, tusked face on the front of it with very realistic looking red eyes. Hermione thought she saw them shift toward the wizard for a moment, then wiped at her own eyes and looked at the book again. No, it was staring straight up.

Snape stopped in front of the attentive students.

"Today we are going to learn about summoning spirits. Normally, this is not an act of wizards and witches, but a Muggle activity. Since we have magic, we do not normally require spirits to perform magic for us, though some foolish magical individuals still insist on disturbing these creatures often with dire results. I feel that even though it is unlikely any of you will find the insane need to summon any spiritual creature, you should know the dangers and pitfalls of doing so. There are thousands of these entities but I am going to break them down into three categories for simplification. That of Elementals, Departed Souls and Demons. Be sure to take notes because you will be tested on this demonstration tomorrow," the wizard said.

"Firstly, under no circumstances are you to speak directly to the creature I summon. Doing so can bind you to it if you inadvertently ask a service of it. This binding only occurs with demons, but often it is difficult to tell the difference. Even with the proper Summoning incantation, spirits can 'cross' and usurp the position another was supposed to occupy. Many have been lost believing they have summoned a low-key elemental, when they really have called forth a demon," the wizard said.

"Elementals are nature spirits, which are grouped according to the element they are connected to. There are four elements. Earth, Air, Fire and Water. For the most part, they are benevolent and don't mind serving humans. However, the higher up in the hierarchy you go, the less likely they are to be benevolent. Powerful entities do not like to be forced into service. The stronger the Elemental, the more likely you are to be crushed, dropped, burned or drowned for your audacity in summoning them," Snape said pointedly.

"Departed spirits are the souls of the dead. The only reason they are usually summoned is to be asked a question about something they did or knew in life. Such as where money has been hidden or if they cheat on their spouses, inconsequential things of that nature. They are disturbed from their rest when this occurs, but humans being the selfish beings they are don't care about that. A truly angry departed soul might hang about to give them a royal haunting because of this. Not the usual ghost type haunting, but a malevolent kind that can result in injury or death," Snape explained.

"Lastly we come to demons. Demons are malevolent creatures whose only desire is to take the soul of the Summoner. It doesn't matter if it is a low-level or a high level demon. All of them hate humans and covet their souls, which they torment forever if they lay claim to it. A demon will automatically seek out the soul if they perform the slightest service; this is why I tell you do not speak to them. They are a sharp lot. For example, a demon will ask what service would you like performed. You may reply you don't want any service, and tell it to just stand there. If the demon stands there, he has performed a service. You are lost," Snape said, with a small smirk. "However, there are two ways to break a demon's bond. The first is to give him another soul, if there happens to be another useless human being available, and they do abound, believe me. I know several in this school alone that would be perfect demon fodder. The second way is to perform a service for the demon, thus evening the score, though a demon will never on its on volition ask a human such a thing. The soul is more important to them. Amassing souls is similar to our amassing wealth. They can never have enough."

"Now, there are terrible misconceptions concerning demons which I will allow you to witness, rather than tell you what they are. I plan to correct those misconceptions in an unmistakable way," Snape said, entering his circle and opening up the large book. "Now remember, the spirit that appears in the circle could or could not be what I intend to summon. Now all of you remain silent until I call on you. Remember NOT to address the creature I summon."

Everyone watched as the wizard leafed through the pages. He stopped and studied one, then began to chant an incantation, his silken voice radiating power and authority.

Hermione watched thunder sounded, and a wisp of dark smoke filtered up from the stone tile then seemed to pour from the center of the mid-sized circle, filling it completely. When the smoke cleared, she stared at what was inside it, her jaw dropping open.

Inside the circle was Professor Snape. But a different Snape in that he was smiling at her, the harsh lines of his face smoothed and his eyes kind. He was looking at her with open affection, not a trace of snarkiness to be seen.

"She's beautiful," Harry breathed as a woman with flowing blonde hair and wrapped in a white and gold gauzy dress smiled at him prettily.

"He's hot," Padma said as her eyes fell on a golden-skinned, black-haired man, muscular and dressed in nothing but a loin-cloth. He gave her a rakish smile.

Padma swooned.

In fact, every student saw something different inside the circle, something not at all frightening. Only Professor Snape saw the creature as it was. Lavender saw the bunny she had lost to a fox years ago.

The demon looked at Snape and snarled, "What is your service?"

Snape didn't answer it. He stared at it coldly. It bared its fangs at him.

But to the students, it seemed as if the creature in the circle looked at and addressed each one of them, and not in a snarling manner, but in a disarming, pleasant way as if it would like nothing better than to please them. Hermione stared at the Snape that addressed her, but said nothing.

"Gods, what I could ask her to do," Harry breathed, staring at the beautiful woman, now posing sexily, licking her lips at him.

Padma was staring at the handsome, loin-clothed man with liquid eyes.

"He's gorgeous," she swooned.

"Raise your hand if the creature in the circle spoke directly to you," Snape said.

Every hand in the circle went up.

"Fine. This is the first misconception about demons, that they will only address the Summoner. This is not true. In an attempt to garner as many souls as possible it will seem to address every person in its vicinity. Whoever answers falls into its binding. So you must be wary," Snape said. "Now, I am going to ask each of you what you see inside the circle, beginning with you, Padma."

"I see a very handsome man in a loin-cloth," the witch replied dreamily.

"Mr. Potter?"

"A very beautiful blonde woman," the wizard replied, his eyes a bit glazed as he looked at the demon.

Snape went around the room. Everyone said they saw something different. When he got to Hermione, she was hesitant to say she saw him in the circle.

Instead she said, "Well, I see someone I know, but he isn't quite right. He is too kind-looking. Too pleasant. I would know this was not the person."

Immediately, the demon in the circle took on a malevolent mien, its brows drawn together and face pinched, the black eyes narrowing spitefully, a partial snarl on its face. It looked like Snape now, but much meaner.

"It looks more like him now," Hermione added as she looked at the caricature of the wizard.

Snape studied her for a moment, knowing instinctively that the demon must look like him. Demons pulled the thing a person was drawn to from that person's mind. Most of the time it was general, an image that had pleasant memories attached to it or a fantasy image. In cases of great focus however, it would take on the form of that most desired. In Hermione's case, that was Snape.

"So, we can clearly agree that a demon will take the shape of something pleasing when appearing, if it is indeed a demon. It could well be an elemental instead, since they have many forms. There is one way to test this. A demon's lust for life is so great, it cannot resist the taking of it in any form," Snape said, bending down, opening the cage and taking out the squealing rat. He tossed it into the circle.

Immediately, the creature inside grabbed the little creature, tore its head off and consumed it, to the horror of the class.

"A demon," Snape said with finality.

Then the creature began to address everyone, telling them their desires.

"You would like me to shag you, wouldn't you?" the demon said to Harry, its golden tresses whipping about as it looked more beautiful than ever. It was almost easy to forget it had just messily consumed a rat.

The golden-toned man was attempting to seduce Padma, who looked at it with a blend of fear and fascination.

The demon-Snape arched an eyebrow at Hermione.

"What you want is to be on your back for me," it hissed at her, "You want me to love you. To kisses and caress you. To tell you I will be yours forever, like in a fairytale, don't you? So we can live happily ever after in some magical world full of love. You are such a weak, stupid little witch if you believe that ever can happen."

The creature's words stung. No one else heard it but Hermione. Everyone was getting their own little conversation.

"You shut-up! I don't want anything from you!" Hermione blurted out as Snape looked at her with horror.

"Hermione! No!" he cried, in his excitement and despair, using the witch's first name.

The demon-Snape smiled wickedly.

"Done," it said, falling silent.

Hermione felt a little pull inside as she looked at the creature.

Snape quickly read the banishment spell, sending the smiling creature back to the depths.

"I'll be around," it said to Snape, then looked at Hermione hungrily as it turned back into smoke and funneled through the floor.

Snape stared at Hermione for a full minute before he came back to himself.

"Class dismissed! Except for you, Miss Granger," the wizard said.

Murmuring, everyone gathered up their books and left the class, Harry lingering around the door.

"You too, Mr. Potter," Snape snapped at him as Hermione stared at the clearly angry wizard.

Harry gave Hermione a worried look, then reluctantly left.

Snape immediately strode over to the witch, grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her like a rag doll.

"What did you do you idiot witch?" he snarled at her, "I told you not to speak to it! You told it to be quiet and it performed the service. It is after your soul now!"

Hermione looked at him wet-eyed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. The things it was saying to me . . ." she gasped.

"What in the world could it have said to make you speak to it? I warned you NOT to speak to it! You're a seventh-year. You should be able to follow instructions by now which is why I felt safe doing this demonstration!" he hissed at her, still grasping Hermione's shoulders.

"I couldn't help it," Hermione said lamely to the furious wizard.

Snape released her and pulled out his wand.

"Legilimens!" he cried, entering her mind so quickly, Hermione didn't have a chance to even try to keep him out.

Snape listened to what the demon said to her while in his form, then exited the witch's mind, looking down at her and sighing.

"You foolish over-emotional little witch," he said softly, "the demon was goading you. It felt your desire for me and took advantage of that. You cued it when you said it wasn't mean enough. You should have held your tongue."

Hermione blinked up at him and tears began to roll down her face.

"Stop," Snape said, "We will find a way to break the binding, but you are going to have to be very careful. The demon will try a number of ways to get you to do something that will make you vulnerable. By vulnerable, I mean open the way to your demise. Demons aren't very patient. Perhaps we can give it Ronald Weasley."

"NO!" Hermione said, shocked, her tears stopping immediately.

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I know Mr. Potter is out of the question. How about Neville Longbottom?" the wizard suggested.

"No! I'm not giving anyone to the demon in my place!" Hermione declared.

"It would be the most expedient method. All we would have to do was put the person in the demon circle and summon it," Snape said persuasively.

"No. I won't do it," Hermione said firmly, scowling at Snape.

"Gryffindors. They can never resolve a situation in a concise manner. All that conscience gets in the way," the wizard muttered. "Very well. I have in my possession an amulet that will warn you of the demon's presence. That should help until we figure this out. Come with me to my rooms."

The wizard strode away. Hermione quickly gathered her knapsack and hurried after him.

Snape cursed under his breath. Minerva was going to have trolls when she found out Hermione was being stalked by a soul-stealing demon. He pinched his nose.

Shit. What a situation this was.

* * *

"A demon? Of all the stupid, irresponsible actions, Severus! I can't believe you exposed your class to a demon!" Minerva yelled at the wizard.

Snape sat stiffly in the armchair across from Minerva's desk, taking the browbeating. There was little else he could do. Behind Minerva, Albus' portrait shook its head ruefully.

"Minerva, these are not children . . ." Snape began, ready to defend his teaching methods.

"They certainly ARE children. I don't care if they are over the Age of Consent or not, Severus! The fact is through your negligence, Hermione Granger's eternal soul is in jeopardy! You are responsible for this! And you WILL fix it!" the Headmistress declared, completely incensed. "If that girl's soul is taken, Severus Snape, hero or not you will be thrown into Azkaban for Gross Negligence and the senseless death of a student. You will protect her from this creature at all costs until you can break the binding! Do you understand me?"

Snape stared at Minerva.

"Minerva, there is no way I can protect the witch twenty-four hours a day. She has an amulet that will warn her of the demon's presence," the wizard said.

"That's not enough, Severus. Demons are very sneaky, conniving creatures. She might know it is present but not the form it is in," Minerva said. "It could come manifest itself when another student is approaching and Miss Granger, believing that student to be the demon will defend herself, perhaps with deadly force. This will also be your fault, Professor. Now I suggest you come up with a way to keep her under your wing until this matter is settled."

Snape sighed.

"The only way I could possibly do that is to keep her in my domain, Minerva. How would that appear?" he asked her.

"Under normal conditions it would be completely unacceptable, but I am sure after I make my report to the Governors, such an arrangement would be sanctioned, Severus. This is Miss Granger's life. Her perceived virtue is nothing compared to the loss of her soul. You are responsible for this. You will clean it up or face the consequences!" Minerva stated firmly. "Hermione will stay in the Potions classroom with you during the day, her assignments from her other classes will be sent to her. She will accompany you to all meals, sitting next to you on the dais. She will be with you in your rooms during the evenings. I expect her marks not to suffer and I expect you to do everything possible to end this situation. Your future depends on it, Severus. The last time I was this angry with you was when I believed you killed Albus."

Snape pinched his nose.

"Fine," he spat at the Headmistress, "but if the little chit had kept her mouth shut, none of this would have happened."

"If you had been a more responsible instructor and not exposed your class to demons in the first place, this would not have happened. The blame falls squarely on your shoulders, Severus, and it is up to you to remove that weight. Now, you may go. Fetch Miss Granger from Gryffindor Tower and escort her to your rooms immediately," Minerva ordered him.

Snape rose bad-temperedly. He was about to exit the office when Minerva addressed him again.

"And Severus?" she said.

The wizard spun, scowling.

"I expect Miss Granger's stay to be as comfortable as possible. If that girl gives me one complaint concerning your treatment of her, you will wish you'd never returned to Hogwarts, believe me," she said warningly.

Snape looked at her.

"Ah threats. How I've missed them," he said to her coldly, then exited the office.

Minerva sighed. How could he have let this happen?

Well the bottom line was that he did, and he had to fix it or pay the price for his stupidity.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	35. The Bodyguard

**Chapter 34 The Bodyguard**

The Fat Lady stared at the black specter bearing down on her as Snape stalked through the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower. He stopped in front of the portrait.

"Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts Staff. Open up," he said to the painting in bad humor.

The Fat Lady blinked at him.

"By whose authority are you asking entrance to Gryffindor?" she demanded.

Snape snarled. He was in no mood for this.

"Listen, you silly oil smear, I am not in the mood for twenty questions from a portrait. I am a staff member of Hogwarts and a Head of House. That is all the authority I need," he growled at the Fat Lady.

What Snape said was correct, but the Fat Lady still had reservations. How could she let this dark wizard, who incidentally was the Head of Gryffindors main rivals into her tower in good conscience without knowing why he was here?

"What is your business at Gryffindor?" she asked.

That was it.

Professor Snape grabbed the portrait by its frame and began to shake it roughly, tumbling the shrieking Fat Lady back and forth so she tumbled out of her chair and rolled about the floor, upsetting the small table full of bon-bons, furniture sliding about.

"All right! All right! I'll let you in!" the distraught painting shrieked.

Snape stopped shaking the painting. The disheveled Fat Lady straightened her chair and sat down in it, her eyes wide with fear as she stared at the angry wizard.

"You may enter," she said, swinging back.

Snape climbed through.

"Hero or no hero, that curmudgeon belongs in Azkaban," the Fat Lady hissed as she set about straightening up her scattered surroundings. "The beast."

Professor Snape strode down the corridor and emerged in the Gryffindor Common Room. The students all froze at the sight of him, a few shrieks coming from the witches. Ron, Harry and Hermione were in there, surrounded by their housemates. Everyone knew Hermione had a demon after her and were studying the knotted amulet she wore around her neck. It was a knot of magically enhanced wormwood.

Snape spotted Hermione and strode up to her.

"Miss Granger, gather a few of your things and come with me," he said to the witch imperiously.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"What? Why?" she asked him.

Snape frowned distastefully.

"I've been designated your bodyguard until we can break the binding," he said shortly. "Now hurry. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary.

Several faces contorted in horror as Hermione rose and hurried to go get her things. Hermione had to go with Snape? It might be better to let the demon take her.

"Where are you taking her?" Ron demanded of the wizard.

Snape looked down his nose at the red-haired wizard, his eyes narrowed. He was going to enjoy telling him.

"To the dungeons. With me," the wizard purred at Ron.

"Do you mean in your rooms, Professor?" Harry asked, aghast.

"Yes, in my private rooms, Mr. Potter. I have to keep her close. Very close," the Potions master replied. "The demon can manifest at any time. Miss Granger will have to remain in proximity if I am to protect her."

"Does Headmistress McGonagall know about this?" Ron demanded, knowing that his Head of House would stop this madness.

"She was the one who ordered it," Snape replied, arching an eyebrow at Ron.

All around them, students were murmuring. Hermione was going to stay in the Potions master's private rooms with him.

"Hell, we can protect her," Ronald said staunchly.

"Believe me, Mr. Weasley, there's nothing I would like to see more than you attempt to tangle with a demon. If you were taken in Miss Granger's defense, that would end this problem quite neatly. But alas, the Headmistress has already made her directives known and I am bound to them," Snape said.

"Hermione in your rooms," Ron said in a jealous voice. "That's really convenient."

Snape frowned at him.

"Mr. Weasley, maybe you would find having a barely-legal witch in your rooms convenient, but I assure you, I don't. I am a man used to his privacy and solitude. Of being able to walk about my domain freely in any manner of dress or undress I desire. This is not a convenience, it is an imposition and I assure you I will be doing all that I can to end this situation as quickly as possible," the wizard said, "And you will cease to question me concerning this matter, or you will lose your house several hundred points."

Little hisses of "Shut up, Ron" rose from his fellow housemates. Ron folded his arms sullenly and said nothing else.

* * *

Hermione quickly gathered a few things together. Her books and assignments, a change of clothing and robes. She wondered if they were going to sequester her in a private area. Well, she'd find out the details. She had spent her time surrounded by people, hoping the demon wouldn't manifest when she was in a crowd. She had been a bit fearful about the night though, when everyone was asleep. It would be a perfect opportunity for the creature to strike, though she wasn't quite sure how it would operate. She didn't think it could attack her directly. It couldn't murder her, only "facilitate" her demise, whatever that meant.

So Professor Snape was supposed to guard her body. The witch would have laughed at that if she wasn't so worried. Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut? Damn. As if working to stay ahead of Edgar wasn't enough. Not to mention her personal situation with the Potions master. Now she had to worry about a demon claiming her soul and torturing her for eternity.

It had definitely not been the best of days.

* * *

Hermione walked back down the stairs into the Common Room, carrying a small carry-all with her. The entire room was silent as she walked up to Snape and looked up at him. He didn't look at all pleased.

"I'm ready," she said in a small voice.

"Let us go," Snape said shortly, turning and exiting the Common Room.

Hermione looked at her friends, who looked back at her worriedly.

"I'll be fine," she assured them.

"I don't know what to worry about more, the demon or Snape," Harry said to her, rising and embracing her.

"The Professor will keep me safe, Harry. He kept us safe for years. Remember that," she said to him softly, kissing him on the cheek.

Hermione looked at Ron, who seemed to be chewing on an entire wad of gum as he looked back at her.

"I'll be fine, Ron," she said to the wizard, who didn't reply. He just looked away from her, his eyes rather wet.

The rest of her housemates wished her good luck, and Hermione exited the Common Room, meeting up with Snape at the entrance.

"Said all your tearful goodbyes?" he asked her coldly.

"They weren't tearful," she snapped back at him.

Snape didn't reply as he pushed the exit open, walking through and looking about warily before letting Hermione follow.

"Let's make this quick," he said, catching her by her arm firmly. "Stay close to me, and pay attention to that amulet. It will warm and glow if the demon is anywhere near."

* * *

As Hermione and Snape descended the stairs, Hermione's amulet began to glow.

"Professor, the amulet," she hissed.

Snape looked and saw the small knot glowing and pulled out his wand, his black eyes searching about. Neither saw the small smooth stone that appeared on the final step of the shifting stairwell before Hermione. They were still several floors up.

Suddenly Hermione stepped on the stone and slipped, pulling Snape with her as she slid screaming toward the open landing. It hadn't yet connected with the next set of stairs and was high above the castle floor. Hermione screamed as Snape desperately grabbed for the banister, catching it as Hermione slid over the edge of the landing, which was fast approaching the connecting stairwell. She'd be crushed between them.

Her carry-all fell to the lower level as Hermione clutched desperately at Snape's arm. The Professor pulled her back up the landing just as the stairwell connected, catching the hem of her robes. Snape stood up and helped her to her feet, pulling her robes from between the stairwell, ripping it in the processes.

Both of them panted.

"I could have been killed," Hermione gasped, her eyes wide as she clung to the Potions master's arm.

"Yes, that is the demon's intention," Snape replied, aware of his own pounding heart. He had almost lost her. "It will make situations occur that can cause your demise. It will not attack you directly. You must be very careful."

Hermione was trembling against him, scared to death at her close call. The wizard reflexively gathered her closer to calm her.

"You're safe. Now get your wits about you. We have to make it to my rooms. I will be able to put up protections once you are there," he said.

"Your rooms?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Yes, you will be staying with me until the danger is past," the wizard replied.

"But my classes. My studies. How am I supposed to keep up with them, not to mention your own classes?" Hermione asked him.

"You will do your work in my DADA class. It will be sent down to you. In addition, you will take your meals with me as well as sleep in my rooms," he said to her.

Hermione blinked at him.

"Sleep in your rooms?" she said rather stupidly, unable to process this.

"That's what I said. I have to be close to you at all times. I will set up a cot for you in my bedroom," the wizard said a bit thickly.

Hermione fell silent.

She was going to sleep in his bedroom? Dear gods. She swallowed at the thought of it. He'd be so close . . . right there.

Snape was thinking the same thing, although he wasn't completely sure how he was going to handle this. It was one thing to plan to access the witch when she was domiciled in Gryffindor tower. Having her in his own rooms made it a whole other game of Quidditch. Minerva would be checking in with the witch to make sure everything was on the up and up. Having others know she was with him was a completely different story than stealing her away for a few hours of pleasure.

Besides, he had not yet addressed her binding him and apologizing. He had decided to accept her heartfelt apology, though that had no bearing on the method she used in order to give that apology. That was another issue to deal with.

And he did intend to deal with it in an unmistakable manner.

They continued down the stairwell with no other occurrences. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped down into the Main Hall. Snape retrieved her carry-all as curious students eyed them, whispering to one another as Hermione walked with the Potions master, who had her arm tucked very possessively inside his own. Word of the demon had not yet made its way around the castle, and this looked rather damning.

"Why is Hermione Granger on Professor Snape's arm?" they asked each other as the couple passed. Hermione flushed as she met their eyes, knowing how it looked that she was entering the dungeon area with the snarky wizard.

"People are going to get the wrong idea about us," she said to the Potions master as they walked down the dungeon corridor.

"Only until the gossip mill makes its rounds," the Professor said, "Most will believe I am indeed your bodyguard once they hear about the demon."

Hermione looked up at him.

"Believe?" she asked him, her heart tightening.

He looked down at her, his black eyes intense.

"Yes. Believe, Hermione," he replied, saying nothing more.

Hermione walked beside him, not knowing what to think at his reply. Believe did not necessarily mean to know. Did he consider himself more than her bodyguard? If he did, what did he think he was?

They walked in silence until they reached his office door. Snape opened it and let her in, following. Then he pressed a series of stones and pulled on a torch. The wall slid open.

"Welcome to my parlor," the wizard purred, gesturing for her to enter.

Hermione hesitated, then slowly entered, the wizard's black eyes glittering after her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	36. In the Potions Master's Domain

**Chapter 35 In the Potions Master's Domain**

Hermione and Snape had barely made it into his study when the flames in his fireplace turned green and Minerva McGonagall stepped through, her black eyes wet with sympathy for her poor little Gryffindor Princess."

"Oh, Hermione!" she cried, striding forward and wrapping Hermione in an embrace that could only be rivaled by a constrictor, the little witch gasping for breath as the Headmistress clutched her. Hermione's eyes shifted toward the Potions master desperately.

Snape had been frowning at Minerva's entry into his private rooms. Even Albus would ask if he could enter rather than just step through. He'd have to set his floo to "No Admittance" in order to insure his privacy. Now he looked at Hermione, who was turning blue.

"Headmistress, I suggest you release Miss Granger immediately or she isn't going to have a need for a bodyguard. The demon will simply collect her soul from her throttled corpse," the wizard said tightly.

Minerva released Hermione, who drew in a life-sustaining breath of dungeon air.

"I'm so sorry Professor Snape's negligence has led you to this, Hermione," the Headmistress said, eyeing Snape with distaste.

Hermione blinked at her.

"What do you mean 'his negligence?' The Professor didn't do anything wrong. I did," Hermione responded, a bit shocked at Minerva's assessment of the situation.

"He should have never exposed you or the rest of the class to a demon," Minerva said firmly, "It was irresponsible. And if anything happens to you he will be brought up on formal charges. So be assured he won't get away with this!"

Hermione stared at Minerva for a moment, then looked at Snape, who wore a stony, yet neutral expression on his face.

"Headmistress, you can't be serious? Professor Snape was simply conducting his class. He had given strict instructions not to speak to the demon. I didn't listen. It was my fault," Hermione said firmly.

"He didn't take enough precautions. He could have cast a Silencing spell to insure no verbal contact with the creature," Minerva argued, looking at Snape as if he were an idiot.

"Headmistress, a Silencing spell would not work on a demon. He would still be able to discern an answer from a mortal. All a Silencing spell would have done was to make it impossible for me to interact with the class," the wizard said softly.

"Even more reason for you not to have summoned a demon," Minerva snapped.

Hermione scowled now. Over the years they had faced Doxies, Boggarts, Dementors, Arcomantulas, Banshees, Bloodsucking Bugbears, Chimaeras, Dugbogs, Nogtails and many other dangerous creatures. This was before Professor Snape took over the DADA class. She pointed this out to Minerva, who scowled.

"Yes, Hermione. I know that's true and to be honest I've never approved of any of those creatures being brought into proximity to our students," the Headmistress said stiffly, "Albus seemed to think it was fine, but I assure you I do not. I am seriously thinking of petitioning the Governors to remove Defense Against the Dark Arts from our curriculum, particularly since the threat of Voldemort is no more."

"What? But we need that class!" Hermione said in disbelief. "We should always be prepared to face the Dark Arts and its creatures no matter what state the Wizarding World is in. For all we know, there's another dark wizard plotting his rise right now!"

Minerva frowned at her.

"Don't be ridiculous. Anyway, this is not the time to speak about this. Professor Snape is to protect you and come up with a way to break the binding between yourself and the demon. Have there been any attacks yet?" she asked Snape.

He nodded.

"Miss Granger was almost crushed to death on the stairwell," he stated flatly.

Minerva gasped and covered her hand with her mouth.

"You poor dear!" she cried.

Hermione stepped back so she wouldn't be crushed again.

"Professor Snape saved me," Hermione replied, trying to give the wizard some credit. She felt it awful that the Headmistress was berating him the way she was when he was only doing his job.

"As well he should have, since it is his fault you are in this predicament in the first place," Minerva snapped.

Hermione glared at her now.

"It's NOT his fault, Headmistress! I can't believe you're blaming him like this, and threatening to send him to prison after all he's gone through! Have you forgotten what he's done for the Wizarding World? For Harry? For the Headmaster? For all of us? I think it's absolutely horrible that you're threatening him the way you are and talking about him as if he's incompetent. He's the best teacher Hogwarts has!" Hermione hissed at the startled witch.

"If I were him and being treated like this, I'd . . . I'd quit!" Hermione declared stomping her foot.

Snape's dark eyes rested on the witch.

"My champion," he thought with a wry smirk.

Minerva stared at Hermione.

"My dear, you're obviously distraught concerning this situation," she said placatingly, "I assure you Professor Snape is responsible for what happens in his classroom and I am not 'picking' on him. I am simply stating the facts as I see them."

"The way you see them is skewed!" Hermione shot back at her furiously.

Minerva sighed. It was clear to see Hermione didn't understand just how serious this situation was.

"In any event, you will be with the Professor twenty-four hours a day until this problem is settled," Minerva said, "If he gives you any problems, any problems at all I expect you to report to me immediately. You are to be treated with consideration and respect. Any resentment on his part will be dealt with swiftly and thoroughly. Am I understood, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at the Headmistress angrily.

"I understand," she said in a low voice.

Short of the wizard tying her up and torturing her, Hermione didn't plan on reporting anything he did or said that was less than friendly. Having her in his rooms was a clear imposition. Besides, it was clear that the Headmistress had issues with the Potions master, maybe issues that went beyond this situation. She hadn't been exactly thrilled when Snape was restored to Hogwarts, saying she had already lined someone up to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was overridden by the Governors.

"Now Severus, what are your plans for keeping Miss Granger safe?" the Headmistress demanded, finished with talking to the cheeky witch.

"I believe it would be best for Miss Granger to sleep on a cot in my room," the Potions master said, knowing Minerva would have bugbears.

"Out of the question!" Minerva spluttered.

"If I have to run from my bedroom, through the study and into Miss Granger's room, there is the distinct possibility I will be too late to save her," the wizard said coolly.

"You could place a protective circle around her to keep the demon out," Minerva said, her eyes narrowed.

Snape shook his head.

"The demon is connected to Miss Granger. A circle will keep him from actually materializing near the witch, but he will not show himself anyway. His method of operation is to create dangerous situations in which she will hurt or kill herself. He can do that through a ward, Minerva. I need to watch over her and will not be able to do that from another room. However, you can override my recommendation as Headmistress, but if the witch is killed, when I am brought up on charges I will make very clear to the court that you disregarded my warnings . . . in which case you will be as responsible for her death as I," Snape said, his dark eyes glinting.

Minerva frowned at the wizard darkly, but knew he was right.

"Very well. But I will be keeping a close eye on you, Professor. I expect you to conduct yourself like a gentleman," the witch said.

"Always, Headmistress," Snape purred at her.

Minerva didn't like that purr, but there was nothing she could do. Professor Snape was the most qualified teacher to protect Hermione and she had said herself that the Gryffindor's virtue was not as important as her life. Besides, the wizard was too old and too ugly for the girl to be attracted to on a physical level. Hermione was a smart young witch and wouldn't be taken in by him.

"Fine, now get her settled in. I expect to see you both at breakfast tomorrow," she said to the wizard, who scowled slightly.

"I believe it will be best if we take our meals together in private, Minerva. The Great Hall will provide the demon room and opportunity to try and harm the witch. Knives, glasses, chandeliers, anything can be manipulated to cause death," he said.

Minerva frowned, then sighed.

"All right, Severus. But I expect a daily report on the situation," she snapped at him.

"Of course," he replied, his eyes hard.

Hermione listened to herself being discussed as if she wasn't there and wasn't feeling too kindly toward her Head of House at all.

"Hermione, remember, if you have any problems you contact me immediately," Minerva said to her.

Hermione didn't reply.

"Goodbye Professor," Minerva said, her voice cold as she threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, said her destination and stepped through.

The Potions master immediately pulled out his wand and set the floo to "Speak Only." Hermione couldn't blame her. She turned to the wizard.

"I can't believe she's threatening you with Azkaban," the witch said to him.

"It's nothing new, believe me," the wizard replied walking over to the extra room and opening the door.

Torches flared up as he looked around. Fresh linens had been put on the four-poster bed. He checked the dressers and wardrobe. The house elves had transferred the rest of her belongings immediately. A number of books rested on a new bookcase. Hermione stood in the doorway and looked around.

"Technically, this is your room, but you won't be using it much . . . only to store your things. When you do your homework we will both occupy the study. Also, there is only one bathroom here, in my bedroom, so you will have to bath and shower there. Understood?" he asked her.

"Yes, I understand, Professor," she said in a small voice, "Thank you for helping me. I'm really sorry about this. I really am."

Snape looked at her for a long moment.

"You have always been trouble for me, Miss Granger. I'm used to it," the Potions master said. "Now, put away what you need, then we are going to retire to my study and have a bit of a discussion, after which you may attend your studies."

Hermione felt her belly tightened as she thought about what type of discussion they would have. Would it be strategy concerning the demon, or would it be concerning her apology of the night before?

Snape watched as she put away her things, looking thoughtful. Hermione hadn't taken Minerva's comments well at all. It seemed he had an ally. Well, Hermione was loyal, he knew that. Obviously that sense of loyalty included him.

For some reason, he found that pleasing.

* * *

Hermione put her things away under the watchful eye of the Potions master. But when she opened the wardrobe, the heavy closet rocked. Her amulet glowed. 

In an instant, the wizard flew across the room and pulled the witch away just before the wardrobe fell forward heavily, splintering, Hermione's clothing mingled with the broken wood. Again, she would have been crushed.

"Oh my gods," Hermione breathed, clinging to the Professor, who had his arms wrapped around the witch protectively, looking around the room. He drew his wand and led her out.

"The demon is wasting no time," the Professor said, bringing Hermione into his bedroom. He immediately placed Sticking charms on every movable object in his sparsely furnished room.

"Sit here, and don't move," the wizard said, pointing to his four-poster bed. It was covered in Slytherin green bedding. "I will go and collect your things. We will keep them in here for the time being. As I said, don't move."

The wizard left.

Hermione bounced on the wizard's bed a little. The mattress was very firm. She felt a little warmth at the dirty little thought that tried to take her mind over.

Several minutes later, Snape returned with all her items miniaturized. Hermione watched as he resized them and adjusted his wardrobe and dresser so he could fit her things in them. She felt a little strange watching the wizard carefully add her things to his own, as if they belonged there. She reddened as he handled her knickers and bras. She had some very frilly ones she wore from time to time. He slowly placed them on the right side in his own underwear drawer. Hermione noticed he kept everything neatly folded.

He then set up her books in a small bookcase and conjured a writing desk in the far corner. He put sticking charms on both objects. Finally, he finished and turned to her.

"I trust you memorized where I put your things," he said to her.

Hermione swallowed and nodded.

"I like my wardrobe and dresser kept neat. There is a hamper in the bathroom to place your dirty items. The house elves will take them, clean them and put them in their proper place," the wizard instructed as he walked into his bathroom and put Hermione's personal items on the vanity. He looked down at the assortment of creams and lotions, then shook his head. At least there wouldn't be any pantyhose hanging from his shower. He returned to the bedroom and looked at Hermione for a moment before sitting down beside her on the bed.

Hermione felt it compress from his weight and looked up at the wizard, whose black eyes met hers soberly.

"I believe we need to discuss your apology," the wizard purred at her, "and the method you used in order to make it."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	37. Domiciled with Snape

**Chapter 36 Domiciled with Snape**

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as Professor Snape's dark eyes swept over her. He slowly ran the tip of his finger over his thin lips, thinking of what he wanted to say to the witch. Finally he spoke.

"I must say you are a determined young woman, Hermione, if a foolish one. I still believe you have a romanticized notion as to who and what I am, though I have explained myself to you more than I have anyone in my life, including the Headmaster, If we continue, you are going to have to lose your illusions about me. I am a man that deals in reality and facts. You do have a tendency to gather facts, but I believe when it comes to me, you lose the facility to process them. You are going to have to grow up and quickly," Snape said to her, frowning slightly.

Hermione nodded, but remained silent.

"I have a deep aversion to being tied up or bound in any manner for any reason," the dark wizard said, "and although I know desperation drove you to commit such an act on my person, that is no excuse for it. I let no bad deed go unpunished. I want you to realize that I am a vindictive fellow, and despite my attraction to you . . . the blow to my pride at being caught unaware and trussed up like a pig by an eighteen-year-old witch must eventually be satisfied, and saying you are sorry is not enough."

Hermione scowled, and her scowl was matched by Snape.

"Why are you scowling? If you have something to say, then say it witch," he snapped at her.

Hermione blinked at him, drew in a deep breath then said, "I don't see why I should be punished because you were off your guard. That's your shortcoming, not mine, Professor," she said to him, her eyes flashing. "I just got the upper hand."

Upper hand?

Snape's face contorted.

"Why you cheeky little . . ." the wizard began, then caught himself. "You don't need to 'see why' you little minx, all you need to know I am displeased and will want satisfaction . . . eventually."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of satisfaction?" she asked him.

"That remains to be seen. All I want to know is that you understand and accept this," he said to the witch.

"As long as it doesn't involve you beating or torturing me, I can accept it," Hermione replied.

Snape gave her a slight, unpleasant little smirk.

"By beating, I presume you mean with whips, scourges, riding crops, things of that nature," he asked the witch for clarification.

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"I promise you I won't be beating you with any of those items," the wizard promised her obliquely. "At least, not without your permission."

Hermione stared at Snape. Was he into that kind of thing? She paled.

"I was being humorous, Hermione," he snapped as he saw her pallor. "I don't beat witches with hand-wielded objects, I assure you."

What Snape beat witches with was securely and permanently attached to his loins.

"Oh," Hermione said in a small voice, her color returning somewhat.

Snape studied her, a sober look on his pale face. Now he'd come to the crux of the matter. The nature of their relationship. It had to be addressed.

"Hermione, do you wish to continue a physical relationship with me?" he asked the witch, but he held up his hand before she could reply, stopping her.

"Before you answer me in the usual "fools rush in" nature of the Gryffindor, Hermione, I must impress upon you that Severus Snape the man is very different than Severus Snape the vampire. I don't exude that powerful erotic attraction any longer. If you become my lover, you will have to look into this face, Hermione, feel these arms around you, these lips on your body intimately without any extraneous influences to make me more attractive. Do you think this something you truly want? It could be that without the vampire influence, my attentions will repulse you now."

Hermione looked at the dour wizard. He was attractive to her and it wasn't because of his looks. The time they spent together had much to do with it, of course. He was her first after all, but it was also heady to think that the wizard actually wanted her. Severus Snape seemed to want nothing from anyone. Knowing that he desired her made Hermione feel very special. Everyone wants to feel special.

"I'm not repulsed by you," she said softly.

Snape stared at her.

"Possibly not now, but I am not on you," he said in a low voice. "It could be when I come in contact with you, witch, you will feel differently."

Snape reflexively leaned a bit closer to Hermione. Whether it was to intimidate her or not, was a matter of conjecture. But she didn't move away.

Snape's lip quirked and he straightened.

"I believe we need to test whether or not that is true," the wizard purred.

Hermione's heart began to beat quickly.

"But not now. In the near future," Snape added, "Right now, I must focus on protecting you and making sure that your studies do not suffer while you are domiciled with me while I figure out how to break the demon's hold on you. No doubt the Headmistress will be checking not only with you, but with your professors."

As the couple talked, there was something happening in the bathroom. A bottle of Hermione's lotion that was sitting on the vanity suddenly began to rock, slightly at first, then fell over, the cap coming off and the slippery liquid spilling on the floor. The heavy lid to the loo lifted, leaving the bowl open and the metal-lined shower door partially slid back. A quiet but unearthly chuckle sounded then faded away.

Snape stood up. They had addressed their differences to a small extent. There was much more they would need to make clear to each other, but at least the topic had been broached. Right now, Hermione needed to apply herself to her studies.

"Gather your assignments," the wizard said, "if your marks drop even a point, Minerva will be on me like a niffler on gold."

"All right, but I want to use the bathroom first," Hermione said, heading for the bathroom.

Snape watched her go, then suddenly ran after Hermione just as she entered and shrieked, slipping on the lotion on the floor and flying headfirst toward the open loo. Snape grabbed her, sliding also but jerking her back just as the loo lid slammed down with terrible force, almost like jaws snapping. They both fell on the floor, Hermione's eyes wide as she looked at the loo.

"That would have smashed my head like a pumpkin," she breathed, trembling at her close call.

Snape eyed the open door to the shower.

"No doubt if you had missed the loo, you would have been crushed in the shower door," Snape said as he helped her to her feet.

The wizard pulled out his wand and scourgified the floor, then Hermione then himself. Next he removed the loo lid and seat, and the shower door. He picked up the overturned bottle of lotion, set it upright, then proceeded to magically seal every bottle and jar Hermione had.

Hermione watched him silently as he worked. When he finished, Snape turned to her.

"I am going to have to open your personal items for you as you need them, Hermione. It is inconvenient, but necessary," he said to the frightened witch. "Now, I'm going to stand outside the door while you use the loo. Hurry."

Hermione watched as Snape walked outside the bathroom. He didn't close the door.

Hermione stood there a moment, then hoisted up her robes, pulled down her jeans and knickers and tried to use the loo. But it was hard to pee knowing Snape was standing just outside. He'd hear it.

After about three minutes, Snape's aggravated voice rose from around the corner.

"Will you piss already, witch!" he snarled. "Otherwise, I'll be forced to cast both a Urination and Defecation spell on you, and it's not pleasant!"

That was sufficient enough threat to make Hermione let go, and quickly. She wiped, flushed and washed her hands thoroughly, looking around the bathroom with a bit of trepidation. She exited to find that Snape had also removed the bathroom door as well as the bedroom door.

"I want to make sure the demon cannot lock you in and separate us," Snape said as Hermione gathered up her books and parchments. "Come. Into the study with you."

Snape stepped aside and followed Hermione into his study. He removed all the sharp tipped quills and ink bottles from the top of his desk, and replaced them with a number of Muggle pens and blunt tipped pencils. He then sealed every drawer with powerful wards so they could not suddenly thrust out and possibly hurt the witch.

"Sit here and work," the wizard directed her, turning his swivel chair into a regular one with four legs and padded seat, arms and back, as well as rounded edges.

Hermione sat down, took out her assignments and proceeded to work.

Snape walked about his library, selecting several books, then sat down on the sofa and began thumbing through them. After about twenty minutes, the wizard stood up with a very old book then pulled out his wand.

Hermione watched as he walked around the study, muttering an incantation as he directed his wand up and down and back and forth as if he were painting. He covered the entire room, then walked into his bedroom.

"Don't move from that chair," he called back to the witch.

Hermione didn't and presently Snape returned, looking a bit more relaxed.

"I've put up some protections. I don't know how effective they will be against the demon's acts from a distance, but he will not be able to manifest in this area," he said to the witch. Then he sat down and rubbed his forehead for a moment, then picked up another book.

He had to find a solution to this problem and soon. He was as much a prisoner as Hermione.

* * *

Three hours later, Hermione was finished with her homework. Snape was still poring through books. Hermione stood up and stretched, then walked over to the sofa, looking at the books curiously.

"Can I help you, Professor?" she asked the wizard.

Snape looked up at her. Yes, she could help. Hermione was a wiz at research.

"Certainly. Look for methods of breaking a demon binding that doesn't involve slaughtering anyone," the dark wizard said.

Hermione slid a few books aside, sat down next to Snape, picked one up and began reading the table of contents.

Unlike most of the wizards and witches in the Wizarding World, Hermione was an associative thinker, not a linear one. In her world, point A did not necessarily lead to point B. It could circumvent and lead to point Z if she could only put it together. So instead of looking for "how to break a binding" she began looking for things that could weaken a demon's influence on a human instead. After all, in order to break anything, some weakening had to occur first.

She found an entire chapter on Love and it's relation to the soul. Hermione read through it, her brow furrowed. It seemed powerful love weakened a demon's hold on a person. But the love itself had to be "soul deep."

Hermione looked at Snape surreptiously. She doubted that he could easily fall in love to start with, and "soul deep" love? She couldn't see it. Besides, falling in love took time, and there was no potion that inspired True Love. Just a rather addictive, gentle lust which would suffice. So that was out of the question.

After another hour, Snape rubbed his tired eyes and closed the book.

"You haven't eaten," he said to Hermione, "are you hungry."

Hermione nodded. Snape walked over to the floo, tossed in some floo powder and ordered dinner. It was simple fare. Baked chicken, peas and potatoes with pumpkin juice. Two house elves delivered the meal wordlessly, bowing and winking out.

Hermione tucked in, finishing her meal rather quickly. She yawned exaggeratedly and felt extremely tired. Snape finished his food, then set the empty plate on the table between the armchairs they sat at, stood up and stretched.

"It is time to retire," he announced, gesturing toward his bedroom.

Hermione entered, her chest feeling a bit tight as Snape silently entered behind her.

"Get your night clothes and get dressed," he ordered her.

Hermione walked over to the dresser and removed a long-sleeved, flannel nightgown and walked into the bathroom to dress. Snape had seen her naked before, but she just felt she should do it this way.

Snape watched her enter the bathroom with an amused look on his face.

"She thinks she wants to shag me when she can't even undress in front of me," he mused, shaking his head as he unbuttoned his robes.

Hermione exited the bathroom to find a cot against the far wall, Snape standing over it dressed in a gray nightshirt, studying it critically. At first he made a mattress with springs, but decided against it in case the demon made them uncoil and pierce Hermione. Now the mattress was stuffed with goose feathers. Still, the wizard didn't feel comfortable and removed the frame, placing the mattress on the floor, putting a sticking charm on it so it couldn't roll over and suffocate her. But he still didn't like it. If the demon came up with something he didn't expect, and he was asleep, valuable time could be lost in getting to Hermione.

With an exasperated sigh, he made the mattress disappear. She would just have to sleep with him. That's the only way he could be sure she would be safe.

Snape turned to look at Hermione, who stood in the doorway in her heavy gown, completely shapeless. The wizard shook his head.

"My grandmum had a gown like that. Needless to say, my grandfather slept in a separate bedroom," he said, then, "Get into my bed. You're sleeping with me."

Hermione looked at Snape with wide eyes. She hadn't expected this and didn't move. She couldn't. She was in shock. Snape's black eyes narrowed.

"Get in the bed!" he commanded.

Hermione started and quickly climbed into the bed, laying flat on her back, tense.

Snape joined her, climbing over the witch, stretching his lean body out then turning it towards her. He slipped his wand under his pillow.

"Face away from me," he purred.

Hermione did as he asked, then stiffened as she felt him curl around her back, his body warm and hard beneath the nightshirt. He slipped an arm around her, then pulled her back against him, wrapping his other arm around her and snuggling exaggeratedly against her stiff body, smirking.

"Don't worry, witch. I am keeping you close so I can tell if anything happens. You are relatively safe from the demon," Snape crooned in her ear.

"But am I safe from you?" she asked him softly, trembling a bit.

"I'm not sure, but for now . . . sleep," the wizard replied, closing his eyes.

Presently, Snape was asleep, breathing evenly. But Hermione wasn't. She was aware of everything about the man curled around her. His arms, the hardness of his belly and thighs, his warmth . . .

"ZZZnngrahZZZnt!" Snape snored, startling Hermione with the deafening volume of it.

"Oh good gods," she breathed as he did it again, his large nostrils pulsating from the sheer force of expelled air, making her hair lift as if caught in a miniscule jet stream.

Hermione grabbed her pillow and put it over her head. The din lessened, but not by much

She groaned. What a night this was going to be.

* * *

A/N: At last! A chapter. I don't know how good it is but I got it out. Maybe Snape will wake up in the middle of the night and decide to 'test' Hermione's attraction sooner rather than later. Heh, heh. Thanks for reading. 


	38. A Moment of Clarity

**Chapter 37 A Moment of Clarity**

Snape awoke in the middle of the night, Hermione tucked against him tightly, sleeping soundly. Apparently, he had stopped snoring long enough for her to fall asleep. Not that he knew he snored.

The wizard carefully slid his arms from around the sleeping witch, reached under his pillow, extracted his wand and climbed over the witch. Nature called, but he was still wary as he stepped away from the bed. It was quiet except for Hermione's breathing, but he had an ominous feeling as he walked toward the bathroom.

Then he heard it, a slight creak. The wizard spun toward the bed.

"Protego!' he cried, casting a shield around Hermione just before the iron-wood supported canopy and all four posts crashed down on the sleeping witch with terrible force. His heart pounding, Snape ran over to the bed and pulled the splintered wood away, a terrified Hermione safe beneath them. He pulled her out of the bed and pushed her behind him, staring at the wood.

"I should have thought about this," the wizard said thoughtfully as Hermione trembled behind him. Snape looked at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked the witch.

Hermione blinked at him.

"Considering I was almost killed by a bed, yes," she replied in a small voice.

"Apparently, the demon can't work his wiles when someone else can be injured. It waited for me to leave the bed before it acted," Snape said. Then he pointed his wand at the broken bed and cleared all the wood away.

"Wait here. Don't move a muscle," the wizard said, striding into the bathroom and using the loo. Hermione listened to the long, powerful stream, trying not to imagine the wizard standing there, nightshirt lifted and pointing his big tool at the bowl. Of course that brought the image directly to mind.

The bowl flushed and Snape returned.

"Get back into bed," he said to her.

Hermione hesitated.

"There's nothing to hurt you, now get back in," Snape urged her, pushing the small of her back gently.

Hermione did so, followed by the dark wizard, who once again put his wand under the pillow, then curled around her protectively. He could feel her heart still racing.

"It's going to be all right. During class tomorrow you will be doing more research," Snape said, "I'm sure we'll find some way to thwart the demon. Now try to sleep."

Hermione lay there a second, then said, "I'd sleep a lot better if you didn't snore so loud."

Snape's head popped up.

"What? I don't snore," he snarked.

"I wish there were another word to describe what it is you do. 'Snore' just doesn't cover it. It sounds more like a tribe of giants roaring than snoring. It's horrible," the witch complained.

"Maybe I should give you something that will make you sleep more soundly," the wizard said in a slightly threatening voice. "And I don't mean a potion."

He tightened his grip on Hermione for a moment, the witch stiffening. Then he relaxed. Maybe if it were earlier he might have shagged the witch, but she had to get up early for class, and it wouldn't do for her to have bags under her eyes, particularly with Minerva already with her knickers in a wad.

"I'm going to cast a Silencing Spell around you," the wizard said, pulling his wand out. "But if you need to get up, wake me."

"All right," Hermione said, relaxing as Snape cast the spell.

Ah, peace.

Hermione snuggled against Snape, then drifted off to sleep, aided no doubt by the excitement of almost being crushed to death. Snape lay there for a bit, then followed her to dreamland.

* * *

Early the next morning both Snape and Hermione were awakened by a shrill voice calling from the study.

"Severus Snape! Why is your floo warded?" Minerva McGonagall demanded. She had tried to enter his study to see how the night went for he and Hermione.

"Oh dear Merlin," Snape groaned, releasing Hermione and climbing out of the bed, wand in hand. He pulled on his house robe and slipped on his slippers, looking at the clock. Gods, it was six-thirty. They could have gotten another half hour's sleep. Hermione blinked up at him sleepily.

"Get up," Snape said to her, but Hermione didn't respond. Snape realized she couldn't hear him and removed the Silencing Spell.

"Severus Snape! Get out here!" Minerva demanded angrily.

"Why is she yelling like that?" Hermione asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed and rubbing her eyes like a child.

"She wanted to 'catch me in the act' no doubt," the wizard replied. "Come, let me show her you are all in one piece, virtue relatively intact."

Hermione and Snape walked into the room. In the fireplace was Minerva's scowling visage. She looked from one to the other.

"Why did you ward your floo?" she demanded of the wizard.

"Privacy for one. And to cut off means of possible entry. I am supposed to be protecting Miss Granger, Headmistress. I can't very well do that if I allow access to these rooms while we sleep," he replied evenly as Hermione scowled at the Headmistress.

Minerva's lips drew into a thin line for a moment, then she looked at Hermione.

"How did your night go?" she asked her, her eyes darting at Snape for a moment.

"It went fine until I was awakened early," Hermione replied, irritation clearly in her voice.

Minerva had the grace to look a little taken aback by the witch's statement. Then she looked at Severus again.

"Where there any attempts on Hermione?" she asked him.

"Two," the wizard replied, but as you can see, she survived."

Minerva's eyes shifted back to Hermione for a moment, then she said, "You will be coming to breakfast?"

Snape sighed inwardly. He had already explained this to the witch.

"No, we will not. We will dine here then go directly to my classroom. I will have a student deliver her finished assignments to the appropriate classes. The less we move about the castle, the better," Snape said tightly.

Minerva looked miffed about this, then said, "Please leave us so I may speak to Hermione alone, Professor."

Snape left without a word.

Minerva looked at Hermione with a piercing gaze.

"Did the Professor conduct himself appropriately, Miss Granger? Do you have complaints? Any at all?" Minerva pressed her.

"He was fine. He protected me. I could have been killed twice. Do you have to be so hard on him? Really, you're acting like he's a danger, Headmistress," Hermione said to her former Head of House.

"Considering he is responsible for your current state, Hermione . . . he is dangerous," the Headmistress responded. "I only hope he can come up with a solution to your dilemma quickly. It makes me uncomfortable that you are domiciled with him."

"It would be even more uncomfortable for me if I weren't, being that I'd most likely be dead," Hermione replied evenly. "Right now, the only one causing me distress, Headmistress is you. Please stop treating Professor Snape this way. I can't stand it. It's not his fault this happened. It really isn't. I feel horrible every time you talk to him the way you do. Like he's a child you're chastising. It's demeaning."

Minerva blinked at Hermione. Albus used to always say her tongue worked faster than her brain and was always telling her to curb her tongue. But she was so angry at Severus and the entire situation. Still, if it was negatively affecting Hermione . . .

"Very well. I'll hold my tongue for your sake, Hermione. But I still want to know how you are being treated and what progress is being made," the witch said.

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, Headmistress. We'll keep you informed," the young witch promised.

"I may drop in on you in Potions class," Minerva said to the witch, "just to see how you're doing."

"That's fine," Hermione replied, smiling now.

"Carry on," Minerva said, disappearing from the fireplace.

Hermione let out a sigh and walked back to the bedroom. Snape was standing just inside the door, his black eyes resting on her.

"Thank you," he said shortly.

Hermione looked at him uncomprehending.

"For getting the dragon off my back," he added, shifting his eyes toward the study for a moment before returning them to Hermione.

"She was making me crazy," Hermione replied. "I just had to tell her to stop it."

"And it's appreciated. Now, since we are up, we need to prepare for our day. You shower first," the wizard said, indicating the bathroom.

Hermione gathered together her clothing then walked into the bathroom. She pulled her nightgown over her head, then gasped as she saw Snape leaning against the vanity, his dark eyes on her body. She was only wearing knickers. Hermione instinctively covered her breasts.

"I am only keeping watch," the wizard purred, his dark eyes glinting as he looked at the witch. "And it makes no sense to hide what I've already seen . . . more than seen in fact."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then slowly lowered her arms. Snape's eyes washed over her again, pausing at the juncture of her thighs.

"Go shower," he said, his voice a bit raw.

Turning away from him, Hermione removed her knickers and turned on the shower spigot, mixing the water, then entering. There was no door so she had to wash with Snape watching her.

And watch her he did, swallowing from time to time as the memories of taking her came back in full force. He watched as she soaped her body, the water washing the lather between her breasts, down her curves, Hermione standing in constant profile, coloring as she bathed her intimate parts. She shut off the water and Snape held the towel for her as she exited, enfolding her in it and stepping away so she could dry herself and dress.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that his housecoat was extremely tented, but the wizard made no move toward her.

She was slightly disappointed, but they did have to eat and get ready for class. Snape disrobed as she was dressing, and Hermione averted her eyes as he strode past her and entered the shower, turning on the cold water and dipping his head underneath the freezing blast. He stood there, letting the spray cool his ardor. Hermione exited the bathroom and sat on the bed to wait for him.

Presently he emerged, only a towel wrapped around his loins and Hermione dropped her eyes as he walked over to the wardrobe and dresser, collecting his clothing and dressing. She lifted them when he approached her.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked her, his eyes glittering.

"Yes," she said, aware of how hoarse her voice was.

Snape was very aware of it as well.

* * *

Throughout the day, Snape's students cast curious looks at Hermione, who was sitting next to Snape's desk at a table of her own, leafing through books. Word had gotten around that the Professor was protecting her from a demon, and she was staying in his rooms. Of course, all kinds of nasty rumors were circulating about, Draco Malfoy sneering at her as Snape gave a lecture, but Hermione not noticing at all.

She had no time for Draco or any gossiping students.

She had found something. Or, it could be something. As Hermione read through the instructions, she knew Professor Snape would not willingly participate in it, particularly since it required Hermione to take a very dangerous risk afterwards. She'd have to do it on her own, without the wizard knowing. After she had completed the spell, then she would work on the next step. Snape would be livid, but it was the only possibility she saw short of killing someone and giving the demon his or her soul. That was not acceptable.

Hermione colored as she read what she needed to make the spell complete. Well, it wasn't as if she weren't willing to collect it. Snape watching her bathe caused a very physical reaction in her. She had half-hoped he would throw discipline to the wind and enter the shower with her, but he didn't. But that cold shower he took afterwards spoke volumes.

Hermione closed the book and looked at the lecturing wizard thoughtfully. If she wanted to see this through, then . . . tonight she had to break the wizard's resolve.

They had to be intimate.

* * *

That evening, Hermione completed her assignments as usual, Snape working on marking class papers. They sat in companionable silence as they went about their work, then once again began poring through the books, Snape completely unaware Hermione had already worked out what had to be done and was withholding it from him.

They ate dinner, then once again retired to bed, Snape wrapping around the witch protectively, noticing that she didn't wear the granny gown to bed this time, but a knee-length cotton white nightie. He didn't comment on it, figuring the witch may have felt rather warm in the heavy gown. He didn't even think she had ulterior motives, though a few impure thoughts drifted through his mind as she entered the bed.

Snape pushed them away.

They lay there together in silence for a few minutes, neither moving as Hermione gathered her courage. Finally she spoke.

"Severus?" she said softly, using the wizard's given name.

"Yes?" he murmured, feeling sleep drifting down on him.

"I'm not wearing any knickers," she breathed, turning in his arms.

* * *

A/N: lol. Thanks for reading. 


	39. Some Slytherins have Nothing on Some Gry

**Chapter 38 Some Slytherins have Nothing on Some Gryffindors**

Snape's eyes snapped open as he heard what Hermione said to him and felt her turn in his arms.

"What did you say?" he asked the witch in a low voice.

"I'm not wearing any knickers," Hermione said again, feeling a naughty pulse in her belly as she repeated it.

"I see," Snape said, his voice sounding a bit strained. "Thank you for that bit of information. Now turn over and go to sleep like a good witch."

Hermione shifted so she was tightly pressed against Snape's body. She felt a small pulse against her pelvis where she met him. Snape didn't move however. His dark eyes rested on her soberly.

"I can't sleep. I'm . . . afraid, and I feel so alone," she breathed, hoping this might work. She didn't know anything about seducing a wizard really, but always saw other witches acting helpless seemed to attract them like lacewing flies. Hopefully this worked across the board.

"You're not alone," Snape replied. "I'm with you. Now go to sleep and stop being a little tart. No knickers indeed."

The dark wizard made a good effort at making an unaffected snorting noise, but it didn't come out quite right. It didn't help that he was swelling against Hermione and she could clearly feel it, a sweet ache starting to fan out through her body. She hoped they did do something nice, because Snape was going to kill her later, if the demon didn't. She decided to put on the pressure and rubbed against him a little.

"Stop it!" Snape hissed, helplessly growing harder.

"You want to do it," Hermione said to him softly. "You were hard for me this morning, when I showered. You watched me, and you wanted me. You want me now too."

Snape muttered something that sounded like "Bloody Lolita."

Hermione decided to pull out all the stops, her belly turning over as she continued the pressure.

"I want to feel you inside me, Severus. It's been a long time and it was so good. You were good. No one has ever made me feel that way, and I want to feel it again," she breathed, kissing him.

Snape pulled away from Hermione's mouth with an effort, but licked his lips as if the taste of her still lingered there.

"We are supposed to be focused on your survival, Hermione," he said to her, now sporting a full-blown erection that was pressing into the witch.

In response, Hermione shifted back from the wizard, reached under her pillow, pulled out her wand and pressed it to her stomach, breathing a contraceptive spell. Then she put her wand back and closed the distance between them.

"This is about survival. If you don't shag me, Severus, I'm going to die," she whispered, kissing him again but this time wrapping her arms around his neck so he couldn't pull away. She began to rub herself against his swollen organ, the wizard letting out a despairing groan as Hermione moved against him, truly feeling lust flaring through her body and starting to tremble with need.

The witch did want this. She tried to push her tongue between the wizard's lips. Snape resisted at first as the last bastion of his resolve crumbled, Hermione's soft, sensual motions against him having the power of a velvet battering ram. Finally, he opened his mouth and let her in, tightening his arms around the young witch, completely and utterly seduced.

Snape kissed her deeply, reveling in her sweetness and her ardor. This was no vampire-inspired tryst, but a true attraction. He could feel it as he claimed Hermione's mouth and felt her small hands moving over his back so urgently. He began to smooth his hands over her as well, slowly down the curve of her back and over the swell of her buttocks, soft and pliant under his hands. He let out another low growl and pulled her against him harder, grinding his organ against the witch so she gasped into his mouth.

Yes, he liked that response. He broke the kiss, his eyes glittering as Hermione panted against him, their bodies separated only by the thin nightclothes they wore.

"Very well, Hermione, since you insist on playing the temptress, I will indulge you. But do not expect the same treatment I provided you with when I was under the curse. I believe that my nature protected you from the brunt of the violence with which I took you and I am loathe to experiment with how much you can take, at least for tonight. So witch . . ." he breathed, hiking up her nightgown to her waist, and lifting his nightshirt, "You're going to get the 'slow and easy' treatment, suitable for a young woman of your limited experience and one that will assure me that you will be able to walk tomorrow morning."

Slow and easy? What the hell was that? Hermione gave the wizard a look that made his lip curl with amusement. The lusty little wench. She didn't want that . . . at least she thought she didn't. He'd soon fix that.

"You look disappointed," he said to the witch softly as he adjusted her, lifting one thigh and edging downward a bit. He was going to shag her facing him.

"No . . . I'm not. I just thought that . . ." Hermione said softly, looking at him, still panting softly as he manipulated her body.

"Now is not the time to think," Snape breathed, positioning himself at her entrance. "You should have thought before you brought me to this point, Hermione. Hindsight . . ."

"Oh gods," Hermione hissed, her eyes closing as she felt his heat and hardness pressing against her, thick and pulsing. She writhed helplessly, wanting his intrusion, his penetration . . . his connection.

" . . . is twenty-twenty," Snape groaned, lifting her thigh and sliding his girth into Hermione's exquisite warmth.

Hermione moaned as the wizard parted and filled her body with a satisfying thrust and check as he rested deep inside her. Snape's eyes were locked to the witch's face, seeing the pleasure there.

"You do desire me," he said in a low voice, drawing back and gently thrusting into Hermione again, his eyelids fluttering as her tight sleeve flexed around him. "Such a wanton little Gryffindor . . . seducing me. For shame, witch. For shame."

Hermione felt no shame as she flung her head back and Snape latched on to her throat, driving into her over and over, deep and strong, but not violently, like their last encounter, but he felt just as good, his deep groans of pleasure sending almost as much thrill through her as the feel of his hard cock claiming her body, his hands and lips moving over her.

Snape didn't change positions, only angle, twisting his hips and changing his depth, listening to Hermione's responses to learn what felt best to the witch. It all felt good to him, the way she clung to him, gasping, arching, wanting more. And there were no dark forces involved now . . . only nature that drew them together, only nature urging them on. Snape locked his mouth to Hermione's lips and sped up, intending to bring their encounter to a quick close this time, driving deep into the witch until he felt her tighten and explode around him, and he let go allowing himself to pitch over the pinnacle as well, bliss thrumming through him as he filled the witch, clutching her to him, listening to her soft cries. Yes, Hermione was quite a pleasant distraction.

He thought he'd keep her.

The couple lay in a rather hot, sweaty embrace, their clothing soaked as they returned to earth, chest rising against breasts, Hermione wearing a wry little smile as she looked at Snape, who arched an eyebrow at her.

"This will have to hold you until we solve the demon problem. I can't let myself get distracted," he said to the witch, still holding her securely.

"I like when you get distracted," Hermione said, kissing his nose.

Snape blinked at her. She had kissed his nose like he was some . . . some little boy. But as he looked at the affection in her eyes, he said nothing. There were bound to be some fluffy moments when involved with a witch so young. He reached under his pillow.

"Let me scourgify you," he said to Hermione, half-drawing out his wand.

"No! I'll do it," Hermione said quickly, pulling out her own wand.

Snape put his back and looked at the witch as she pointed the wand at him. Suddenly, she looked very contrite. Something was wrong.

Snape started, but before he could react, Hermione cried, "Soma Mortis!"

Snape fell back in a deep, deep sleep. Hermione rose up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry Severus, but you would have only interfered," she said to him softly. Then without scourgifying herself she rolled out of bed and stood up in the center of the room. She drew in a deep breath.

"Demon, I know you're here," she said to the empty room. "I know now that you have me dead to rights and I am only fighting the inevitable. I am willing to give myself over to you rather than draw this out. All I ask is that you let me do one last brewing. Then I will come to you of my own free will. Do you accept my offer?"

Hermione listened to the silence, then heard one hissed word.

"Oath."

Hermione nodded. The demon was shrewd. It knew if Hermione took a Wizarding Oath she was bound to fulfill it.

"I solemnly swear I will present myself to the demon who lays claim to my soul after I complete one final brewing," Hermione said.

Magic swirled around her.

"Done," the voice hissed.

Hermione looked at the sleeping wizard, then opened his nightstand drawer, took out a pen and a piece of parchment and scribbled something down on it, leaving it on the stand to find when he awoke. She should have faced the demon by then.

Hermione walked over to the wardrobe, pulled on a robe and slipped her feet into the Professor's black slippers. She had her own, but for some reason, wanted to wear his. She looked down on him once more, then exited the bedroom. She picked up one of the books they had been studying off of the sofa. It was the same book Snape had used to summon the demon. He had shown her the incantation he used to create the circles and call the creature, thinking she could use that information in some way.

Well, she could . . . just not in a way Snape would appreciate.

Hermione exited his study and used the corridor that led to the Potions classroom. Although he taught DADA now, he still utilized the lab, and that was where Hermione was going. She didn't worry about the demon trying to kill her now. It knew it had her, so there was no reason to plot her death when it could simply take her life.

Hermione wasn't sure if what she planned would work. The Professor said there were only two ways to be freed from a demon, but Hermione was almost certain there were three.

She hoped she was right.

Hermione entered the lab, warded the door behind her, put the book on the counter and quickly set up a cauldron for brewing. She then broke into the potions stores to collect a few items needed, then returned to the lab. Adding a base to the cauldron, Hermione carefully measured and added the remaining ingredients, bringing the mixture to a boil then a careful simmer.

Hermione then set a bowl on the counter, purified it, then removed her robes and nightgown, bringing the tip of her wand to her still wet thighs.

"Transferas," she breathed, the mingled juices of her and the Professor's act of passion transferring to the bowl.

Hermione then shuffled through the utensil draw until she found a silver knife and spoon. She purified them, then walked over to the bowl, held her left hand over it, and carved a line in her hand following her Lifeline. Blood trickled into the bowl as she grimaced. She held her hand there until the bleeding stopped of its own accord. Then she added the blood and fluid to the cauldron, stirring it seven times clockwise and seven times counterclockwise with the silver spoon, waiting seven seconds then doing another series of stirs until she had completed exactly forty-nine stirs.

Feeling a bit weak from the blood loss, Hermione called to mind the complicated incantation, whispering it with all the feeling and emotion she could muster, imbuing the essence of herself and the Professor with all the intent she was capable of. She had to keep repeating the spell until something happened . . . inside. Then she would go to the demon and summon it, hoping she had done enough.

In Snape's bedroom, the wizard slept the Sleep of the Dead. He wouldn't awake for at least two hours.

He wouldn't be a happy wizard when he did.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Thanks for reading. 


	40. Hermione Faces Her Demon

**Chapter 39 Hermione Faces Her Demon**

An hour and fifteen minutes had passed by the time Hermione disillusioned herself and left the dungeon area, feeling quite weak. The spell had taken much time and great focus and when she felt it take hold, she had little time left. It drained her even more. Slowly she made her way to the main stairwell, thankful not to have run into Filch and Mrs. Norris. She doubted she could have gotten out of the way quickly enough if the cat had scented her.

She rode the stairwell to the second floor corridor, and began seeking the Room of Requirement. She needed it badly.

It seemed luck was with her, and a wooden door formed in the stone wall in front of her.

"Thank the gods," the witch breathed as she pushed the door open. Inside the room was nothing more than stone walls and flooring, and a little podium inside a circle. There was another circle opposite it about thirty feet away. The ROR had provided the circles, saving Hermione the trouble of drawing them. She only had to apply the magical protections to each of them. She placed the book on the podium, slowly opened it and turned to the page that gave the instructions. She went over them once more then approached the far circle, following the lines with magic and chanting the proper incantations. She wasn't sure it would hold the demon, most likely it wouldn't or not for too long since she promised herself to it.

She completed securing the protective circle, then slowly crossed the room to do the spells necessary to protect herself. Again, she wasn't sure they would work, but she went through the motions anyway. She was still dressed in her nightie, robe and Snape's black slippers, and her body felt as if it were weighted, she was so exhausted from the blood loss and the spell taking hold of her. Gods, if this didn't work, it would be over for her. She'd be a demon's plaything for eternity.

Her circle completed, Hermione stepped inside and flipped the page to the Summons. The air in the ROR felt hot and heavy, almost expectant as the witch began to read:

_From the Darkness,  
__from the Bowels  
__filled with Torments  
__filled with Howls,  
__I loose the gateways,  
__East and South;  
__Pry up the maw  
__of Hell's foul mouth,  
__I loose the gateways,  
__West and North,  
__**Demon Cerebin  
**__**NOW COME FORTH!**_

Hermione shouted the last line with all her strength, then fell forward grasping the podium for support as thin column black smoke rose in the center of the circle directly across from her, then a fierce blast of flame and more sooty smoke arose, thicker this time, filling it completely. When it cleared, Hermione finally saw the visage of her hellish stalker.

Cerebin stood seven feet high, and was humanoid in form, with ram's horns, horse-like ears, a canine muzzle full of over-large teeth, long claws and legs that ended in cleft hooves. He was covered in reddish brown scales that looked wet and slimy. A forked tail whisked about him as his red eyes rested on the small witch before him.

The demon smiled, and it was absolutely horrendous.

"Ready for a temperature change, Hermione Granger?" the creature lisped. As if Cerebin wasn't bad enough, he had a forked tongue as well.

Leaning over the podium, Hermione looked up at him, her eyes hardly able to stay open.

"I want . . . I want a service from you first," she said weakly.

Cerebin rolled his red eyes.

"You humans always try this shit. You can't outsmart me. Yes, I am bound to you in service but you've already given yourself to me. I don't have to do anything for you if I don't want to . . . and I don't want to," the creature said, his tail lashing.

Then he looked down at the protective circle and smirked slightly, smoke wafting out of his nose in mirth.

"Good try," Cerebin said, stepping out of it, "but not good enough. Neither is yours."

The demon began to advance on the witch.

"You might want to leave that robe and nightie behind. It's awfully hot where you're going," the demon said with an evil laugh.

Hermione pushed off the podium and stood up as straight as she could, facing the approaching creature, but swaying slightly. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she couldn't lose it. She had to be brave.

* * *

Snape awoke with a snarl, sitting straight up in the bed and looking around the room wildly for Hermione. His last memory was of her shouting a spell at him, and it wasn't fucking "Scourgify!" 

"Where are you?" he bellowed, grabbing his wand and sliding to the edge of the bed. He quickly scourgified himself, then strode to the bathroom, looking inside. She wasn't there. He walked back out and saw the parchment on the nightstand. His face contorted, he snatched it up and read it.

"Severus, I'm in the Room of Requirement. Be careful."

"The Room of Requirement? Damn that witch!" the professor cursed, flicking his wand and instantly dressing himself.

"That little minx better hope that demon kills her before I do. It will be less painful," he growled.

He didn't mean it. But what was Hermione thinking leaving his rooms without him? Leaving his rooms at all? She was probably dead in some corridor someplace.

Suddenly, fear hit the wizard . . . a fear so deep and stinging that he nearly folded over. He hadn't felt anything like it since . . . since he had learned Voldemort had gone to the Potter's home all those many years ago. Snape had done all he could to find out where the Potter's house was located, but couldn't get any information. He had nearly throttled Peter Pettigrew before giving up and returning to the stronghold to wait for the Dark Lord. Voldemort never returned, but the news of the Potters death did.

Now, that ache was taking him over again, that same desperate fear. NO. It couldn't happen again. He couldn't lose another witch he cared about . . . and he did care. He knew it now.

Snape exited the dungeon area at a desperate run, flying up the corridor, skidding to a stop only to ask Filch if he had seen Hermione. The caretaker told him no, but he would keep a sharp eye out for her, then hobbled off.

Snape cast a silencing spell around himself and used his ability to apparate inside the castle to reach the first upper corridor. He had no idea where the ROR would be. Damn her. Why did she have to be so fucking headstrong?

Because she was a Gryffindor. No doubt she had some noble idea she could handle this situation herself and should because she caused it and didn't want to endanger anyone else. Gods damn it!

Snape ran up and down all the corridors in search of the ROR, but couldn't find it. He apparated to the second level, and again took off at a run, desperately scanning the stone walls for an errant doorway.

* * *

Hermione stood stock still as Cerebin approached her, stopping just outside of the circle, another waft of smoke wafting from his muzzle, making Hermione cough as it washed over her. It smelled horrible. Like sulphur. 

The demon looked at the circle, then daintily dipped a cloven hoof inside it, grinning horribly.

"Not good enough," he said, then he slung the podium and book out of the way, and stood over Hermione, who looked up at him with wet eyes. Cerebin blinked at her.

"What, no begging or pleading or asking for more time?" he asked the witch, his forked tongue flicking her cheek. "Tasty. You look almost dead already. You're no fun witch."

"Just one service," Hermione said weakly, looking as if she were about to faint.

Cerebin chuckled nastily.

"All right. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll see if I'm interested," the demon said, having no intention of doing anything Hermione asked. There was no need to.

"I want you to . . . to . . ." Hermione said, wavering.

"To what?" Cerebin snarled impatiently.

Hermione looked up at him with luminescent eyes.

"To take my soul," she said.

Cerebin just stared at her. In all the eons he'd been snatching souls, no human ever once asked him to take it.

"That is a service I am happy to provide," the demon said, thrusting his claws through Hermione's flesh without tearing it and grasping her soul, the witch letting out a horrible scream at the pain that wrenched through her. It was as if she were immersed in fire.

"And this is only the beginning," Cerebin hissed, starting to tug.

* * *

Snape heard Hermione's scream. It sounded like a death-cry. He ran in the direction of it and found the door to the ROR. His wand drawn, the wizard threw the door open, just in time to see the demon withdraw his claws from inside of Hermione, the witch's eyes rolled up into her head. 

"NOOOOO! YOU BITCH!" Cerebin roared as the circle around Hermione suddenly flared up, blasting the creature back as Hermione collapsed inside it, surrounded by protective fire.

Behind the fallen demon, the other circle opened up revealing a great hole that began to draw him in. Snape had to grab on to the door to keep from being drawn in as well, his feet dangling in the great roaring wind.

"No! No! I've been cheated! Cheated! I've never been bested by a mere mortal! Never! Let me go! Let me go!" the demon roared, his claws leaving gouges in the stone as he was dragged toward the hole, then swallowed, the stone sealing itself.

The moment the hole closed, the fire around Hermione died and Snape was able to regain his footing. The wizard dashed over to Hermione, who lay on her back, weak, but conscious. He quickly removed the Silencing Spell.

Hermione looked up at Snape and gave him a weak smile as he dropped to his knees beside her and placed her head in his lap.

"What have you done, you silly witch?" the wizard snarled at her, fearing the worst as she blinked up at him. "Why did you do this?"

Hermione blinked up at him.

"Because I knew it would work, Severus. I'll be all right. I just need some rest and maybe a bit of blood replenisher," she breathed at him. "Please don't take me to the Infirmary. Just back to your rooms."

Snape studied her. He wasn't sure he should do that. He didn't know what kind of damage she'd suffered. He'd seen the demon's claws inside her for himself, though he saw no wounds, no blood. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Severus was with her. She knew she'd be fine now.

"Why didn't the demon kill you? Why didn't he take your soul?" Snape demanded to know.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him tenderly.

"It's simple, really. Cerebin couldn't perform the service he agreed to. He couldn't take a soul that . . . that belonged to someone else," she said softly, then fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: You go Hermione! You go girl! Lol. Smart little witch there. :)) Thanks for reading. 


	41. Facing the Music ala Minerva

**Chapter 41 Facing the Music ala Minerva**

Despite Hermione's wishes, Snape brought her to the Infirmary. As skilled as he was, he was no medi-witch, and Poppy might find something that he could have overlooked. However, bringing Hermione here meant that he would have to face Minerva.

Poppy checked the witch thoroughly, clucking as she waved her wand slowly over the witch's body. Hermione was still unconscious and Snape hovered rather anxiously. After about fifteen minutes, Poppy turned to the dark wizard.

"Miss Granger is suffering from blood loss and trauma, most likely brought on by exhaustion. I'm also detecting powerful magic that's been performed on her person, something that has . . . for lack of a better explanation, taken strength from her. But her vital signs are good, and with a bit of Blood Replenisher, rest and nourishment, she should be fine," the medi-witch said.

Snape nodded, saying nothing at first as he looked down on the unconscious witch.

"When will she awaken?" the wizard asked.

"It's hard to say. After I've treated her, she's going to need a little time, but I don't think it will be that long," she said to the wizard, arching an eyebrow at his concern. Snape usually dropped patients off and kept going, showing no personal interest.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Poppy inquired.

Snape hesitated.

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping to find out when she awakens," the wizard said.

"Well count on her being out for at least another hour," Poppy said, exiting the enclosure to retrieve potions the witch would need.

* * *

**CLICK HERE FOR STREAMING INTERACTIVE MUSIC**  
theburningpen . com SLASH TB SLASH bb . m3u

* * *

Snape looked down on Hermione. Her eyes were closed, her skin very pale and her breasts rising and falling slightly. To think, only a few hours ago, they were intimately involved, those amber eyes open and glistening, those arms wrapped tightly around his body. He pushed back the memory as best he could. He bent over her.

"Such a foolish, courageous, infuriating witch you are, Hermione Granger," he said softly, pulling the covers closer around the witch. "But I am glad you survived your madness. Still, we have issues . . ."

Here the wizard paused, his throat feeling a bit tight.

". . . issues we will address quite soon," he finished, straightening.

Poppy returned with the potions and began administering them. Snape watched for a while then walked to the window. It was raining outside, rivulets of water streaming down the panes. The wizard stood there for the next hour, glancing back at Hermione from time to time to see if she had awakened.

Hermione had indeed awakened, but slowly, peering around her. She saw Snape standing at the rain-streaked window, his pale hands clasped behind his back. She watched him for several minutes, knowing he was there because of her, before she closed her eyes and purposely let out a little cough.

The wizard immediately turned and hurried over to her, looking into her face intently for any signs of consciousness. Hermione wriggled her toes a bit first, then scrunched up her face, her nose crinkling. Then she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the pale wizard hovering over her, giving him a small smile. It was clear he had been worried.

"Hello, Severus," she said softly as the wizard took on a severe look.

"Don't hello me, witch," he snapped at her, although he took her hand. "You did something beyond idiotic, even for a Gryffindor."

"It worked didn't it? I'm free now," she said to him, aware of the warmth of his hand, which tightened slightly.

"It appears so, but exactly how is it you are free? I need you to elaborate on what you told me," he said to the witch, drawing up a chair but not letting go of her hand. It was an interesting mixture of severity and concern.

"The demon wanted my soul. He couldn't take it if it wasn't available . . . if it belonged to someone else," she said softly to him.

Snape scowled at her.

"There is only one way to seal a soul with another. A mutual Binding," the wizard said, frowning at the witch, wondering how she pulled this off.

"No," Hermione corrected him, "it doesn't have to be a mutual binding, Severus. I know that's what everyone believes, but I always thought if one person's . . . feelings were powerful enough, they could still bind. Tonight, I tested the theory and found I was correct."

Snape blinked at her.

"In order to even begin to perform a binding, Hermione you require . . ."

Here the wizard stopped speaking, realizing their coupling had provided everything she needed for a binding . . . except his blood. A binding required the blood of both individuals. She didn't have it. But somehow, she managed it. The fact that Cerebin didn't take her proved that.

"So you seduced me with an ulterior motive in mind," the dark wizard said to her, his face expressionless.

Hermione gave him a wan smile.

"Well, I guess you could say so, but I really wanted to be closer to you, Severus. It was a means to an end, but I would have wanted it even if there were no end," she said softly.

Snape studied her. Gods, she looked so innocent to be so calculating.

"Very Slytherin. Take that as a compliment," he said to the witch, a bit of respect in his tone. "Still, I am going to have to inform the Headmistress about your 'method.' She is going to be less than pleased, I'm sure."

"Don't tell her, Severus!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to sit up.

Snape pushed her back down.

"Sssh, witch. I must tell her. Everything," he said.

"But she's going to have Bugbears," Hermione exclaimed.

"Most likely worse than that, but it can't be helped, Hermione. I am a member of Hogwarts staff and under her directive to inform her of everything that occurs concerning you. Besides, she will know you were in the Infirmary when she checks Poppy's records. It must be explained. I can't ask Poppy to alter her notes. She's very conscientious and would refuse and be insulted I even asked," Snape said. "We can only hope the Headmistress will be more pleased that you are free of the demon onus, than by the method it occurred."

Hermione made a face. No doubt the minute the Headmistress heard about the Binding, she would blame Severus for taking advantage of her.

"Well, at least wait until I can come with you and explain what I did," Hermione said to the wizard.

Snape shook his head.

"That would be one or two days from now. Minerva expects immediate contact. I imagine she will be quite angry that I didn't awaken her immediately," the wizard said.

Hermione stared at him.

"Severus, you could be dismissed," she said in a low voice.

Snape nodded.

"If I am, it will be blatantly because of Minerva's outlook. You are beyond the Age of Consent, and there are no rules stating that staff members cannot fraternize with students who are of proper age. If she does decide to dismiss me, I could fight it, although I am not sure I would. It's hard enough teaching here without having the Headmistress against me," the wizard said.

"She seems to have a grudge against you," Hermione said.

Snape nodded again.

"Albus. She loved him dearly although he didn't return her affections for reasons of his own," the wizard replied obliquely. "She always hoped she'd get through to him, never understanding it was simply impossible. When I killed him, she felt I had ruined her chances forever. It was easier to accept than Albus wanted no more than friendship."

Hermione had the distinct impression that there was more to this story than met the eye, but didn't press. Instead, she said, "Thank you for standing vigil, Severus. It felt good to wake up and see you here."

Snape looked at her. The situation surrounding them was more than "him being here." Hermione had bound herself to him. It was almost a one-sided marriage. Bindings were rare these days, usually only performed by young people who wanted to insure they would be together as an act of desperation against pre-arranged marriages, which still occurred among Purebloods.

The wizard stood up and tucked Hermione's covers around her securely, then on a whim, leaned down and kissed her nose, much as she had done him earlier in the night. It was a rather sweet act, and Hermione was both surprised and rather thrilled. She had believed Severus would take her to task for her actions . . . but he was a true Slytherin. What was good for the gander was good for the goose, although more than likely there would be some repercussions down the line. Right now, the wizard was just glad she survived. Hermione felt safe and warm beneath his gaze.

"Rest now,' the wizard said softly. "I will inform Poppy you are awake. No doubt she will force that swill she calls nourishment down your throat. Disgusting as it is, drink it. It has nutritious properties despite its flavor."

Hermione's face contorted. She had already dealt with Poppy's gruel, back when she was a second year and was domiciled in the Infirmary for almost a month because of Polyjuice potion gone bad. It had been awful.

"I will," Hermione replied, wondering if she could somehow summon a house elf to bring her something more palatable from the kitchens.

"I will see you on the morrow," Snape said, squeezing her hand once more, then exiting the enclosure, passing through the heavy black curtains.

Hermione sighed. The Headmistress was going to give him a hard time, she knew it.

How right she was.

"She performed what?" an irate Minerva McGonagall said to the wizard sitting in the armchair in front of her desk. "A Binding?"

"No. Actually, a half Binding. She didn't use my blood, only magical intent. It seems it was enough," Snape said to the witch.

Minerva was already in a foul mood at being awakened at four in the morning, only to discover her charge had been in the Infirmary since two without being informed. Her displeasure was multiplied when Snape informed her she had met the demon on her own without his protection.

"How did that happen?" she asked the wizard, her face pinched and tight. Clearly Severus was lax in his vigilance.

"She hexed me, with a Soma Mortis spell," the wizard replied, frowning. He hated to admit Hermione got the drop on him.

Minerva absorbed this, then her face went ashen as she realized exactly what the Binding meant.

"There is no way Hermione could have performed any type of Binding spell, full or partial unless she had your . . . your sexual secretions," the witch said, enraged.

Snape sat there, not responding.

"I can't believe you! Severus, you . . . you took advantage of that young witch! You beast! You are out of here. Out of here!" Minerva snarled at him. "You . . . you pedophile!"

"Minerva," a familiar voice said.

The angry Headmistress turned partially in her swivel chair to look upon the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who was staring back at her sternly.

"Excuse me for interjecting, but I believe there are some facts you are overlooking. The first of which is Miss Granger is beyond the Age of Consent and can indulge who she chooses," the portrait said, his blue eyes flicking toward Severus and winking.

"That may be true, Albus, but Severus is a member of staff and should adhere to proper moral standards," she shot back at the portrait.

"Standards according to whom, Minerva? You?" Albus asked her. "There are no morality clauses in the paperwork teachers sign when they join staff. You cannot arbitrarily impose them."

Minerva swelled visibly.

"Still, I can reasonably expect my staff to act with restraint," the witch said, scowling at Severus, who sat stone-faced, offering nothing. He wasn't about to say Hermione seduced him. That would open a whole other can of Flubberworms.

"Severus has always conducted himself with restraint, Minerva, which is exactly why you should make allowances for his showing he is human. Besides, you are missing the major point of this situation," the wizard said, his eyes twinkling.

"And what is that?" Minerva snapped.

"That no Binding can occur without 'True Love,'" the wizard said with finality.

Minerva hesitated.

"But she's so young. Her emotions could be running away with her," the witch argued.

Albus shook his head.

"No Minerva. Adolescent emotions are not enough to facilitate a Binding. You know this," the wizard said softly.

Minerva looked at Snape's severe countenance. The sallow skin, hooked nose, cruel mouth and greasy hair. How could he have inspired love in Hermione Granger when he was so cold and undemonstrative? But, she had to admit . . . he did just that. There was no other explanation for the half Binding.

"You wanted her saved, Minerva. You know what a brilliant witch she is. She figured out a solution, one that she knew wouldn't sit well with Severus and took it upon herself to bring it to fruition without either his help or his knowledge. Surely you wouldn't punish the wizard for that," Albus said smoothly.

Minerva's mouth worked silently.

"Still, she is bound to him and he has no responsibility toward her. It hardly seems right," she said to the former Headmaster.

"That is not his fault, Minerva. It was a matter of survival. I'm sure Miss Granger weighed her options carefully and felt between the choices of demon or Severus, being bound to Severus won out," Albus said softly.

Severus watched as Minerva's shoulders visibly slumped. Then she looked at Severus sharply.

"So what are we to do about this situation? You have a young woman bound to you. She will never be with another wizard, never know Love. She's cursed," the witch said. "You aren't a man moved to Love, Severus. Surely you'll admit that."

Albus winced in his portrait. Minerva still hadn't learned to be tactful when feeling great emotion. Snape looked at her calmly.

"All I can say, Headmistress, is that I will deal with the situation as best I can. There is no way to break a Binding other than death, and unless you are suggesting I kill Miss Granger, you are just going to have to trust I will handle this as best I can," Snape said bluntly, his eyes narrowed.

"That is hardly reassuring," the witch said pointedly.

"Reassuring or not, Headmistress, that's just the way it is. Now, if you wish to dismiss me because of the Binding, I am ready to depart. But expect a hefty lawsuit," Snape hissed at her.

Minerva looked taken aback. Severus would take the school to court? She mentally went over the conditions that led to this, especially her insisting he keep Hermione with him twenty-four hours a day. She would be seen as an accomplice of sorts or at least an Enabler.

"No. You are in no danger of being dismissed, Severus," she conceded.

"I thought not," the wizard said snarkily, rising. "Now, I have informed you Miss Granger is out of danger. May I go?"

"Yes," Minerva spat, furious she could do nothing about this at all.

"Then I bid you goodnight. And you too, Headmaster. Thank you for serving as the voice of reason," Snape said with a slight bow.

"You're very welcome, Severus. And I wish you every joy," the Headmaster responded.

Snape exited the office with a billow of robes, Minerva glaring after him.

"You know, Minerva, you've really got to get a hold on yourself. You are far too judgmental. Not a good trait for the Head of Hogwarts" the portrait said to the witch.

"Shut up, Albus!" she snapped, rising and returning to her room and no doubt a very sleepless night.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	42. A Meaningful Discussion

**Chapter 41 A Meaningful Discussion**

Snape returned to the Infirmary and sat vigil over a sleeping Hermione for another hour before returning to the dungeons and preparing for class. As he showered, he considered his situation. If a witch absolutely had to Bind herself to him, he couldn't hope for one more promising than Hermione Granger.

Imagine if it had been Sybil Trelawney.

Snape shuddered involuntarily under the spray at the very thought of it.

The witch was courageous beyond the point of foolishness. He'd have to give her a good talking to concerning taking risks, though he doubted he'd ever curb the inclination. He really wasn't sure that he wanted to. There were worse people to have in his corner than Hermione. He knew he could count on her to be there for him in whatever situation he faced. She proved that with the Vashti situation when she wasn't bound to him. He still remembered her crying, walking beside him when he walked toward the sun and what he thought was Eternity. She had hated it, but even then, refused to abandon him . . . not wanting him to die alone.

He looked thoughtful as he dressed, buttoning his robes with deft pale fingers. He didn't know if he loved Hermione Granger, but one thing was certain . . . she belonged to him now, until the day she died.

And as he thought before, there could be worse witches to be saddled with.

* * *

Minerva wasted no time going down to the Infirmary the next morning, arriving about twenty minutes after Severus left. Hermione was awake and grimacing down at a bowl full of steaming gruel Poppy had given her with the directive to consume it all. Hermione was rather relieved the Headmistress showed up. She could put off the inevitable for a short while. 

Minerva pulled up a chair.

"I understand the demon is no longer after you," Minerva began.

"No, he's not," Hermione agreed, her belly tightening as she noted the tick in the Headmistress' cheek.

"Now you are bound to Severus Snape, a wizard nearly twice your age," the witch said, "Undeniably the coldest, most unfeeling . . ."

"He's not," Hermione snapped. "He is capable of feelings! Why does everyone think that?"

Minerva fell silent, not wanting Poppy to expel her for upsetting her patient.

"Tell me, Hermione . . . did Severus do anything untoward to you? Make . . . advances? Improper suggestions? Touch you in any way that could be deemed . . . harassment?" the witch asked her.

"No, he didn't," Hermione said, frowning. "I seduced him so I could get the ingredients I needed to perform the Binding."

Minerva's eyes went wide, then narrowed.

"Hermione, there is no need to protect him. If he coerced you in any manner he will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law," the Headmistress said softly.

Hermione looked at Minerva, seething inside. It was as if she were digging for anything that could get Severus in trouble.

"I'm not protecting him . . . I'm . . . Headmistress, can you get me a Pensieve? I can show you what you need to know," the witch said.

"Certainly," Minerva replied, rushing off to the Charms classroom.

At last she'd know exactly what occurred, or thought she would. Hermione planned to place some very targeted memories in that Pensieve. Minerva was still under the delusion she was an innocent, even after all they went through during the Final Battle. Well, Hermione planned to burst that little bubble.

Minerva returned ten minutes later with the Pensieve, and watched as Hermione placed several silver strands in the bowl. Hermione then handed her the swirling silver liquid.

"Now you'll see what happened for yourself," Hermione said, her eyes glinting slightly. She wished she could put a Stay-Put spell on it, so she couldn't leave during the juicy parts.

Minerva took the Pensieve and within seconds turned red as a salamander.

"_Severus?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm not wearing any knickers."_

"_What did you say?" _

"_I'm not wearing any knickers"_

"_I see. Thank you for that bit of information. Now turn over and go to sleep like a good witch."_

"_I can't sleep. I'm . . . afraid, and I feel so alone," _

"_You're not alone. I'm with you. Now go to sleep and stop being a little tart. No knickers indeed. Stop it!" _

"_You want to do it. You were hard for me this morning, when I showered. You watched me, and you wanted me. You want me now too."_

"_Bloody Lolita."_

"_I want to feel you inside me, Severus. It's been a long time and it was so good. You were good. No one has ever made me feel that way, and I want to feel it again." _

"_We are supposed to be focused on your survival, Hermione." _

"_This is about survival. If you don't shag me, Severus, I'm going to die," _

"_Very well, Hermione . . . "_

That is the point Hermione ended her memories. Anything more would have alerted Minerva to the fact that Severus had been under another influence when they initially engaged. Since it happened when neither of them were at Hogwarts, as far as Hermione was concerned the Headmistress had no right to question her about it.

Minerva's entire head was a bright crimson. Clearly, Hermione had been the aggressor and Severus did make an effort to restrain himself. But what man could resist a wanton, knickerless young woman clinging to him and asking him to take her? Even Severus, as cold as he was, was still a man and subject to a man's weaknesses. But there was something else.

When Minerva gathered her wits about her, she eyed Hermione, clearly displeased about the witch's actions although she could see that had Hermione not seduced the dark wizard, she would still be in hiding from the demon.

"You and Severus have engaged before last night?" Minerva questioned her.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but . . . it was after the Final Battle and before the school opened, so it has nothing to do with Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "Since it doesn't, I don't feel the need to explain anything other than to say I was past the Age of Consent then as well."

The Headmistress stared at Hermione. She didn't know the young woman at all. All of this . . . this sex and wantonness. Maybe she was meant for Severus.

"Very well. Your things will be returned to Gryffindor tower immediately and you will resume classes as soon as Poppy gives you a clean bill of health," Minerva sniffed, rising and handing the Pensieve back to Hermione to clear, then taking it again.

Hermione could tell that she had lost quite a bit of the Headmistress' respect, but that was fine. As far as she was concerned, Minerva needed to loosen up or get laid herself. Obviously she had forgotten what it was like to be with someone she truly desired, or she never knew.

Minerva walked toward the privacy curtain, then turned.

"I expect both you and the Professor to act with . . . discretion concerning your relationship. It wouldn't do for the parents of our students to know that our teachers and students are having intimate relations," she said darkly.

As far as Hermione knew this was only true of herself and Severus. She could be wrong, however.

Minerva would have loved to restrict all contact between Hermione and Severus until after graduation, but she had no authority to do so. A curt warning was all she could give. But there was something she could do to keep anything like this from occurring again, and planned to do it as soon as possible. That was to petition the Board of Governors to enact a regulation that there could be no fraternization between teachers and students of the Age of Consent that still attended Hogwarts under threat of imprisonment.

Of course she would wait until Hermione graduated. She wouldn't want them to know such a relationship occurred under her watch.

"Don't worry, Headmistress. We will be discreet," Hermione said.

"Well, see that you do," Minerva snapped, pulling back the curtain . . . then the witch paused, and turned back toward Hermione, her eyes glistening.

"My dear, I just want you to know how relieved I am you are out of danger," she said, her voice quavering. "I was very, very worried about you. Very worried. I am glad you found a way to find a solution that didn't cost anyone their lives. You've been my pride and joy for many years . . . almost like a dau . . ."

Minerva caught herself, then said softly, "I . . . I just want you to know that."

Hermione found her eyes a bit wet as well.

"Yes, Headmistress," she replied, blinking at her.

Minerva left quickly and Hermione settled back in her cot, thinking perhaps Professor McGonagall was simply being reactive, more like an over-protective mother than just being a bitch. It was well-known how much she believed in protecting the students of Hogwarts. What was clear is that her former Head of House really did care about her.

Suddenly, Poppy's sharp voice cut through the silence of the Infirmary.

"Miss Granger, are you eating your gruel?" the Medi-witch called from the doorway of her office, her arms full of towels.

Hermione picked up the gruel off the little table near her cot, made a face then reheated it with her wand.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," she replied sullenly, spooning up a bit of the slop and inserting it into her mouth.

Just awful.

* * *

Poppy kept Hermione prisoner for another full day before releasing her on Hogwarts again. Snape visited her the morning of her liberation and told her the matter with the Headmistress had been cleared up satisfactorily and he was in no danger of dismissal. His mouth quirked as Hermione told him what she put in the Pensieve. 

"I imagined that shattered your 'innocent' image forever," the wizard said, his dark eyes resting on Hermione thoughtfully. "Now Minerva knows for certain you are a little tart."

"Tart? I'm not a tart!" Hermione said to him, putting her hands on her hips although she was sitting up in her cot. "I simply did what I had to do, and to be honest, it wasn't that difficult. It's a good thing you put up a better fight when in service to the Order than in your bedroom or we'd all be wearing Dark Marks."

"When I was in service to the Order, no one dangled their luscious bits in front of me to try and deter me from my duties. I might have succumbed to my baser nature if that were the case, much as I did that night," the wizard replied evenly.

Hermione laughed despite herself, although Snape remained sober-faced.

"Hermione, what are your plans for the future?" he asked the witch suddenly.

Hermione blinked at him.

"Well, I had heard that the first Wizarding University was opening up next semester. I thought I might attend and study Charms," the witch said.

"And after that?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't really know. I suppose I'll get a job someplace," Hermione said, twisting her hands. She usually had everything planned out in her life, but this was something she hadn't completely scheduled yet.

Snape blinked at her.

"And what are your plans for us?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Us?" Hermione repeated, blinking at the wizard.

"Yes, us. You are bound to me, you know. That means no other wizard will move you to love. It is as if you are my wife," the wizard said, his brows drawing together now.

Hermione took it as a look of displeasure.

"I won't interfere with your life any further, Severus. I realize I crossed the line when I arbitrarily bound myself to you, but you were the only one I could do it with," she said softly.

Snape made a sound.

"Please don't do it," the wizard growled.

"Don't do what?" Hermione asked.

"The 'noble' thing. Which is usually a very 'stupid' thing Gryffindors do when faced with a situation that can be advantageous despite the way it came about. My stomach can't take it," Snape said, bringing his hand to his belly for emphasis.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

Snape sighed.

"Your half Binding to me cannot be broken unless by either my death or yours. I plan to stick around for quite a while and I'm sure you are in no great hurry to enter the Great Beyond. We are compatible and for all intents and purposes, stuck with each other. We might as well complete the Binding and make it whole," the wizard said to her gruffly.

Hermione blinked at him.

"But . . . but True Love has to be a component, Severus, or it won't work," the witch said to the wizard with a sinking heart.

Snape's dark eyes rested on her.

"I know that," he snapped. "I am thinking possibly it will take hold, based on what I felt the night I thought you might have been killed. We can try at least. If it takes, I will be spared Minerva's continuous Death Glares, and you will be spared the hurtful comments that are bound to be sent your way. The entire school no doubt knows what happened by now."

Hermione stared at him.

"So . . . does that mean . . . you love me, Severus?" she asked him in a small voice.

Snape looked distinctly uncomfortable and shifted a bit in the small folding chair.

"It means I don't hate you," he replied, "How much I don't hate you we will find out tonight if Poppy releases you today. There is no reason to postpone this."

Hermione blinked at him. If he wanted to perform the Binding tonight, that meant . . . fresh fluids would be needed. Snape's eyes glittered at her as she colored slightly.

"All right, Severus," she said softly.

"I know it is. Now, I must get to class. Hopefully I will see you this evening," the wizard said.

Snape hesitated, then looked about carefully, quickly leaning in and kissing Hermione on the mouth, then scowling at her.

"Goodbye, witch," he said, exiting quickly, Hermione smiling after him.

"So, he 'doesn't hate me,'" she said to herself, then dissolved into giggles.

Life with Severus Snape was going to be a hoot if this Binding worked. Suddenly Poppy's shrill voice rang out.

"Miss Granger, have you finished your gruel?"

Hermione looked down at the Scourgify-Proof bowl of drab, gray gruel.

"Not yet," she replied, casting a warming spell on the mess.

Gods, she'd be glad when she got out of here.

* * *

A/N: Lol. I had to address just why people ate Poppy's gruel, rather than just making it disappear. Scourgify-Proof bowls. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading. 


	43. Reaching an Understanding

**Chapter 42 Reaching an Understanding**

Hermione received quite a few covert glances as she attended her classes. Even the teachers were studying her when they thought she wouldn't notice. Hermione did notice however, but she said nothing. She was an adult now and had a right to do what and who she pleased.

DADA was the worst though. Draco Malfoy stared at her constantly, dying to get a word in on the Gryffindor. Imagine shagging old Snape. Gah! Granger was more disgusting than he ever dreamed and he couldn't wait to tell her so. Snape was no longer his Head of House, Slughorn had taken over Slytherin house and didn't want to relinquish his position, not that Snape wanted it anyway. But Draco could be sure he wouldn't face any repercussions for giving the Mudblood a hard time. Hell, it wouldn't be as hard as the time Snape gave her at any rate.

The class was spent in review, and at the end of it, Snape asked Hermione to stay after class a moment. A few "oohs" went up from braver departing students and the dark wizard gave an extra foot of assignments because of it.

Hermione walked up to his desk.

Snape cast a Silencing spell to protect their conversation.

"Are you doing rounds tonight?" he inquired.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I start back tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Good. Be at my rooms at nine tonight. The office door will be warded to your signature and I imagine you know how to enter my study," the wizard said, his eyes glinting as he looked at the witch.

"Yes," Hermione responded, feeling lacewing flies in her belly because of the blatantly hungry way Snape was looking at her.

"Tonight is going to be a very important night for us, Hermione," he said in a low voice. "We must connect as fully as possible. So try to get some rest before then."

"All right," Hermione said.

"I look forward to gathering our components," he breathed at her.

Snape removed the Silencing Spell, his black eyes intense.

Hermione blushed deeply and hurried from the classroom, Snape leaning back in his chair and looking after her thoughtfully. If he had any hope of completing the Binding, he had to feel deeply, deeply connected to the young witch. Tonight would be about pleasure, but also about work. There was much at stake here.

* * *

Hermione made her way up the dungeon corridor, slipping past students, all of whom were giving her curious looks. She had just made it to the Main Hall when Draco Malfoy's voice hailed her. 

Hermione didn't stop, but the Pureblood ran behind her and caught her by her robes, pulling her back.

"Hey Granger," Draco purred as she spun and ripped her robes out of his hand.

"How dare you grab me!" she said to him, furious.

"How dare you ignore me," Draco shot back at her. "So is it true you're Snape's wife?"

"No, I'm not his wife," she said to him. "But I am bound to him. It was the only way I could save my soul from the demon that was after me."

Other students had gathered around, listening.

"I would have rather went with the demon than shagged Snape," Pansy Parkinson sneered, pretending to gag.

Laughter rippled through the crowd as Draco leered at the witch.

"Did he bugger you? Or did you blow him? Give us the gruesome details, Granger. I know you did something filthy. You are a filthy Mudblood after a . . ."

Draco never got a chance to finish his sentence. A fist flew out of the crowd and connected with his jaw, sending him stumbling into the surrounding students.

A grim-faced Ron appeared and caught Hermione by her arm.

"Come on, Hermione. I'll walk you to the tower," he said as Hermione looked at him gratefully.

Ron looked back at Malfoy, his blue eyes bloodshot. Malfoy was rubbing his jaw and staring back at Ron with murder in his gray eyes. Goyle stood by impotently. He wasn't nearly as brave without his sidekick Crabbe, who was killed during the Final Battle by a fire beast in the ROR.

"And Draco, if I catch you cornering Hermione again, you can count on a duel next time. You bloody leave her alone!" Ron snarled at him as he led Hermione up the stairs.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said to him softly as he walked her up the stairs.

He gave her a little grin.

"I've wanted to do that since the git faced off with us in the ROR," the red-head replied.

Hermione scowled.

"I thought you did hit him afterwards, when we were under the Invisibility Cloak," she said to him.

During the Final Battle, Draco had been cornered by a Death Eater an upper corridor and was pleading for his life when Harry stunned the Death Eater. Ron had socked him in the mouth as they passed, shouting that was the second time they'd saved his two-faced arse.

"Well, I wanted him to see who hit him this time," Ron replied, "besides, it has to be bad enough shagging Snape without having to hear about it all the time. Brrrr! Did you really Bind with him, Hermione?"

She nodded.

"Yes I did, Ron," she said to him.

Ron fell silent for a few moments, then said, "I guess you really love him then, otherwise the demon would have been able to take your soul."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

Ron didn't say anything else as they walked up the stairs and down the corridor, stopping outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Ron took both of Hermione's hands.

"You know, I don't understand what you see in him now, Hermione. I mean, I know he had powers as a vampire that made you want to be with him, but he doesn't have those anymore. I just wish . . . I just wish it could have been me you loved," he said softly, his blue eyes a bit wet.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said softly, caressing the wizard's cheek. "I do love you. I'm always going to love you. But it's just not that kind of love, you know what I mean? You're going to find a nice witch one day, someone who's going to love you the way you deserve to be loved. She'll probably be a lot like your mother too, and you'll talk Quidditch, have great meals, lots of kids and be really happy. That wouldn't have happened with me. I don't like cooking and cleaning, and I'm not even sure I want children, Ron. I'm happiest studying and learning and having intelligent conversations about the latest magical happenings in the world. I'm not the right witch for you. But I will always, always love you as a friend, one of my closest friends until the day I die."

Ron gave her a small smile.

"I hope you're right, Hermione. But I have to tell you, you're the first witch I ever loved," he said softly.

Hermione gave him a little frown.

"I might be the first witch you ever loved from afar, Ron, but let's not forget about those four virgins you loved up close and personal when we were in Iraq," she said evenly.

"Oh yeah. I do have them, don't I?" Ron said with a little leer before grinning at Hermione and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Go in. I'm heading back to the Great Hall. Harry's probably waiting for me. If I'm lucky, Draco will be about and want to get even."

Hermione shook her head. Ron was still Ron.

"All right, thanks again, Ron," she said, giving the Fat Lady the password and entering the tower. She planned to eat her meal in her room.

Ron stood there a moment, then sighed. Maybe Hermione was right, they weren't meant for each other and he'd find someone who suited him better. If he couldn't, he could at least have fun trying as he shagged his way through the "possibles."

Ron headed back for the Great Hall, a smile on his face.

* * *

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was working on the next term budget when there was a knock on her office door. She looked up, pulling her glasses down. 

"Come in," she called.

The door opened, and in walked Snape.

Minerva straightened in her chair.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" she asked him formally, still miffed at the wizard.

"I've come to inform you that I intend to complete the rest of the Binding ritual," the wizard said.

Both of Minerva's brows rose at first, then furrowed.

"Are you certain you are not just having a tryst with Miss Granger under the guise of performing a Binding, Severus?" she asked him pointedly.

Snape remained calm. He had expected that reaction.

"If that were the case, Headmistress, I wouldn't have bothered to inform you," he said evenly. "It wouldn't be necessary."

Minerva looked at him. He was right of course. He was free to sleep with Hermione whenever he liked as long as they conducted themselves with discretion.

"But Severus, be realistic. In order to Bind, True Love must be present. You don't love Miss Granger," the Headmistress said.

Snape blinked at her.

"I'm . . . I'm not sure that is completely true, Headmistress . . . as difficult as that is to admit. The night she escaped me, I went through a very gut-wrenching moment of fear, and found myself quite out of sorts at the idea that she could be killed. It had nothing to do with your threats either. I didn't . . . didn't want to lose another witch I cared about," Snape said, looking as if he'd bitten down on something particularly nasty.

Minerva stared at him, then suddenly her eyes softened.

"Another witch? You mean Lily?" she asked the wizard.

Snape nodded and Minerva gave him a wan smile.

"So you are telling me you think lightning may have struck twice?" she pressed the wizard, who looked even more uncomfortable.

"I'm saying I don't hate the witch, and . . . and it may be possible to Bind with her. I am going to try my best," Snape replied stiffly.

Why did witches always press for the "L" word? It was annoying.

Minerva chuckled.

"You don't hate her. I guess that's the best I can expect from a wizard like you, although I'm not sure Hermione is going to go for it for too long. Very well, Severus. You have my blessing. Bind with the witch if you can. At least your heart is in the right place," the Headmistress said, her features soft now.

Severus Snape had at last tamed the shrew. All Minerva ever wanted was for him to take responsibility. As far as she was concerned, he was doing that now.

"Yes, Headmistress. Thank you," Snape responded, then turned and left her office.

Suddenly the sound of a single person clapping filled the office. Minerva spun in her chair to see Albus giving her a round of applause, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Well done, Minerva," the wizard said with a smile. "Now that is the way to handle staff, with understanding and compassion."

Minerva gave him a small smile.

"Why thank you, Albus," she replied, turning back in her chair, pushing her glasses back up her nose and starting on the budgeting again, humming a little as she did so.

* * *

Nine o'clock found a Disillusioned Hermione standing outside of the Potions master's office. She had on her nightie under her robes, and her insides felt as if they were made of jelly. She took out her wand and unwarded the door, entered and warded it back. She then entered his study. The torchlight was low and she didn't see the Potions master. 

"Severus?" she called softly.

"In here," Snape called back from the bedroom.

Hermione removed the Disillusionment spell and slowly walked into the wizard's bedroom. Candles were floating near the ceiling and spread a warm glow around the room. Snape was in the bed, sitting up against the headboard, his chest bare and a sheet pulled up around his waist. His hair was in a ponytail. Hermione looked at him and he patted the bed.

"This is a clothing-free zone," the wizard purred, "So get naked and join me, witch."

Hermione blinked, then began to disrobe.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	44. A Necessary Conversation

**Chapter 43 A Necessary Conversation**

From his vantage point, Snape watched as Hermione slowly removed her robes, her eyes downcast as she did so, letting it fall to her feet. She was dressed in the same white nightie she wore the night she seduced him, and his eyes glittered at the memory. Yet that had been a rather tame encounter. Tonight would be very different. But first, they had to talk. Hermione being naked while they talked would be an added bonus.

Hermione slipped the straps of her nightie off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor as well, keeping her eyes on the floor, her nipples puckered by anticipation and nervousness. Snape's eyes drifted over her small form. She was full-breasted and had ample hips. Most likely she'd thicken up going from curvy to plump. Snape didn't mind that possibility at all. More witch for the wand.

"Come here," the wizard ordered when it seemed as if Hermione couldn't move. Obediently the witch climbed into the bed. She started to sit beside him but he caught her by the waist.

"No, straddle my lap," he said to her softly.

Hermione did so, resting with her knees on either side of the wizard, face to face with him. Snape draped her arms around his neck and looked at the witch, studying her face. It was a pretty face, handsome, intelligent. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now Hermione, we need to talk before we go any further. You are already bound to me so we have no need to address that. There is no way to free you other than death. Since that isn't an option, the only other thing to do is complete the Binding so we are equals. I am hoping it can be done. If, however, it doesn't take this time, I don't want you to be discouraged. It takes time for feelings to develop. I will not abandon you, understand?" he said to Hermione.

"Yes," she said softly, her eyes resting on his lips.

"We will simply continue to attempt to Bind until we are successful," Snape continued. Hermione gave him a soft smile. It was comforting to know he was willing to work at this and wouldn't turn his back on her. It would be awful if he did.

"Now as to our future. I do not intend to stay at Hogwarts much longer. Our situation has made me aware that even if we Bind, there could still be recriminations that could last for years. I prefer not to be known as the Professor who seduced and shagged a student, because that is what will be said, and every eye will be on me. I had enough of that kind of distrust when I served as a spy for the Order. It is my intention to open an Apocathery shop which will provide potion ingredients and services. Since you will be with me and prefer Charms I am altering my original plan to include Charmed items and possibly custom spells if you are interested in working with me. I have a feeling it will be quite the lucrative venture since my skills are well-known. I have no doubt you will be equally exemplary. And there will be times we will travel abroad to acquire rare herbs and ingredients. I figure at least three times a year. What do you think of this?" he asked the witch.

Hermione stared at him. An Apocathery shop? Traveling? Selling Charms and Potions?

"Could we sell wands too? I have some ideas how to improve them," Hermione said to the wizard.

Snape nodded soberly.

"Yes, we could sell wands too. Ollivander's has had a monopoly on them for far too long," the wizard said.

Hermione looked at him, then suddenly hugged the wizard tightly, her breasts pressing into his chest. The wizard felt a slight throb at the innocent contact.

"I think that's wonderful!" she gushed, hanging on to Snape, her happiness and delight washing over him. He smirked slightly at her enthusiasm. It seemed their dragons were lined up in a row.

Hermione pulled back from him.

"I was thinking about working for the Ministry in the Magical Law Department, but this sounds so much more wonderful and exciting," Hermione said, unable to stop smiling at Snape, who looked quite amused.

Hermione loved giving people instructions and directions, so she'd be perfect in the role of shopkeeper.

"You're wonderful too," she said softly, kissing the wizard on the mouth.

"Am I?" he purred, his hands beginning to caress her back, his roughened palms smoothing over her soft, warm skin.

"Yes. You are. To do this and to offer me this kind of life with you. Yes. You're wonderful, Severus. I do love you," she said sincerely, her eyes glistening.

"You are going to have to do your best to make me feel that love, Hermione," he said to her. "Help me to connect with you, to . . . to feel what you feel. I am a man that needs concrete proof. Although your Binding with me proves your love, I am afraid that I am someone who needs tangible proof in order for the reality to sink in."

"What do I have to do?" she asked him.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"Make me feel like the most wanted wizard in the world," he breathed at her. "Do you think you can do that, Hermione?"

Hermione looked a little worried.

"I don't know how to do that, Severus," she replied honestly.

"Do what I tell you," he said to her, "your willingness will prove to me what your words cannot. Is this acceptable?"

His dark eyes locked to hers. Hermione swallowed at the intensity with which he looked at her.

"Yes. I'll do what you want," she replied.

Snape nodded, and his hand slipped into her riot of curls, lifting her hair for a moment before letting it drop.

"Good girl. Now, do you know what Fellatio is?"

"Yes," Hermione said in a small voice.

"What is it?" Snape pressed, interested in finding out how Hermione felt about it. He loved it, of course.

"It's . . . it's when a witch pleasures a wizard with her mouth. Sucks him," she replied, turning red.

"Sucks him. Well, that is part of it, but there is more to giving Fellatio than sucking," Snape said to her, his eyes falling to her small, full mouth. "There is kissing, licking and caressing involved as well. It is loving a part of the male body, almost like paying homage to it. Showing . . . appreciation. There are few things as pleasurable as a good blow job to a wizard."

"You want me to do that to you?" Hermione asked him, blinking a bit rapidly.

"I would like it, yes. I enjoy the act very much," Snape replied. "And of course, I will be reciprocal. I remember how much you enjoyed my technique."

"But I don't know how to do it. I don't think I'll be very good," Hermione said, her voice a near whisper. She was willing to give the wizard what he wanted, but she didn't want to disappoint him.

Snape gave her a half-smile.

"Believe me, Hermione, just the idea of you trying makes me . . . tingle," he purred at her.

Hermione fought back a little laugh at the thought of the Professor "tingling" anywhere. But she thought about their first night together, how he had taken time with her body before he performed oral sex on her and how wonderful it felt. Of course he would want the same thing. There was nothing wrong with it. Hermione's eyes washed over his pale chest. She had never done this before, but thought she'd like to make him respond to her the way she had responded to him when his mouth was on her body.

Turnabout was fair play, after all.

"Okay, but you're going to have to lie down on your back," the witch said.

Snape looked a bit surprised at the take-charge timbre in the witch's voice. He smirked.

"Yes, Mistress," he replied, absolutely delighted that she was taking the initiative.

He had thought Hermione might balk at his request, but sincerely hoped she wouldn't. A frigid witch wouldn't have been conducive to the Binding, but obviously he had nothing to worry about. She was just as inquisitive and willing to learn about sex as much as she was concerning cerebral pursuits.

Hermione climbed off of Snape and pulled the sheets back, revealing his nude body and massive erection. Hermione blinked at it. She didn't think she'd be able to get much of him into her mouth.

"I think I'm going to have to use my hands a lot," she said to the wizard, who quickly slid down into the bed, grabbing the pillow and resting his head on it.

"Use whatever you like, witch. I'm not picky," he breathed, then started as Hermione moved and shifted on top of him, her soft curves resting against his body, her hair falling around his face as he looked up at her.

"Let's take it from the top," the witch said softly, kissing him deeply.

She had this.

* * *

A/N: You go Hermione. Get your wizard! lol. Short I know but at least I got something out. Cool about the Apocathery Shop, eh? Sounds like a nice way to make a living. Thanks for reading. 


	45. Wanting to Be More

**Chapter 44 Wanting To Be More**

Snape accepted Hermione's kiss. She was so young. Innocent would have been an apt description as well, except he'd taken her innocence . . . at least physically. Possibly emotionally with what he put her through.

Hermione hadn't been the first virgin he deflowered. He'd had several in his younger days, back when sex was a sport for young Death Eaters. They used to tally up scores, keeping track of how many young women aspiring to join the Dark Lord's ranks they gave a "third leg" up.

Snape's looks didn't matter to the witches then . . . he was simply a tool to get what they really wanted, the Dark Mark and he was aware of that. The young wizard's philosophy was rather simple: If he was to be used as a tool for upwardly mobile witches, he made sure his own tool was used and used well. He really didn't care if he were the first or not, as long as he dipped his wand liberally. Sex was both cheap and meaningless.

But that had been a different time, and he had different motivations. All those witches were substitutes, poor substitutes for the witch he'd wanted. The witch who turned away from him. Lily. Every time he touched one he took out his pain and frustration on her body, punishing her because she wasn't Lily.

But now he realized Lily was an impossible dream, someone never meant for him. Destiny had other plans for her.

And other plans for him, it seemed. Plans that included the naked young witch on top of him, kissing him passionately. As Hermione's soft lips, tongue and body took over his senses, Severus Snape became aware that at last, Life was offering him something good, something totally his own. All he had to do was open up and accept it. Accept her.

Snape closed his eyes and groaned as Hermione's mouth slid over his throat, her small hands caressing him, smoothing over him as she did her best to reach him. Soft, sucking kisses covered his pale flesh, the curves of her body sliding over him as she inched lower, not missing an inch of flesh in her descent, listening to the wizard's deep sighs of pleasure and gaining heart from it.

She'd make Severus love her . . . she had to. He was meant for her.

Snape had never had a woman kiss him in this manner. It was always the other way around, always his mouth sliding over skin, always his tongue flicking a path to paradise on a witch's body. Hermione was the first to willingly take time with him. Oh, he had blow jobs before, but nothing that came close to the tenderness, the passion that the young woman kissing his pale body, running her lips over his scars was exhibiting now. His cock was always the focus of those experiences, never . . . him as a complete package. Just the package attached to his loins.

If Hermione wanted to get through to Snape, she had inadvertently stumbled upon the way to do it. Maybe "stumbled" wasn't the proper word. It was more like she instinctively knew what the man beneath her needed and despite what Snape believed, it was more than physical. He wanted to be wanted, though he had difficulty believing anyone would truly want him for himself. He had spent his life pushing people away after all and done quite a good job of it.

But Hermione Granger wanted every part of Severus Snape, from his greasy hair to his less-than-stellar features to his enormous beak of a nose to his brilliant mind. Just through listening to what he had planned for the future, she knew they would be happy together. Life with the dark wizard would be fulfilling, rewarding and at times very exciting. As terrible as this situation began, the outcome was much better than she could have ever dreamed. She might have ended up with Ron if not for the professor, and in her heart she knew she would have been dissatisfied. But a true Gryffindor, she would have accepted her situation stoically and made the best of it.

Hermione Granger may have helped save the dour Potions master, but in his way . . . Snape had saved her too.

As she kissed her way down the wizard's body, Hermione could feel his erection, hot, swollen against her, more proof that she did indeed arouse him, move him to at least physical passion. But she needed him to soften . . . not that magnificent tool pulsing against her flesh, oh no . . . not that.

It was the strong heart beating in his chest that needed to lose its hardness, needed to become soft and malleable so she could mold it to love. Hermione moved lower, kissing his belly, feeling it tighten and jump as Snape's hands locked into her hair, his back arching as her breasts wrapped around his length. He began to shift his hips, sliding between them, Hermione catching on and partially lifting her upper body, trapping his cock and taking over, looking up at the wizard. Snape lifted his head then quickly adjusted the pillow again so he could watch Hermione, his black eyes glinting, his lips pursed as she caressed his cock between her full firm globes.

"Do you like this?" Hermione asked him softly.

Snape looked at the young woman fucking his cock with her breasts.

Like it? How the hell couldn't he like it? He liked everything she was doing.

"Yesss, you little wanton, I like it," he growled at her as her full globes glistened with his leakage.

Hermione's eyes narrowed mischievously. It was time to take the plunge, so to speak and she intended to do it with style.

"Then you're going to love this," she said, then dipped her chin into her neck, slipped her mouth over the thick head of his cock and sucked for all she was worth

"Gaaaahhhh!" the professor gasped at the suddenness of her action, gripping the top of the headboard with both hands, the tendons in his neck and arms standing out as the delicious sensation thrummed through him.

Dear gods.

Hermione released him from her mouth, but kept her breasts bunched around his cock, which seemed even bigger now, if that were possible. It had taken on a rather pinkish hue as well. Lots of blood was flowing through those veins. Snape felt as if he could punch a hole through the stone walls with it, he was so hard. What a wicked little witch Hermione was.

"Did I do it right?" she asked the gasping wizard, who looked down at her. Didn't she see his reaction?

Snape didn't say anything at first, then suddenly pushed himself downward, sliding under Hermione until he was face to face with her.

"Turn around," he hissed, "but stay on top of me."

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Turn around," he said, pushing the witch up and helping her to turn. Her back was to him now. "Now get on your hands and knees and back up. I want to taste you while you hone your skills."

Taste her? Oh gods. Hermione felt the wizard clutching at her waist impatiently, pulling her back. She let him do it. Now her core was positioned over Snape's face, the wizard breathing in deeply, his mouth watering. Hermione looked down at his long erection.

"Now, continue," Snape breathed, pulling Hermione's hips down, wrapping his arms around her and plunging his tongue into her softness, the witch letting out a satisfying squeal as he laved her sweet little orifice.

Hermione once again applied herself to the wizard's thick tool, egged on by the feel of him licking and nibbling on her pussy, moaning around his cock as she slid up and down his length, using her hands to caress what her mouth couldn't.

Snape was in heaven, lapping at the young witch's sweet, musky juices, which were becoming more plentiful as she squirmed, the feel of her soft mouth and hands on his organ lifting him, his heart pounding as she learned the art. And inexperienced as Hermione was, her ardor and passion moved him more that any other experienced witch. She was so willing to please him, to do what he wanted, to provide what he needed.

What was more, she would not give this part of herself to anyone else. She might share that brilliant mind with the world, but what she was giving him, no other would ever experience while he lived.

His. All of her belonged to him. For a lifetime.

"Oh gods! Severus . . . Severus!" Hermione cried, pulling away from him as the balloon inside her filled to bursting, her temperature soaring as her climax approached. Snape heard her, and began thrusting his tongue in and out of her tight little sleeve, wriggling it, seeking the trigger that would make her explode.

It didn't take long to find it as Hermione stiffened and keened, her fluids pouring out of her, her pussy clenching around his tongue. Snape swallowed down her release, holding her shuddering body tightly as Hermione's eyes rolled up in her head and she babbled incoherently, completely lost to the wizard. The blowjob was all but forgotten, but Snape didn't give a damn as he took in her ambrosia, licking and sucking at the witch until he had consume every drop, and Hermione lay sprawled, panting and boneless on top of him.

Snape let out a satisfied sigh and licked his lips for any excess, then gently slid upward, lifting her hips then helping the witch to turn around so she lay beside him, her brown eyes half-closed and face flushed as she looked between her lashes at him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, and suddenly Snape saw that her eyes were wet. His brow furrowed.

"Sorry? For what, Hermione?" he asked her softly, pushing her hair aside so he could see her face clearly.

"I didn't do a good job," she said, "I . . . I stopped."

Snape quirked his lips at her.

"You pleased me," he said to her, "your willingness made up for your inexperience, witch. I'm satisfied, believe me."

"Really?" Hermione asked him, her eyes hopeful.

Snape studied her. She needed his reassurance.

"Truly," he said, pulling her to him and kissing her soft lips, feeling the hunger in his loins flare up. "And you will continue to please me tonight, Hermione."

"I want to, Severus, but not just for tonight. For always," she said to him softly, her eyes full of love.

The wizard couldn't help but be moved by her honest desire for him. The first witch to ever want him. And she was brilliant and courageous. More than he ever hoped to acquire in a woman. Suddenly he rolled on top of Hermione, his black hair framing his pale face as he looked down on her, resting against her softness.

"For always?" he asked her silkily.

"For the rest of my life," Hermione breathed up at him. "Love me, Severus. Please, love me."

Her plea seemed to cut straight to the wizard's cold heart. She was so sincere, wanted him so badly. Again, he was moved.

"If it is in me, Hermione, then be assured I will do my best to return to you what you've so freely given me," he said softly. "As I said, I will not abandon you if the Binding doesn't take, so no worries, witch. I will be here. I will not leave you alone."

Hermione let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down to her, crying against his throat, her hot tears dampening his hair and skin. Her emotion was like an aphrodisiac to the wizard. He wanted to take her as she cried for him, to feel her body envelope him as well as her emotion. He pulled back from her, looking down at the witch for a moment, before positioning himself between her thighs, then reaching between their bodies, Hermione gasping between her tears as he placed the head of his cock against her core. She was slick again.

Snape's black eyes rested on Hermione's tear-stained face. He had thought to punish her tonight for tying him up in the upper corridors. He thought it would bring him pleasure to hear her scream as he pummeled her into conniptions. Actually, it would . . . but not tonight . . . not now. The depths of her feelings for him had begun to seep through and elicit a response inside him.

He raised himself up on both hands, his face sober as Hermione looked up at him, silent now, but the tears still running from the corners of her eyes into her hair. Slowly, he pressed forward, parting her, feeling her warmth surround him, her softness welcoming his intrusion as he filled her gently, Hermione's mouth dropping open as they connected, joining.

"Do you think I can love you, Hermione?" he asked her softly, drawing back and sliding into her again, "do you think someone as cold and bitter as I am is capable of True Love?"

"Yes. You have to be, Severus," she replied, tears falling anew. "I want . . . I want . . . "

Hermione fell silent as the wizard gently possessed her, his body flexing sensuously as he entered her over and over, shifting his hips slightly, caressing every inch of the witch, wanting every part of her touched and owned by him.

"What is it you want, Hermione?" he asked her. "Tell me."

He jerked her body gently as he continued his slow, easy possession of her

"I want to be what Lily wasn't. I want to give you the kind of love you craved from her but never received. I want to . . . to heal you, Severus. To take away whatever pain she caused you. I want to wipe every thought of her out of your mind, even if it was an obsession. I want you to be obsessed by me now. Now and forever," she said softly.

Snape stopped moving and stared down at Hermione. That wasn't what he expected to hear from the young witch.

"You want to be my Lily?" he asked her, his voice thick now.

"I want to be more than your Lily," Hermione replied, fresh tears once more sliding from her eyes as she looked up at her unlikely love.

Snape stared at her a few seconds more, his expression unfathomable. Then he seemed to visibly relax, his harsh features softening as he looked at Hermione.

"You already are," he breathed, lowering himself to her body and kissing her deeply, starting to move again.

* * *

A/N: Well, I pushed this chapter out. I hope it was all right. Not sure if the muse is with me. Sigh. Think I need some encouragement you guys. Feeling rusty. lol Anyway, thanks for reading. 


	46. The Outcome

**Chapter 46 The Outcome (Short Chapter) **

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape knew what it was like to make love to a witch he was connected with. As he possessed Hermione, the witch's responses and whispered words affected him just as greatly as the feel of her body around him, accepting him. His pleasure was deeper than he could ever remember as he stroked the witch, her arms around him, her hands petting and caressing his body, lingering over his scars, appreciating and desiring everything about him. He had never known such acceptance. He was never able to open up enough to be accepted.

Until now. He had to Bind with the witch, connect himself to her. He felt it deep inside himself as he twisted and turned her, his hands memorizing every curve, his mind absorbing every cry, every anguished plea that this be more than lust.

"Love me," Hermione said over and over, urging him to open his heart as she opened her body. Snape reached for his nightstand, grasping his wand . . . longing to connect. His chance for happiness was stretched before him, brown-eyed and passionate, already loving him.

He was actually loved.

"Legilimens," he breathed, Hermione's mind opening to him as the witch cried out under him.

Now he could see inside Hermione, although she was incoherent to anything but the feel of his stroke, the touch of his hands on her body, grasping her and turning her, his lips seeming to be everywhere.

She wasn't thinking, but her desires were there. He could see what she wanted.

She was in an apothecary shop, serving a customer, walking into a back room where he was brewing, handing him an order. Now, she was serving him dinner as he read over some paperwork. Now they were climbing some rocky slope, with packs on their backs, Severus reaching back to help her over a difficult spot while scowling.

Now . . . now she lay in a bed, a small, squirming bundle in her arms as he stood looking down at her and his child. Now they were in a comfortable home, Severus walking back and forth as if lecturing, three chastened looking black-haired children watching him with sullen, pale faces as Hermione stood behind them, nodding in agreement.

Dear gods. She really did want it all. Not just him. A home, a family, children . . . everything he believed was meant for other men who lived better lives than he did. Hermione Granger wanted a full life with him, to be at his side as a companion, as the mother of his children with all the accouterments that kind of life meant.

"Hermione," he breathed as he exited her mind, "Hermione . . ."

Hermione gasped as Severus flipped her to her back and plunged inside her hungrily, his passion taking over. He had to bring her to mutual climax quickly while his heart was so full.

"Come for me, witch. I need you to feel me, let go for me . . . " he hissed, "I know what you want . . . I've gathered it inside me. Now, please . . . for both our sakes, give yourself to me completely. Let go. Be mine . . . make this possible . . ."

Snape tore into Hermione, feeling release approaching as the witch cried out under him. He covered her mouth with his own, swallowing down her cries, sweat pouring off his body as he fought to hold back, fought to wait for her to surrender one more time. The emotion and pleasure he felt was overwhelming and he shuddered as the tightness began, heralding release.

Suddenly, Hermione let out a hoarse cry, contracting around him as she climaxed, bathing him in heat, wetness and exhilaration as he let go as well, the two becoming one body, one entwined soul riding the waves of connection, rising, falling and crashing against the shore of completion, clinging to each other as if clinging to Life itself.

Still gasping, Severus grabbed his wand off the nightstand and withdrew from Hermione's shuddering body, murmuring the proper spell and collecting their fluids in a small bowl, then groggily climbing out of the bed.

Hermione was still in the throes of her climax, though she was dimly aware of his exit from the bed.

"I will be back," the wizard said, throwing on his house robe, stepping into his slippers, grabbing the bowl of fluids and hurrying from the bedroom for his lab. Hermione was already bound to him, she didn't have to be present. He didn't want her present if the Binding didn't take. He knew she would be devastated.

Snape moved quickly, while he still felt her inside him, throwing open the lab door. He had already laid out everything that was needed.

He put the bowl of fluids on the counter, then swiftly added the base to the cauldron, then the pre-measured ingredients, quickly bringing the mixture to a boil then a simmer.

He picked up the silver knife and cut into his palm, following his lifeline, blood pouring into the bowl, mingling with their release. He had cut deeply, feeling he needed as much blood as he could spare. A bottle of Blood Replenisher rested nearby, ready for consumption. Hermione hadn't thought about that when she did the ritual. Finally, Snape stopped bleeding and he added the blood and fluid to the cauldron, stirring the mixture seven times clockwise and seven times counterclockwise with the silver spoon, waiting seven seconds then doing another series of stirs until he had completed forty-nine stirs.

Feeling a bit weak from the blood loss, Snape opened the Blood Replenishing potion and drank it down, drawing strength from it, then began to intone the complicated incantation over and over while picturing Hermione in his mind's eye, thinking of her emotion, feeling and dreams for the both of them. She wanted to give him everything he never believed he could have and there were no strings, no requirements, no conditions.

She simply loved him.

Snape focused on the incantation with all his might, willing the Binding, willing for Love to show itself and chain him to the young woman longing for his affections.

It had to happen . . . tonight.

It had to.

Recovered, Hermione lay in Snape's bed, knowing better than to interrupt him now, hoping that she had managed to reach him. She had no doubt he would stay with her, he had given his word after all, but what she really wanted was the dark wizard's love. She lay curled under his sheets, still feeling his sting, his passion, coloring slightly as she remembered how she implored him to love her over and over, begging him.

She hadn't meant to beg. It was just how strongly she felt. He said she had to make him feel like the most wanted wizard in the world. Other than giving herself to him, all she could do was tell him over and over. Hermione had no idea that Severus had entered her mind. In fact, she had no idea of her own dreams for them. They were in her subconscious, deeper desires that had not yet come to the fore. So Snape knew more concerning Hermione's desires than the witch did herself.

Suddenly, Hermione felt rather dizzy, the room seeming to spin around her as she felt a great pressure within her body as if something were forcing its way in. It wasn't painful, just a sense of . . . of crowding, pushing. Suddenly, it became the opposite, a pulling sensation and suddenly she saw Severus standing by the bedside, pale, naked and nearly transparent, staring down at her, a dull aura around his body. She sat up in the bed and stared at the vision.

But it was more than a vision as it changed into a white mist and covered her, warmth, connection and a great feeling of Love washing over her before it drew in upon itself, disappearing inside her body, leaving her with a feeling of not being alone. As if she'd never be alone again.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she sat there, knowing what had happened. Knowing that the Binding took. She knew because, unlike Severus, she was already bound to him. If the Binding had occurred together, they each would have seen the soul of the other before the Binding took. But since she was already connected to his soul, she felt the effects that he had not.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened, and Snape stood there, his face somber as his dark eyes rested on her.

"Forever is a long time, witch," he said to her from the doorway.

Hermione smiled at him through her tears.

"I know," she replied, then sprang from the bed, sprinted across the room and leapt into his arms.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	47. Epilogue

**Chapter 47 Epilogue**

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?" John Granger roared at his daughter, nearly blowing her hair back as her mother grabbed one burly arm in an attempt to hold him back.

"My husband, dad," Hermione said in a small voice, holding on to Snape's arm for protection.

Snape looked at Mr. Granger coolly, sizing him up. If he went for him, the wizard intended to fight hand to hand. They had come to tell Hermione's parents that they were married.

Snape had suggested they inform her parents of their intentions beforehand, but Hermione refused saying her father would lock her away someplace if he found out. Judging by his reaction, that might have been entirely possible.

John Granger was a big man, brown-eyed, brown-haired over six-feet tall. He had about an inch on Snape as well as maybe thirty pounds. Those brown eyes were rather blood-shot as he looked at the dour, pale wizard before him. He had to be twice his daughter's age. Not that it should matter, considering he had twenty years on his wife himself. He was in his sixties, but in good shape.

"What kind of spell did you put on my daughter?" he demanded of the wizard.

"I'm afraid that it was your daughter who bound herself to me," Snape purred at him. "She would have pined for me for the rest of her life if I hadn't married her, Mr. Granger."

John looked at his daughter.

"What the hell is he talking about? Why would you bind yourself to . . . to this?" he asked her, waving his hand at Snape as if he were a piece of trash.

Snape's eyes narrowed at the gesture.

"John, Mr. Snape, why don't we all sit down?" Jean Granger suggested.

Warily, the two men took seats, John on the sofa and Snape in an armchair, facing each other. The two women took up positions beside them.

"Now Hermione, explain this to us," Jean said in a calm voice, although she didn't feel very calm. Severus Snape was one of the most unattractive men she had ever laid eyes on, though he did have a beautiful voice. But a beautiful voice was no reason to get married.

Hermione drew in a deep breath as her father scowled at her.

"This had better be on the up and up," he growled.

Hermione explained to them what happened with the demon. She said nothing about the Vampire episode. Although her parents believed in witches and wizards, vampires would be pushing it. Besides, her father would really want to kill Severus if he knew what he'd done to her before they were married.

They listened closely to the story, then Jean studied Snape for a moment before saying, "So you bound yourself to her as well?"

Snape nodded.

"And only two people in love can Bind?" she asked him.

"Yes," Snape said, his face contorting somewhat at confessing that in front of others. He was still very private. But these were Hermione's parents. Some allowances had to be made no matter how uncomfortable for him.

Jean looked at her husband, who was still scowling and red-faced.

"Well John, it seems they are in it for the long run," his wife said resignedly.

John sighed.

"It seems so, but you'd better treat my daughter right, or you're going to have to answer to me, wizard or no wizard," he said to Snape, his eyes glinting.

"I assure you she will be well taken care of, Mr. Granger. Even now we have plans to open an Apothecary shop. I have reason to believe it will be quite profitable. I am also quite well off. Hermione will lack for nothing," Snape said smoothly.

"She'd better not," John Granger growled.

The couple stayed for a few hours longer, Hermione and Jean fixing something for the men to eat while they had a couple of brandies and talked. As Snape explained his plans for their future, John began to warm up to him a bit. Obviously he had put a lot of thought into how he would take care of Hermione.

In the meantime, Hermione told her mother how she felt about her husband, and Jean soon saw that her daughter truly loved the man.

"He's not very attractive though," Jean said as she fixed finger sandwiches.

"He has his points," Hermione replied, smirking a little. "And he's brilliant. I can talk to him about potions, charms and anything for hours. He's wonderful, mum. Believe me."

"He must be if you can see past that scowl," Jean snorted, carrying the tray of sandwiches into the living room, Hermione shaking her head as she followed.

Snape and John shook hands firmly before the couple left.

"Maybe it will work out," John said thoughtfully as he watched them walk down the street, Snape's robes billowing. "But he's not the son-in-law I thought he'd be."

Jean gave him a smile.

"They never are, dear."

* * *

True to his plans, Snape resigned from Hogwarts at the end of term. The day after Hermione graduated, they went down to the Ministry and had a civil wedding with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry standing in as witnesses. Harry was less than thrilled with Hermione's choice of husband, but that was his problem.

The couple had a "working" honeymoon which suited both of them. They scouted locations for their shop, placed orders for ingredients and immediately got down to business once a site was selected.

The only thing was, Severus would get randy for Hermione at the oddest moments, such as when she was busily unpacking ingredients, or working on display cases or doing any number of unsexy things. They had to keep the windows of the shop blacked out until the day they opened.

The truth was Snape found Hermione's focus on their future quite sexy, and she was never more alluring than when she was actively working toward it, which ended up with her being roundly shagged on boxes, countertops, against walls or whatever was available at the moment.

Not that she complained.

They were very happy together and as Snape predicted, their shop did well from day one. Who didn't want to buy ingredients from the wizarding world's foremost Potions master? Even the other shops dropping their prices didn't detract from business. And Hermione was wonderful and patient with customers, her love of sharing knowledge proving quite useful.

And as Severus promised, they would leave the country several times a year to acquire the more expensive ingredients directly. It was a good life. Hermione had her first child after they had been together seven years. A little boy, black-haired, pale, with his mother's features and his father's eyes. They named him Hugo John Snape.

Hermione had always liked the name Hugo.

Then two years later she had a little girl, named Rose Jean Snape. She had brown hair and brown eyes like Hermione. Her nose was a bit aquiline like her father's, but mercifully much smaller.

They were both chips off the old cauldron, except Hugo was the know-it-all and Rose was the brooding, snarky one.

They had quite the good life together, Severus Snape finally finding the happiness that eluded him for much of his life. For a man who had been twice bitten by death, and twice bitten by love, he was very, very satisfied with how everything turned out.

Love had found a way.

* * *

Time passed quickly. Harry married Ginny Weasley and Ron, he just played the field, dating and shagging witches at his leisure. He was Keeper for the Chudley Canons and had his pick of willing witches. Now he was glad he hadn't stayed with Hermione. He would have been married and tied down by now, having to pass on all the delicious women that swung his way. Life was good.

The red-headed wizard lay snoring face down in his bed, dressed only in his pajama bottoms when suddenly he was ripped from beneath the covers.

"Hey!" he yelled as his throat was tightly and strongly clenched, nearly cutting off his air supply. The room was dark and he couldn't see who had him. He struggled fruitlessly for a bit until he was exhausted. Whoever had him, had him good. The hand around his neck relaxed, then the small lamp by his bed was lit.

Ron went white as he stared into the red eyes of Victor, who snarled at him, showing his fangs. Adam appeared from behind him.

"Ronald Weasley. It's been quite a while since I've seen you. Put him down, Victor," Adam said softly.

Victor dropped Ron on the bed, the wizard rubbing his throat and glancing about for his wand. It was on his nightstand but there was no way he could reach it before Victor tore his throat out.

"Ah, Adam. Yeah. About that . . ." he began apologetically.

Adam waved his hand at him, but the vampire's eyes were hard as he gazed down on the young man.

"It's been twelve years since you deflowered my blood cows. Victor and I had to subsist on less that prime blood for about a week because of your randy little tool," Adam said to him. "But I'm not here about that."

Ron blinked at him.

"Why are you here then?" he asked.

"To inform you we've relocated and now live in Wizarding England," Adam replied, showing a bit of fang. "It was necessary."

"Why?" Ron asked him, "and why would I care where you lived?"

Adam drew closer and sat down on the bed next to the wizard.

"Why would you care?" the vampire suddenly snarled, displaying his fangs at full length. Ron drew back, terrified as Victor moved closer. Adam made an effort to calm himself.

"The only reason I don't rip your fucking throat out is because I promised Aden I wouldn't," the Queen said, frowning at Ron distastefully.

"Aden? How is she?" Ron asked, remembering the lovely Arab girl.

"She's fine. She's moved here too, along with her daughter, Nadina," Adam hissed at him.

"She has a daughter? That's great," Ron said with a smile.

Victor's eyes shifted to Adam, then back to Ron, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, and she's eleven years old," Victor said.

"Wow. Eleven, huh? Aden must have met someone right after she met me," Ron said, frowning a bit.

Both Adam and Victor stared at him.

Ron swallowed. He wasn't brilliant . . . but he could count.

"She did meet someone else, didn't she?" he asked the vampires.

"What the fuck do you think?" Adam snapped at him.

Ron paled again.

"She's . . . she's MY daughter?" he asked Adam, paling again.

"Unfortunately, yes, which is why you're still alive. She wants to meet her father. The great Ronald Weasley," Adam said, his nose wrinkled with distaste. "She'll be starting Hogwarts next term, and we're here to tell you . . . you are not going to break that little girl's heart or you can be sure yours will be ripped out by the roots. You are going to be a father to her in every sense of the word. You're going to do right by Aden too. Do we understand each other? Your days of hunting free-range pussy are over. Over. Consider yourself 'engaged' and off the market."

Ron swallowed again.

Victor leaned closer, hoping Ron would protest. If he married Aden, that would mean Victor could no longer engage her and he was used to the woman now. If Ron refused, Adam promised Victor he could kill him. The vampire waited with anticipation.

Ron wasn't stupid though. He could see death in Victor's eyes. He knew if he refused, there would be no second chances.

"All right," he said.

Victor leaned back, looking very disappointed.

"Smart wizard," Adam said, his eyes narrowed. "Now, you will meet Aden and Nadina tomorrow at . . . "

* * *

Ronald Weasley showed up at the Three Broomsticks at precisely three o'clock. He made sure to be on time because Adam promised if he stood them up, he and Victor would be back. 

"If you hurt our princess, you will be crowned by this Queen, Mister," Adam threatened, "and I mean your skull peeled up in points!"

So, here he was, in his best dress robes, carrying a bouquet of roses in one hand and a stuffed dragon in the other. He saw Aden immediately.

If fact, a number of wizards were noticing her. How couldn't they. She was dressed in a yellow sari, her long black hair cascading down her back, gathered at the tip with gold ringlets, gold sandals on her small, pretty feet. Her brown skin was soft, nearly luminous, and her big brown eyes beautiful. She was definitely turning heads, two wizards bumping into each other as they passed her. Next to her was an equally lovely little girl, who wore more traditional dress, also yellow but paler, her reddish brown hair in a ponytail topped with a pale yellow bow. She was a lighter brown than her mother and had big blue eyes. They both watched Ron approach, a lovely smile appearing on Aden's face.

"Ronald Weasley," she said softly as he stopped, staring at her. She was even more beautiful now she had reached maturity. That sari did nothing to hide her curves.

"Aden," he said thickly as the woman kissed his cheek, then smiled down at her daughter.

"And this is Nadina Adamia Weasley," she said by way of introduction.

Nadina curtsied, and looked up at Ron.

"You are my father?" she asked him softly. "The Great Ron Weasley?"

Ron blinked at her, then looked at Aden, who gave him another soft smile.

"Yes, he is, Nadina. He is the one who battled the evil Voldemort," she told her daughter.

Nadina looked up at him with admiration in her blue eyes.

"Will you tell me about it, father?" she asked him hopefully, clearly smitten with him.

Ron smiled, and handed the girl the stuffed dragon. She clutched it to her, though she was a bit big for stuffed animals.

"Yes, Nadina. I'll tell you all about it over our meal," he said with a grin.

"Thank you!" she said, catching hold of his hand. "Let's eat now!"

Aden smiled as Nadina pulled the Great Ronald Weasley through the doors of the Three Broomsticks. He still hadn't given her the roses.

But that was fine.

There would be time for roses now that she'd found him again. All the time in the world.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of Twice Bitten. Whew! Happy endings all around. See ya'll next story. 


End file.
